Si c'est pour toi, je vivrais
by mangakadu14
Summary: Ciel a perdu sa famille et vie désormais avec sa tante Mme Red. Il va devoir intégrer une école prestigieuse, et surmonté sa peine et sa haine, il va d'ailleurs faire une rencontre qui va changer sa vie Voilà je vous laisse lire si sa vous tente...
1. I Le commencement

Mayu-chan : Enfin ! voilà mon 1er chapitre entièrement corrigé, je sais comme ça n'a pas dû être facile de me lire avec autant de faute. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite le chap II et III arrivera d'ici de week end. Bon et bien je vous laisse lire et laissé moi des com's - °

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Si c'est pour toi, je vivrais : if it's for you, i would live<span>_**

**_Chapitre I : Le commencement_**

_« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, pas même dans mes pires cauchemars vivre cette incident qui a détruit mon monde, mes rêves, mes désirs, mes croyances, ma famille et mon âme. J'ai tout perdu et jamais plus je ne pourrais les récupérer, « ce que l'on perd une fois est perdu a jamais ». Jamais je ne les reverrais me sourire, jamais plus je ne les serrerais fort dans mais bras, jamais plus je ne les embrasserais JAMAIS « nevermore ». Père, Mère je pense si souvent à vous, votre présence me manque terriblement et votre absence m'affecte plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Mon cœur se meurt sans vous, je le sens se noyer dans les abysses des ténèbres qui m'habitent. Je me sens sombrer, je ne vis plus. Et pourtant, TU es le seul qui a su me sortir de cet enfer, TOI… »_

* * *

><p>Nous sommes actuellement dans le manoir très accueillant de la charmante Angelina Durless ou le calme est omniprésent. Il s'agit d'un magnifique manoir du XIX siècle de taille aisée, on comprend rien qu'en admirant le manoir que cette dame est issue de la grande société. Tous les grands de ce monde la connaissaient, aussi bien pour sa beauté que pour son rang. Elle était connue sous le nom de Mme Red. Mais si cette femme était connue alors sa sœur l'était d'autant plus. La splendide Rachel qui s'était mariée à Vincent Phantomhive, un homme connu pour ces exploits en affaire. Malheureusement, cette famille a péri dans les flammes il y a de cela 2 ans dans leur propre manoir. Laissant derrière eux leur seul fils tout juste âgé de 10 ans quand l'incendie a eu lieu.<p>

Aujourd'hui ce garçonnet vit actuellement avec sa tante Angelina. Mme Red, ne reconnait plus le fils de sa si chère sœur qui autrefois avait l'habitude d'être un enfant adorable et joyeux. Bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup changé en 2 ans il était toujours aussi beau et adorable. Le garçonnet ressemblait énormément a son père et avait les yeux de sa mère, d'un bleu profond. Il semblait faire plus jeune que son âge bien qu'il n'ait que 12ans. L'enfant s'était renfermé sur lui-même de jour en jour, il devenait de plus en plus désagréable avec son entourage. Depuis l'incident il n'avait plus souri, n'y même pleuré il demeurait inexpressif, impassible a tout.

C'est à table qu'une conversation entre Mme Red et son neveu rompit le silence demeurant.

-« Ciel, mange veux-tu ! » Dit Mme Red avec réticence

-« Pardonnez-moi Mme mais je n'ai pas très faim » Ciel n'avait vraiment pas envie de manger. Il avait cauchemardé toute la nuit il avait peur de rendre son repas. « Puis-je quitter la table ? »

-« Ciel, voyons ! ne fait pas ton difficile tu manges si peu ces temps ci. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade »

-« Je ne peux vraiment rien …je ne me sens pas très bien » Ciel ne savait que dire, il savait que sa tante pouvait être têtue alors insister ne servait a rien.

-« veux-tu que j'appelle le docteur ou bien préfères tu rester au manoir cette semaine. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être simple pour toi, cette nouvelle école, ce nouvel environnement. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de côtoyer tant de monde » Mme Red ne sait pas quoi faire elle sait que Ciel est anxieux, il vient de rejoindre l'école kuroshitsuji une école réputée pour son niveau d'apprentissage très élevé et qui n'accepte aucun retard et aucune entorse aux règles. Jusqu'à présent Ciel prenait des cours particuliers, il n'a pas l'habitude de se mêler aux autres élèves mais Mme Red n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de son neveux, elle avait beaucoup de préoccupations et cette école était l'une des meilleurs. De plus, les élèves y restaient la semaine et rentraient pendant le week end.

-« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai juste besoin de repos j'ai assez mal dormi hier soir »

-« très bien dans ce cas tu peux aller te reposer »

-« Merci » Ciel se lève de table et s'approche de sa tante pour l'embrasser « bon soir, madame »

-« Ciel ! » dit Mme Red d'une voix basse mais audible

Ciel se retourne pour considérer la femme du regard, elle semblait inquiète cela ne l'étonne pas vraiment Mme Red a toujours été comme ca avec lui. « Si quelque chose ne va pas ou si tu as besoin de parler tu sais que tu peux toujours m'en parler, je suis là pour t'écouter Ciel »

-« Je sais madame, je vous remercie bon soir » Ciel se retourne sans un regard derrière lui il savait que sa tante continuait à le regarder de cette façon. Il a toujours détesté ce regard rempli de peine et de compassion mais il le tolérait quand c'était sa tante qui le dégageait car après tout elle aussi souffre de la perte de sa sœur.

Ciel rejoint sa chambre et tombe sur son lit déjà épuisé par cette journée. Il a dû se rendre avec sa tante à un tas de magasin pour acheter du matériel ou de nouveaux vêtements. Il a dû également se rendre dans sa nouvelle école pour parler avec le directeur de ces différentes options mais aussi de sa nouvelle chambre qu'il va devoir partager avec un autre garçon ce qui lui déplaisait énormément. Depuis l'incident Ciel faisait en sorte de ne pas se familiariser avec d'autres personnes, il détestait qu'on le touche ou qu'on lui parle. Surtout, s'il ne connaît pas la personne en question. Il n'avait aucun doute quand au fait que l'être humain était empli de mauvaises intentions, ils étaient animés par la cupidité et étaient avides de pouvoir. Les bonnes intentions n'existaient pas ou du moins n'étaient pas gratuites tout se paye dans ce monde d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'est ce que pensait Ciel à ce moment précis.' _Ils disent vouloir vous aidez, mais tout ça n'est qu'illusion'_. L'homme n'aiderait pas son prochain sans en obtenir un quelconque profit. C'est comme ça que marche le monde, peu importe les mentalités ils sont tous les mêmes, il ni a plus rien de juste ni de personnes honnêtes dans ce monde c'est la façon d'être que nous a appris la société. Alors que Ciel repensait a la nature humain une question lui vient à l'esprit. «_ Si un Dieu existe vraiment pourquoi n'a-t-il pas doté l'homme du sens de la droiture ? _» en tout cas si c'était le cas Ciel n'en avait pas conscience. D'ailleurs, Ciel ne croyait pas en un Dieu, du moins il n'y croit plus depuis l'incident. Dieu l'avait abandonné au moment où le garçon en avait le plus besoin en prenant au passage les êtres qui lui sont le plus chers, ses parents. Comment un tel Dieu peut tolérer ce que Ciel avait lui-même vécu ? Non, il ne pouvait pas croire en LUI. Le garçonnet se posait de telles questions parfois, il ricane de son soudain intérêt pour Dieu ou les hommes. Ciel soupire profondément et se tourne sur le côté pour contempler le paysage au travers de la fenêtre de sa chambre de son unique œil, son œil droit demeurant depuis l'incident invalide. Il savait déjà qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil maintenant et il n'avait pas franchement envie de dormir pour retomber dans des souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait pas revivre. Ces questions avaient peut-être de la valeur finalement mais ce n'était pas à lui d'y répondre.

* * *

><p><em>«La solitude, voilà dans quoi je me suis entouré depuis ces quelques années passées sans vous. Pourquoi m'avez vous abandonné, j'ai mal, tellement mal ! Si vous savez comme j'ai souffert, pourquoi ne suis-je tout simplement pas mort ce jour-là à vos côtés, comme j'aurais voulu échapper à cet enfer qui a suivi votre mort. Je me souviens encore de la douleur ressentie, de mes larmes qui coulaient à flots. Comment pourrais-je un jour oublier, je me revoie dans cette cage étroite avec les barreaux qui m'empêchaient de fuir et de cette pièce sombre comme si j'étais plongé au fin fond des ténèbres. Non je ne pourrais jamais oublier comment j'ai été abandonné par Dieu, par VOUS, vous que je chérissais tant, comme je vous aime ! . Jamais plus je n'aimerais qui que ce soit si c'est pour la perdre après, je ne l'accepterais plus jamais. JAMAIS !<em>

-« Humm ! Ciel se réveille en sursaut haletant faiblement. « _Ceci n'était pas un cauchemar ordinaire c'était… autre chose » _après avoir récupéré son souffle Ciel tourne sa tête de l'autre côté du lit pour apercevoir le réveil reposant sur sa table de chevet. Il était déjà 7 heures, sa tante n'allait pas tarder a arriver pour tirer le préadolescent du sommeil.

Ciel s'étala sur son lit. Il n'était franchement pas très impatient d'aller dans sa nouvelle école, se demandant comment il pourrait tout simplement éviter ces futures camarades. Il savait que sa classe ne serait pas comme les autres. En effet, le directeur lui avait dit qu'il allait intégrer une classe d'un niveau supérieur ou les élèves ont des âges élevés ou non. Il savait également qu'il était le plus jeune de la classe mais cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Malgré son jeune âge Ciel pensait qu'il était assez mûr et avisé. Il pourra se débrouiller à l'avenir, sans l'aide de personne il saura comment attendre son but le plus vite possible, jusqu'ici Ciel n'a pas eu besoin d'aide alors il ne voit pas pourquoi il en aurait besoin aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre Ciel savait de qui il s'agissait.

-« Vous pouvez entrer Mme Red » dit Ciel d'un aire neutre

-« Oh… tu es déjà réveillé ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demande Mme Red légèrement inquiète elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir réveillé.

-« Tout va bien je pars toute suite me laver »

-« bien, je t'attends donc pour le déjeuner »

Ciel part sans un mot, il était malgré tout groggy. Il n'avait pas si mal dormi puisqu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait de cauchemar en tout cas pas par rapport à l'incident. Ciel se demande paresseusement comment il ferait s'il advenait qu'il cauchemarde alors qu'il dormirait à l'école. Oh, puis après tout peut-être que si c'était le cas son colocataire demanderait à changer de chambre et comme ça il serait tranquille, il sourit a cette pensée et se demandait si ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement.

Après que Ciel ait fini sa toilette il rejoignit sa tante pour petit déjeuner. Le repas se faisait dans le calme, Ciel n'avait pas l'intention de parler ayant décidé de manger quelque chose, à vrai dire il avait plutôt faim, normal puisqu'il avait jeuné la veille. Quant à Mme Red elle était soulagée de voir Ciel manger un peu.

-« Alors Ciel es-tu prèt ? » demande joyeusement Mme Red

-« Pas vraiment. Mais ai-je le choix » dit Ciel avec une moue boudeuse

Mme Red le fixe avec un sourire au coin et un regard désolé. Elle savait ce que demandait Ciel mais elle ne pouvait rien dire elle n'avait pas non plus le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas se charger de son éducation, seul. De plus, il fallait que Ciel soit d'un niveau plus élevé pour qu'il puisse reprendre l'entreprise Fantôm de son père plus tard. Il avait besoin de se retrouver avec d'autres personnes que sa famille, il s'était beaucoup trop éloigné du monde extérieur depuis la mort de ses parents et il fallait que ça change.

Mme Red et Ciel montèrent dans une voiture et partirent pour l'établissement Kuroshitsuji. Ciel regarda par la fenêtre et balaya le paysage qui s'offre à lui du regard. Il pensait que cette première semaine dans sa nouvelle école allez être terriblement longue. Pourtant, Ciel n'avait pas idée que c'est dans cette nouvelle école que toute allait changer, un nouvel objectif, de nouveaux problèmes et de nouvelles rencontres.

* * *

><p><em>« Jamais je ne t'aurais laissé m'approcher » du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. « Tu veux seulement te servir de moi comme tous les autres, tu veux que je sois ta propriété que je t'appartienne tel un jouet que tu mèneras à la baguette. Alors, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours la quand j'en ai besoin ? Je te méprise et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de te vouloir près de moi. Tu es le seul qui a su me faire ressentir ces sentiments si étranges. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé vivre une telle situation. Le jour de notre rencontre et le jour de mon nouveau départ dans cette nouvelle école, c'est là ou tout a vraiment commencer, ce jour qui a bouleversé mon existence. <em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Alors vous en avaient pensés quoi?<span>_


	2. II Rencontre

voilà le chap II je n'ai pas encore réussi a corriger entièrement le chap 3 il arrivera surement d'ici le week end prochain en attendant je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui est un peu court je vous l'accorde mais le chap III sera bien plus long pour compenser celui si bonne lectue et laisser moi des coms' ;)

**_Chapitre II : Rencontre_**

_« Pourquoi faut-il que j'aille dans cette nouvelle école. Je hais devoir me familiariser avec d'autres êtres humains, je les m'éprise. Ils me dégoûtent, ils sont tous pareils hommes, femmes, enfants TOUS ! Le monde me répugne à un point que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, tellement fourbe et mal honnête. Penser ainsi me fait me sentir d'autant plus souillé que je ne le suis, et pourtant je le suis. Souillé ! Par ces MONSTRES, qu'on appelle l'homme, riant se délectant de mes cris, mes larmes, de ma souffrance. Oui, ce ne sont que des Creatures du mal que LE tout puissant a créés pour se divertir en leur influant des péchés : la Luxure, l'Avarice, la Colère, l'Envie, L'Orgueil, la Gourmandise et la Paresse. Je me sens moi-même animé par l'un de ces péchés _**la colère**_. Elle brule en moi comme si elle incendiait tous les autres sentiments qui existaient en moi. Mais pourtant j'ai pu croire en l'homme une nouvelle fois… _

* * *

><p>L'établissement Kuroshitsuji, l'un des plus connu et influant au monde, une école ou la virtuosité et la prestance n'est plus à démontrer, réunissant les plus grands de ce monde. Une école crée il y a tout juste trois ans pour les jeunes nobles, comtes ou ladys afin de les éduquer comme il se doit et pour les faires entrer dans la société, qu'ils puissent reprendre les affaires de leurs prédécesseurs. Le niveau requis pour cette école est très exigeant et coûte énormément d'argent mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème pour nos jeunes petits Lords qui sont tous d'une classe sociale supérieur et donc ont une grande richesse.<p>

Cet établissement compte un grand bâtiment central très luxueux ou les cours sont donnés avec plusieurs classes de niveaux différents et une répartition des sexes opposés. Effectivement, les classes ne sont pas mixtes. En ce qui concerne les niveaux de classes il n'y en n'a que 3, la classe C, pour les élèves ne dépassant pas les 60 points, la classe B pour les 70 points et la dernière, la classe A qui est pour les petits génies de l'établissement celle qu'on appelle la classe d'or pour ceux qui dépassent les 90 points pour l'examen d'entrée de l'école Kuroshitsuji. Les cours sont variés et les élèves ont un emploi du temps très chargé. Plus ils sont dans une classe d'un niveau élevé et plus ils ont de cours, autant dire que nos génies de la classe d'or sont surchargés de travail. Dans ces classes, l'âge n'est pas à prendre en compte un élève tout juste âgé de 13ans peut se retrouver dans la même classe qu'un adolescent de 17ans. Assurément, dans cette école la seule chose qui compte est l'intelligence et l'indépendance peu importe l'âge des élèves.

L'établissement compte deux autres bâtiments qui se trouvent être les dortoirs, là où vont séjourner les jeunes adolescents. La plupart des jeunes partageait leur logis avec un membre de leur classe mais certains ont la possibilité de rester seuls dans une chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on leur impose un colocataire. Les espaces sont de taille suffisante avec le minimum de luxe requis pour un Lord. Il s'agissait plus d'un appartement que d'une simple chambre d'ailleurs. Il y avait deux chambres séparées avec un mini-salon et une mini-cuisine bien que les étudiants aient la possibilité de descendre au réfectoire.

C'est une école hiérarchiquement bien structurée et bien délimitée, mais nous allons surtout nous intéresser a la classe d'or une classe composée d'un minimum d'étudiants. En effet, il n'y a que six étudiants : Le comte Alois Trancy qui se trouve être le plus jeune de la classe (_pour l'instant^^_), tout juste âgé de 14ans _; _Soma Asman Kadarqui est le 26e fils du roi du Bengale et est donc un prince, âgé de 15 ans et les quatre derniers élèves les plus âgés de 17 ans Agni qui a suivi son ami et maitre Soma ; Joker qui est un comte peut reconnu et d'une fortune moins élevée que les autres Claude Faustus et Sebastian Michaelis qui sont les étudiants les plus riches, intelligents et beaux de l'établissement désirés par toutes les filles, ils sont cousins et comtes.

Les jeunes comtes se trouvent dans le réfectoire, afin de petit déjeuner avant que les cours ne commencent.

-« et bien alors que fais-tu Sebastian, ne viens-tu pas manger ?»dit Soma en agitant les bras dans tous les sens comme un gosse avec un sourire béhat collé sur le visage

Sebastian soupira de frustration Soma était une personne beaucoup trop extravagante, il a toujours trouvé ce genre de personne très ennuyeux. Mais pour ne pas paraitre mal poli il se rapprocha de la table pour répondre à Soma

-« Tu ne devrais pas hurler comme ca je t'entends très bien tu sais, _beaucoup trop bien d'ailleurs_, » pensa Sebastian

-« ohhh ne soit pas si vieux jeu, Pourquoi es-tu énervé de si bon matin » dit joker pouffant légèrement par le ton irrité de Sebastian.

-« Je ne suis pas énervé juste épuisé, j'ai dû déménager l'appart »Rien quand en parlant Sebastian se sent encore plus irrité

-« Ah oui c'est vrai c'est aujourd'hui que débarque le nouveau je vois »songe Alois à voix haute

-« Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Ça va faire plus d'un an que tu n'avais pas eu de colocataire »Dit Joker d'un sourire triomphant sachant parfaitement que Sebastian pensait être mieux seul

-« Tout à fait et cela m'allait très bien comme ça, bien que ca peut être intéressant de vivre a deux » pensa Sebastian en ramenant sa main sous son menton en guise de réflexion. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'amuser au détriment de son colocataire, et rien qu'en pensant à cela Sebastian sourit de façon malicieuse et sentit que son humeur était devenue plus joviale.

-« surement, mais ne te comporte pas comme un mufle avec lui il est nouveau et certainement effrayé »Dit Joker sachant très bien que Sebastian pourrait se débrouiller pour que le nouveau déguerpisse

-« Oh penses tu vraiment que je serais capable de faire ça ? » demande Sebastian avec un faux air innocent

-« mmmh ! J'en suis certain » dit Joker

-« Moi je pense que c'est une excellente chose qu'il y ait un nouvelle élève et en plus qui deviendra ton colocataire Sebastian, déjà qu'on est peu nombreux »dit joyeusement Soma

-« Maitre Soma a raison »intervient Agni qui ne cesse de donner raison au prince

-« Moi j'en suis pas si sur »Dit Alois sans vraiment s'adresser aux étudiants présent autour de lui, Alois était beaucoup plus concentré à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs dans le fond du réfectoire ou déjeunait tranquillement Claude Faustus

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit signalant le début des cours aux élèves.

-« Nous verrons bien » Dit Joker en se levant et se préparant à partir en cours

Sebastian en fit de même se préparant pour l'arrivée du nouveau mais également aux problèmes engendrés. Il était tout de même curieux de savoir quel genre de personne il allait devoir accueillir sous son toit.

Arrivés dans leur classe, les étudiants saluèrent respectueusement leur professeur principal M Spears, avant qu'ils s'assoient.

-«hm hm »M Spears se racla la gorge et remonta ses lunettes avant de s'exclamer haut et fort « Bonjour, avant de continuer le cour j'aimerais vous présentez un nouvel élève qui a réussi comme vous avec brio ses examens, je voudrais insister sur le fait que cet élève est extrêmement jeune et qu'il n'a encore jamais été dans une école autre fois ayant essentiellement des cours particuliers alors je vous prierez de l'accueillir comme il se doit dans notre établissement » Plus M Spears prolonge son monologue et plus les élèves se demandaient comment serait le nouveau. Sebastian, lui était plutôt étonné du fait que le nouveau n'ait jamais été dans une école et qu'il ait pourtant réussi les examens et surtout qu'il ait réussi à atteindre ce niveau de classe.

-« Bien, puisque je pense avoir été clair »M Spears se retourne du côté de la porte et dit de sa voix claire et pourtant stricte « Tu peux entrer »Tous les élèves étaient suspendus à la porte plutôt impatients de voir le nouveau venu mais en cet instant tout semblait devenir d'une lenteur effroyable.

Le jeune garçon qui demeurait il y a encore quelques instants derrière la porte marchait droit devant lui ne faisant pas attention aux étudiants qui le scrutaient du regard avec insistance, il commençait à être mal à l'aise. Puis, arrivé devant le tableau, il leur fit face gardant son seul œil d'un bleu roi fermé, il l'ouvrit à demi clos en regardant le sol lui trouvant un intérêt quelconque.

Sebastian écarquilla ses yeux, il était ébahi le garçon présent devant lui était très petit de taille il ne devait même pas avoir 13 ans mais si il n'y avait que ça, il était frêle et avait une peau laiteuse parfaite. Ses cheveux étaient de couleur bleu cendré et ils avaient l'air aussi doux que de la soie. Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine il avait l'impression que si quelqu'un osait le toucher il tomberait en mille morceaux. Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus manifeste chez ce jeune garçon était son œil d'un bleu nuit il avait également remarqué le cache œil qui trônait sur l'œil droit du garçonnet qui l'empêchait d'admirer son autre œil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder_ « il était indéniablement magnifique » _c'est ce à quoi Sebastian était arrivé à penser.

Et alors que Ciel releva son œil pour affronter ses camarades du regard d'un air hautain, le professeur annonça :

**« Je vous présente le Comte Ciel Phantomhive »**

* * *

><p><em>« Alors même que j'étais seul dans le noir obscurci par le peu de lumière qui m'entourait souillé par la terre et abandonné par les cieux, tu m'as tendu la main et aidé à me relever et à me révéler à la lumière du jour, les rayons du soleil brulant ma peau albâtre et me rendant de ce fait aveugle. La lumière était trop puissante pour moi je ne peux plus l'atteindre mais c'est alors que je remarque que tu ne te trouvais pas à mes côté mais toujours dans l'ombre là où je me trouvais il y a quelques instants. Est-ce que toi aussi quelqu'un t'a sali ? T'a fait du mal ? T'a fait souffrir ?toi aussi tu connais les profondeurs des ténèbres par cœur. Toi et moi nous nous ressemblons bien que nous soyons différents. Je te comprends et tu me comprends nous sommes en phase. Mais le prix de ce fil qui nous lie sera puissant car notre lien l'est tout autant. » <em>


	3. III Première approche

_**Mayu-chan **_:_et voila le 3__ème__ chapitre désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, et laisser moi des com's, dites moi ce que vous en penser après tout c'est la que tout commence les chapitres vont être beaucoup plus long. ^^ _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre III : Première Approche<strong>_

_« Je commence une nouvelle vie mais ça ne veut pas dire que je fais une croix sur mon passé. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, j'ai été marqué comme une bête sans âme. Mais je suis encore en vie. Ils n'auraient pas dû me laisser cette immonde marque sur le corps qui me rappelle sans cesse la douleur autrefois ressentie car à présent j'ai un indice pour les retrouver, une piste pour les traquer comme les bêtes infâmes qu'ils sont. Ainsi, je vais pouvoir enfin me venger de ces créatures du mal, leur faire payer l'humiliation qu'il mon fait subir. Non, je n'oublierais pas ce funeste jour. Mais je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai le temps, je continue de vivre les jours présents, en laissant la trace de mon existence sur cette terre. »_

* * *

><p>« Je vous présente le Comte Ciel Phantomhive » a-t-il dit, ce nom raisonnait dans la tête des six élèves présents dans la classe, ils commencèrent à se poser diverses questions du genre « le Comte Phantomhive ? » des murmures comme « Cette famille n'a- t -elle pas péri dans les flammes ? » ou « J'ignorais qu'ils eurent un fils » En effet, le monde avait été au courant de la tragique fin de la grande famille Phantomhive, comment ils avaient péri dans les flammes dans leur propre manoir. Les étudiantes étaient ahuries devant leur nouveau camarade. Alois ruminait tout seul dans son coin, non seulement le nouveau était beaucoup plus jeune que lui mais aussi il était le dernier Comte Phantomhive. Une famille dont la puissance et la richesse n'est plus à conter. Maitre de l'industrie de jouets et de friandises et donc le seul directeur de la plus grande entreprise La Phantôm compagnie. Les Phantomhive sont connus également pour les relations qu'ils entretiennent avec sa majesté Victoria du Royaume-Uni. Depuis des décennies de père en fils, ils rendant divers services pour son altesse.<p>

Ciel gardait la tête haute en foudroyant ses ainés du regard, il était déterminé à montrer sa fierté et son rang à tous ceux qu'ils le regardaient. Mais il était tout de même nerveux, il ne connaissait personne et devoir parler à l'un d'entre eux l'irritait fortement. Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur les six personnes qu'il avait devant les yeux. Il en a tout de suite déduit qu'il était certainement le plus jeune de la classe, bien qu'il s'en doute un peu. Il y avait un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient également assez jeune mais il n'aimait pas le regard qu'il abordait. Ciel continua son exploration avec intention ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur le jeune garçon a la peau mate et aux cheveux violacés qui souriait comme un enfant et au plus âgé assis à ses côtés de la même couleur de peau avec des cheveux gris perle. Puis sur l'adolescent aux cheveux orange cuivré et aux yeux violets foncés qui lui souriait amicalement ce qui le détendit légèrement. Enfin, les deux derniers étudiants qui se ressemblaient étrangement, Ciel pensait qu'ils devaient avoir un lien de parenté. Celui qui était dans le fond avait les yeux couleur safran aux cheveux noirs pourpres, cet étudiant avait l'air d'être stoïque d'ailleurs, il le regardait à peine, il était assez effrayant avec son visage impassible. Quant à l'autre il était totalement différent alors même qu'il posait ses yeux sur lui il remarquait que l'adolescent ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait des yeux d'un rouge vif sang, Ciel n'avait encore jamais vu des yeux aussi intenses. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir immaculé et sa peau était d'une blancheur albâtre. Il avait des épaules carrés et un torse ferme. Et alors que Ciel remonta ses yeux pour les plonger de nouveau dans les yeux vermeils du ténébreux il remarque qu'un rictus s'était formé sur ses lèvres. Alors il dévia son regard pour ne plus le regarder ce qui fit glousser celui-ci.

-« Bien, puisque les présentations sont faites, M Michaelis ! » le professeur désigna le jeune comte qu'il a appelé du regard celui-ci se leva

-« M Phantomhive je vous présente M SebastianMichaelis qui a l'honneur d'être votre camarade de chambre » prononce le professeur en remontant de nouveau ses lunettes avec le bout de ses doigts. « Comme vous n'avez pas reçu l'emploi du temps, M Michaelis vous conduira donc au cours suivant et si vous avez la moindre question n'hésitez pas à la poser a votre camarade ou à moi-même si besoin est, avez-vous bien compris, M Pantomhive ?»

-« hm ! » Ciel acquiesce seulement de la tête

-« Bien dans ce cas vous être libre de vous assoir il y a une place derrière M Michaelis »

Ciel marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il ait rejoint sa table et s'assit. Le garçonnet n'était pas vraiment ravi d'avoir le ténébreux comme colocataire il n'aimait pas le regard qu'il posait sur lui, il était comme un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Quant à Sebastian il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, il était tout simplement ravi de la tournure des choses de plus le jeune garçon l'intéressait beaucoup, comment un si jeune homme peut être assez intelligent pour avoir pu obtenir ses examens sans problème ? Oui, il l'intéressait beaucoup de plus il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui, c'est un Phantomhive. Et alors, que Sebastian jeta un œil à son futur « ami » il se dit que tout compte fait ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir un colocataire. '_Les choses commencent enfin à devenir extrêmement intéressantes'._

La sonnerie vint enfin tirer du réveil nos jeunes Lords qui ont dû subir, après la présentation du garçonnet deux longues heures d'histoire en compagnie de M Spears qui n'était pas un professeur très commode. En effet, le professeur se plaignait toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Alors que les élèves commencèrent à ranger leur affaire et s'apprêtaient pour certains à sortir de la salle, Soma et Joker se rapprochèrent de Ciel.

-« Salut Ciel ! moi c'est Soma alors comment tu as trouvé le cours ? Ennuyeux non ? » dit Soma d'un air complice

Ciel le fusilla du regard, et dit avec colère « Qui vous a permis de me parler aussi familièrement ?» Ciel n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on s'adresse à lui de cette manière, comme si le garçon le connaissait depuis toujours alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Les deux Lords écarquillèrent des yeux, il semble que cela n'allait pas être facile de discuter avec lui. Alors Joker toussota et prit la parole avec un regard désolé

-« Je te prie de pardonner Soma, il n'est pas ce qu'on appelle un exemple de virtuosité, cela étant dit j'aimerais te souhaiter la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Je m'appelle Joker et si cela ne te dérange pas j'aimerais que tu ne me vouvoie pas du moins si ce n'est pas un problème pour toi et nous permets-tu au moins que nous te tutoyions, je ne trouve pas ça très confortable de vouvoyer un camarade de classe »

Ciel se détendit légèrement quand Joker prit la parole bien qu'il ne le connaissait gère il appréciait sa façon de se comporter avec lui, il n'était pas trop familier bien qu'il le tutoyait. Ciel le regardait pendant un long moment avant de déclarer «Non, cela ne me dérange pas vraiment que vous me tutoyez »

Joker sourit gentiment « bien dans ce cas si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux toujours nous le demander sur ce nous te laissons » alors Joker et Soma partirent pour le cours suivant et alors que Ciel regardait ses camarades partir il se rappelait qu'il ne savait pas quel sera son prochain cours et où il se déroulera, alors il se rappela des paroles de M Spears qui lui avait dit de suivre Sebastian alors il se retourna brusquement et vit le désigné le lorgner depuis toute à l'heure et se déplacer vers lui avec une démarche follement lente. Et alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face Sebastian parla le premier.

-« Bonjour Ciel Phantomhive» dit-il de sa voix doucereuse « je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, comme notre professeur te l'a expliqué je serai ton colocataire jusqu'à la fin de notre cursus scolaire, je suppose que tu te souviens de mon nom »

Ciel eu un sourire en coin en cet instant « SebastianMichaelis, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Tout à fait, je vois que tu te souviens de mon nom assez facilement, je me sens honoré »

-« C'est juste que j'avais un chien qui s'appelait ainsi » dit Ciel avec un sourire malicieux en le défiant du regard

Pendant un instant Sebastian était décontenancé mais il reprit très vite un sourire narquois en le toisant du regard et continue « oh ! je vois quelle coïncidence alors, bien suis moi à présent.

-« et si je ne veux pas » dit Ciel en ayant perdu tout sourire.

-« et bien dans ce cas tu fais comme tu veux, mais je doute que tu puisses trouver le lieu de notre prochain cours tout seul » Sebastian avait prononcé cette phrase dans un soupir las et s'était retourné pour marcher vers la sortie sans un regard derrière lui, sachant pertinemment que c'a agacerait le jeune homme qu'il l'ignore de la sorte. Le petit brun ferma fermement ses poignets, ce jeune homme commençait vraiment à lui casser les pieds, il n'a pas apprécié sa remarque mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix il le suivit à contre cœur. Le ténébreux eut un sourire triomphant en entendant les petits pas qui raisonnaient derrière lui.

Ils marchèrent de long en large à travers les longs corridors du lycée, ils semblaient sans fin. Ciel regardait les différents tableaux accrochés sur les murs, il s'agissait de tableaux d'arts contemporains encadrés par de magnifiques châssis. Ciel devait avouer que ce lycée était sublime, avec de grands bâtiments finement bien décorés.

-« Que regardes-tu ainsi ? » demande le plus âgé curieux de savoir ce qui accrochait le regard de son compère.

D'abord étonné par la question, Ciel répondit « J'admire les décors et l'architecture du bâtiment »

-« mmh, je vois j'admets que l'établissement est d'un point de vue artistique agréable à regarder » Tout d'un coup Sebastian se souvient d'une question qu'il a voulu poser a Ciel « au fait, quel âge as-tu déjà ? »

Ciel plissa son front il n'aimait pas dire son âge « Et je peux savoir en quoi cela te regarde ? »

Sebastian se retourne pour considérer le garçon en lui jetant un regard désireux, ce qui fit légèrement frissonner celui-ci « Ça ne me regarde pas je le conçois mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne me le dirais pas non plus, après tout nous allons vivre un petit bout de temps ensemble alors je pense qu'il est nécessaire de savoir ce genre de chose, tu ne penses pas ?

Ciel se mordit la lèvre et tourna son visage « j'ai 12 ans »

Comme le pensait Sebastian il se doutait que Ciel devait être âgé dans ces eaux là. Sebastian se remit à marcher sans un mot surprenant légèrement ce dernier qui lui emboita le pas. Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire « bien ici c'est là où on vient manger que ce soit le matin, le midi ou le soir »

- « J'imaginais ca plus grand »dit Ciel un peu surpris, le réfectoire n'était en effet pas très grand ni petit d'ailleurs, il était de taille normal si on peut dire.

- « Oui, mais c'est normal vois-tu chaque élève dispose dans leur logis d'une cuisine équipée d'une cuisinière et d'ustensile »

Ciel ne dit rien il doute qu'il resterait manger dans sa chambre du fait qu'il ne savait pas du tout cuisiner « ne sommes-nous pas censés aller au prochain cours ? »

-« non pas maintenant nous avons une pause de 30 minutes, alors j'en profite pour te faire faire le tour du lycée. Veux-tu que nous allions dans notre appartement pour que tu puisses t'installer ? Tes affaires ont dû déjà être montées.

-« Mmh oui, pourquoi pas » Ciel pensait qu'il serait plus judicieux de commencer à s'installer maintenant comme ça il serait plus tranquille, à la fin de la journée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu de leur destination la chambre 133A, Sebastian sortit une clé de sa poche puis une deuxième et la tendit à Ciel « voici ta clé de chambre il est évident que tu disposes d'une clé comme moi »

Ah..eh… oui il plongea dans la main de Sebastian en touchant légèrement le grain de peau du ténébreux, il avait une peau très douce et alors qu'il s'apercevait qu'il avait laissé sa main dans celle de Sebastian il s'empourpra alors Ciel pris la clé et tourna son visage. Sebastian faillit pouffer en voyant la réaction enfantine mais également adorable de Ciel. Sebastian mit la clé dans la serrure et enclencha la poignée il ouvrit en grand et murmura dans l'oreille du garçonnet d'une voix douce « Bienvenue cher toi Ciel Phantomhive »

Ciel ne fit pas vraiment attention au parole du plus grand il savait qu'il essayait de le troubler, alors le garçon marcha d'un pas décidé dans la chambre puis fit le tour de la grand pièce. Oui, elle n'était pas si mal, il y avait un modeste salon avec 4 ou 5 pièces en plus surement les chambres, la salle de bain et la cuisine.

-« Cela te convient-il » dit le ténébreux en se rapprochant du plus jeune

-« oui, c'est pas mal, ou est ma chambre ? » demande Ciel en tournant sa tête vers le plus grand implantant son œil bleu azur dans les iris de Sebastian

-« Suis-moi » dit-il simplement un sourire sur les lèvres

Sebastian ouvrit la porte de la future chambre de son cadet et le laissa la découvrir. Ciel rentre dans ce qui est maintenant sa chambre et explora toutes les parcelles de celle-ci. Elle était assez grande dans l'ensemble il y avait quelques meubles ici et là comme une armoire ou une commode et bien sur le lit. C'était un lit à deux places. Ciel sourit brièvement il n'aimait pas les lits a une place il bougeait énormément la nuit en particulier quand il cauchemardait et il n'aurait pas apprécié se retrouver au sol à cause de ses folies nocturnes. Puis en repensant à ses cauchemars il se tourne vers Sebastian.

-« Les murs sont-il épais ? »

Sebastian s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question « épais ? et bien si tu as peur que j'entende une de tes activités nocturne… » Dit-il un sourire de pécheur étirant ses lèvres en un rictus, le ténébreux étant franchement amusé du visage cramoisi de Ciel.

-« N-n-ne dit pas n'importe quoi imbécile ! » dit Ciel affreusement gêné par la réflexion totalement déplacée de Sebastian « mais ça ne va pas de dire des choses pareilles ! »

-« ne t'énerve pas comme ca je disais juste ca pour plaisanter » plaida Sebastian « bien que tu peux avoir ce genre d'activité ça ne me dérange pas » Sebastian aimait beaucoup trop le visage rougissant de Ciel il était encore plus adorable et il s'amusait beaucoup trop des réactions pudiques de l'enfant.

-« arrête ça ! Tu n'es absolument pas drôle espace d'idiot ! PERVERS ! Crie Ciel avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre il avait perdu son sang-froid. Sebastian ria de plus belle il était vraiment hilare, ce petit était vraiment amusant pensa le ténébreux.

Quelques minutes plus tard Ciel se calma enfin c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas emporté ainsi, Sebastian le repoussait dans ses derniers retranchements et il avait le don de le mettre à bout _« __vraiment ! Ce n'est que le premier jour et j'ai déjà une sérieuse envie d'étriper cet imbécile de Sebastian je sens que tout ça va mal finir__ »_ronchonna Ciel

Ça commence à faire un moment que Ciel s'était enfermé il va falloir retourner dans les classes il sera bientôt l'heure du cours d'anglais, alors Sebastian se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de Ciel et frappa deux coup « Ciel ! Nous devons rejoindre le prochain cours à présent ouvre s'il te plait !

Ciel ouvre la porte en regardant d'un air suspect son interlocuteur, en attendant une de ces répliques bien senties, mais il n'en fit rien, Sebastian ne fait que lui sourire « on y va » et sans répondre à son compère Ciel partit droit devant marquant le pas sans savoir ou serait son prochain cours. Sebastian amusé ne disait rien de plus il laisse son cadet mener la marche.

* * *

><p>Il était 12h30 quand nos jeunes Lords partirent déjeuner, les deux heures de cours de français qu'ils avaient eu était particulièrement épuisantes c'est du moins ce que ressentait Ciel. Le professeur de Français M Sutcliff, était exubérant il n'arrêtait pas de crier des allusions sexuelles hors propos et se comportait comme une jeune fille effarouchée. Ciel se demandait comment ce type aux cheveux longs rougeoyant et à l'allure efféminée a pu devenir professeur. De plus il faisait des « avances » a certains élèves mais surtout à Sebastian, le professeur n'arrêtait pas de le comparait à un Dieux grec. D'ailleurs le prof lui jetait des regards meurtriers, ce qui le mit très vite mal à l'aise il se demandait pourquoi il avait mérité une telle indifférence venant du professeur. Ciel soupire profondément. Rien qu'à y repenser il en avait des sueurs froides. « Tout va bien ? » demande Sebastian en ayant vue Ciel frissonner<p>

-« oui, ça va dis moi il est toujours comme ca M Sutcliff ?» demande Ciel perplexe

Sebastian ricane doucement « je vois a quoi tu fais allusion et oui il est toujours comme ça »

-« que ce soit les élèves ou les professeurs, tout le monde est étranges dans cette école»

-« hm hm oui peut-être un peu mais que serait la vie sans un grain de folie »

-« beaucoup plus calme déjà » Ciel fit une moue, que Sebastian trouvait adorable c'est vraiment incroyable, peu importe les moments le garçon réagissait toujours de manière enfantine et le pire c'est que Ciel ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir.

Ciel et Sebastian arrivèrent au réfectoire, Sebastian avait bien précisé a Ciel qu'ils pouvaient très bien déjeuner dans leur chambre mais Ciel ne préférait pas se retrouver seul avec le plus âgé il a vu ce que ça a donné tout à l'heure il n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience. Alors, Ciel prit un plateau et alla chercher sa nourriture puis voyant que Sebastian le suivait il lui dit « tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout où je vais. Je saurai parfaitement trouver la nourriture dans mon assiette » lance-t-il avec humeur

-« oh excuse-moi, c'est vrai, tu as déjà 12 ans tu n'as plus besoin qu'on te tienne la cuillère « lance à son tour Sebastian, pour répondre à sa provocation

-« tsss je n'ai pas besoin qu'un chienchien vienne remuer la queue devant moi » crache littéralement Ciel

Sebastian fit une grimace assez comique. Penser a cette immonde créature lui donnait des boutons il détestait ces choses qui rampaient devant leur maitre, remuant la queue sans réserve. Alors là, ce minus allait le regretter. Ciel s'assoie puis vit Sebastian partir, il était ravi cela voulait dire qu'il avait touché une corde sensible et qu'il allait pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement sans qu'un enquiquineur vienne l'ennuyer, mais il perdit très vite son sourire vainqueur quand il vit Sebastian revenir avec 4 autres clowns.

-« je me suis permis d'inviter quelques amis à manger à notre table » dit Sebastian heureux de voir le jeune d'une humeur macabre

-« qui t'a dit que c'était **ta** table d'abord ? » dit Ciel à présent plus qu'irrité enfonçant ses couverts sur la table

-«dis Ciel comment as tu trouvé ta première journée demande Soma d'une voix basse ne voulant pas que Ciel lui réponde de manière désagréable »

Ciel se tourne vers Soma et soupire. Il devait se résigner, il n'allait tout de même pas renvoyer les 5 personnes qui s'étaient assises à sa table. Ca aurait été extrêmement mal poli et surtout un manque de savoir vivre. Il soupire de nouveau. Il a l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début de la matinée.

-« les cours n'étaient pas si mal » dit Ciel en baissant la tête et en fermant son profond œil bleu.

Soma sourit joyeusement, Ciel lui avait répondu gentiment pas une once de méchanceté dans la réponse juste un peu de lassitude dans la tonalité de sa voix.

-« Tu finiras par t'y faire, les journées sont longues, le lundi et le vendredi sont les deux seuls jours de la semaine ou nous ne finissons pas à 19 heures » dit gentiment Joker

Ciel le considéra, il appréciait beaucoup Joker c'était le seul qui le mettait à l'aise.

-« Ciel, tu ne connais pas encore Alois et Agni » dit Sebastian les désignant chacun leur tour

Ciel les observa bien. Le blond ne lui avait pas donné une très bonne impression quant à l'autre il n'avait aucun a priori sur lui.

-« bonjour, comte Ciel Phantomhive » Salut poliment Agni

-« Salut ! dit Alois qui avait le regard posé ailleurs ou plutôt sur quelqu'un d'autre »

Ciel les regarde tout deux brièvement et retourne très vite a son plateau. La nourriture avait l'air d'être bonne mais Ciel n'avait encore pas très faim mais il se força à manger le contenu de son assiette.

Après le déjeuner les jeunes Lords partirent aux cours de l'après-midi Ciel sentait que le reste de la journée allait être longue.

* * *

><p>Il était enfin 18 heures, les élèves était exténués, Ciel avait trouvé la journée bien épuisante. Le cours d'anglais était plutôt agréable bien qu'il avait un professeur étrange M Lau, un asiatique un peu excentrique, qui n'arrêtait pas de sortir des proverbes chinois dont il ne comprenait pas du tout le sens puis après le cours d'anglais ce fut le cours de mathématique avec M Randall qui était l'un des professeur les plus ennuyeux qu'il ait jamais connu bien que c'était l'un des seuls professeurs assez normal dans cette école. Ensuite, le cours de science de la vie et de la terre avec M Undertaker qui était un autre prof bizarre avec de longs cheveux argentés qui dissimulaient ses yeux. Puis la physique avec Ronald Knox et enfin un cours de géographie avec M Spears. Ciel n'avait qu'une envie : aller dans sa chambre et récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Arrivé à l'appartement Ciel s'engouffra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, le garçonnet était éreinté il n'avait jamais enchaîné les cours comme cela. Sebastian frappa à la chambre du plus jeune et entra.<p>

-« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'entrer que je sache » dit Ciel en se relevant légèrement

-« fatigué ? »

-« D'après toi ? »

-« si tu veux nous pouvons rester manger ici, en général comme le lundi nous finissons à 18 heures les élèves de la classe A mangent dans leur apparts »

-« oui je préfère je ne me vois pas aller au réfectoire puis je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être assailli par ces moulins a parole » dit Ciel qui c'était retourné vers Sebastian pour lui assigner un regard haineux.

-« hm hm je suis désolé mais tu n'as pas vraiment fait dans la finesse toi non plus » pouffa Sebastian se rappelant comment Soma lui avait balancé des centaines de questions

Ciel claqua de la langue « tss fiche moi la paix maintenant je suis fatigué j'ai envie de me reposer »

« Bien comme tu veux mais si tu comptes t'endormir je te conseille de te changer. Bien, je m'occuperai du diner si tu le veux bien puis je doute que tu saches cuisiner alors je viendrai te chercher quand ce sera prêt » Sebastian parti, laissant le jeune comte a ses rêves qu'il n'aurait jamais cru tourmentés et cruels

* * *

><p><em>« Le manoir est en flamme, je cour sans savoir ou je vais, je ne peux rien faire <strong>c'est trop tard.<strong> Ils sont morts et je ne peux rien faire, je les voyais bruler dans les flammes le feu dévorait leur chairs les rendant de ce fait impossible à reconnaitre .Et alors que les lumineuses flammes les emmenaient loin de moi, on m'amenait moi aussi à ma perte. Recroquevillé sur moi-même j'attendais mes bourreaux réclamant mon châtiment. Bien que j'avais pensé que tout serait finit en quelques minutes et que je pourrais enfin revoir ce que j'aimais, ce que j'avais perdu, je m'étais bien vite rendu compte que je me trompais. Tous les jours ils me martyrisaient, ma peau ensanglantée et couverte de balafres et d'ecchymoses ne souffrait plus, mon corps ne ressentait plus rien, je n'étais plus qu'une poupée dans leur mains. Je me rappelle, cette marque qu'ils m'ont imposée qui désormais s'est inscrite sur ma peau endolorie, cette souffrance ressentie lorsqu'ils me l'ont gravée sur ma chair, sera la preuve de ce qui m'est arrivé. On dit que les souvenirs les plus douloureux sont ce que notre cerveau garde en mémoire le plus longtemps, je ne peux qu'approuver, je ne me souviens même plus des jours heureux passés avec ma famille, RIEN juste cette maudite haine -« Ciel ! » Quelle est cette voix qui semble m'appeler -« Ciel, réveille-toi ! » cette voix m'est nostalgique, qui est-ce ?_

-« Ciel, est-ce que tu m'entends réveille-toi » Sebastian parle d'une voix douce et basse mais suffisamment forte pour attendre le petit garçon enchevêtré dans ses couvertures, le ténébreux était assez surpris Ciel s'était endormi dans ses couvertures et ne s'était pas changé de plus, le garçon ne semblait pas faire un rêve très plaisant. Il vit l'œil d'un beau bleu de Ciel papillonner, il était certainement extrêmement fatigué.

-« Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre »Ciel avait posé la question avec douceur et sans irritation, le garçonnet était encore enseveli dans les brumes du sommeil, d'ailleurs il était plutôt content qu'il le réveille son rêve était loin d'être agréable.

-« je suis désolé de devoir te réveiller mais le diner va être prêt ca serait pas mal si tu allais te changer tu pourrais toujours te recoucher après »

-« Mmh très bien » Dit Ciel en se levant calmement et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain » Ciel ne regarda pas son camarade le petit brun était vraiment exténué et il avait encore très mal dormi le garçonnet espérait qu'il ne cauchemarde pas pendant la nuit sinon il aurait du mal à tenir la semaine. Quant à Sebastian lui aussi ne dit rien il va tout simplement préparer le diner comme il l'avait dit.

Ciel entra dans la douche ouvrant au passage le robinet d'eau chaude, laissant la chaleur de l'eau glisser sur son corps. L'eau le nettoyait de la crasse et de la transpiration, elle était douce et reposante. Ciel se détendit a son contact il laissait le liquide chaud serpenter sur lui faisant légèrement rougir sa peau. C'était agréable un moment de félicité dans cette journée fatigante. Une fois qu'il eut finit Ciel alla dans sa chambre mettre des vêtements plus confortables.

Sebastian était toujours au fourneau en train de peaufiner son plat, le ténébreux aimait beaucoup cuisiner il finissait de cuire le riz, les escalopes et ça sera bon, ils pourront passer à table. Alors que Ciel se rendit dans le petit salon, la merveilleuse odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine l'envahit. Il s'assied et attendit .Le jeune garçon devait avouer qu'il avait très faim et l'odeur était tellement enivrante. Sebastian sortit de la cuisine et regardait l'enfant assis sur le fauteuil. Le jeune garçon avait les yeux fermés, Sebastian trouvait les cils du garçonnet extrêmement longs l'enfant avait l'air si détendu, si calme. Le ténébreux se rapproche un peu du jeune garçon sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. Celui-ci en ayant entendu des pas ouvrit doucement son œil, Sebastian ne portait plus son uniforme, il avait une simple chemise délaissant les deux premiers boutons laissant voir un peu plus de peau. Il avait une robuste nuque et la chemise laissait apercevoir ses muscles seyants. Ciel était obligé de le reconnaitre Sebastian était vraiment très beau. Le ténébreux devait faire fureur devant la gente féminine bien que lui aussi plaisait beaucoup. Il se savait beau, mignon c'est ce que lui disaient toutes les personnes qu'il a pu rencontrer. Mais il n'aimait pas vraiment plaire, il ne cherchait nullement une compagne avec qui finir ses jours et vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Non, Ciel ne croyait pas aux contes de fées et en « _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant_ » non, Ciel a été beaucoup trop témoin de choses abominables pour croire en de telles rêves.

-« le repas sera bientôt prêt si tu veux bien passer à table » Dit Sebastian

« Mmh ! » Dit Ciel en se levant

Sebastian ramena les plats au salon et mit une assiette bien garnie devant Ciel qui ne put s'empêcher d'humer le plat avec envie. Le ténébreux sourit devant cette image. Sebastian s'assit également et ils commencèrent à manger

-« alors comment trouves-tu le repas » Sebastian réprima un sourire il savait que Ciel adorait.

-« Ce n'est pas si mal » dit Ciel gardant un minimum de fierté

Sebastian gloussa, quand ils eurent fini Sebastian ramassa les couverts et les assiettes souillées et les lava .Quant à Ciel, il allait partir dans sa chambre.

-« tu vas te coucher »

Ciel se retourne « oui, je suis éreinté » Sebastian se reprocha de Ciel « bien dans ce cas passe une bonne nuit » dit gentiment Sebastian avec un regard tendre qui étonna légèrement Ciel « mmh, bonne nuit Sebastian » et Ciel rentra dans sa chambre sous le regard de Sebastian tandis que lui allait également dans sa chambre il avait certaines choses à faire

Ciel se changea et se mit en tenue de soirée il ne portait qu'une chemise qui était deux fois trop grande pour lui c'était celle que portait son défunt père, elle portait toujours son odeur comme ça le garçonnet avait l'impression que ses parents l'accompagnaient dans son sommeil et le protégeaient des cauchemars qui le hantaient la nuit. Ciel se glissa sous les lourdes et chaudes couvertures. Et ferma les yeux ou la fatigue y était parfaitement présente. Ce fut une longue et dure journée. Cependant Ciel savait que ce n'était que le début. Il se laissa emporter par les doux bras de Morphée ou la lune brillait de tous ses éclats, éblouissant de ce fait le frêle corps reposant sous les draps.

* * *

><p><em>« La journée s'est terminée, et me voilà replongé dans la mélancolie, je sais que ce n'est que le début et que des épreuves bien plus douloureuses vont survenir ou des choix importants vont devoir être faits. Je suis pécheur, je purge mon crime. Mais mes crimes avenir seront bien plus durs à purger que pour ceux qui ont déjà été commis. Pour l'instant je ne m'en occupe pas, je reste serein. Je sais que ma vie sera semée d'embuches, mais est-ce que cela sera aussi difficile ? Je ne le sais guère. Mon chemin sera long à tracer, mais j'y parviendrai j'en suis certain. Ma vie ne sera certes pas un long fleuve tranquille et joyeux mais elle sera humble et remplie de fierté. La seul chose à faire à présent est de redorer mon nom et de polir le miroir de mon âme ternie par ces monstres qui ont voulu souiller mes ailes blanches immaculées » <em>

* * *

><p><span>Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? <span>


	4. IV Que le jeu commence!

_Mayu-chan :__voilà enfin mon chap 4 j'ai pris pas mal de temps a le publier ^^'' mais même si l'histoire est déjà écrit il reste la correction qui n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier tout ce qui ont commenté jusqu'à présent ^^ en particulier ayumuri-chan mon auteur préféré ^^ (j'attends la suite de « les coïncidences sont la cause de nos malheurs » et bien sûr « a dark love » ) et pen-of-dream merci également pour ton petit message sur ta fic ^^ j'attends la suite ! _

_-Je me dois tout de même de vous prévenir mon chap 5 est déjà écrit mais toujours pas corrigé et il ne le sera pas avant 2 ou 3 semaine je ne serais malheureusement pas là la première semaine des vacances d'avril ^^ merci de patienter _

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre IV : Que le jeu commence !<span>_**

_« __**La mort**__, oui j'en connais ses fondements pour m'y être frotté à plusieurs reprises. Je pensais même que je l'étais déjà __**Mort ! **__En tout cas ce jour-là, une partie de moi est morte pour suivre mes parents au paradis, astre de paix et de sérénité a jamais ils reposeront. Tandis que le reste de mon être plongera dans les fin-fonds des enfers. Ma carcasse dévorée par des rapaces puis déchiquetée par des créatures dont j'ignore le nom. Déshonoré et souillé, je errai jusqu'à la fin des temps. Voici quel sera mon destin, mais je ne tomberai pas seul. J'emporterai ces monstres qui ont dévoré mon âme d'enfant. Je les entrainerai dans ma chute, dans les ténèbres les plus macabres, les plus maculées pour qu'ils comprennent ma douleur, ma souffrance voilà quelle sera mon existence. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, la mort n'est pas la fin mais le début d'une prochaine étape. Alors, je renaitrai de mes cendres tel un phénix, je délayerai mes ailes plus fort que jamais et je m'envolerai pour repartir à zéro._

* * *

><p>« <em>Ses souvenirs, avec mes parents rians de joie et de bonheur, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi bien, presque heureux. Je tiens la main de ma mère et de mon père, je me balance les jambes en avant puis en arrière en souriant bêtement comme si ce que je faisais était le plus divertissant au monde. Je lève ma petite tête et pose mes deux yeux dans leur regard avec un sourire, un <em>_**vrai**__ sourire rayonnant, éblouissant et ils me le rendent bien. J'entends un bruit assourdissant au loin qui m'horripile, un son tellement puissant que les rires de mes parents disparaissent de mes oreilles » _Ciel ouvre tout doucement les yeux et tourne deux ou trois fois dans son lit avant de faire face à la chose qui le dérange dans ses plus beaux rêves, **le réveil** !

-« Rrraaaah ! Saleté de réveil ! » Ciel pris le réveil et le lança a l'autre bout de la pièce. Le garçonnet faisait pour une fois un magnifique rêve sans **cauchemar **et il fut réveillé en plein milieu. Ciel essaya de se rendormir mais se releva très vite, le petit brun savait qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Ciel se barbouilla les yeux et arqua le dos pour s'étirer tel un chat. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour en sortir et se dirigea dans le petit salon.

« oh ! Bonjo- » entendant la porte s'ouvrir Sebastian s'apprêtait à saluer Ciel mais s'arrêta d'un seul coup. Il était extatique. Ciel était en train de marcher vers le salon avec les cuisses a demis découvertes, ses jambes était fines et délicates avec une belle couleur porcelaine. Sa chemise deux fois trop grande pour lui était retombée laissant apparaitre l'épaule droite et la nuque du jeune garçon, qui se mit à bailler une main devant la bouche. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son visage était encore marqué par le sommeil. Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point Ciel était mignon comme ça, si frêle et si innocent. En ayant remarqué que le plus jeune n'avait pas fait attention à sa présence, il voulut le taquiner un peu.

-« Alors, je vois qu'on se met déjà à l'aise »

Ciel ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et se figea en ayant entendu une voix masculine. Puis, le garçon se rappela enfin qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le manoir de sa tante mais dans l'appartement de sa nouvelle école, qu'il d'ailleurs partageait avec l'homme le plus insupportable au monde. En se remémorant tout ça, il se crispe encore plus

-« oya oya du calme je ne vais pas te manger, bien que cette tenue soit plutôt aguichante »

Ciel dénia enfin poser ses yeux dans ceux écarlates du ténébreux. Ses joues s'embrasèrent en entendant la phrase de Sebastian. En ayant repris complètement contenance Ciel se précipita dans sa chambre et s'enferma sous le regard amusé du ténébreux. Le jeune homme pensait qu'il était si simple de perturber le plus jeune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ciel revient entièrement habillé, lavé et s'assoit devant le ténébreux en lui disant un rapide bonjour pour pouvoir déjeuner comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune garçon avait repris son visage impassible et ses joues toute à l'heure cramoisies demeuraient ternes à présent. Le ténébreux soupira, il préférait nettement le visage rougit et gêné que celui terne et n'exprimant aucun sentiment du jeune garçon.

-« et bien quelle changement radical de comportement » lança Sebastian n'appréciant pas le calme demeurant.

Ciel tiqua un peu mais ne voulait pas lui adresser la parole il était assez gêné de la situation actuelle. Personne à part sa cousine et sa tante ne l'avait vu dans une telle tenue mais comme maintenant Sebastian et son colocataire le garçonnet se disait qu'il devrait forcément se montrer à lui dans ce genre de tenue. Le brun pensait que ça en restait tout de même très gênant.

-« bon tu es décidé à faire l'enfant et me faire la tête toute la journée où tu comptes enfin dénier me répondre »

-« **Je ne suis pas un enfant ! **Et je ne fais pas la tête, je réfléchis figure toi un concept certainement dur à envisager pour toi » Ciel était déjà agacé par la discussion

-« fait attention de ne pas surchauffer tes neurones, petit comte »

-« **Arrête !**ne me cherche pas Sebastian, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur ! »Bondit Ciel en frappant ses deux mains a plat sur la table

-« Pourquoi es-tu si énervé de si bon matin ? tu n'aimes pas qu'on te voit habillé de tes vêtements de nuit ? »

-« **Non !**je n'aime pas ça et encore moins qu'on se moque de moi ! »

-« Ciel »Dit Sebastian dans un souffle en se levant pour contourner la table ainsi dominant Ciel de toute sa longueur.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demande Ciel en serrant les points. Il n'aime pas qu'on le domine ainsi

-« Je suis désolé si je t'ai vexé ou blessé mais je me dois de répondre à tes provocations. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser me mener à la baguette ? » Dit Sebastian d'un ton plus sévère

Ciel se crispa légèrement c'était la premiere fois que Sebastian lui parlait sur ce ton et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le brun se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte puis il se retourna vers Sebastian qui n'avait pas bougé seul son regard suivait le jeune garçon.

-« Ce sont **Mes **règles Sebastian, que tu le veuilles ou non ca m'est complètement égal. Je ne te laisserai pas me rabaisser ou m'humilier ainsi. JE SUIS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, que diable » clamait Ciel avec fierté, puis il claque la porte laissant Sebastian seul dans la chambre. Le ténébreux le savait déjà que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres mais là il en a l'affirmation. « _Tu veux jouer Ciel Phantomhive et bien nous allons jouer ne t'inquiète pas »_ sourit sournoisement Sebastian.

* * *

><p>11h00 passé Ciel cherchait ou se déroulerait son quatrième cours de la matinée. Il hésitait à demander à Sebastian depuis leur petit querelle de ce matin le garçonnet ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Pour les cours il s'est contenté de suivre les autres élèves mais la comme ils ont eu une pause Ciel est perdu. Son cours commence dans même pas 5 minutes et il ne sait pas où se rendre. « <em>pfff… pourquoi il a fallu que je me dispute avec cet imbécile. Je suis bien avancé maintenant. »<em>

-« Ciel ? »

Ciel se retourne et voit Sébastian

-« tu cherches le prochain cours ? »

-« oui »

-« nous sommes dans la salle 320B va y sans moi j'ai oublié mes affaires dans la chambre »

-« ahh oui d'accord » Ciel s'apprête à courir en direction de la salle en question « Ah mais pourquoi la 320B ? C'est le 2ème bâtiment pourtant Seba- » Mais il n'eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir que Sebastian était déjà parti depuis longtemps. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix alors il fonce dans la salle 320B après tout pourquoi Sebastian lui mentirait ?

Ciel franchit le couloir à toute allure et voit que la salle est fermée alors il frappa à la porte et ouvrit

-« Pardonnez-moi je suis en re- » Et ce fut l'un des moments les plus humiliant de sa vie. La classe qu'il avait rejoint était la classe réservée aux jeunes Ladies

-« Eh bien j'ignorais que nous devions accueillir une nouvelle élève » Dit l'institutrice en relevant ses lunettes.

Les ladies se mirent à ricaner, glousser discrètement. Ciel se sentit rougir de honte

-« ah..euuu… p-pardonnez-moi je me suis trompé de salle »Il referme la porte et reste cloitré devant celle-ci en réalisant à quel point cette situation et gênante « _**SEBASTIAN !**__ ce salaud de la pire espèce_ » Oh oui, Sebastian allait le regretter, du moins c'est ce que Ciel se répéta sans cesse dans un murmure colérique

La classe était bruyante le cours de M Sutcliff était un cours de théâtre qu'il se donnait un plaisir d'administrer avec grâce.

-« Sebastian, ou est Ciel ? » Demande Joker légèrement inquiet

-« oh ! je n'en ai aucune idée, vraiment » dit Sebastian d'un air complétement innocent. Un sourire joua juste après sur ses lèvres il allait en faire baver à ce petit prétentieux. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte apportant le silence dans la classe qui demeurait chaotique.

-«**Entrezzzzzzzzz ! »** Hurle M Sutcliff d'une note aiguë.

Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Sebastian quand la personne qui ouvrit la porte se trouvait être Ciel avec une dizaine de minutes de retard. Son sourire se fit plus imposant quand il vit les joues rouges de rage ou de honte ? de Ciel. Qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif de voir le garçon honteux.

-« pardonnez mon retard M Sutcliff je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la salle plus tôt » Dit Ciel au professeur bien que son œil n'était posé que sur une personne, une personne qu'il avait envie d'égorger.

-« Mmmmmmh ! tu es peut-être nouveau mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être en retard ! N'as-tu donc pas un emploi du temps ? » Dit M Sutcliff très agacé, il n'appréciait aucun retard

-« Non, je n'en ai pas »

-« bien, je te laisse tranquille pour cette fois mais que ça ne se renouvelle pas ! »

-« Oui » Ciel fixa Sébastian en lui assenant un regard haineux et il alla s'assoir

Sébastian n'arrêtait pas de pouffer il ne pouvait que trop imaginer Ciel entrant dans la salle réservée aux jeunes ladies. Ciel claqua de la langue il le voyait bien son sale sourire hypocrite il allait amèrement regretter son geste.

A la sonnerie Ciel partit sans dire un mot il ne voulait pas parler à Sebastian, s'il le faisait le jeune garçon risquait d'exploser. Quant à Sébastian il suivait le brun partout où il allait Ciel n'avait pas fini d'entendre parler de lui

* * *

><p>Plus ça allait plus Ciel sentait que le ténébreux n'allait pas finir la journée en vie. Depuis ce matin Sébastian n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des sales coups et le garçonnet en avait franchement marre. Pendant le cours d'anglais comme Ciel se trouvait assis devant le ténébreux, celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec sa chaise ou passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun jusqu'à ce que le garçon en ait eu marre et qu'il se lève de la chaise pour crier au ténébreux d'arrêter. Mais il se faisait réprimander par son professeur après coup. Résultat Ciel se retrouvait encore dans une situation embarrassante. Après, c'était le cours de physique qui c'est lui aussi très mal passé. Ciel et Sebastian était assis sur la même table « <em><strong>encore pirrrrre »<strong>_ se disait le garçon. Sebastian agissait soit comme un gamin en lui prenant ses affaires et lui mettant des coups de coude ici et là. Soit il agissait comme un pervers en le tripotant de partout, pinçant Ciel sur les hanches, effleurant ses cuisses, lui toucher les mains. Ciel était à bout, rouge de rage et de honte il crispait ses mains sur la table pour les empêcher de décrocher une droite à son camarade qui le touchait de façon inapproprié, la haine montait en lui comme une tempête qui s'apprêtait à éclater. Puis, vient ensuite le cours de français ce qu'il redoutait le plus déjà que le professeur ne l'aimait pas beaucoup si Sebastian s'amusait avec ses nerfs c'est Ciel qui risquait de ne pas finir sa journée. Alors Ciel décida d'aller voir Sebastian avant que le cours ne commence.

-«**Sebastian ! » **cria Ciel

Sebastian se retourne pour contempler son cadet avec son habituel sourire moqueur collé à ses lèvres.

-« Oui, qu'y a-t-il » Dit Sebastian aussi calmement que possible

-« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a ! À quoi joues-tu ? » Demande Ciel en gardant son calme malgré l'adrénaline qui montait

-« Hmmmm ! Mais a rien pourquoi ? »

-« Oh ! Arrête ! Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver, alors ne me dit pas rien, REPOND ! » Ciel essayait tant bien que mal de garder son contrôle mais son ainé ne faisait rien pour l'y aider

-« A quoi je joue ? » Sebastian se rapprocha dangereusement de Ciel avec un sourire sournois sur le visage. Il fit reculer Ciel jusqu'au mur et le piégea de manière à ce que Ciel soit coincé entre le mur et son propre corps pour qu'il ne puis pas s'échapper. Le ténébreux posa sa main droite sur le mur à côté du visage de l'enfant. Le brun, n'appréciant pas cette proximité avec le jeune homme, il tourna son visage à gauche pour qu'il puisse éviter ses yeux rouges sang tellement intimidant.

Sebastian se rapprocha de l'oreille de son compère et lui dit « Oh mais je joue juste au jeu que tu as commencé »

-« q-quoi » Ciel ne comprenait pas, commencé un jeu ? Mais il n'a rien commencé.

-« ne te rappelles tu pas ce que tu as dit ce matin, comme quoi c'était **tes **règles et que tu t'en fiches royalement de **mon** avis »

-« q- tu fais juste ça à cause de ce que j'ai dit »

-« Tu as voulu jouer alors ne t'inquiete pas nous allons jouer. Je ne m'arrêterai que lorsque tu te seras avoué vaincu »

-« Alors la n'y compte surtout pas ! »

-« hmm je m'en doutais» Sebastian recule puis part laissant le jeune garçon seul en ricanant légèrement « _le jeu promet d'être intéressant_.

Ciel n'en croyait pas ce qu'il avait entendu alors comme ça Sebastian voulait jouer avec lui ? Et bien il n'allait pas être déçu Sebastian allait regretter de lui avoir posé un défi. Ciel se remit à marcher dans les couloirs pour aller au cours suivant, la tête haute et son œil d'un bleu pur étincelant de détermination.

**La guerre était déclarée !**

* * *

><p>Il était 20 heures passées quand Ciel s'écrasa dans son lit, la journée a était épuisante leurs cours se sont terminés à 19 heures sans compter les nombreux sales coups que lui avait prodigués Sebastian. Le ténébreux avait continué ses attouchements et ses gamineries tout le reste de la journée et le garçonnet n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour qu'il puisse se venger. Il avait pensé à plusieurs idées mais le brun s'imaginait mal pincer ou tripoter Sebastian. De plus, il doutait fortement que cela déplaise vraiment au ténébreux. Sebastian était plutôt sadique il aurait certainement apprécié pensa Ciel songeur. Il arrêta d'y réfléchir en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.<p>

-« quoi ? »

Sebastian ouvra la porte « le diner sera bientôt prêt tu viens ?

Ciel se retourne de façon à être dos au plus âgé « fiche-moi la paix, je n'ai pas faim alors laisse-moi tranquille »

Sebastian semblait surpris « tu es sur ? Tu sais, tu es encore jeune et a ton âge tu dois manger, en plus tu n'as rien mangé de la journée ce matin tu es parti directement en cours et ce midi tu n'as fait que jouer avec les aliments ne croit pas que je ne t'ai pas vu »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire puis tu te trompes j'ai mangé ce midi »

-« Oui en effet, le déssert mais je n'appelle pas ça un repas très équilibré »

-« Tu es sourd ou quoi je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, va-t'en ! »

-« mai- »

-« **va-t'en ! **»

Sebastian partit sans dire un seul mot, le ténébreux savait qu'il n'en tirerait rien ce soir. Ciel était fatigué beaucoup trop fatigué ses paupières étaient lourdes, alors il se mit vite en chemise de nuit puis il alla se coucher. Le petit brun avait mal à la gorge elle lui brulait. Cela faisait longtemps que Ciel n'avait pas autant été énervé et qu'il n'avait pas autant crié après quelqu'un. Sebastian était la seule personne qui le mettait dans une colère noir et qui en même temps le troublait. L'œil de Ciel papillonnait il était sur le point de s'endormir. Alors que le petit garçon tombait dans un sommeil profond il se souvenait de la dernière fois qu'il avait hurlé a un point à en perdre la voix. « _Ce jour, le jour de mon anniversaire il y a 2 ans le jour qui a détruit ma vie »_

* * *

><p><em>« Des mains ! Elles me touchent, elles me tripotent de partout elles me tâtent, j'ai mal leurs doigts s'enfoncent dans ma chair me laissant des marques. Ma peau est blessée je le sens mon corps me fait mal, je suis faible, je n'arrive plus à bouger n'y même à parler je ne fais que gémir et haleter. La cage est petite et la chaine me broie le pied, j'ai faim, j'ai soif mais ils ne me donnent rien à manger. Ils ouvrent la cage et s'apprêtent à m'emmener avec eux. Je me débats, je hurle, je crie, je pleure mais ils en ont marre est me frappent dans les côtes pour que enfin je finisse par sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je me suis réveillé sur une sorte de table, non ! Je suis sur un hôtel, allongé, attaché. Je vois des gens autour de moi, ils me scrutent du regard, ils ricanent <em>_**ces **__montres qui porte un masque moqueur. Quelle bande de lâches ! Ils se cachent derrière leur masque affreux, hideux. Je pleure, j'ai mal, j'ai peur et ils s'en moquent bien. Je vois un homme se diriger a mes côtés et me dire « nous allons te marquer par le sceau de la bête sacrée » et puis ensuite… »_

« Aaaaaah » Ciel haletait fortement, il n'avait plus de souffle il ressentait encore les mêmes douleurs de ce jour-là. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé. Le garçonnet se calma un peu en reprenant de l'air, il était vraiment épuisé ses cauchemars l'exténuaient. Il se leva et partit en direction de la salle de bain le brun n'avait aucune envie que Sebastian le voit de nouveau en chemise de nuit. Le garçon n'était pas d'humeur à endurer ses remarques idiotes.

Sebastian était déjà en train de déjeuner. Quand il a entendu un cri venant de la chambre de Ciel, il a voulu voir ce qui se passait mais le ténébreux ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres du garçonnet sur lui. Il savait que Ciel pouvait être très vexant dans un accès de colère. Le brun arriva au salon.

-« bonjour » dit Sebastian

-« hmm bonjour » répond Ciel dans un regard las

-« tout va bien j'ai entendu un cri »

Ciel se raidit « c-ce n'est rien je suis tombé du lit c'est tout »

-« eh bien il faut tenir sur ses pieds Ciel ! » glousse Sebastian

Ciel ne dit rien il était fatigué et il ne voulait pas que la provocation se poursuive

-« tu ne manges pas ? »

Ciel regarde la nourriture il déglutit difficilement la nourriture l'écœurait le garçon savait que s'il ingérait quelque chose il allait rendre.

-« hmmm non je vais prendre quelque chose au réfectoire »

-« je vois » Sebastian n'aimait pas la tournure des choses

Avant que le jeune homme ne parte hors de l'appartement il se retourna vers son ainé « Oy ! je te préviens, aujourd'hui je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à tes jeux idiots, alors je serais toi je m'abstiendrais »

-« Si tu t'avoues vaincu, je ne ferai rien mais si tu crois que je vais abandonner comme ça juste parce que M le Grand Comte Phantomhive _**n'est pas d'humeur**_ tu te trompes » dit Sebastian dans un sourire joueur

-« très bien nous verrons ça alors » Ciel partit alors de l'appartement laissant Sebastian qui cherchait comment titiller son camarade afin de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

* * *

><p>Pendant toute la matinée le ténébreux s'est amusé à refaire ses attouchements, ses taquineries etc… mais rien Ciel restait complètement de marbre même les touchés ne lui faisaient plus rien et ça agacait beaucoup Sebastian, le brun remportait une bataille et c'était irritant de l'avouer. Alors Sebastian décida de changer de méthode. Ciel lui avait trouvé l'astuce bien que les gestes de l'ainé étaient agaçants le garçonnet avait compris que la meilleure arme qu'il possédait et qui mettait le ténébreux en colère était <em>« l'indifférence »<em>.

Ciel regardait à travers les grandes fenêtres de la classe le ciel noirci par les nuages et la pluie qui descendit s'écraser sur le sol. Dehors il devait faire froid la pluie redoublait et ne semblait ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Pendant leur pause Ciel alla dans l'appartement afin de chercher les cahiers dont il aurait besoin pour les prochains cours. Arrivé dans l'appartement Ciel remarqua un mot il le ramassa et commenca à lire il venait de Sebastian.

_Ciel, _

_« J'ai une copie de ton emploi du temps le principal me l'a donné rejoint moi au bâtiment gymnase j'aimerais qu'on parle un peu, Sebastian »_

Ciel trouvait ça plutôt suspect mais il était aussi un peu curieux si ça se trouve Sebastian voudrait s'excuser d'avoir était si lourd depuis déjà deux jours. Puis il lui restait 20 minutes avant le prochain cours, il avait le temps et si c'est encore une de ses mauvaises blagues alors il n'aura qu'à partir. Ce qui gênait vraiment Ciel c'était juste que le gymnase se trouvait à l'extérieur du bâtiment et qu'il risquerait de se mouiller légèrement mais bon tant pis. Ciel courut tout le long du chemin il était déjà trempé. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il va jusqu'à se tremper pour voir Sebastian cette question le perturbait. Il arrive au gymnase gémissant à cause de son effort colossal, mais personne.

-« Sebastian ? khohh ! kheehh ! »dit Ciel en toussant

-« Oy Sebastian tu es la khohh? » un bruit se fait entendre dans la réserve montrant ainsi qu'il y a quelqu'un. Ciel s'y dirigea

-« Sebastian ? »

_CLACK !_

La porte se ferma dans un fracas ou le verrou fit un petit cliquetis prouvant de ce fait que la porte est fermée à clé

-« Oy qu'est- ce qui se passe ! Sebastian ! il y a quelqu'un ! » _Non ne me dite pas que cet idiot m'a enfermé, _pensa Ciel il était à présent dans le noir, enfermé. Les cours commençaient dans moins de 15 minutes et cette imbécile l'a enfermé _« non ce n'est pas possible il n'a pas fait ça quand même_ »

Ciel sentit la colère monté en lui. Il lui restait un seul cours le garçon était épuisé, il avait froid, ses vêtements était trempés et il commençait à tousser.

-« **SEBASTIAN ! **kheehhh » avait hurlé Ciel mais personne ne lui répondait. Le brun tremble de rage la s'en était trop, il va le tuer.

Ciel chercha une fenêtre pour essayer de s'y aventurer mais la seule fenêtre qui était dans la réserve débouchait à l'extérieur du bâtiment ou il pleuvait averse mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ciel chercha des choses à empiler pour arriver à la hauteur de la fenêtre et commença à escalader. La fenêtre était petite mais assez grande pour qu'il puisse passer. Finalement, il pensait que dans certains moments ce n'était pas si mal d'être petit et souple.

Quand Ciel passa la tête en dehors de la pièce il pouvait voir que la fenêtre était à une grande hauteur du sol. S'il passait par là, le brun risquait certainement de se salir et de se faire mal puisque en dessous de la fenêtre il y avait de la terre devenue boueuse à cause de la pluie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix le garçonnet n'avait aucune envie d'attendre que le ténébreux ait décidé d'aller lui ouvrir. Alors il ramassa son courage à deux mains et sauta et comme prévu le jeune garçon s'étala sur le sol. Ses jambes, et sa gorge lui faisaient mal ses vêtements était souillés par la terre et il avait honte de son accoutrement. L'enfant se releva difficilement et il eut une crise de toux qui ne semblait pas s'atténuer. Le garçon était trempé et il avait froid. Ciel drapa ses bras autours de son corps et marcha jusqu'aux appartements. Il était hors de question qu'il aille en cours ainsi et tant pis s'il arrivait en retard.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la boue et sous la pluie la colère et la haine montaient en lui, Sebastian n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça non ! Il sentait son sang bouillir a un point qu'il aurait juré que tout son corps était plus brulant que les flammes alors qu'il était plus glacé que de la glace.

* * *

><p>Le cours se termina et les élèves sortirent de la classe. Ciel n'avait pas participé au cours suite à sa petite mésaventure mais il attendait patiemment que Sebastian sorte de la classe et rejoigne le bâtiment des appartements. Dès que le ténébreux était en vue Ciel prit le bras du plus âgé et l'amena de force avec lui. Sebastian le laissait faire après tout il était déjà très surpris de voir que le petit brun avait réussi à sortir du gymnase. Puis, il était curieux de la réaction du plus jeune. Ciel s'isole avec Sebastian et le lâche il reprend son souffle doucement puis se retourne vers lui.<p>

**-« JE TE LE JURE QUE CA TU VAS LE REGRETER ! »**Avait hurlé Ciel de tous ses petits poumons

**-« **ahhhhmmpp ça va Aaaah je suis désolé hmmppp c'était beaucoup trop tentant Aaaahhh » Sebastian n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il était pris dans un fou rire il ne se contrôlait plus il avait tellement prévu la réaction de son cadet. Ciel était rouge écarlate il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur Sebastian pour lui donner un minimum d'indignation.

-« **CA SUFFIT IMBECILE JE NE TE PERMETS PAS DE TE MOQUER DE MOI ! ET NE ME FAIT PLUS JAMAIS CA! » **Ciel était à bout de nerf il frôlait la démence, sa respiration était erratique et il haletait difficilement.

-« **ARRÊTE ! JE VAIS TE kheehhhkhohh !-» **Il commençait à trembler et il posa sa main sur son cœur par réflexe.

Sebastian sembla s'en rendre compte puisqu'il ne ria plus du tout, il arbora un visage inquiet le ténébreux voyait bien que Ciel avait un problème. Il respirait très mal Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel avec inquiétude

-« CIEL ! » Sebastian se précipite sur le garçonnet qui s'était adossé au mur, il n'arrivait plus à articuler un seul mot

-« N-n-ne t-t' approche p-kheehh» sa toux se faisait plus puissante il avait très mal à la gorge et il ne contrôlait plus ses tremblement qui était plus persistants

-« **Ciel ! ne dit rien reprend ta respiration !** » Sebastian posa sa main sur le front moite et brulant de Ciel puis il lui caressa sa joue tremblante et releva son visage vers lui, tous les symptômes y étaient. « C'est de l'asthme n'est ce pas ? »

Ciel ferma les yeux et acquiesce juste de la tête, il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Le garçonnet était sur le point de tomber, ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le supporter. Sebastian prit les bras de Ciel puis les mit autour de son cou pour le porter. Ciel était surpris mais se laissa faire et resserra sa prise autour de la nuque du ténébreux et plongea sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Sebastien se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie

-« ne t'inquiete pas tout va bien se passer continue d'inspirer et d'expirer nous serons très vite à l'infirmerie je te le promets !» Ciel ne dit rien la voix de Sebastian s'atténuait petit à petit, sa voit était rassurante et elle l'aidait à ne pas perdre pied alors entre les halètements et les toux répétitives, d'une voix quasi-inaudible Ciel prononça dans un murmure « _Sebastian »_

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai mal, ma gorge me brule on dirait un brasier qui enflamme mon cou, ma gorge, mon corps. Mon cœur palpite encore plus que d'habitude je le sens cogner contre ma poitrine qui se lève au rythme de ma respiration irrégulière, je transpire beaucoup et j'ai très chaud tout ça, je l'ai déjà vécu cette sensation. Et tout ça, c'est de <em>_**ta faute**__ ! Mais pourtant je ne t'en veux pas, pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu voulais me faire souffrir, me faire du mal et pourtant je ne vois pas la réjouissance courir sur ton visage. Tu n'es pas ravi de mon mal présent non, ton regard se fait inquiet et en même temps j'y vois un soupçon de remord. T'en veux-tu ? Tu me sers fort contre ton torse comme si j'étais une chose précieuse, sans me lâcher. Tu me chuchotes des mots réconfortants à l'oreille et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je me sens bien dans tes bras. Pourquoi faits-tu ça, Sebastian? »_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? mdr je sais c'est un peu rapide le « rapprochement » entre nos deux perso mais j'avais envie de mettre ce genre de passage ^^ et je sais que je ne parle pas beaucoup des perso de la classe mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir - ° le chap 5 sera plus une suite de se chap qu'autre chose désolé ^^''. Bien sinon j'espère que ça vous a plus laissez-moi des com's et pour ce qu'il en n'est de l'élément déclencheur sa se rapproche ! <em>


	5. V Crise d'asthme et regret

**Mayu-chan :** Ca y est me revoila ! Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 qui je l'ai dit et une petite suite du chap 4 donc il n'y aura pas beaucoup de nouveaux éléments. Je vous laisse le chap 5 pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au chap 6 mes petits agneaux hi hi aller bonne lecture et laissé moi des com's please

**_Chapitre V : Crise d'Asthme et regret_**

_« Je suis entouré de cette ombre obscure, cette ombre noire qui dévore l'âme de celui qui s'en approche mais étrangement l'ombre ne me consume pas. Est-ce qu'elle me trouve repoussant, hideux ? Oui, elle le sait que je suis souillé, elle sait que je ne suis plus pur, l'ombre me prend pour l'un des leurs, ceux qui viennent du monde des ténèbres. Ils ne voient pas l'âme qui habite en moi elle n'existe plus depuis ce jour-là. J'erre parmi les vivants alors que je suis déjà mort. Quel pathétique destin qui est le mien ! Je tends le bras vers le paradis mais personne ne le rattrape. Je suis obligé de continuer cette vie tragique mais je ne suis pas là pour rien, je n'ai pas fini mon combat et même si ça prend des mois, des années, des siècles je continuerai de me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Si un jour je me retrouve précipité dans le désespoir le plus profond et que le seul moyen de m'en sortir et un fil d'araignée j'attraperai ce file et je m'y raccrocherai sans jamais renoncer. Tel est mon choix. »_

* * *

><p><em>« J'ai mal à la gorge et j'ai très soif, mon corps est lourd et je ne parviens pas à ouvrir les yeux, je me sens si faible, si fatigué. » <em>Ciel ouvra tout doucement son œil droit avec beaucoup de difficulté, ses paupières sont lourdes et irritées. Alors que ses yeux papillonnaient et se perdaient dans la pièce dans lequel il se trouvait il vit une forme qui se déplaçait auprès de lui

-« Oh v-vous être réveillé » dit une jeune femme en tenant maladroitement sa grande paire de lunette.

-« D-d-de l'eau ! » Dit Ciel avec difficulté

-« Ahhh o-oui toute suite ! » La jeune femme se jeta littéralement sur le robinet pour y remplir un verre avec de l'eau fraiche ou au passage elle fit gicler de l'eau au-delà de l'évier « T-tenez je vous prie »

Ciel prit le verre à pleine main et bue cul-sec. Après quelques minutes le garçonnet prit le temps d'observer l'endroit dans lequel il était

-« Où suis-je » demande Ciel encore un peu embrumé.

-« Vous être à l'infirmerie vous avez fait une crise d'asthme vous vous souvenez ? »

-« Oui, vaguement qui êtes-vous ? »Demande Ciel qui essayait de se relever malgré les étourdissements qu'il ressentait

-« J-je suis l'infirmière de l'établissement vous pouvez m'appeler May line si vous voulez m-mais je vous déconseille de faire trop de mouvement brusque vous êtes encore faible et je vous ai administré un sédatif pour vous relaxer »Dit l'infirmière en balbutiant

-« Un sédatif ? » Ciel fronça des sourcils il n'a plus repris de sédatif depuis l'incident il ne les supportait plus, la sensation qu'il ressentait le stressait vivement et le rendait très anxieux voir paranoïaque, ça lui rappelait ce qu'il avait subi ce jour-là.

-« O-oui j-je suis désolé mais j-je n'ai pas eu tellement le choix il fallait que vous vous relaxiez pour faire passer la crise m-mais à présent vous ne devez plus trop avoir les effets secondaires du médicament puisque cela fait 2 bonnes heures que vous dormiez» dit-t-elle le visage crispé par l'inquiétude

-«2 heures ? Mais quelle heure est-il » demande Ciel étonné

-« e-et b-b-bien il est un peu moins de 21 heures »

Ciel ne disait plus rien il essayait de se remémorer les évènements passés tout était encore embrouillé dans sa tête puis d'un coup il se rappelait. Sebastian ! Sebastian qui lui avait fait la mauvaise blague de l'enfermer dans le gymnase, puis quand il avait réussi à sortir par l'une des fenêtres, puis quand il avait hurlé sur Sebastian alors que lui était mort de rire. Enfin quand il commençait à perdre tout doucement connaissance à cause de sa crise soudaine et de Sebastian qui avait accouru vers lui pour le porter et l'emmener à l'infirmerie le serrant fort contre lui, contre son torse chaud et… Ciel secoue vivement la tête pour arrêter de penser à des choses bizarres le garçon commençait à rougir vivement. Pourquoi pensait-il a des choses comme ça et d'ailleurs où était Sebastian d'abord ?

-« Savez-vous ou se trouve le garçon qui m'a emmené ici ? » demande-t-il à l'infirmière en restant calme. La jeune femme était assez godiche. A chacune des réactions trop agitées du garçon la femme se crispait en balbutiant et c'était vraiment agaçant.

-« Ah o-oui ce garçon m'a prévenue qu'il devait récupérer des affaires pour vous, d'ailleurs il est partit depuis seulement quelques minutes avant que vous ne vous réveillez. Il est resté à vos cotés pendant tout le temps que vous dormiez bien que je lui ai dit que c'était inutile car vous ne vous réveillerez que dans plusieurs heures mais il est resté tout de même auprès de vous » Dit-elle avec un large sourire fier

Ciel ne dit rien il baisse juste la tête en une attitude pensive, puis il se rallonge sur le lit de l'infirmerie

-« Voulez-vous que je prévienne votre ami que vous êtes réveillé ? » demande poliment May line avec un petit sourire

-« Non cela ne sera pas nécessaire, il le verra bien quand il reviendra. » Dit tout simplement Ciel en se couvrant des couvertures et en fermant son unique œil visible

-« b-bien dans ce cas je vais vous laisser. Prévenez-moi si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit » Puis May line laissa le petit garçon seul dans son lit, enchevêtré dans les douces couvertures qui le couvraient de toute sa longueur. Il était fatigué, ses cauchemars et ses crises d'asthme avaient le don de l'épuiser a tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder l'œil ouvert.

* * *

><p>Une main douce vint caresser des cheveux tout aussi doux, des cheveux noirs légèrement bleutés aussi lisses et délicats qu'une fourrure de chat. Ciel se sentit étrangement apaisé pas ce geste familier, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le visage souriant de Sebastian.<p>

-« j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais »dit Sebastian dans une moquerie, avec un visage attendri sur la petite tête aux cheveux ébouriffés et enfoncée dans les couvertures qui le scrutait du regard.

-« je me suis réveillé plutôt mais tu n'étais pas là » réplique Ciel en fixant les yeux rubis du ténébreux sans exprimer le moindre sentiment

-« vraiment ? Tu t'es senti seul n'est-ce pas ? » Se moque Sebastian bien qu'il ait été légèrement surpris il ne pensait pas que Ciel se réveillerait dans le peu de temps ou le ténébreux était absent

-« tssss » Ciel retira la main de Sebastian de sa tête et se releva doucement « ne dit pas n'importe quoi imbécile, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de toi d'ailleurs si tu n'étais pas là je ne serais certainement pas dans cet état »

En l'entendant, Sébastian perdit tout sourire car il savait que c'était sa faute et il s'en voulait bien assez comme ça. Sébastian ne fit que baisser la tête

-« Ciel je… »

-« mmmh ah » Ciel gloussa il était fier de son effet. Quant à Sebastian il avait relevé la tête dès qu'il avait entendu Ciel glousser il le regardait avec des yeux ronds « dans quel état tu te mets Sebastian, je vois que tu t'en veux » le ténébreux ne répondit rien en vérité il ne savait que dire, bien que Ciel ai décidé de prendre tous les événements qui sont arrivés à la rigolade pour Sebastian cela n'était pas drôle. Ciel aurait pu sérieusement avoir une crise plus sévère que celle qu'il avait eue.

Ciel s'arrêta de glousser et regarda Sebastian avec un air grave « tu sais à quoi t'en tenir maintenant » Dit le plus jeune sans une once de compassion

-« Je sais. Mais crois-moi ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je ne savais pas que tu aurais un-»

-« Combien même tu n'avais pas à jouer avec moi et avec mais nerf » trancha froidement Ciel

Sebastian s'assit sur le lit et fit courir de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de Ciel

-« As-tu encore mal à la gorge ? » Demanda Sebastian les yeux remplis d'affection

Ciel tiqua. Ce genre de regard n'était pas courant chez le plus âgé

-« En quoi cela t'intéresse » cracha hargneusement Ciel

Sebastian descendit du lit pour attraper quelque chose posé sur une commode plus loin puis vint se rassoir au côté de Ciel puis le lui donna

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Encore l'une de tes stupides blagues ? »

-« C'est l'emploi du temps de notre classe »

Ciel parut quelque peu surpris

-« tu voix je ne t'avais pas menti. C'est quand je t'ai entendu arriver dans le gymnase que j'ai eu l'idée de t'enfermer. Après le dernier cours je suis revenu au gymnase pour t'y sortir mais quand je suis rentré tu n'étais plus là. »

-« Bien sûr ! Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'attendre pour sortir » Dit Ciel en croisant les bras et en faisant une moue boudeuse

Sebastian sourit il n'avait pas pensé à ça. « Bien puisque tu es réveillé peut-être serait-il mieux de rentrer à l'appartement »

Ciel se tourne vers le ténébreux, c'est vrai qu'il est tard et qu'il était encore fatigué, le petit brun ne voulait pas encore dormir dans ce lit qui était loin d'être aussi confortable que celui de l'appartement.

-« Ça serait pas mal mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir marcher »

-« Tu veux que je te porte ? » dit Sebastian en ricanant

-« Non finalement ça va aller » dit Ciel en se levant d'un coup « kheek ! kheek ! »

-« Ciel ! » Celui-ci après s'être levé se remit à tousser Sebastian le prix légèrement par la taille « Ça va ? » demande doucement Sebastian pour ne pas brusquer le plus jeune

-« Ça va ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'agir avec tant de précaution avec moi la crise est passé il est normal que j'ai encore des toux passagères après ça » dit Ciel en reculant des bras de Sebastian

-« Je sais mais sais-tu que ton mal n'est pas dû qu'à ton asthme ?»

-« Q-que »

-« Tu as eu aussi une crise d'anémie»

Ciel écarquilla des yeux il est vrai qu'il n'a pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps mais au point de faire une crise d'anémie il était plutôt choqué

-« alors maintenant je veillerai à ce que tu manges tous les matins » dit sadiquement Sebastian. Ciel claqua juste de la langue il en débattrait plus tard avec Sebastian pour l'instant il était exténué, le garçonnet ne souhaitait qu'une chose retrouver son lit. Le petit brun se releva et commença à marcher puis il se retourna légèrement vers le ténébreux « Alors, tu viens ou quoi ? » Ciel partit en direction de la porte suivit de près par Sebastian un sourire aux lèvres qui préférait rester derrière au cas où le garçon s'effondrerait de nouveau.

Arrivé à l'extérieur du bâtiment Ciel se retourne pour considérer Sebastian « quelle heure est-il ? » le ténébreux réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre « il doit être un peu plus de 22 heures je pense » Ciel se mordit les lèvres il n'avait manqué qu'un cours mais il n'avait ni le temps de le rattraper ni le temps de faire ses devoirs.

Sebastian ayant compris le malaise du plus jeune dit « ne t'inquiete pas j'ai justifié ton absence et j'ai recopié le cours en double pour toi pendant que tu dormais et pour les leçons vue la crise que tu as fait je suppose que tu es tout excusé »

Ciel le regarda avec insistance alors que le ténébreux avait repris la marche dépassant le plus jeune dans sa lancée. « _Est-ce que Sebastian s'en voulait-il à ce point ? »_ Puis sans y réfléchir d'avantage Ciel rattrapa Sebastian

Le petit brun regarda de long en large les corridors, les cours, et les bâtiments qui étaient plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit ou seules la lune et les étoiles brillaient encore. Il finit par s'arrêter et contempler le ciel étoilé. Les étoiles étaient si belles et lumineuses malgré le noir qui les entourait. L'air était frais et la pluie avait cessé depuis bien longtemps. Il était dur d'imaginer qu'il y avait encore quelques heures la tempête faisait rage et que le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres et gris alors que maintenant il est d'un bleu sombre sans aucun nuage, il ne reflétait que la nuit qui le voilait. Ciel pensa alors que le ciel était comme lui, changeant et imprévisible capable de changer d'une minute à l'autre cette idée était folle mais elle plaisait au jeune garçon.

-« Ciel ? Tout va bien » Sebastian avait remarqué le trouble de l'enfant.

-« oui tout va bien rentrons Sebastian » et Ciel continua son chemin jusqu'aux appartements avec le plus âgé qui se posait quelques questions concernant Ciel. Il lui arrivait souvent d'être dans les nuages comme ça. A quoi pouvait-il penser ?

L'appartement était vide dépourvu d'animation ou d'odeur plaisante. Alors quand Sebastian et Ciel sont rentrés Sebastian ouvra en grand les fenêtres du salon pour laisser l'air circuler dans la pièce

-« Pourquoi tu ouvres il fait froid kheeh ! khooohh ! » Tousse difficilement Ciel

Sebastian se rapprocha de Ciel et mit sa main sur le front du plus jeune

-« mmmh tu devrais peut-être rester ici demain ta fièvre semble avoir augmenté »

Ciel fronça des sourcilles « ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! Je vais bien, d'ailleurs je viens d'arriver je ne peux pas me permettre de louper des cours alors que je suis ici depuis seulement 3 jours »

-« tu n'as pas tort » Sebastian posa sa main sur son menton en signe de réflexion « assis-toi je reviens »

Le ténébreux apporta une boite de médicament et un vers d'eau « prend-ça »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Dit Ciel méfiant

-« Prend-le juste fait-moi confiance tu te sentiras mieux demain matin »

-« Mmmmmmh ! **te** faire confiance ? Ce n'est pas un sédatif ou un truc du même genre » Ciel doutait, il ne savait pas si faire confiance au plus âgé était une bonne idée

-« Mais non ne t'inquiete donc pas »

-« très bien ! » Ciel pris la gélule et le verre d'eau puis but doucement le contenu « Bien je vais me coucher »

-« Oui ça serait pas mal en effet » Dit Sebastian en souriant comme à son habitude

-« Sebastian ! » Dit Ciel avant d'aller dans sa chambre « tu es sûr que ton médicament ne va pas me donner je ne sais quel effet secondaire ? »

-« Mmhmh ! mais oui ne t'inquiete pas bonne nuit Ciel ! » Fit Sebastian d'une voix douce

-«Mh ! Bonne nuit Sebastian »

Après être entré dans sa chambre Ciel s'appuya sur la porte puis en voyant une douce lumière à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre il se dirigea vers celle-ci et se mit à observer le ciel. La lune éclairait l'école de ses magnifiques rayons. Oui, la nuit était magnifique pensa Ciel plus beau que le jour alors pourquoi les hommes ne vivaient pas la nuit ? On dit que la nuit sombre était l'empreinte du mal et des ténébres alors que le jour faisait référence aux cieux et à la lumière. C'est peut-être pour ça que le petit brun préférait la nuit au jour. Les rayons du soleil le brulaient, alors que la lumière de la lune le soir faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école le garçonnet se sentait nostalgique, songeur. Il se posait des questions qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se poser autrefois. Il se mettait en colère pour des choses futiles et idiotes mais il savait que tout ces petits changement n'étaient rien comparés a ce qui allait suivre. Le changement et présage de mauvais augure.

* * *

><p>« <em>Je suis perdu dans mes pensées, le chemin reste flou bien qu'il soit déjà tracé encore faut-il ne pas se tromper. Les choses échappent à mon contrôle, je ressens des sentiments, des émotions je parviens même à avoir des réactions. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avec lui ? Les questions se bousculent dans ma tête et je ne parviens plus à les distinguer. Je suis troublé, je me trompe de chemin ce n'est pas le bon. Mon cœur de glace ne doit souffrir d'aucun sentiment humain. Je dois oublier, effacer, détruire ces sensations qui rentrent dans mon cœur mort depuis longtemps. Pourtant je n'y arrive pas c'est étrange, je me sens revivre mon sang redevient bouillant quand je suis face à lui. Mon visage reprend des couleurs quand il me sourit, mon corps recouvre ses réflexes quand il frôle ma peau et mon cœur récupère ses battements quand il me touche. Ces sentiments qui m'étaient jusqu'à lors inconnus je les ressens à présent. Est-ce que ces nouvelles sensations seront la cause de ma chute ? »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Alors qu'en pensez-vous. Laissez-moi des com's - °<strong>


	6. VI Un homme de confiance

_Mayu-chan :_enfin voilà mon chapitre 6 j'ai pris du temps avant de publier gomenasai ^^'' j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans ce chapitre je révèle quelques éléments important de l'histoire. Et nous avons également une petite marque d'affection de la part de Sebastian. Oui ! oui ! je sais ça ne lui ressemble pas je sais mais j'avais ENVIE !

Je vous préviens le chapitre 7 va certainement arriver d'ici samedi ^^

Je tiens aussi à remercier les quelques personnes qui me suivent ça me fait très plaisir et je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'encourage à écrire merci à tousss surtout « pen-of-dream » je sais je te site souvent ^^ « Ayumuri-chan » « Toroko-sama » et tous ceux qui mon laissé des reviews ^^ MERCI

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisse lire la suite ^^ bonne lecture

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre VI : Un homme de confiance<span>**_

_« L'espoir voilà ce qui alimente mon cœur depuis votre mort. L'espoir de gravir les échelons. L'espoir de regagner ma dignité perdue. L'espoir de pouvoir vous venger. L'espoir de pouvoir vous retrouver. Tant de désirs tant de pensées à votre égard. Si vous saviez à quel point vous me manquez. Mon cœur autrefois chaleureux s'est transformé en un pilier de glace gelé auquel les battements sont dorénavant inexistants. Une nouvelle ère s'annonce, je me prépare impatient, anxieux, désireux, tourmenté. Tant de sentiments contradictoires m'animent. J'ai peur de me perdre dans ce tourbillon d'émotion mais tu seras toujours là pour me guider, n'est-ce pas ? Si je me retrouve dans le désert le plus complet, seul, isolé tu viendras pour me sauver de ma solitude n'est-ce pas ? A présent je sais que je t'ai toi et je commence à penser que c'est ce qui me perdra. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Les couteaux volent dans toute la pièce. Je n'arrive plus à distinguer si ce sont des lames ou des doigts qui s'enfoncent dans mon épiderme. La souffrance que je ressens est telle que je ne peux plus respirer ni même parler, les mots se tordent dans ma gorge et se transforment en halètement. Mes larmes redoublent à cause de la torture qu'on m'inflige. S'il vous plait aidez-moi, je vous en supplie sauvez-moi. J'ai beau crier personne ne vient me libérer. Je vois l'un des hommes masqués lever un couteau vers moi ruisselant de sang, le mien sans doute. Et après… »<em>

-« Ciel ? Ciel tu m'entends, réveille-toi » Demanda doucement Sebastian au petit garçon enseveli sous les couvertures.

-«Mmmmh ? »Le petit brun relève difficilement la paupière de son unique œil. « Sebastian ? » Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre » dit Ciel en se relevant maladroitement sa gorge lui faisait encore mal.

-« Et bien… cela fait 20 bonnes minutes que tu aurais dû aller déjeuner alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. Je n'aurais pas dû ? »

-«C'est bon je me lève » Le garçonnet était encore fatigué il ne voulait pas pousser la discussion plus loin alors il évita les questions du genre _« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là? » _ou _« Si je ne me réveille pas ça ne te regarde pas ! » _ou encore _« As-tu entendu quelque chose dans mon sommeil ? » _non Ciel était éreinté alors il pensa qu'il valait mieux laisser ces questions pour plus tard.

Contre toute attente Sebastian posa sa main sur le front du petit garçon

-« Q-que fais-tu ? » Ciel rougit à ce geste

-« Mmh tu as encore de la fièvre. Penses-tu que ce soit une si bonne idée que ça d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ? »

-« Laisse-moi je vais bien » Ciel se leva et partit de la chambre en laissant un Sebastian hébété dans celle-ci

-« Sebastian » se retourna rapidement Ciel vers le ténébreux

-« Oui qu'y a-t-il ? » Ciel hésita longuement avant de détourner son visage de celui de Sebastian « j-je voulais te te remercier pour m'avoir veillé quand j'étais à l'infirmerie » Le ténébreux observa en silence le plus jeune puis il se mit à ricaner doucement « mais de rien »

-« N'i-imagine pas que c'est de la faiblesse ou quelque chose de ce genre ou bien que j'éprouve quelconque affection a ton égard. Je me sentais juste le besoin de te le dire. Je ne veux pas être redevable envers quiconque tu as compris. Je te déteste toujours autant tu entends ? »

-« Mmh mh mh oui oui je t'entends bien » se moque gentiment Sebastian en regardant son petit colocataire partir de la chambre le laissant enfin seul avec ses pensées.

Sebastian savait que ce garçon était intéressant. Mais pourtant Ciel semblait cacher un grand secret, un secret que le ténébreux voudrait bien découvrir. Ciel était comme une poupée de porcelaine pensa-t-il. Magnifique, éblouissant avec une peau aussi belle que le jour et tout aussi lumineux mais pourtant vide à l'intérieur dépourvu de cœur, d'âme ou de sentiment, un cœur de glace. Et d'une fragilité impressionnante. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver Sebastian avait toujours l'impression que le plus jeune se fracasserait en mille morceaux. C'est la première fois que le plus âgé était vraiment intéressé par quelqu'un, le plus jeune lui faisait découvrir des sensations nouvelles. Il l'intéressait au point de vouloir connaitre tout du garçonnet y compris ses plus lointains secrets. Mais ou cela va-t-il le mener ?

* * *

><p>Le cours d'anglais fut d'un ennui mortel pensa Ciel. Les heures passaient comme de longues journées. Ciel était un petit prodige de la langue anglaise, elle n'avait rien de plus qu'il ne connaissait déjà. Alors il s'ennuyait beaucoup mais il semblerait que Ciel n'était pas le seul dans ce cas-là. Tout ceux présents dans la classe apparaissaient exténués par le long monologue du professeur.<p>

Les élèves partirent tous dans une direction différente. Ils avaient une pause de 30 minutes alors nos petits génies n'allaient pas s'en priver. Ciel partit lui aussi dans une autre direction. Il essaya de s'isoler pour être un peu tranquille se cachant ainsi de Sebastian.

-« enfin seul ! » dit Ciel dans un soupir. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette école Ciel s'est retrouvé rarement seul pour pouvoir faire le point. Il y avait toujours un enquiquineur qui venait le déranger contrairement à quand-t-il était chez sa tante.

Mme Red a toujours fait attention à Ciel. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et pour son entourage. La jeune femme voyait que le garçon s'éloignait des autres enfants et qu'il devenait petit à petit insociable. C'est d'ailleurs une des principales raisons pour laquelle Mme Red l'avait envoyé dans cet établissement. Elle devait surement se dire que comme ça Ciel serait forcé de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres. Et cela n'était pas faux. C'est vrai ! Le garçonnet s'était un peu ouvert depuis son arrivé. En le réalisant Ciel écarquilla légèrement de l'œil. Oui, il s'était ouvert aux autres. Pas qu'il ait eu un fou rire ou raconter un quelconque secret ou souvenir mais il réagissait ! Il avait des crises de colère, il rougissait, il souriait sournoisement, il avait même remercié quelqu'un et pas n'importe qui, Sebastian. En y réfléchissant un peu plus tous ces sentiment ou ces réaction a était causé par lui et lui seul. Il avait rougi quand Sebastian l'avait touché ou lui avait dit quelque chose d'embarrassant. Il avait souri pour le défier. Il s'était mis en colère quand le ténébreux cherchait à se moquer de lui et il l'avait remercié pour être resté auprès de lui. Ciel ne savait pas si cela était une bonne chose. Il ne désirait vraiment pas faire confiance en l'homme. Depuis ce-jour-là Ciel a toujours refusé catégoriquement de donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit qui la demanderait. Son aptitude à croire en autrui a disparu. Pourtant Sebastian semblait différent bien que le garçonnet était agacé par celui-ci. Il devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait quelque fois sa présence réconfortante mais le ténébreux était égoïste, énervant, taquin et inconscient. Il était impossible qu'il commence à l'apprécier ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ciel tressailli « _Pourquoi faut-il que je me pose toutes ces questions _». Ces temps-ci il pensait beaucoup trop souvent à Sebastian et cela commençait réellement à l'irriter.

Un bruit surgissant des buissons interrompit les réflexions du garçonnet et le fit sursauter « Qui est la! »

-«Oh, C'est toi Ciel? » Dit un jeune homme aux cheveux orangés

-«Joker? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Lança Ciel irrité d'être tombé sur quelqu'un alors qu'il désirait être seul

-«Et bien, dit moi tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui » fit Joker un sourire ironique aux lèvres

-«Pfff... » Ciel se tourna afin d'être dos au jeune homme qui lui souriait et fit une moue boudeuse

Décidément, l'homme aux yeux pourpres se demandait si ce n'était pas un trait de caractère chez le garçonnet de bouder ainsi. Il soupira et alla s'assoir non loin du petit garçon. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'un des deux garçons ait besoin de prendre la parole. Ils restèrent assit tout simplement à contempler le ciel.

-« J'aime cet endroit » fit Joker interrompant enfin le lourd silence

-«Pardon? » Ciel dénia poser son œil sur le jeune homme

-«Je disais juste que j'aimais cet endroit il est isolé du reste de l'établissement ainsi je peux être un peu seul » Joker fit un sourire complice au petit brun

-«Mmmmh, pourtant tu ne sembles pas être quelqu'un de solitaire »

-«Oui, tu as raison mais c'est tout de même agréable d'être seul parfois »

Ciel regarda quelque seconde Joker. C'était un garçon joyeux, amical et gentil qui comprenait le sens de l'éthique et qui le comprenait. Le jour où il était arrivé dans cette école le jeune homme l'avait toute suite mis en confiance et lui avait souri chaleureusement. Bien que Ciel se sentit gêné face à ce genre de personne joyeuse, il trouvait Joker plaisant.

-«Et toi? Pourquoi tu souhaites t'isoler ? » Demande Joker espérant tirer le plus jeune de sa rêverie

-« Pour échapper aux enquiquineurs » dit Ciel sans vergogne et avec un regard blasé

-« Ah ! ah ! ah ! tu parles de Sebastian ? » Joker ria avec joie. Il devait avouer que Sebastian collait beaucoup le jeune garçon

-« Oui ! surtout lui ! mais pas seulement »

-« Soma, et tous les autres du petit groupe y compris moi »

-« Tout à fait ! » dit Ciel mauvaise langue

-« Tu dois être déçu d'être tombé sur moi alors » Dit Joker avec un petit sourire triste

-« Non, pas vraiment tu es différent des autres imbéciles, mais j'avoue que j'aurais préféré être seul » Ciel se recroquevilla sur lui-même, il monta ses jambes et inséra sa tête au creux de ses genoux.

Joker prit le temps de bien observer le plus jeune. C'était un garçon assez excentrique qui ne semblait faire confiance à personne. Joker voulait lui parler de ce qu'il le tracassait depuis que le petit brun était arrivé mais il avait peur de sa réaction. Peu importait comment il lui dira Ciel le prendrait forcément mal et ça, Joker en était parfaitement conscient. Finalement il se lança contraint et forcé « Pourquoi parais-tu si tourmenté et seul Ciel ? »

-« Pourquoi me poser une question aussi dépourvue de sens »

Joker regarda le plus jeune refermé sur lui avec insistance. Puis il se leva « Ciel pourquoi n'irions-nous pas ailleurs pour discuter » le jeune garçon le regarda étonné « Viens suis-moi j'ai à te parler »

Ciel était intrigué par ce jeune homme alors il le suivit. Quelques minutes de marche passées isolés du reste de l'établissement Joker décida de briser le silence demeurant.

-« As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'affaire ou plusieurs enfants ont été enlevés puis revendus à une sorte de secte satanique il y a de cela un peu plus de 2 ans dans les bas quartiers de Londres »

Ciel voulu s'arrêter de marcher, s'enfuir, partir loin mais il ne voulait rien laisser paraitre. « Pourquoi me parles-tu de cette affaire quel rapport a-t-elle avec moi ? »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que cette affaire avait un quelconque rapport avec toi » Joker s'arrêta et regarda le plus jeune surpris par l'arrêt soudain du plus âgé.

-« Tu sais, tu n'es pas seul, Ciel » Dit-il avec compassion et gentillesse

Cette fois Ciel n'a pas pu retenir son étonnement. Son iris s'exorbita ne ressemblant plus qu'à une bille bleue. Il tremblait légèrement appréhendant la suite des événements « _Comment est-ce qu'il peut… connait-il mon passé ?»_

-« De quoi parles-tu ! » s'emporta Ciel. Il était à bout de nerf. Comment ce type pouvait connaitre son obscur passé ?

-« Tu sais, quand j'étais plus jeune. J'appartenais à une famille pauvre mais j'avais une famille heureuse et chaleureuse. Nous ne vivions de rien mais nous étions heureux ainsi puisque nous étions ensemble. C'est tout ce qui comptait »

-« Ou est-ce que tu veux en venir ? » s'impatienta le petit brun qui se demandait pourquoi Joker passait des enlèvements à son propre passé familial

-« J'aimerais sincèrement que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre s'il te plait » Joker parut très sérieux à ce moment précis et regarda Ciel avec obstination

-« … »

-« Nous n'avions pas d'argent, pas de foyer, pas de parents mais nous étions là les uns pour les autres. Un jour je devais trouver de quoi nourrir mes frères et mes sœurs alors je suis parti toute la journée. Mais quand je suis rentré…

Ciel écoutait attentivement ce que lui disait Joker. Ce qu'il lui disait semblait peser sur les larges épaules du plus âgé. Cela lui rappelait le rapport qu'il avait dû faire le jour de l'incident aux docteurs et aux inspecteurs.

-« Quand tu es rentré … » l'encouragea-t-il

-« 3 de mes frères et 1 de mes sœurs gisaient à terre, mort ! Ils étaient morts ! Les autres avaient disparu, comme enlevés » il avait un regard sombre en prononçant ces mots, un regard que Ciel n'avait jamais vu sur le visage du jeune homme.

-« Que s'est-il-passé ? » se retrouve-t-il obligé de demandé

-« Tu ne le devines pas ? N'as-tu pas vécu quelque chose de similaire toi aussi ?

Ciel ne dit plus rien, alors Joker savait ? Il avait vécu la même chose ? Lui aussi il avait des personnes chères à son cœur qu'on a cruellement assassinées ? Lui aussi avait connu cette torture, la torture de perdre les seuls personnes sur cette terre que l'on ne veut pas voir mourir jamais ! Mais lui n'a pas perdu son honneur vue qu'il n'en n'avait pas, n'y ressentit l'humiliation d'être marqué comme une bête et il n'a pas eu à subir la torture corporelle.

-« Tu es loin d'imaginer les souffrances qui ont été les miennes » dit sournoisement le plus jeune

-« Le penses-tu vraiment » Joker se rapprocha du garçonnet lui faisant totalement face les yeux dans son œil d'un beau bleu azur rempli de haine, de peur, d'angoisse et de tourment « Ciel, je sais ce qui t'est arrivé. Je sais que tu es l'un des enfants qui a était enlevé ce jour-là, tout comme mes frères et sœurs »

Ciel fronça des sourcilles « tais-toi ! »

-« Ciel, je veux juste t'aider »

Le garçon se boucha les oreilles « LA FERME ! »

Le jeune homme pris avec tendresse les poignets du plus jeune et parla avec un ton désespéré et compatissant « CIEL ! Je t'en prie écoute moi je veux juste te parler »

Le garçon se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper à l'emprise du plus âgé qui le tenait fermement par les poignets.

-« Arrête !** Arrête ! ARRÊTE ! **Tais-toi ça suffit j'en ai assez! Tu penses que ce n'est pas dur pour moi d'en parler. Tu penses que ça ne me le refera pas revivre une seconde fois. Oui je souffre figure toi. Tu es la première personne depuis 2 ans à me faire rappeler tout ce qui m'est arrivé ces mois-là. Non! Tu es le seul à connaître mon passé le seul! Personne n'est au courant pas même ma tante, pas même mais proche seul les inspecteurs et certains médecins sont au courant. Alors tais-toi maintenant silence! » Ciel haleta à la fin de sa longue tirade. Sa respiration était irrégulière et il tremblait légèrement de rage. Joker savait maintenant. Comment il l'a su il n'en n'était pas certain. Pour quelle raison qui peut le dire tout ce que le garçon avait retenu c'est qu'à présent quelqu'un connaissait l'angoisse qu'il avait vécu, l'enfer qu'il a dû affronter, et la peur qu'il a dû surmonter.

Joker était désolé pour Ciel cela lui brisait le cœur de voir le jeune garçon porter un si lourd fardeau. Insciemment il se rapprocha du garçonnet et posa sa main sur sa fine épaule le petit brun avait la tête baissée. Ses doux cheveux tombaient sur ses grands yeux et sur ses joues rebondies montrant de ce fait que le brun était toujours un enfant malgré son visage impassible et fermé dénué de toute émotion. Le corps de Ciel était celui d'un petit enfant chétif et frêle avec un visage enfantin qui trahissait son âge sous le masque froid qu'il s'était forgé.

-«Je suis désolé. Ciel je ne voulais pas te rappeler de mauvais souvenir et te blesser. Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que tu n'étais pas seul. Certes, mes souffrances sont loin d'égaler les tiennes mais j'aurais voulu t'apporter du réconfort, » Il pressa plus fort sur le bras du garçonnet

le garçon releva d'un seul coup son visage pour regarder droit dans les yeux de son ainé avec un regard déterminé en retirant la main de Joker qui tenait son bras,

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Joker. Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin ni de toi, ni de personne d'autre. Ce jour-là, la seule chose que j'ai réellement perdu c'est ma dignité et mon honneur. Donc par conséquent je te demanderais de ne répéter à personne la discussion que nous avons eue. Cela est aussi préférable pour moi que pour toi car je suppose que tu ne souhaites pas que je divulgue les quelques informations que tu m'as données te concernant. Je doute fort que tu aies dit à quiconque ce que tu étais avant d'arriver dans cette école. Je me trompe? Alors si tu veux bien tout cela restera entre nous si bien sur tu ne parles de mon passé à personne. Nous avons tous deux un passé que personne ne pourrait comprendre et accepter alors il serait mieux de garder tout cela entre nous tu ne crois pas?» Dit Ciel avec un sourire hautain

L'homme plus âgé regarda son vis à vis pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire a son cadet « Ciel voyons penses-tu réellement que je comptais dire à quelqu'un ce qui t'est arrivé dans le passé. Si c'était mon intention je l'aurais fait bien avant de t'en parler.

Le garçonnet tourna des talons et commença à partir de son côté. Il se retourna brièvement avec un petit sourire au coin « on ne sait jamais. Vois-tu je ne fais confiance en personne pas même à mes proches. Ce qui veulent nous faire tomber sont toujours plus proches que ce que l'on peut penser »

-« je sais et j'avais prévu en quelque sorte ta réaction. C'est pour cette raison que je t'ai appris mon passé. Si je ne t'avais pas donné quelque chose que tu pourrais éventuellement utiliser contre moi. Tu ne m'aurais jamais avoué que mes dires étaient fondés » Joker sourit au plus jeune qui manifestement était stupéfait. Ciel s'était retourné avec véhémence l'œil rond mais Joker lui avait tourné le dos pour partir de son côté. Le jeune homme aux yeux pourpre était assez stupéfiant et cela fit sourire Ciel amusé de la perspicacité que faisait preuve son ainé. Décidément, Joker devait surement être le dernier homme honnête et fiable sur cette planète. Ciel continua sa route jusqu'au prochain cours. Le garçonnet n'était pas tout à fait tranquille quant au fait que Joker savait pour lui mais il savait bizarrement que le jeune homme ne dirait rien pas parce que Ciel connaissait son passé puisque Joker lui avait dit dans le but de le mettre en confiance mais parce que Joker était un homme honnête et droit. Un homme de confiance.

* * *

><p>Les heures passaient lentement mais le temps importait peu pour le petit brun qui concentra son regard au travers de la petit fenêtre pas loin de lui. Le cours l'ennuyait profondément. Il avait beaucoup mieux à faire que d'écouter des choses qu'il connaissait déjà et qu'il maitrisait. Le garçonnet repensa à sa discussion avec Joker. Le jeune homme était sans aucun doute sincère et partageait quelques-uns de ses tourments. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux informations le concernant. Quelqu'un a du forcément lui fournir ces renseignements. L'homme semblait intelligent mais savoir ce genre d'informations à son égard. Ciel soupira il n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser plus longtemps se préoccuper de choses qui de toute évidence ne seront pas divulguées ne servait à rien. Alors il décida d'occuper ses pensées ailleurs.<p>

Sebastian regarda longuement le petit brun perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune s'est indubitablement éloigné de lui, la journée avait passé rapidement et il n'avait pas parlé au garçonnet de la journée. Mais il réalisa également que c'est aussi de sa faute puisqu'il a était pas mal occupé aujourd'hui.

Enfin, ce que tout le monde attendait la fin de la journée arriva. Les étudiants retournèrent dans leur chambre pour pouvoir y diner tranquillement. Cette soirée là il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde au réfectoire. Ciel rentra directement dans ses appartement pour pouvoir se relaxer et diner en paix seulement un seul problème s'imposait a lui. Un problème qui dans une autre situation serait une bénédiction pour le jeune garçon. Mais seulement voilà il était seul dans l'appartement, il avait très faim puisqu'il était déjà plus de 19h30 et Sebastian n'était pas là. Ciel étant un jeune comte âgé de 12 ans ne savait évidemment pas cuisiner. Alors deux solutions se présentaient à lui. Soit il mettait sa fierté de côté pour se cuisiner un plat bien qu'il n'ait aucune expérience en la matière. Soit il attendrait sagement que Sebastian revienne et lui fasse à manger. Pour cela Ciel pensa à ce qui serait le plus facile à réaliser et le moins fatiguant pour lui. Il décida donc d'attendre sagement(ou pas) que Sebastian revienne pour éviter une éventuelle catastrophe en cuisine. Le garçonnet chercha le canapé au salon du regard et s'y allongea pour se reposer en attendant que son colocataire se décide à rentrer. Ciel regarda le plafond du salon il était loin d'être intéressant mais cette position lui était agréable. Son œil gauche papillonna doucement .Ciel pensa qu'il avait mérité de s'octroyer un peu de repos après cette journée difficile. Petit à petit le garçonnet tomba dans les prémices du sommeil ou des rêves doux et terrifiant l'attendaient.

* * *

><p>Il était presque 21 heures quand le ténébreux rentra à l'appartement. La pièce était sombre dans l'entrée mais lumineuse quand on se déplaçait vers le salon. Il marcha doucement et quand il arriva au salon il fut attendri par l'image qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune garçon était allongé sur le côté avec les genoux légèrement repliés et les poignets qui reposaient tout près de son visage détendu. Le garçonnet ne faisait son âge que lorsqu'il était endormi dépourvu de son masque habituel. Le petit brun était calme et serein. Son visage était éclairé par le fin rayon de soleil qui filtrait les rideaux. Ses cheveux retombèrent majestueusement sur son doux visage se mêlant avec ses cils qui étaient étonnement long pour un garçon. Sebastian se rapprocha du jeune endormi. Il était comme attiré vers lui. Il se mit à genoux prêt du canapé et fixa le petit brun. Il releva sa main et l'approcha du garçon. Avant que sa main n'effleure sa joue il la retira rapidement se demandant pourquoi il avait un tel geste envers son cadet. Le plus jeune bougea dans son sommeil en gémissant faiblement attirant l'attention du plus âgé qui le regarda intensément. Alors sur son premier avis il décida de poser sa main sur la petite joue laiteuse de Ciel. Elle était douce et chaude sous sa paume. Les cils du jeune garçon chatouillaient la pulpe de ses doigts. Inconsciemment, Ciel se pressa contre sa main pour y ressentir la chaleur. Incapable de résister Sebastian plongea sur le front du petit garçon endormi et y pressa tendrement ses lèvres. Le ténébreux se releva rapidement déconcerté par son comportement. Pourquoi avait-t-il embrassé Ciel ?<p>

L'homme aux yeux écarlates se releva et se détourna du jeune brun et partit hors du salon enfin c'est ce que Sebastian aurait fait si quelqu'un ne le retenait pas en s'agrippant a son chemisier

Sebastian se retourna vers son cadet les yeux grands ouvert

-« Ciel ? » fini-t-il par dire

-« Q-que faisais-tu Sebastian ? P-pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

* * *

><p>« <em>Mon secret le plus terrifiant à était découvert. J'aimerais fuir le plus loin possible mais ça serait fuir mon passé et un Phantomhive ne fuit jamais face à un ennemis. Ma vie prend un tournant que je n'aurais jamais envisagé. Tant de choses sont en train de changer. Je commence à changer. Je n'aime pas ça, je sens que quelque chose cloche dans ce tableau. Il manque des couleurs, des tracés, des courbes beaucoup trop de choses manquent à l'appel. Mon cœur me fait mal toujours un peu plus. Pourquoi ? Mon masque est tombé et je n'arrive plus à contenir ce sentiment. Alors que j'ai découvert un homme honnête au côté d'un homme sournois je m'aperçois que tout devient trouble autour de moi. Tu as réussi à chambouler mon cœur en t'imposant à moi ainsi mais je ne te laisserais pas m'avoir aussi facilement. La confiance se mérite il te sera difficile de parvenir à l'obtenir. La confiance est une vertu offerte à un homme vertueux et non à un homme sournois »<em>

* * *

><p>Donc alors d'après vous que va-t-il se passer ? J'espère que vous avez aimés et n'hésitaient pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je prends tout critique quelle soient bonne ou mauvaise. Ça m'aide à progresser et si vous avez des suggestions ou des idées pour la suite ou encore des passages que vous aimerez voir publié dite le moi ^^<p>

Merci d'avoir lus et a Samedi (normalement)


	7. VII L'angoisse d'un sentiment nouveau

**Mayu-chan :** slt a tousss je m'excuse d'avance pour ce petit contre temps mais voilà enfin mon chapitre 7 fini et corriger ^^ alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chap. vous plais. Il va enfin y avoir un peu d'action )

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre VII L'angoisse d'un sentiment nouveau<span>**

_«J'ai froid, tellement froid, si froid que j'ai l'impression que mon corps est pris dans la glace. Mon corps et mort ce jour-là et c'est pour cela que ma chair restera à jamais prise dans le givre. Un corps si pâle, si petit, si chétif. Une peau si translucide. J'aurais aimé être plus fort pour me battre contre ces ennemis invisibles qui me rongent toujours autant. Mais à présent mes ennemis ont doublé voir triplé. Ils gisent à l'intérieur de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme mais les sensations sont différentes. J'angoisse à cause de ces choses qui s'introduisent en moi comme des microbes ou des bactéries qui cherchent à me neutraliser, à anéantir mon organisme. Pourtant je veux en savoir plus sur ces nouvelles émotions, ces nouveaux sentiments, ces nouvelles sensations. Mais qui pourra m'aider à y voir plus clair ? »_

* * *

><p>Ciel avait son œil fixé sur Sebastian. Il était outré mais alors pourquoi ses joues étaient colorées d'un rouge vif. Quand Ciel avait senti une main lui toucher le visage il s'était immédiatement réveillé mais ne sachant pas qui le caressait, il avait gardé contenance de lui-même et avait gardé son œil fermement fermé. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à ne pas tressaillir. Ce toucher, il devait bien l'avouer lui plaisait et lui faisait du bien. La main était douce et grande et il avait l'impression qu'elle lui était familière. Puis après ces tendres petites caresses il ressentit quelque chose de très différent sur le haut de son visage. Au début, il avait eu du mal à comprendre mais ensuite il avait saisi. C'était des lèvres qui s'étaient posées sur son front elles étaient douces et fermes. Puis les lèvres se retirèrent d'un seul coup. Alors il releva la paupière de son œil et vit avec stupéfaction Sebastian de dos qu'il s'empressa d'empoigner pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement plus qu'inapproprié.<p>

Sebastian ne savait pas quoi dire et pourtant il devait dire quelque chose car c'est ce que Ciel attendait, des explications. Malheureusement il n'était pas vraiment apte à lui en fournir. Puisqu'il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il avait agi de la sorte. D'un autre côté, il ne regrettait pas vraiment son geste. Il avait apprécié le moment, puis les joues anormalement rouges du garçonnet le rendaient tout simplement adorable. Il voulut même esquisser un sourire tellement c'était attrayant.

-« Je t'ai posé une question Sebastian répond-moi ! » Ciel commença à s'impatienter. La situation était gênante et le jeune garçon voyait bien le petit sourire au coin du ténébreux et ça l'agaçait énormément

-« Pardonne-moi j'étais loin d'imaginer que ça te troublerait autant » Dit faussement le ténébreux avec un léger sourire

-« Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes cela ne m'a pas du tout troublé. J'ai était déconcerté c'est tout. Tu n'avais pas à faire cela»

Les joues rougies du garçonnet s'accentuèrent au bonheur du plus âgé. Il trouvait ça hautement amusant que de faire réagir le plus jeune ainsi. Alors il décida de continuer le petit jeu qui sembla s'être installé entre lui et Ciel. Il finit par s'accouder légèrement sur l'accoudoir du canapé et surplomber le garçon en rapprochant son visage le plus possible de Ciel le regardant avec jovialité et mesquinerie. Le plus jeune essaya de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et son assaillant. Il avait compris que Sebastian essayait de prendre parti du fait qu'il vient de s'être réveillé et qu'il se trouve semi-assis semi-allongé pour le ridiculiser.

-« Arrête ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriques imbécile ! » Cria Ciel en repoussant farouchement le ténébreux du mieux qu'il le pouvait

-« Mmmh tu n'es pas très amusant Ciel tu n'aimes pas quand je suis proche de toi ? »Sebastian s'amusait tant à le provoquer

-« M-mais ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Je déteste quand tu fais çà alors maintenant arrête tu m'ennuies triple idiot ! »

-« Ah oui vraiment alors pourquoi tu es tout rouge » ricana-t-il

-« J-J-JE NE ROUGIE PAS ! » Ciel commença à paniquer il n'aimait pas çà du tout

-« Mmhmhmh ! tu es adorable » Sebastian se moqua gentiment. Il caressa la joue de Ciel du revers de la main

-« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Ciel repoussa la main sur sa joue plus rouge que jamais « et ne te moque pas de moi ! »

Sebastian se recula « Bon je vais préparer le repas j'imagine que tu dois avoir très faim » se moque t'il en marchant vers la cuisine comme s'il ne s'était rien passé

Ciel était effaré comment ce sale type pouvait se moquer de lui à ce point-là. Il se leva décidé à lui apprendre à qui il avait à faire. Il était un PHANTOMHIVE bon sang !

-« SEBASTIAN ! » cria Ciel a plein poumons. Il se faufila dans la cuisine et regarda son vis-à-vis « Tu te moque vraiment de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« De quoi parles-tu » le ténébreux ne faisait pas attention au petit brun qui s'égosillait derrière lui et commença à allumer la gazinière et prit des casseroles pour faire cuire la viande.

- « Tu crois que je n'ai pas saisi ton petit manège. J'ai parfaitement compris que tu essayes de changer de sujet »

-« Mmmmh et de quel sujet suis-je sensé fuir ? »

-« Non mais tu te moque vraiment de moi la! POURQUOI M'AS-TU EMBRASSE, IMBECILE! »

-« Tu devrais aller au salon le temps que je finisse. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très avisé de me parler pendant que j'utilise la gazinière. »

-« Arrête de changer de sujet ! » Ciel avait les joues gonflées par la rage. Sebastian faisait tout pour l'enrager si ce n'est plus.

-« Tu devrais te calmer Ciel sinon ta jolie petite tête va finir par éclater ou par avoir une vilaine migraine »

Le garçonnet avait l'œil exorbité. Le ténébreux se moquait ouvertement de lui en le traitant comme un gamin. Cela devenait un jeu malsain, un terrain hostile auquel Ciel ne voulait pas se frotter. Alors fatigué le jeune décida pour l'instant d'abdiquer. Il n'obtiendrait certainement pas l'information désirée ce soir.

-« Très bien, j'ai compris » Et il partit laissant Sebastian dans la cuisine

Celui-ci se demandait s'il n'avait pas un peu vexé le petit brun. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à sa question. Lui-même n'avait pas compris pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il soupira profondément avant de retourner aux fourneaux.

Ciel se jeta littéralement sur son lit et pressa son oreiller contre son visage et sa poitrine. Son visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller était encore rougi par la haine ou la gêne il ne le savait pas. Son cœur battait anormalement dans sa cage thoracique. Il envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps. Frissons qui se concentraient dans son ventre qui le faisait se contracter. Ce n'était pas vraiment des frissons qu'il ressentait c'était plus comme des papillons qui virevoltaient dans son estomac. Cette sensation lui était désagréable. Surtout parce qu'elle envoyait du sang vers ses joues ce qui les rendait rouge corail. Le baiser de Sebastian était très chaste en soit mais cela l'avait tout de même troublé. C'était la première fois depuis 2 bonnes année que personne ne se comportait comme ça avec lui. Même sa tante ne se montrait pas aussi spontanée. Et lui, que lui arrivait-il à se comporter comme une jeune vierge effarouchée. Pourquoi faire tout une histoire d'un baiser sur le front ? Pourquoi rougissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi son cœur battait si vite ? Et pourquoi il se cachait dans sa chambre comme ça à bouder pour une raison qui lui échappait ? Ciel redevenait un enfant progressivement. Deux ans à se montrer fermé et adulte au monde extérieur et voilà qu'il redevenait un enfant capricieux. Depuis la mort de ses parents Ciel n'avait pu exprimer le moindre sentiment. Ni de colère, ni de tristesse ou de déception. Il était devenu un bloc de glace impénétrable. Il aura suffi d'un seul homme pour tout changer en lui. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne de gré ou de force mais Dieu il fallait qu'il redevienne le comte froid et impénétrable qu'il était devenu au cours de ces longues années. Il était dans cette école que pour un seul but reprendre l'affaire de ses parents et détruire ceux qui ont mis fin à sa vie et à celle de ses parents. C'est ce pour quoi il continuait de vivre, la raison de son existence. Il savait éperdument qu'il ne vivrait pas longtemps. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Continuer une vie qui n'avait pas de sens n'était pas quelque chose de judicieux. Une fois son véritable objectif accompli mourir juste après ne le dérangeait nullement. Ainsi il mettrait fin à la tragique histoire de la famille Phantomhive. Pathétique destin pensa-t-il. Un destin qui l'aura mené à une mort certaine. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne cherche pas à se faire des amis ou à avoir une compagne. Quand-il s'en ira aucune attache ne sera présente pour pleurer sa mort. Il sera seul, seul comme il a toujours été. Ciel se mit à penser à des choses bien sinistres tout d'un coup. Il était passé d'un sentiment a la mort. Son œil se perdit dans le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Quelques années conclut-il. Il se demandait pourquoi la grande faucheuse ne venait pas pour le capturer. « _Qu'elle en finisse_ » se dit-il. « _Qu'elle prenne mon âme avide et mon enveloppe désertée de toute vie_ ». Comme il était difficile de vivre la mort sera certainement douce après ça. Et alors que le petit garçon replongeait dans le fin-fond du désespoir, dans un abysse sans fond quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte.

Sebastian se permit d'ouvrir la porte. Il savait que personne n'allait l'inviter à rentrer. Il se rapprocha du lit de Ciel et s'assied au bord de son lit. « Tu viens le repas est près. C'est vrai qu'il est tard mais je pense que tu dois avoir encore faim. Je me trompe ? » En guise de réponse le ténébreux eu le droit au silence. « heinn » Il inspira profondément « Ciel c'est bon je suis désolé » toujours rien « Ohh tu me fais la tête » lui dit-il avec humour

-« Je ne fais pas la tête !je suis fatigué. Je n'ai pas faim laisse-moi dormir et sort de ma chambre » Ciel avait de toute évidence menti mais il était agacé par Sebastian. Il voulait qu'il le laisse tranquille avec ses noires pensées.

-« Ah non ! je te l'avais dit non ? Que je te forcerais à manger tous les repas. Aller dépêche-toi de te lever, s'il te plait »

-« pffff tu n'écoutes jamais ce que l'on te dit. Tu ne réponds jamais aux questions que l'on te pose. Tu m'agaces et tu me fatigues, laisse-moi. » Ciel parlait avec un ton las qui s'entendait parfaitement

Le ténébreux approcha sa main droite de son visage et caressa ses cheveux. Ils étaient d'une infinie douceur les mèches se mêlant à ses doigts. Ciel ne dit rien il ne repoussa pas le touché. C'était agréable.

-« Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

-« Parce que cela semble te calmer » répond doucement Sebastian avec un sourire tendre appréciant la docilité du petit garçon qui ne semblait pas avoir la force de réagir.

-« Et pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? »

Le ténébreux ne répondit pas sur l'instant il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il allait utiliser « car j'en avais envie » conclut-il après coup.

Ciel retira son visage de l'oreiller pour poser son œil sur le ténébreux qui lui faisait un sourire. Il a été pris au dépourvu. Le petit brun avait fait un pari stupide en se disant que même s'il posait la question Sebastian ne lui répondrait certainement pas. « Ah et pourquoi tu en avais envie ?»

-« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que j'ai voulu te taquiner puisque je ne t'avais pas parlé de la journée »

-« Me taquiner ? Mais puisque tu pensais que je dormais en quoi cela aurait été pour m'ennuyer » Dit Ciel l'air perplexe il voulait absolument savoir quelle raison avait poussé le ténébreux à l'embrasser

-« ahhhhhh ne pourais-tu pas te satisfaire de cette simple réponse » Sebastian enleva sa main des cheveux de Ciel et se releva « bien et si nous allions manger »

-« tu changes encore de sujet » dit Ciel les sourcils froncés

-« Mais pas du tout j'ai répondu à ta question il me semble » Sebastian se dirigea vers la porte pour continuer son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine »

-« pfff çà c'est toi qu'il le dit » Ciel commença à se lever à son tour puis se dirigea lui aussi vers la cuisine

Ils mangèrent donc tranquillement. Aucun des deux ne parla de ce qui c'était passé. Appréciant juste la présence de l'autre en dégustant le repas qu'ils avaient reçu. Les yeux de chacun se baladèrent quelque fois sur l'un puis sur l'autre sans que leurs regards ne se croisent une seul fois.

* * *

><p>Aujourd'hui nous étions le Vendredi, le dernier jour de la semaine. Ciel était d'une humeur joviale. Il allait enfin rentrer chez sa tante. Bien que le week end n'allait pas être de tout repos, il était tout de même soulagé. En effet durant ce week end il savait pertinemment que sa tante allait le bombarder de questions toutes plus fatigantes les unes que les autres. De plus le dimanche il avait quelques rendez-vous concernant la reconstruction du manoir des Phantomhive. Effectivement durant l'incident la demeure des Phantomhive fut réduite en un tas de cendres. Quelques mois après l'incident quand Ciel fut retrouvé il ordonna immédiatement la reconstruction du manoir. Les travaux ont duré plus d'un an mais cela en valait la peine le manoir sera fin prêt d'ici 2 ou 3 mois. Il avait également quelques entrevues avec différents nobles de la société pour ce qui concernait son rang sociale et aussi pour la direction de la Phantôm compagnie. Quand ses parents sont morts, Ciel est devenu le seul dirigeant et donc le propriétaire majoritaire de cette grande entreprise de jouets et de friandises. Mais au vue de son âge et de ses connaissances l'entreprise a était confiée provisoirement a Monsieur Claus qui gère l'entreprise en faisant des allez-venues entre l'Italie et l'Angleterre. Ciel avait vraiment hâte de pouvoir retrouver sa chambre et d'avoir ces rendez-vous. Le travail ne lui faisait pas peur loin de là. D'ailleurs cela lui plaisait de pouvoir recevoir du travail faisant partie de la vie active et non des devoirs inutiles et sans intérêt. Il était vraiment impatient d'y être rêvassa-t-il alors que le garçonnet faisait tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette en regardant dans le vide d'un air absent.<p>

Il était actuellement plus de midi et les jeunes Lords déjeunaient tranquillement. Comme tous les jours Soma, Joker, Alois et Agni rejoignirent la table de Sebastian et de Ciel. Mais Ciel trop absorbé par ses réflexions ne s'en aperçut même pas et par conséquent ne ronchonna pas n'ont plus.

-« Bonjours Ciel tu es dans les nuages ? » demanda Joyeusement Joker

-« Ah quoi qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » par le son de la voix de Joker, Ciel se réveilla

-« et bien alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Ciel. C'est la première fois que je te vois rêvasser » Sourit Soma avec joie

-« je ne rêvasse pas ! je pensais juste a des choses importantes c'est tout. D'ailleurs pourquoi vous m'interroger » en disant cela il regarda Alois. Maintenant qu'il y pensait ce garçon passait son temps à regarder ailleurs. Mais que regardait-il ? Il regarda les autres qui mangeaient ou discutaient entre eux et stabilisa son regard sur Sebastian qui était le seul à ne pas parler. Mais il ne voulait pas lui poser la question. Après un long moment d'observation Sebastian finit par remarquer le regard du petit brun braqué sur lui. Il sourit, amusé.

-« Qu'y a-t-il Ciel pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela » se moqua t'il

Joker fut intrigué et regarda Ciel à son tour

-« Non, j-je… ce n'est pas çà j-je voulais savoir juste » Il prit un ton plus léger et se força à parler plus bas pour que le principal concerné n'entend rien « je voulais savoir que regardait-il ? »

-« Qui çà ? » Demanda Joker perplexe ne comprenant pas de qui le plus jeune était en train de parler

-« Mmhmhmh Je crois qu'il parle d'Alois ? » ricana Sebastian

-« Oh Alois ? je vois »

-« Oui et alors que regard-t-il » Ciel fronça des sourcils sa question était pourtant simple pourquoi le faire tant mijoter

-« Il regard Claude Faustus » dit Joker

-« Claude Faustus ? il est dans notre classe ? » « _C'est celui qui ressemble à Sebastian_ » pensa-t-il mais pourquoi Alois le regardait « C'est l'homme stoïque qui se trouve au fond du réfectoire ? »

-« Oui c'est cela » dit Sebastian avec les sourcils plissés. Ciel jugea donc que les deux hommes ne devaient pas beaucoup s'apprécier.

-« Mais pourquoi Alois le regarde-t-il ? D'ailleurs il le regarde tout le temps ? »

-« Tu peux être sûr qu'à chaque fois que Alois rêvasse c'est pour penser à Claude et s'il regarde dans une direction précise c'est parce qu'il y voit Claude » poursuivi Joker en continuant de manger. Sebastian avait un peu décroché à la simple mention du nom de cet homme qu'il détestait. Les deux hommes se portaient mutuellement une haine sans limite

-« Merci mais cela ne répond pas à ma question pourquoi le regarde-t-il ? Est ce qu'il l'admire ?

-« Si ce n'était que çà je pense que ça serait plus facile pour eux ? »

-« Je ne comprends pas ? » dit Ciel indécis

-« Ton innocence et vraiment adorable Ciel » se moqua une fois de plus Sebastian qui s'était reconnecté a la discussion en voyant que le garçonnet ne saisissait visiblement pas là où il voulait en venir. Cela se sentait que le garçon ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment. Le petit brun était pur et c'est ce qui plaisait à Sebastian. L'innocence et l'aisance du garçon.

-« Qu -» Ciel sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il ne savait pas comment prendre ce que Sebastian vient de lui dire.

Joker passa un coup œil sur le jeune garçon puis sur le ténébreux. C'était rare de voir le plus jeune garçon s'empourprer. Et de voir Sebastian si extroverti et réellement amusé par quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais entendu un mot comme « adorable » sortir de sa bouche venimeuse tellement habitué à des mots plus rudes. Puis il reprit la parole « Ce que Sebastian essaye de te dire c'est que Alois vois Claude d'une toute autre façon qu'il voit un ami »

Ciel resta interdit devant ses ainés. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce que lui expliquaient Joker et Sebastian. Une autre façon ? il le voit comme un frère ? Comme un membre de la famille ? « Peux-tu aller droit au but ? »

-« Eh bien pas très perspicace à ce que je vois » fit Sebastian. Cette conversation lui plaisait énormément. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que le petit brun pouvait être aussi intelligeant dans certains domaines mais aussi très stupide dans d'autres c'était effarant.

Quant à Ciel il était prêt à riposter à la provocation du ténébreux mais fut très vite coupé par celui-ci « Alois trouve Claude très plaisant. Même je dirais plus, il le trouve à son goût. Ça va tu commences à comprendre ? »

-« Son goût ? »Ciel était dérouté si bien qu'il commençait à saisir ce qu'on essayait de lui dire. « V-v-vous voulez dire que il est amoureux de cet homme ? »

Sebastian éclata de rire. Ciel faisait une de ces têtes c'était hilarant. Ciel gonfla ses joues. Il avait peur d'avoir dit une bêtise vu comment réagissait Sebastian « Arrête de rire comme çà imbécile ! »

-« qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme sa Sebastian » demanda Soma qui a été alerté par le rire puissant du ténébreux.

-« Non non ce n'est rien je t'assure » lui certifia Joker « bon arrête de te moquer de lui comme çà ce n'est pas sympa et en plus tu attires les regards» Bien que Joker avait également du mal à se retenir de rire Ciel était vraiment trop mignon.

-« Ah ahmhmh non je ne dirais pas amoureux bien que c'est peut-être le cas qui c'est. Je ne suis pas à la place d'Alois après tout. Mais si tu veux, il veut Claude d'une certaine façon qui le rendrait rouge et haletant. »

Le jeune garçon baissa la tête légèrement honteux. Il avait pour cette fois parfaitement compris le sous-entendu et ses petites joies prirent de jolies couleurs. « M-m-mais je ne comprends pas ce sont deux garçons comment est ce qu'ils peuven- »

-« Car d'après toi nos partenaires doivent être forcément du sexe opposé au notre c'est bien çà » demande Sebastian

-« j-je eh bien oui pourquoi en serait-il autrement » demanda Ciel hésitant. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose en amour. La çà dépassait ses compétences.

-« Tant que quelqu'un te plait qu'il soit en homme ou une femme n'a aucune importance. Si un jour tu tombais fou amoureux d'un homme tu l'oublierais par simple prétexte qu'il soit un homme et non une femme ?

-« Je… » Ciel n'avait pas la réponse à la question il n'avait jamais éprouvé un quelconque sentiment pour personne ni pour une femme ni pour un homme. Dans la société il pensait qu'être vu en compagnie d'un homme soit perçu comme quelque chose de malsain et de pervers. Mais il est vrai que si deux personnes s'aimaient vraiment qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes n'avait aucune importance.

« Ohhhhhhh arrête de l'ennuyer comme çà. Il est encore très jeune c'est tout à fait normal qu'il ne comprenne pas » Dit Joker a l'intention de Sebastian « ne t'inquiète pas Ciel n'y prête pas attention » lui sourit gentiment Joker.

Mais Ciel était trop absorbé par ses pensées. Il entendit à peine ce que lui disait Joker. Sebastian le remarqua très rapidement. Il sourit a la pensée que Ciel ne comprenait pas que l'amour se créé entre n'importe quelle personne. Il lui semblait que Ciel avait appris quelque chose d'important et il risquerait d'y penser pendant un long moment.

* * *

><p>Le jeune garçon n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sebastian et Joker. Il se mit à se demander qu'est-ce que le blondinet avait dans la tête. Et puis d'abord, sortait-il avec ce Claude ? Avait-il une quelconque relation avec ce type ? Avait-il des sentiments pour lui ? Qu'est ce quand pensait celui-ci ? Partageait-il les sentiments d'Alois ? Ciel s'arrêta d'un coup. Pourquoi cela lui était-il vital de savoir ce genre de chose. Jusqu'à présent il se désintéressait totalement du petit blond alors pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'il voulait savoir comment on pouvait aimer un homme. C'était une pensée bizarre mais il voulait connaitre ce sentiment. Il avait la forte impression qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir sans connaitre les détails de cette histoire sordide. Alors il décida de suivre le petit blond.<p>

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Ciel observait l'autre jeune garçon. Ils se trouvaient présentement dans la bibliothèque mais étrangement Claude ne se trouvait pas en ces lieux. Peut-être que Alois l'attendait. Après un moment d'attente Alois partit donc Ciel continua de le suivre. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux dorés marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de l'école il semblait se rendre au dortoir. La poisse pensa Ciel. Si Alois se rendait dans sa chambre il n'aurait aucun moyen de le suivre plus longtemps. Mais comment allait-il s'y prendre pour découvrir ce sentiment rien qu'en le surveillant. Après tout pour comprendre il faut le vivre. Perdu dans ses réflexions le jeune en oublia Alois qui avait disparu de son champ de vision. Ciel regarda autour de lui mais rien. Puis il ressentit d'un seul coup une forte pression sur son bras et se retrouva entrainé dans une chambre plaqué contre la porte d'entrée. Ciel eu le sang glacé alors qu'il se demandait qui l'attaquait

« qu- QU'EST-CE QU- » Ciel s'apprêtait à hurler mais quand il vit que c'est le petit blond qui le plaquait contre la porte il se tut

-« Dit ? Pourquoi me suis-tu toi ? »Le petit blond regarda droit dans l'œil de Ciel avec un regard terrifiant. Histoire d'intimider Ciel.

_« TOI ? Comment ose-t-il me parler comme çà ? » _Ciel n'aimait vraiment pas ce garçon. Déjà quand il est arrivé il le regardait d'une drôle de façon mais alors la ! « Lâche-moi ! » ordonna-t-il en repoussant le blond

-« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu suivi ? Ah ! je sais je te plais c'est ça ? » Sourit le blond avec un sourire mesquin qui faisait froid dans le dos du garçonnet

-« ne dit pas de pareille bêtise » Dit Ciel d'une voix ferme

Le blond retira son sourire et se déplaça dans la pièce pour finalement aller s'assoir « Bon tu veux quoi ? »

-« Comment ça ?»

-« Eh bien tu m'as suivi. Si ce n'est pas pour me draguer que tu es là c'est pour quoi ? »

-« drôlement cocasse. Tu parles toujours comme ça »

-« Oui ça te pose un problème alors pourquoi tu es la ? »

-« je suis la car tu m'as contraint à rentrer dans ta chambre »

-« ne fait pas le malin »

-« je ne le fais pas c'est toi qui ne sait pas formuler tes questions »

-« pffff Pourquoi m'as tu suivi »

-« parce que j'étais curieux »

-« curieux ? Et de quoi ? »

-« J'ai entendu dire que tu aimes Claude Faustus je voulais savoir si c'était vrai »

-« et tu m'as suivi juste pour ça pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé plus tôt »

Ciel paru étonné « parce que ça ne te dérange pas de parler de cela avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine ?

-« non pourquoi cela m'ennuierais je suis même tout disposé à t'ouvrir la voix, assis-toi » Le blond sourit au petit brun et tapota sur le canapé a côté de lui

-« Non merci, je préfère rester debout »

Le blond fronça des sourcils et se mit à bouder comme un gamin en croisant ses bras et gonflant ses joues « très bien si tu le prends comme ça je ne te dirais rien »

Ciel soupira se jeune garçon était encore plus gamin que Soma. Alors il se rapprocha du canapé sous le sourire enfantin du blond qui tapota à la place prévu pour Ciel avec entrain. Celui-ci s'assoit, il était mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas confiance et avait une mauvaise intuition. « Bien alors ? Qu'en est-i-ahahahahah » le blond avait littéralement sauté sur Ciel et maintenant il le surplombait de toute sa longueur. Alois avait seulement deux ans de plus que le plus jeune mais il faisait quand-même une tête de plus que Ciel, il était vraiment petit. Ciel avait du mal à comprendre la situation mais dès qu'il s'aperçut que Alois le dominait il gesticula dans tous les sens. Mais Alois le faisait prisonnier par ses jambes et ses bras

-« MAIS LACHE-MOI TOUT SUITE ! » Hurla de plein poumon Ciel. Il n'aimait pas cette position qui le rendait impuissant cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir.

Alois sourit à pleines dents et il se rapprocha de son captif « Je croyais que tu voulais comprendre comment ça marchait » dit-il en se rapprochant de l'oreille du plus jeune « les relations entre hommes ? » ricana-t-il alors qu'il tirait sur le lobe de l'oreille de Ciel avec ses dents.

« qu- » Ciel n'en revenait pas Alois avait entendu toute la conversation, il avait fait semblant d'observer Claude alors qu'il l'écoutait lui, Joker et Sebastian. Comme il a du s'amuser de la situation.

« je vais te montrer tout ce que l'on peut faire quand on est deux garçons » Alois glissa sa main sur la chemise de Ciel et déboutonna les boutons l'un après l'autre

« ARRÊTE ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LACHE-M-mmmh» Alois avait posé sa main sur la bouche du garçon complètement paniqué en-dessous de lui

-« chutttt ! Voyons si tu cries comme ça alors que nous n'avons pas commencé tu ne vas plus avoir de voix pour la suite » Alois sourit vilainement. Le visage terrifié de Ciel l'amusait.

Ciel commençait vraiment à être effrayé. Il ne voulait pas de ça pas avec lui pas comme ça. Il avait vécu suffisamment de choses traumatisantes. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un mauvais souvenir en plus du reste. Ciel bougeait, gesticulait, mordait Alois mais il ne tressaillit pas. « Mmmmh dit que caches-tu derrière ce cache-œil immonde. Je suis certain que tu dois être encore plus mignon sans. Attends, je vais le retirer. » Dans un dernier effort Ciel mordu a pleines dents dans la main d'Alois y laissant les traces de ses dents ou le petit blond émit un cri et Ciel hurla « SEBASTIAAAAAAAN ! » Alois écarquilla des yeux.

La porte s'ouvrit en fracas sur un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux écarlates celui-ci ouvrit grand ses yeux. Ciel avait l'œil tourné vers celui qu'il avait appelé à l'aide et dans un souffle quasi-inaudible un mot sorti de ses lèvres tremblantes

-« Se- Sebastian »

* * *

><p>« <em>Alors que j'étais effrayé, perdu que je ne savais que faire je t'ai appelé toi. Ce garçon perfide et fourbe allait découvrir l'une des choses les plus monstrueuse qui m'est arrivé dans le passé. Il allait voir la souillure sur mon œil droit qui n'est désormais plus coloré d'un doux bleu azur. Mais tu es venu alors que je hurlais ton nom. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas, ton nom était la seule chose dans mes pensées, je l'avoue je ne pense qu'à toi et cela me perturbe. Pourquoi t'immisces-tu dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur? Tu me troubles je l'avoue et d'une certaine façon j'ai besoin de toi. Aide-moi à y voir clair dans ces sentiments nouveaux. Car toi seul peut m'aider à comprendre puisque c'est toi qui me fait ressentir cela. Le sais-tu ? Sais-tu que tu es le seul à me chambouler autant, Sebastian… »<em>

* * *

><p>Voilà alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus et j'attends vos reviews Merci d'avoir lu et je m'excuse si vous n'avez pas aimé ^^ a la prochaine pour un nouveau chap ^^ et bon Week end !<p> 


	8. VIII Départ et affaire

**Mayu-chan :**SLT ! je suis de retour ! ^^ je suis absolument et irrévocablement désolée pour ce très très longggggggggggggggggggg retard ! Vous avez le droit de me frapper si vous voulez « PAS SUR LE VISAGE ! »

Passons… se retard est dû au fait que ma correctrice n'était pas disponible et aussi parce que je viens de passer les épreuves du bac de français et aussi à cause de la préparation de mon exposition ^^'' donc j'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne pourrais pas publier de nouveau chapitre avant au moine le 10 juillet (ba oui ya aussi la Japon Expo entre le 5 et le 8 ^^) d'ailleur ce n'est pas sûr que je publie d'ici la vue que je vais avoir un stage de trois semaine mais j'essaierais qd même. Pour VOUS !

Maintenant passons à mes reviews=

**Toroko-sama :** mdr ton reviews m'a fait très plaisir. Eh oui Ciel est un peu lent a la détente. XD tu pensais que Sebastian l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres sa aurait était trop rapide. J'aime faire durer les choses. Ah mais peut-être que Claude finira-t-il lui aussi par se rapprocher imperceptiblement de Ciel. MDR j'avoue que dans ce chapitre Ciel est assez sensible et très mimi mais aussi très ignorant après tout Ciel n'a que 12 ans que peut-il réellement comprendre de l'amour ?

**Lady lisa-chan ****:** Merci pour ton reviews j'ai vraiment apprécier ça fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et que tu trouves que j'écriq bien ^^ je suis vraiment très heureuse !:D. Nan tkt seul Sebastian a droit de prendre la virginité de Ciel et surtout pas Alois

**Bocchan-chan :** Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ma fic surtout que tu es l'une de mes auteur favorite. J'ai adoré tes 2 fic et d'ailleurs j'attends tjr la suite de « les anges pleures »^^. J'aime beaucoup ton reviews et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite

**Pen-of-dream **: Merci une fois de plus pour tes reviews qui me fond vraiment plaisir. D'ailleurs je me demander quand tu compterais écrire la suite de l'une de tes fic ^^ ? Aaaah on n'est d'accord Alois peut être ignoble parfois ^^ et tkt pas pour Sebastian j'ai des plans pour lui ^^

**Ayumuri-chan : **Ouuuui tu a raison seul Sebastian a le droit de violer Ciel mais Alois n'a pas vraiment le sens des convenances malheureusement^^ Ooooh qu'est ce que t'a contre Joker il est gentil avec Ciel ! peut-être un peu trop d'ailleur ^^ merci pour ton reviews

**Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre VIII : Départ et affaire<span>_**

_« La peur m'avait envahi, je commençais à suffoquer dans son étreinte. L'angoisse me submergeait, me tétanisait. Mais tu es venu me chercher. J'ai bien peur que les choses deviennent plus rudes à présent. Cette épreuve n'était rien comparée à ce qui va suivre. Pourquoi faut-il que ma vie soit remplie de désastre et de malheur. J'ai tant d'ennemis qui cherchent à me nuire, à commercer par ceux qui se trouvent dans mon passé. Rest__er__ en vie me sera plus difficile que prévu à présent, mais je continuerais à me relever malgré mon corps chétif empli de meurtrissures et d'ecchymoses. Je veux continuer cette bataille et remporter cette guerre. M'aideras-tu à l'emporter face à mes opposants. L'alliance de deux personnes annihile les obstacles avenirs »_

* * *

><p>Sebastian se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs du dortoir s'apprêtant à rentrer dans son appartement quand-il entendit des cris étranges dans la chambre du blond. Il se rapprocha pour savoir si tout allait bien puis entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom. Pris de panique, il enfonça la porte et voilà qu'il tombait sur une scène qui le laissa ébahi. Alois sur Ciel en train de le déshabiller et Ciel qui avait le regard terrorisé.<p>

-« Se-Sebastian » Dit Ciel d'un ton tellement bas mais audible dans la pièce.

-« Mais mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire Alois ? »Sebastian se rapprocha rapidement des deux jeunes garçons

Alois se releva aussitôt et mit ses mains en avant « j-je peux tout expliquer Sebastian tu vois, en fait c'était juste une blague pour effrayer Ciel c'est tout je t'assure j'étais sur le point d'arrêt- »

-« Tais-toi ! ne dit rien ! » Dit froidement le ténébreux en le contournant pour arriver au canapé là où Ciel était toujours allongé totalement choqué. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Dit doucement le ténébreux

Ciel ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans dire un mot. Il était vraiment interloqué par ce qui venait de se passer et tout ça, ce n'était qu'une blague idiote pour le terroriser. Il n'en revenait pas il avait eu tellement peur de ce qui allait se passer. Qu'est-ce que le blond comptait lui faire ? Allait-il découvrir son œil droit invalide ? Mais tout cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie juste pour l'intimider

Sebastian releva le plus jeune par les épaules qui se laissa faire n'étant pas encore revenu à la réalité. Puis il le prit dans ses bras et le porta. Ciel se réveilla aussitôt, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il passa juste ses bras autour du cou de Sebastian qui sourit par ce geste. Il se mouvait sans aucune difficulté pour partir de l'appartement sinistre du jeune garçon. « Je te préviens si tu te permets de le retoucher ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois tu auras affaire à moi » et il partit. Après leur départ le blond baissa la tête. Si on s'approchait on pourrait voir des larmes couler sur son visage certainement de regret.

Ciel s'était calmé dans les bras de Sebastian. Il avait retrouvé contenance si bien qu'il finit par rougir du fait qu'il était en ce moment dans les bras de Sebastian et qu'il le portait comme une princesse. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point s'était inapproprié. Mais il se sentait agréablement bien dans ses bras. La chaleur de Sebastian lui était plaisante. Il enfonça sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme et inhala sa douce odeur. Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient étranges. Des émotions nouvelles, mais tout cela restait agréable, si doux, si beau tellement qu'il ne souhaitait pas lâcher le ténébreux. Des effets nettement plus bienfaisants que quand il était avec Alois ce garçon lui procurait des frissons de dégoûts. Rien que le fait qu'il l'ait touché l'écœurait. Mais quand c'était Sebastian il aimait cela, bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer. Cela lui faisait peur, ça l'angoissait de savoir réellement quel genre de sentiment se formait dans son cœur de glace.

Sebastian arriva à l'appartement, mais resta bloqué devant la porte il ne pouvait pas attraper ses clés dans sa poche.

-« Tu peux me poser maintenant je vais bien » dit Ciel

-« comme tu veux » il posa avec délicatesse le plus jeune et attrapa ses clés dans sa poche pour ouvrir la porte. Ciel se précipita dans celle-ci. Il devait préparer son sac il était 18 heures sa tante allait venir le chercher d'ici une trentaine de minutes.

Sebastian le suivit dans sa chambre et s'y glissa sans se faire remarquer par le plus jeune

-« qu'est-ce que Alois t'as fait exactement » demanda-t-il les bras croisés le dos vouté sur le mur

-« qui a dit que tu pouvais entrer dans ma chambre ? Laisse-moi » Dit Ciel sans lui accorder le moindre regard

Sebastian fronça des sourcils. Ciel agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il s'approcha rapidement de Ciel le saisit par le bras et le fit se retourner vers lui. « ne fais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Qu'est-ce que Alois t'as fait ? »

Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais vue Sebastian s'énerver ainsi « Il-il n'a rien fait. Il a juste déboutonné ma chemise, tu es arrivé avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit. » Il baissa légèrement la tête il n'osait pas trop regarder dans ses yeux puisqu'il avait hurlé son nom dans sa terreur pour être sauvé. D'ailleurs il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était lui qu'il avait appelé. Le ténébreux releva le visage du plus jeune. « Est-que ça va ? » demanda-t-il plus tendrement. Ciel le regarda dans les yeux, Sebastian semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui

-« je vais bien laisse-moi maintenant je dois préparer mes affaires » se résolut-il

Sebastian hocha de la tête « bien » et il partit se dirigeant dans sa propre chambre pour y préparer quelques affaires. Dans sa chambre Sebastian pensait beaucoup à ce qu'il s'était passé comment cela se faisait-il que Ciel s'était retrouvé dans la chambre du blond ? Puis Ciel était plutôt distant avec lui, pour quelle raison ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Ciel l'avait appelé à l'aide alors qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui ? En repensant à cela il sourit en cap. « _Décidément les choses deviennent vraiment très intéressantes _» se dit-il

* * *

><p>La tante de Ciel Mme Red arriva pile à l'heure elle attendait son petit neveux pour pouvoir l'embrasser<p>

-« Ciel ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir. Oh tu as l'air en pleine forme » Elle embrassa joyeusement le petit brun

-« je le suis Madame »

-« bien va chercher ta valise je t'attends »

-« très bien » Ciel partit dans sa chambre et vit Sebastian dans l'appartement. Le ténébreux le regardait alors que le plus jeune se déplaçait pour prendre sa petite valise. Juste le nécessaire ce qu'il aurait besoin au manoir.

-« Tu pars déjà ? » dit le ténébreux

-« oui ma tante est arrivée »

-« donc je te vois lundi »

-« C'est ça »

Le ténébreux se rapprocha du plus jeune et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le plus jeune rougi « alors à lundi » Dit-il avec un sourire tendre

-« Mmh !, tu es obligé de me décoiffer » se plaignait-il

-« Mhmhmh je sais que tu aimes quand je fais cela »

-« tsss ne dit pas n'importe quoi » Ciel retira la main présente dans ses cheveux et se dirigea vers la porte se retournant vers le ténébreux avant de partir « au revoir Sebastian »

-« Mmh à lundi Ciel passe un bon week end

Et le jeune garçon partit. Ciel monta dans le véhicule de sa tante. Quand la voiture démarra le garçonnet repensa à tous les évènements qui sont arrivés durant son séjour à l'école Kuroshitsuji. La rencontre avec ses camarades et avec Sebastian. Les provocations qu'ils se faisaient. La crise d'asthme qu'il avait eu. Sa discussion avec Joker sur leurs passés communs. Tant d'événements en seulement 5 jours il avait comme l'impression que cela faisait plus longtemps qu'il était arrivé dans cette école. Le week end allait passer bien vite après cela. Le jeune garçon regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre de la voiture pour regarder l'école Kuroshitsuji. La première semaine est enfin fini mais le week end restera court. Le garçon est loin de s'imaginer les prochains événements qui vont suivre. Cela annonce le début d'une longue année

* * *

><p>La route fut longue de l'école au manoir. Ciel n'avait cessé de ressasser les évènements arrivés durant son séjour dans sa nouvelle école. Bizarrement, le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour le ténébreux. De sa rencontre avec cet homme responsable de nombreux bouleversements en lui. Il se remémorait les provocations qu'ils s'étaient adressés mutuellement. Des batailles visuelles qu'ils avaient eues. Mais également aux moments de tendresses qu'ils avaient échangés. Sebastian était un homme agaçant et provocateur mais il était toujours la quand le garçonnet était en difficulté. Et puis il se rappelait les différents contacts qu'ils avaient eus et les sensations que ces touchers lui avait procuré. Ciel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait des choses s'agiter en lui en sa présence. Son corps réagissait tout seul comme s'il était muni d'une volonté propre. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence mais il était agréable de sentir le ténébreux près de lui. Puis ses pensées dévièrent sur ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée avec Alois, le jeune garçon le répugnait. Ses touchers, ses caresses tout lui était déplaisant. La seule chose que Ciel avait dans l'esprit à ce moment-là était le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène et aux yeux vermeils. Il aurait préféré avoir le ténébreux au-dessus de lui à la place du blond. Que ses doux cheveux retombèrent imperceptiblement sur son visage le caressant au passage. Sentir ses longs doigts fins le frôler. Ancrer son regard bleu océan dans celui feu ardent et sentir ses lèvres sur son visage. Ciel s'empourpra à cette idée. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce genre de chose. Pourquoi voyait-il Sebastian de cette façon. Il se retrouvait toujours a penser à lui de manière gênante. Le petit brun releva la tête et inspira profondément. Le week end ne sera pas de trop, il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps au contact de personnes.<p>

Pendant que Ciel était perdu dans ses pensées Mme Red se retourna vers Ciel et lui dit gentiment « Ciel nous sommes arrivés ! »

Ciel releva automatiquement la tête. Le manoir n'avait pas changé, il était toujours le même. Le garçonnet sourit doucement il était heureux de retrouver enfin un endroit qu'il lui était familier.

-« Aller Ciel ne traine pas je suis impatiente de savoir tout ce que tu as fait dans ta nouvelle école » lui sourit-elle aimablement alors qu'elle descendait de la voiture

Ciel soupira. Comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Mme Red était une dame beaucoup trop curieuse il était évidant qu'elle le harcèlerait de questions.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la demeure. Mme Red devança Ciel et lui dit « bienvenue à la maison mon cher neveu » Ciel sourit avec indulgence sa tante n'avait également pas changé du tout. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa

-« Merci ma tante je suis heureux d'être enfin rentré » Mme Red gloussa gentiment »

* * *

><p>Quelques heures avaient passé depuis que Ciel était au manoir. Il avait passé son temps dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et se préparer pour le dîner. Mme Red attendait son neveu avec impatience à la table à manger et lorsqu'il fut arrivé ils mangèrent dans un calme relatif.<p>

-« Eh bien je suis heureuse de te voir autant manger » Mme Red était agréablement surprise Ciel mangeait peu depuis l'incident. Tellement peu qu'elle avait peur qu'un jour le jeune homme ait des problèmes de santé

Ciel ne répondit pas toute suite à la réflexion. Depuis sa crise d'asthme et d'anémie Sebastian avait veillé à ce que Ciel mange tout le contenu de son assiette. Il s'était habitué à manger plus qu'il ne mangeait avant s'il ne manger pas assez il ressentait un manque.

-« Alors dis-moi ! Comment ça s'est passé ? On t'a bien accueilli ? Tu t'es fait des amis ? » Demanda avec précipitation sa tante très enthousiaste

Ciel essuya sa bouche à l'aide d'une serviette en fermant les yeux « ça c'est bien passé »

-« Ohhhh ne me dit pas juste cela dit moi ce que tu as fait »

-« J'ai appris »

-« Oh moins tu es toujours le même » dit-elle avec un soupir exaspéré « mais dis moi tu t'es fait des amis ? »

-« des amis ? » Ciel pris le temps de réfléchir qu'est-ce qu'un ami ? Est-ce qu'il en avait des amis ? Il pensait aux élèves de la classe. Claude Faustus ? Non il n'est certainement pas son ami. Il n'avait même encore jamais parlé avec lui. Alois Trancy ? Alors la non jamais ! il le détestait. Agni ? il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait le considérer comme un ami alors qu'ils avaient à peine parlé. Joker ? et bien il était gentil avec lui puis ils partageaient un secret alors oui Joker était certainement ami avec lui. Soma ? mmmh il ne savait pas trop Soma était un peu enfantin mais il pensait que Soma le voyait comme son ami. Sebastian ? un ami ? Sebastian ? un ami… ? peu importe comment il essayait de l'imaginer il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il pouvait considérer Sebastian comme étant son ami mais il était quelque chose dans ce genre-là

-« je pense… oui je me suis fait des amis »

-« Oh c'est vrai ! mais c'est merveilleux comme je suis heureuse » dit avec joie Mme Red. Ciel était quelqu'un de solitaire surtout depuis l'incident il avait perdu tout contact avec les gens alors savoir que ce garçon avait des amis était vraiment rassurant. « Tu me les présenteras un jour »

-« certainement pas ! » dit-il strictement

-« Ah ahahah allons ! je ne vais pas te les piquer tes amis » gloussa-t-elle

Ciel baissa la tête avec un léger rougissement qui teintait ses petites joues,

- « Allons! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras »

-« ne vous en faîte pas, c'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, J'ai,,, j'ai vécu des choses différentes

-« n'est-ce-pas le but de t'envoyer dans une école pour que tu expérimentes de nouvelles choses. J'aimerais que tu t'ouvres un peu au monde extérieur et si tu t'es fait des amis c'est déjà un très bon début. Toi qui ne parlais plus à personne, je commençais à désespérer. Je suis réellement heureuse que tu puisses redevenir celui que tu étais avant l'incident, tes chers parents n'auraient certainement pas souhaité que tu aies une vie aussi renfermée. Ils aimeraient surement savoir que tu es heureux à présent.

-« je suppose » il baissa la tête en se rappelant de ses parents.

Le diner se poursuivit. Ciel et sa tante échangèrent encore quelques modalités. Ils parlèrent particulièrement de la reconstruction du manoir Phantomhive. Mme Red prévint Ciel qu'elle avait reçu un appel par rapport au manoir au cours de la semaine. Elle avait donc fixé un rendez-vous pour ce samedi, tôt dans la journée.

Ciel embrassa sa tante et partit se coucher impatient de retrouver la pièce où le garçonnet se reposait qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine. Dans sa chambre Ciel se mit à énumérer les différentes choses présentes dans cette spacieuse pièce à coucher. Le garçonnet s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'y laissa tomber heureux de ressentir la douceur des draps moelleux. Il tourna son visage là où était sa fenêtre toujours allongé sur son lit les bras étendus de long en large. Il était de nouveau seul dans cette chambre beaucoup trop grande pour un jeune garçon comme lui. Pourquoi se sentait-il si seul d'un coup. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il était habitué à vivre à l'écart des autres. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé dans cette école, il rageait du fait qu'il devait partager un petit appart avec une autre personne. Rien que le fait de se familiariser avec quelqu'un l'irritait au plus haut point et maintenant que le petit brun se retrouvait de nouveau dans sa chambre, isolé, débarrassé de tout gêneurs éventuels, il se sentait incroyablement seul. Ciel soupira, il se trouvait pitoyable d'avoir ce genre de sentiments. Le garçon se glissa sous les draps peut-être qu'il était tout simplement fatigué et que s'il dormait demain ce malaise en lui disparaitra du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

* * *

><p>La journée était bien entamée lorsque Ciel et sa tante partirent à leur rendez-vous. Ciel était plutôt impatient cela devait faire un an qu'il n'était pas parti relater les progrès des travaux du manoir. Bien qu'il appréhendait toujours le moment d'y retourner. Il aimait son manoir, il l'adorait même mais il avait peur d'avoir des souvenirs qu'il préférait oublier. Ce manoir était tout ce qu'il lui restait de son passé. Elle était la maison chaleureuse où il avait grandi. L'habitacle où il avait ri, le foyer ou il avait pleuré et la demeure où il avait tout perdu. A chaque fois qu'il se forçait à se rappeler des moments de bonheurs qu'il avait vécus, des images sombres et obscures refaisaient surface. Des souvenirs remplis de larmes, de hurlements, de cris stridents. Ciel aurait souhaité avoir toute oublié mais il se souvenait de tout, du moindre petit détail. Il se rappelait de l'odeur de la fumée qui incendiait chaque pièce, des corps meurtris par les lourdes flammes et l'odeur âcre du sang qui remplissait le salon. Mais le garçonnet se souvenait plus particulièrement de ce qui s'est passé après l'incendie. L'humiliation qu'il avait subie, la peur qu'il avait ressentie, la douleur qu'il avait supportée et les moqueries qu'il avait endurées. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il avait vécu. Son mental a été grièvement brisé et son corps souffrait encore de blessures apparentes. Tout son être ne pouvait oublier ce jour, si bien que son corps avait préféré oublier comment sourire ou pleurer. Depuis ce jour il demeurait seul et inutilement utilisé.<p>

-« Ciel ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda sa tante inquiète. Le jeune garçon semblait sans vie depuis qu'ils étaient devant le majestueux manoir Phantomhive

-« Ça va, des souvenirs, rien de plus »

-« C'était bien ce qui m'inquiétait »

-« je vais bien. Allons retrouver M. Faulse voulez-vous »

-« Comme tu veux » Dit-elle pas très assurée

Ils partirent donc rejoindre un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Aux cheveux courts légèrement dégarni devant avec une assez forte et robuste carrure « Ah bonjour Madame » Il reconnut de suite la jeune femme avec qui il avait eu divers entretiens

-« Bonjour Monsieur je vous présente mon neveu et le propriétaire du manoir le Comte Ciel Phantomhive » Dit-elle ravie de la réaction stupéfaite de l'ouvrier.

-« Ah euh en-enchanté Comte Phantomhive » bégaya-t-il dans l'empressement et en lui tendant sa main. Il s'attendait à rencontrer un homme d'une vingtaine d'années et il se retrouvait avec un gosse qui devait en faire la moitié.

-« Moi de même M. Faulse. Si vous voulez bien nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses dès maintenant »

-« Bie-bien »

-« Et je vous en prie ne soyez pas troublé par mon jeune âge »

-« Oui bien sûr pardonnez-moi mais j'ai rarement l'habitude de travailler avec d'aussi jeunes hommes comme vous »

-« Ne vous en faîte pas à l'inverse de vous, moi j'ai l'habitude. Alors où en êtes-vous ? De vue je dirais que vous avez bien avancé »

-« Effectivement, en apparence je vous l'accorde il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire. Ils nous restent seulement quelques bricoles. C'est surtout à l'intérieur où nous avons encore pas mal de boulot. Les pièces sont délabrées, les planches complètement carbonisées. Il nous faut les remplacer. Ainsi que les murs. » »

Ciel posa sa main sous son menton en une attitude pensive. « je vois. Combien de temps encore ? »

-« Mmmh, je dirais à peu près deux mois »

Deux mois. Cela semblait loin mais tellement près également. Encore deux mois et il pourrait retourner dans son manoir.

-« Très bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps » Ciel salue l'homme courtoisement et lui sera la main en guise d'au revoir

-« je vous en prie c'est tout naturel »

M. Faulse raccompagna Mme Red et Ciel jusqu'à leur voiture puis il retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

-« Ca s'est plutôt bien passé » papillonna Mme Red

-« Je suppose » Ciel se tourna vers la fenêtre. « Pourriez-vous me déposer à l'entreprise Phantom. J'ai entendu dire que M. Claus était de passage en Angleterre ce Week End.

-« En effet, tu veux que je t'accompagne »

-« Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ça ira je me débrouillerai pour le retour »

-« Comme tu voudras » Dit-elle un peu déçue

* * *

><p>Mme Red et Ciel étaient arrivés a destination devant l'entreprise Phantom. Mme Red regarda Ciel d'un oeil peu assuré<p>

-« Bien tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ?»

-« Non, ça ira je t'ai dit »

-« Très bien dans ce cas fais attention à toi, je te vois ce soir »

La voiture partit laissant le jeune garçon seul. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'entreprise et franchie la porte.

Il arriva bien vite devant le bureau et y frappa distinctement. Un « entrez » fut entendu et Ciel entra dans la pièce

-« Oh Ciel buona sera ! je suis heureux de te voir cela fait tellement longtemps »

-« Bonjour Claus je suis heureux moi aussi de vous voir »

-« Voyons Ciel pas de cela entre nous. Pourquoi tant de formalité? »

-« Pardonne-moi Claus. Bien ou en es-tu ? »

-« Oh tu es venu pour la Phantom compagnie je suis très déçu moi qui croyais que tu venais pour me voir » Dit-il avec un faux air triste

-« Bien sûr je ne t'oublie pas » gloussa Ciel. Claus était un personnage assez intéressant dans son genre

-« Comment se passe tes affaires ? et la Phantom compagnie ?

-« Molto bene ! »Dit-il joyeusement « j'ai d'excellents résultats en ce qui concerne la Phantom compagnie. Tes idées se vendent très bien et l'entreprise prend de plus en plus d'ampleur dans l'industrie des friandises et des jouets. Je suis certain que ton père serait heureux de voir que tu gères aussi bien son entreprise. Il serait fier de toi » Claus posa sa main sur la fine épaule du jeune garçon en une vague forme de réconfort.

-« Je sais… » Dit mollement Ciel. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'un compliment Ciel n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses parents. Ça lui rappelait à quel point son père et sa mère lui manquaient. « de toute manière, je savais qu'avec toi l'entreprise se porterait bien. J'ai confiance en tes compétences »

-« je suis heureux que tu m'accordes une telle confiance »

-« Je te l'accorde alors ne me déçois pas, en aucun cas » Dit-il en perçant du regard M. Claus.

-« ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te trahirai pas »

-« Je l'espère. Beaucoup de personne m'ont trahi par le passé alors j'espère que tu ne seras pas comme ces hommes ». Ciel parlait toute en se retournant vers la porte il enclencha la poignée de la porte d'entrée. « Bien dans ce cas je vais te laisser »

-« Très bien ce fut un véritable plaisir de te revoir. Viens me voir plus souvent quand je suis en Angleterre »

-« Ça serait compliqué avec mes cours. A bientôt Claus »

* * *

><p>Il commençait à se faire tard. Après être allé voir M. Claus, Ciel s'était rendu dans divers endroit. A présent le jeune garçon se mit en quête d'un moyen de transport capable de le ramener. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à pied jusqu'au manoir de sa tante. Certes, elle n'habitait pas si loin que cela mais il était assez épuisé par la marche qu'il avait effectuée pour aller ici et là. D'un coup il regrettait d'avoir congédié sa tante. Il lui a dit qu'il se débrouillerait mais ce n'était pas si simple que ça.<p>

Un homme se rapprocha de Ciel. On ne voyait pas son visage. Il était dissimulé sous son long manteau noir et il portait un chapeau haut de forme. L'étranger interpella Ciel en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune enfant

-« Petit ! »Dit-il d'une voix bourrue

-« Q-quoi ! qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »Dit Ciel précipitamment sur la défensive. L'homme l'avait surpris et il l'avait touché !

-«Pardonne-moi si je t'ai fait peur mais tu sembles perdu » Dit l'étranger plus gentiment

-« Ah non ce n'est pas ça je cherche un véhicule »

-« Pour te ramener chez toi ? Je peux t'y conduire si tu veux ? »

Ciel hésita un moment, il avait peut-être l'intellect d'un adulte mais il restait un tout jeune enfant et cet homme était un inconnu. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix une occasion pareille ne se renouvellera pas

-« Je vous remercie, j'accepte »

-« Aller suis-moi gamin »

Ciel suivit l'homme avec méfiance. Ils arrivèrent devant une voiture et l'homme fit monter le garçon à l'intérieur. Quand ils furent tout deux installés l'étranger se mit à l'avant et commença à avancer. Ciel lui donna l'adresse de sa tante et l'inconnu prit le chemin qu'on lui indiquait

-« Dit-moi gamin que faisais-tu tout seul en ville ? Tu es bien jeune, pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas avec toi »

-« Je n'ai plus de parent » Fit Ciel avec une voix dépourvue de sentiment humain

-« Oh je vois »

-« Vous me ramenez juste chez ma tante »

-« Très bien gamin. » « Gamin ? Tu sembles être d'un milieu aisé. Je n'imagine pas un gamin des rues porté ce genre de vêtement. »

-« Finement remarqué. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela » Ciel sourit mesquinement l'homme ne cherchait certainement pas à l'aider. Il voulait juste profiter de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre. Dans quoi sera-t-il encore embarqué. Kidnapping ? Racket ? Chantage ? Peut-être bien. Les hommes ne faisaient rien sans contrepartie. Le garçonnet se dit que finalement il va devoir la payer sa course. Ciel soupira « bien vous voulez combien pour la course ? »

L'inconnu se mit à ricaner

-« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? » Demanda Ciel agacé.

-« Je ne veux pas de ton argent, gamin. Si je t'ai posé la question c'est juste par curiosité »

Ciel écarquilla légèrement de l'œil « vraiment ? Cela ne vous intéresse pas ? Vous êtes bien le seul »

-« Ne dis pas cela gamin. Tous les hommes ne sont pas pareils. Ils ont tous une ambition différente » Dit l'homme en noir en souriant

-« Vous croyez… ? »

* * *

><p>-« Oh ! Mais dis moi c'est un bien joli manoir »<p>

-« Je descends ici »

-« Très bien je m'arrête »

Ciel descendit puis fit face à l'homme « Je vous remercie de m'avoir ramené »

-« De rien gamin, tu sais tu ne devrais pas te promener seul en ville a ton jeune âge. Tous les inconnus ne sont pas comme moi »

-« Je suis assez mure pour me débrouiller seul. Au revoir » Dit le jeune garçon a l'intention de l'inconnu en commençant a marcher vers la porte du manoir faisant dos à l'étranger.

L'homme esquissa un sourire sournois derrière le col de son long manteau. « **Tu devrais faire attention au loup dans la bergerie, il pourrait te dévorer** »

-« Qu- » Ciel s'arrêta et se retourna rapidement vers l'homme.

-« J'ai été ravi de te revoir _**Ciel »**_

Tandis que Ciel avait l'œil exorbité l'inconnu disparut sous le soleil couchant.

-«ATTENDEZ ! » Hurla à plein poumon Ciel interloqué par les dernières paroles de cet homme étrange. Comment le connaissait-il ? De plus cette phrase _« Tu devrais faire attention au loup dans la bergerie, il pourrait te dévorer_ » Cette phrase Ciel l'avait déjà entendue dans le passé. « _Que se passe-t-il au juste_ ?»

* * *

><p>Mme Red se retourna et aperçut Ciel dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon.<p>

-« Tu rentres bien tard ? » en ayant remarqué le trouble du garçon. Mme Red pris un air inquiet. « Est-ce que tout va bien Ciel ? Tu es tout pâle »

-« C-ça va, je-j'ai juste besoin de me reposer c'est tout » Le petit brun partit directement dans sa chambre. Ciel avait un mauvais pressentiment. C'était mauvais. Ce que cet étranger lui avait dit quelqu'un lui avait déjà dit par le passé. La même phrase cet homme qu'il avait rencontré avant l'incident. De plus l'étranger semblait le connaitre « _J'ai été ravi de te revoir __**Ciel » **_Cette simple phrase avait réussi à lui donner la chair de poule. Pourquoi faut-il que son passé ressurgisse ? Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence. Oui peut-être qu'il se montait trop la tête pour rien. C'est ce que souhaitait Ciel plus que tout et il s'endormit sur cette idée. Quelque chose s'annonce et se rapproche. Bientôt je retomberai dans cet enfer, telle est la vie.

* * *

><p><em>« Les choses commencent à devenir dangereuses. J'ai découvert certaine facette de ta personnalité et maintenant je sais que tu es la pour me protéger. Mais est-ce que je peux vraiment te donner ma confiance ? Mon cœur me dit que je ne dois pas hésiter mais ma tête se souvient de trop de choses qui montrent que mon cœur se trompe beaucoup trop souvent. La peur est un sentiment dont j'aimerais bien me passer mais il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. J'ai enfin compris à qui j'avais à faire et je ferai mon possible pour rester fort à tout moment. Je ne laisserai personne m'écraser comme dans le passé, même pas toi. Alors choisis seras tu de mon côté ou finiras-tu par me trahir ? Mon cœur n'est pas la seule chose que tu dois gravir il te faudra de l'astuce pour me faire plier. »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mayu-chan :<strong> Alors sa vous plait ? Mais qui est donc cette homme mystérieux qui semble connaitre Ciel vous le serais dans le prochain chapitre (ou pas hihihi^^)


	9. IX Retour Attendu

**Mayu-chan :**salt a toussss ma revoila pour un nouveau chapitre dsl pour le retard mais j'ai malheureusement eu des ptits soucis avec ma correctrice donc je n'ai pas pu corriger avec son aide et oui je me suis débrouiller toute seule alors s'il vous plait soyer patient et indulgent sniffff ^^''. Ma correctrice ne pourra me corriger de nouveau qu'à partir du mois de septembre ! alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et qu'il ne contient pas trop de faute d'orthographe

**lalala1995 :** Mdr c'est le but a attendre pour l'instant l'inconnu ne refera pas sont apparition tte suite mais il fait partie de l'élément déclencheur de lhistoir donc un personnage important. ^^ merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir j'espère que ce chap te plaira toute autant si tu le lis bien entendu ^^

**Ayumuri-chan :** pour te dire, au début j'ai hésité entre commençais l'action en entrant un pers important dans le chapitre ou a mettre sebastian pour faire en sorte qu'il passe le week end ensemble mais après j'ai pensé que sté mieux de ne pas trop attendre pour commencer les choses sérieuses. Je suis méchante par rapport a Alois mais javoue ne pas aimer du tout ce personnage je le trouve pitoyable et sans aucune fierté toute le contraire de Ciel alors je compte bien le trainé dans la boue hi hi ^^. Après la réaction de Seb et normale on ne touche pas a CIEL ! ^^

**toroko-sama :**j'adore tes reviews il me fond tjr rire ! Aaaah mais oui mais Ciel et un inculte de se coté « là » il n'y connait rien n'y au sexe n'y a l'amour d'ailleurs si tu lis ce chap tu va le comprendre par toi-même. Après c'est encore un enfant dans sa tête son corps aussi d'ailleurs alors son corps ne réagit pas comme ceux des adolescents. Après en ce qui concerne l'inconnu nan ! en effet ce n'est pas Sebastian, heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs ! bon aller je te laisse voir la suite et pour la japon expo j'espère que tu pourras vraiment y aller lannée prochaine ^^

**Lady lisa-chan :** et bien j'adore vous faire mariner je l'avoue quant a l'étranger tu le découvriras si tu lis cette fic jusqu'à la fin au dsl pour les fautes d'orthorgraphe d'avance ^^

**Guest :** Merci pour ton reviews j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre IX: Retour attendu<span>_**

_« Le passé est une phase de la vie effrayante, car nous finissons toujours par oublier des éléments de notre vécu. Notre cerveau efface petit à petit des parcelles de nos souvenirs heureux comme nos éclats de rires, les jours joyeux, les moments de bonheurs. Alors, pourquoi ne peut-il pas effacer ce qui me consume à petit feu. Et pourtant je pense que le futur est encore plus à redouter, car il arrive parfois ou le passé nous rattrape pour nous faire plier, nous mettre à genoux. Je combattrais les fantômes de mon enfance, je lutterais jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Alors, je vous en supplie accordez-moi une journée, une heure, une minute, rien qu'une seconde de pause pour souffler, pour oublier ma vie, mon destin, mon passer et mon avenir. Permettez-moi d'oublier qui je suis et ce que je dois faire. Je veux pleurer jusqu'à me noyer, je veux rire jusqu'à mon étrangler, je veux sourire jusqu'à en avoir des crampes aux commissures de mes lèvres. Laissez-moi vivre juste un peu !»_

* * *

><p>Ce matin-là, Ciel n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Le garçonnet laissait son oeil vagabonder au travers de la fenêtre de la voiture qui l'amenait actuellement à l'école Kuroshitsuji. Le garçon n'était pas vraiment impatient de retourner dans cette école sordide et de revoir ses si étranges camarades. En particulier l'autre jeune homme aux yeux rouges carnassiers et le blond qui lui avait sauté dessus pour « rigolé » selon ses propres mots. Ciel laissa un grand soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Le Week end était passé tellement vite en particulier le dimanche. Ciel avait passé sa journée à rêvasser, une journée bien ennuyeuse et inutile. Le brun n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui s'était passé le Samedi. A cet étranger qui l'avait raccompagné cher lui, cet homme le connaissait s'était évident. Il avait mentionné son nom et avoué vaguement qu'il l'avait déjà vue. D'un coup Ciel regrettait de ne pas avoir pu voir correctement son visage. Mais est-ce si grave que cela ? Après tout peut être qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer autant. Mais il était clair que le petit brun était devenu très paranoïaque et suspicieux depuis l'incident. Il se méfiait de toutes les personnes qui l'approchaient d'un peu trop près à son goût.<p>

-« Ciel ! » Demanda une voix aigue

Le garçonnet sursauta et se tourna du côté de la personne qui l'avait interpellé « qui a-t-il Mme Red ? » demanda-t-il après coup

-« Nous sommes arrivés » Dit-elle

-« Mmmh très bien » Ciel descendit de la voiture précédée de sa tante. Elle prit à l'arrière du véhicule le petit sac du jeune garçon et lui tandis. « Bien j'espère que tu vas passer une bonne semaine »

-« Merci ma tante » Ciel se dirigea vers sa tante et comme à son habitude il l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir « toute ira bien j'en suis sur » Dit il

-« je ne veux que ton bonheur Ciel tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras serrant tellement fort qu'il suffoquait dans son étreinte

-« je le sais Mme » Dit-il en s'éloignant poliment des bras étouffants de sa tante pour pouvoir reprendre une respiration régulière

-« Donc je te revois le week end » Elle monta dans sa voiture se préparant à partir

-« C'est cela au revoir ma tante »

Ainsi la voiture partit sous un dernier regard du jeune garçon. Ciel se retourna pour contempler son école, il n'était décidément pas très enthousiasme à y retourner. D'un pas finalement décidé y marcha pour attendre les grands couloirs qui menaient aux dortoirs. Il fut bien vite arrivé devant la porte alors il sortit la clé et l'inséra dans la serrure d'argent. Ciel resta gauchement devant la porte ne sachant pas s'il pouvait entrer n'y s'il devait attendre. Il se demandait si Sebastian était déjà arrivé d'un coup il appréhendait le moment où il devait revoir le ténébreux. Il inspira puis expira fortement puis enclencha finalement la poignée de la porte. Ensuite il entra dans l'appartement, mais il s'aperçut que l'habitacle était déjà éclairé par une petite lumière. « Sebastian devait déjà être ici » se dit-il. Le garçonnet se mouvait jusqu'au salon. Mais quand il apparut dans le milieu de la salle, il était seul. Ciel tressaillit alors qu'il sentait que quelqu'un le touchait sur l'épaule droite. Puis cette personne se pencha jusqu'à son oreille est lui souffla doucement un « Bonjour Ciel » c'était presque attractif presque séduisant s'il devait considérer la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Alors même que le souffle du jeune homme frôlait sa peau Ciel rougie instantanément. Le garçon savait parfaitement à qui appartenait ce souffle, cette voix, ce touché. Comme s'il venait à l'instant de se rendre compte de la situation, Ciel s'ôta de l'étreinte formée par le bras qui entourait ses épaules et de la main qui emprisonnait sa nuque. Il se retourna rapidement et dit d'une voix forte pour paraitre sévère et non troublé.

-« N'agit pas comme cela avec moi, imbécile ! »

-« Ah ah ah pardonne moi c'était assez tentant je dois l'avouer. » Ricana le ténébreux

-« Ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Pourquoi te moques-tu sans arrêtes de moi ? Tu es vraiment agaçant » Ciel avait tourné son visage pour ne plus lui faire face.

Sebastian se calma un peu et resta immobile un instant avec une expression neutre plaqué sur le visage. Ciel commençait à être légèrement effrayé il n'aimait vraiment pas quand Sebastian faisait cette tête. Enfin le ténébreux avança jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en face de Ciel. Le plus âgé laissa de côté l'air sombre qu'il arborait pour un visage décontracté, il regardait Ciel avec un petit sourire affligé. Il leva sa main et la posa dans les cheveux sombres bleutés du jeune garçon qui pour l'instant n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

-« C'est comme ça que tu me dis bonjour, Ciel ? » Le garçonnet ouvrit grand l'oeil et eu une pointe de rouge sur la surface de ses petites joies joufflues. Il baissa la tête « bonjour » Sebastian sourit tendrement au petit jeune brun. Il était vraiment trop mignon pensa-il, est ce qu'il s'en rendait compte ?

Ciel dégagea la main de ses cheveux et releva la tête. « je vais aller ranger mes affaires »

-« Ciel ! »

Le garçon en question se retourna « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sebastian sourit sournoisement « Rien, tu m'as manqué, c'est tout »

Ciel haïssait vraiment ce sale type sournois comment réussissait-il à le faire autant réagir. « Imbécile ! » Chuchote-il en se retournant avant qu'il ait pu apercevoir le trouble dans son oeil et dans sa voix.

* * *

><p>Les minutes passèrent, mais Ciel ne trouvait pas le courage de sortir de sa chambre il était bientôt l'heure pour le premier cours de la journée, mais il ne voulait pas revoir ses camarades enfin plutôt il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec Alois Trancy. Il n'avait pas réussi à oublier ce que cet avorton a eu l'audace de lui faire. Il entendit frapper à la porte, mais il ne fit rien. Le garçon savait qui était derrière la porte, alors sans même attendre la permission d'entrer qui ne serait certainement jamais arrivé, le jeune homme ouvrit la porte.<p>

-« Ciel, il va être l'heure d'y aller »

-« Va y sans moi je te rejoindrai »

Sebastian considéra quelques secondes les paroles du petit garçon prononcés avec un débit aussi bas que s'il avait voulu le murmurer à son oreille. Pour que personne d'autres dans la pièce ne puisse pas les entendent montrant ainsi que le garçon n'était pas très assuré. Sebastian savait que Ciel ne voulait pas aller en cour. Pourquoi ? La réponse en elle-même était évidente. Après tout Ciel était parti directement après ce qu'il s'était passé le vendredi soir. Cela devait encore tourmenter le garçon. Alois était une brute et un rustre malgré son apparence de petit garçon parfait et tout mignon ,mais il était loin d'être ainsi. Ciel lui ressemblait dans le fond. C'est vrai, après tout le garçonnet aussi agissait d'une manière qui ne collait pas toujours avec ses émotions. Ciel ressemblait à un garçon d'une froideur incomparable. Il était froid et ne souriait jamais, il lui arrivait d'être provocateur et parfois manipulateur dans ses manières. C'est ce que Sebastian avait ressenti le jour où il l'avait rencontré, mais il s'était très vite rendu compte qu'il se fourvoyait, que ce n'était qu'un masque fragile et déjà très usé par le temps a force de devoir l'enfiler pour montrer sa maturité aux autres qui l'entouraient. Ciel était un garçon très délicat qui n'aimait que les belles choses, un garçon sensible et gentil malgré qu'il n'aime pas le faire paraitre. Le petit brun était aussi très doux et tendre et cachait une immense tristesse et une incomparable solitude. Comme si ce petit être s'était enfermé dans une carapace plus solide que n'importe quel mur ou rocher. Le ténébreux s'approcha donc du petit garçon.

-« ne fait pas attention à lui. Fait comme s'il n'était pas dans la classe »

-« Q-que ? Tait-toi ! je ne pensais à rien de tout cela. Je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé ! pour moi ça n'a plus aucune importance. J'ai déjà oublié » s'emporta Ciel en criant sur le ténébreux comme s'il voulait ce le prouver à lui-même. Le jeune homme laissa Ciel déverser sa colère, sa frustration sur lui. Il passa doucement ses bras dans le dos du garçon a l'oeil bleu améthyste et inséra petit à petit le brun dans une étreinte rassurante et protectrice. Ciel n'eut aucune réaction il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre il était beaucoup trop choqué par ce que Sebastian venait de faire. Ses bras étaient chauds, son souffle sur sa nuque lui donnait des frissons. Le garçonnet était sur le point de s'abandonner dans les bras de Sebastian, mais il reprit contenance et s'éloigna.

-« Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de ta pitié ou de ta compassion » Rajout-il stoïquement en se retirant

-« vraiment pourtant tu semblais apprécier, être dans mes bras ? »

-« Tait-toi ! Aller dépêche-toi sinon on va être au retard ! » Dit-il avec une once de colère dans la voix

-« Ah je pensais que tu voulais y aller le plus tard possible » Lança-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix

-« Je préfère mille fois me retrouver avec ce sale serpent visqueux qu'avec un obsédé comme toi »

Sebastian railla et emboîta le pas du cadet, ils sortirent tous deux de l'appartement pour rejoindre leur cours. Arrivaient à destination ils furent accueillis par Joker et Soma.

-« CIELLLLLLLLLL ! »avait hurlé Soma en se jetant dans les bras de son compère qui fit une belle grimace

-« Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » Ciel était à peine arrivé qu'il était déjà irrité.

-« TU M'AS TELLEMENT MANQUEEEEE » couina-t-il

Ciel se sentait exaspéré « c'est R.I.D.I.C.U.L.E » était la seule chose qu'il pensait dans ce genre de situation.

-« Bonjour Ciel » Dit Joker avec un sourire dont il avait le secret

-« Bonjour » Joker lui souriait toujours gentiment c'était quelqu'un de bien c'est ce que Ciel pensait de Joker. En tout cas un garçon plus correct que Sebastian. Il se sentait à l'aise avec Joker contrairement à Sebastian où il était toujours nerveux et anxieux. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais en la présence du ténébreux, il se sentait très bizarre une sensation qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu ou ressenti autrefois. Pendant que Ciel était plongé dans ses pensées un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène ne le quittait pas de l'œil.

* * *

><p>Les cours de la matinée sont passés rapidement, l'heure du déjeuner était déjà arrivée. Ciel n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Alois même s'il était mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il devait l'endurer de toute manière ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix.<p>

Ciel s'installa à la table sans y réfléchir plus longtemps et garda son regard baissé sur la table. En voyant que le petit brun était plongé ou perdu une nouvelle fois dans les nuages. Joker pris la parole et s'adressa au plus jeune.

-« Alors, tu as passé un bon Week End ? » Demanda joyeusement Joker au petit brun

Ciel prit le temps de considérer la question de Joker et il se rappela instantanément de l'inconnu qu'il avait rencontré samedi. Sont Week End s'est-il bien passé ? Cet homme, qui était-il? Et surtout, comment le connaissait-il ? Ciel était effrayé par les évènements avenirs. Tout ça, n'annonces rien de bon.

-« Ciel tu m'écoutes ? » Sebastian écoutait attentivement la conversation. Ciel avait étrangement tiqué à la question pourtant simple de Joker. Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à petit brun pendant le Week End ?

-« je t'écoute ! » S'emporta Ciel

Joker resta quelques minutes surpris par le ton de Ciel il était d'une humeur maussade et ça, tous ceux présent à cette table pouvaient le deviner rien quand le regardant. Joker fit une pause et fit de grands gestes à l'égard de l'un de ses camarades pour l'intimer de venir à leur table. « Eh ! Alois viens on t'attend qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Alors qu'Alois allait s'asseoir à leur table Ciel se leva instantanément.

-« Ciel ? » demanda Joker inquiet du comportement du cadet

-« je n'ai plus faim ! » Ciel se retira après coup sous le regard estomaqué de tous ceux assis à la table mise à part Sebastian qui savait parfaitement pourquoi Ciel ne supportait pas de rester à table et Alois qui avait baissé la tête.

Joker fronça des sourcils et se leva à son tour retenu par Sebastian qui le regardait d'un air effrayant

-« Laisse-le tranquille ! Ça ne te regarde pas » Dit sèchement Sebastian ce qui étonna beaucoup Joker puisqu'il s'agissait de la première fois que le ténébreux lui parlait ainsi. Alors, avec une vive allure il se dégagea de la poigne du ténébreux et dit avec irritation « lâche-moi ! j'ai toute de même le droit d'aller le voir. Il n'est pas ta propriété ! » et il partit sur ces derniers mots laissant le ténébreux abasourdi sur cette étrange vérité.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour retrouver le petit brun qui était dans la cours assit sur un banc plus loin. Il sourit avec bienveillance et le rejoignit. « Alors, ça ne va pas ? »

Ciel jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur la personne qui l'avait rejointe. « Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? »

-« Pourquoi as-tu fui ? » demanda Joker en rentrant dans le jeu du cadet

-« **Je n'ai pas fui !** » Avait dit avec colère le petit qui n'aimait toujours pas les questions de Joker. Ciel pensait que ce garçon était beaucoup trop curieux, il posait beaucoup trop de questions.

-« Alors, pourquoi es-tu parti de la table ? » Joker se rapprocha lentement de Ciel en même temps qu'il continuait son interrogatoire.

-« Je l'ai dit, non ? Je n'avais pas faim ! » Dit Ciel d'un air neutre

-« Ne me prend pas pour un idiot Ciel ! J'ai bien vu que tu es parti à cause d'Alois. Tu t'es levé quand Alois est arrivé »

Le garçonnet expira montrant son agacement sans retenu « tu n'abandonnes jamais n'est pas ? Disons que j'ai eu un petit problème avec lui je n'aime pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui je ne le supporte pas »

-« Il t'a fait quelque chose ? »

-« Plus ou moins... »

-« Je vois » Joker prit quelques minutes pour bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire « tu sais Alois est assez spéciale ! il a vécu lui aussi des choses que toi et moi pouvons comprendre »Ciel avait tourné la tête vers Joker il était intéressé par la nouvelle conversation que Joker avait débuté

-« Comme quoi par exemple ? »

-« Ca, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler. Tu comprends j'espère. »

-« Je comprends » Mais il était tout de même déçu de ne pas pouvoir en apprendre plus

Joker profita de ce moment pour prendre la petite main laiteuse de Ciel est la serra tendrement dans les siennes. Ciel était surprit. Il releva son visage pour plonger son grand oeil d'un bleu sombre dans ceux pourpres de Joker.

-« Tu sais, si tu as le moindre problème je suis là. Je veux dire tu peux me parler »Dit-il avec sincérité

-« Tu sais Joker, j'ai déjà eu un psy et je ne veux pas vraiment que tu le replaces » Ciel retira sa main de celle de Joker et se leva « sérieusement je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ta pitié »

-« Ce n'est pas de la pitié je veux t'aider ! » Il se leva et ponctua sa phrase par ses gestes

-« je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Pourquoi tu veux m'aider qu'est-ce que cela peut t'apporter ? »

-« **mais rien** ! si je fais ça c'est parce que je t'apprécie Ciel ! »Dit-il en le prenant soudainement par les épaules. Ciel écarquilla de l'oeil Joker semblait tellement sincère. « Pourquoi doutes-tu toujours de l'intention d'autrui ? Ne doute pas de moi les êtres humains ne sont pas tous comme eux ! » Le garçonnet n'arrivait plus à bouger, ce que disait Joker c'est ce que le garçon n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Pour lui les hommes n'avaient que des intentions cachées.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que les hommes ne sont pas tous comme eux ? » Demanda Ciel la tête baissée

-« Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que les hommes sont tous comme eux ? »

Ciel regarda Joker dans les yeux cet homme était beaucoup trop honnête et naïf. Cela ne servait à rien de parler de ça avec lui. Après ce que sa famille avait vécu comment ne pouvait-il ne serait-ce être aussi confiant sur la nature de l'homme alors que lui ne croyait plus en personne. Peut-être, parce qu'il n'avait pas vécu la même chose. Joker s'inquiéta de l'état du cadet. Il avait très souvent des absences comme celle-là.

-« Ci- »

-« Lâche-moi ! » Ciel ce libéra des mains de Joker. « Ça ne sert à rien tu ne comprends pas et moi je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi continuer une discussion qui de toute manière ne trouvera pas de fin. Je hais parler inutilement. Tu ne comprends pas, très bien ! je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, laisse-moi juste penser comme je le souhaite. Je ne peux pas faire confiance aux gens comme toi, c'est impossible je n'y arrive pas. Ce que j'ai vécu me reviens toujours en plein visage je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce qui m'est arrivé et je ne pourrais jamais plus faire confiance à qui que ce soit et n'essaie pas de changer cela ! »

Joker baissa légèrement la tête « je comprends, mais sache juste que si tu as besoin de te confier je suis là ! je serais toujours là pour toi, Ciel »

Le petit garçon posa sa main sur la chemise blanche de Joker à l'endroit où se trouvait son coeur « Je sais, je te remercie Joker » Celui-ci souri. Ciel n'était pas un garçon fort en démonstration d'affection mais rien que ce geste lui fit plaisir, car il savait que le petit n'aimait pas toucher les personnes qui l'entouraient, donc cela voulait dire qu'il lui faisait plus ou moins confiance.

* * *

><p>Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent relativement vite. Après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Joker il se sentait plus à l'aise même vis-à-vis d'Alois. Joker était un garçon qu'il appréciait beaucoup c'était assez différent de sa relation avec le ténébreux ou même avec ses autres camarades. Il appréciait cette innocente relation, Joker était quelqu'un d'heureux dans la vie cela se voyait. Il souriait en permanence et il était aimable avec tout le monde, c'était un homme chaleureux. Un homme sans histoire qui ne cherchait pas à avoir d'ennemis ou de problème. Tout le contraire de lui et c'est pour cette raison que Ciel devait s'éloigner de lui. Il ne voulait pas lui causer de problèmes, Joker ne le méritait pas et par-dessus tout il avait remarqué que Joker commençait à s'attacher à lui et ça ce n'était pas bon pour le garçonnet<p>

Ciel s'éloigna des bâtiments comme il le faisait si souvent. Aujourd'hui il avait fini les cours tôt alors il voulait s'isoler un peu comme il aimait le faire. Le jeune garçon se stoppa net, il entendit des voix pas loin de lui, mais ce qui le fit s'arrêter était l'une des deux voix présente qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu. C'était la voix de Sebastian il n'y avait aucun doute ! Intrigué, il se rapprocha pour mieux entendre. Ciel se cacha derrière un mur puis il pencha légèrement la tête pour pouvoir percevoir ce qui se passait. En y réfléchissant un peu plus mise a par les premiers jours ou Sebastian le collait sans arrêt il n'avait jamais vue Sebastian en dehors des cours. Il ne le voyait jamais pendant les pauses qu'ils avaient pendant la journée, ni avant 19 h 00 alors qu'ils finissaient à 17 h 00 ou 18 h 00. Les seuls endroits ou Ciel voyait le ténébreux étaient dans leur appartement, dans les cours et au réfectoire. Enfin, il pouvait parfaitement voir le ténébreux. Il était avec une fille qui semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux? Mais vue de là où il était, Ciel ne pouvait pas bien voir. Peut-être qu'elle était venue se confessé à lui et qu'il l'avait rejeté. C'est vrai que le petit garçon voyait rarement Sebastian et qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur le ténébreux, mais il était certain qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Il n'était pas du genre à être avec une femme pendant un certain temps.

-« NON TU MENS ! » Ciel avait sursauté. Cette fille avait hurlé d'une voix désespérée et si fort qu'elle lui avait crevé les tympans.

-« Pourquoi te mentir-je ? C'est la vérité » Ciel était surpris du ton ferme de Sebastian il était calme alors qu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf

-« Alors, pourquoi ! pourquoi tu as voulu me voir samedi ! »

De là où Ciel était, il pouvait voir à quel point Sebastian était ennuyé il le vit même inspiré et expiré d'irritation comme Ciel le faisait bien souvent.

-« Je t'avais prévenu, non ? Que cela n'allait pas durer. Tu savais quel risque tu courais en c-»

-« **Alors, pourquoi avoir couché avec moi Samedi si s'était pour me quitter juste après !** » lui dit-elle en lui coupent la parole

Ciel n'arrivait plus à faire quoi que ce soit. Coucher ? Sebastian avait couché avec cette fille ? Pourquoi ? À vrai dire c'est vrai que Ciel avait imaginé que Sebastian avait certainement eu déjà des relations avec des femmes après tout cet homme aimait bien séduire. Et puis, il avait quand même dix-sept ans, puis si Alois avait déjà eu des relations alors qu'il avait à peine 14 ans. Pourquoi en serait-il différent pour le ténébreux ? Mais il devait l'avouer il était choqué par cette révélation et puis il se sentait étrangement mal comme s'il était... déçu. Déçu, mais de quoi ?

Ciel reprit connaissance en voyant que Sebastian se rapprochait de la fille. Que comptait-il faire ? Et d'abord pourquoi il continuait à observer comme cela ? Ça ne le regardait pas après tout. Ciel commença alors à partir

-« **NON je ne veux pas je ne veux pas cela parce que parce que... je suis amoureuse de toi **» lui cria-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et en l'embrassant a pleine bouche

Ciel voyait parfaitement la scène. L'amour ? Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Un sentiment qu'il l'effrayait. Il recula doucement alors qu'il continuait à regarder. Puis il buta légèrement sur une Une petite pierre qui fit un bruit de roulement assez audible pour les deux personnes qui étaient l'un contre l'autre, ce qui mit fin au baiser.

-« Qui est là ? » demanda Sebastian qui dans le fond était heureux que quelqu'un les aient dérangés. Il voulait que ce soit du rapide, mais ce n'était pas facile de se débarrasser d'une fille amoureuse.

-« Mince ! » Ciel courut pour s'éloigner le plus possible il ne voulait pas que Sebastian découvre qu'il les observait

-« EH ! Attends » cria Sebastian alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir à sa suite, mais il fut retenu par celle dont il voulait se débarrasser.

-« ne part pas et moi alors ? » Dit-elle les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage

-« Arrête ! tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela ne sert à rien je vais être clair je ne t'aime pas et j'en ai marre de toi » Dit-il alors qu'elle écarquilla ses petits yeux

-« Mais mais » Sebastian pris une de ses mains et lui fit un baisemain et avec un sourire digne d'un démon il la regarda « pardonner-moi my lady, mais cela ne pourra pas fonctionner je suis certain que vous trouverez un homme de votre convenance » Lui sourit-il sournoisement elle fut prise de tremblement à la simple vue de se sourire qui lui glaça le sang.

Le ténébreux s'éloigna. Il vit une chose scintiller au sol et le ramassa. Il s'agissait d'une petite boucle d'oreille d'un beau bleu foncé alors il sut qui les observaient. Dans le fond il s'en fichait éperdument que quelqu'un les aient interrompus ça l'avait même arrangé, mais il ne voulait pas créer de mal entendu. Alors, il partit au seul endroit où il pouvait aller à une heure aussi tardive c'est-à-dire dans les dortoirs.

Dans sa chambre le garçonnet haletait avec difficulté, sa course l'avait épuisé. Son bras posé sur son front, il contemplait le plafond sans vraiment le regarder. Pour dire la vérité, Ciel était franchement troublé par la situation qui venait de survenir. L'amour ? Le garçon ne trouvait pas de terme exact pour définir ce sentiment absurde. Bien sûr Ciel savait ce qu'était « aimer » proprement parlant. Après tout Ciel avait aimé ses parents, il avait bien sûr déjà aimé des personnes et même avait déjà exprimé ce sentiment au travers de câlins, de baiser fugaces sur la joie. Ce sentiment ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, mais aimé une personne au point de ne plus jamais pouvoir se séparer d'elle. D'avoir constamment besoin d'elle, seul les gens insensés peuvent s'aimer d'une façon déraisonnable et irréfléchie. Lui, n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin, ce désir d'être pleinement aimé, il n'a même jamais désiré physiquement. Son corps ne connait pas le désir, la passion de s'enflammer, d'être assouvi par quiconque. D'ailleurs il ne connaissait rien à l'amour ni au sexe. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi l'homme avait besoin d'assouvir certaines pulsions au travers du plaisir charnel. Toutes ces questions, qu'il avait eues tant de mal à se poser se bousculait maintenant dans sa tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Cela fit sursauter Ciel, car il pensait être seul dans l'appartement et il n'avait pas entendu la porte de l'habitacle s'ouvrir. Surpris, Ciel se força au calme pour ne pas paraitre nerveux.

-« Entre » la voix était rauque dans la pièce à force de ne pas parler.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte et avant qu'il n'ait réussi à prendre la parole Ciel lui dit d'une voix claire et dégagé.

-« je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

-« tu es déjà énervé ? À croire que tu passes ta vie a beuglé »

Ciel attrapa un oreiller qui se trouvait juste en dessous de sa tête et lui lança en espérant qu'il l'atteigne en pleine figure ce qui n'arriva pas au grand malheur du cadet « la ferme ! imbécile » lui cria-t-il avec dédain.

-« Ooooh ! Quelle vulgarité ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend » gloussa Sebastian en voyant le plus jeune aussi énervé.

Le garçonnet retomba sur son lit et mit son deuxième oreiller sur son visage pour le couvrir « RIEN !»

Toujours amusé le ténébreux se rapprocha du lit « Bon ! si je suis venu c'est pour te demander ce que tu veux manger »

-« je n'ai pas faim, laisse-moi !» s'obstina Ciel

-« Oh c'est étrange mais je trouve que cette conversation sent curieusement le déjà vue pas toi ? » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas. Le garçonnet retira légèrement l'oreiller pour qu'il ne couvre plus ses yeux.

-« Peut-être mais je n'ai pas faim, j'ai grignoté tout à l'heure »

Sebastian laissa échapper un long soupir montrant sa résignation « très bien si tu n'as pas faim tant pis. » les yeux du ténébreux se rouvrirent pour plonger dans l'oeil bleu sombre du petit brun. Ciel ne rompit pas leur contact visuel, il n'en avait curieusement pas envie il aimait le regard rougeâtre ardent du ténébreux. « au faite Ciel ? » demanda-t-il sans pour autant défaire leur contact. Ciel était comme envoûté, enivré par le regard de Sebastian « qu'y a-t-il ? » lui répondit-il à voix basse. « Il te manque une boucle d'oreille, non ? » Ciel sursauta et mit rapidement sa main sur son oreille et oui c'était vrai. Il lui en manquait belle et bien une.

« Ça ne serait pas celle-là ? » dit-il en tendant la mystérieuse boucle d'oreille. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une petite pierre bleue, mais Sebastian l'avait reconnu dès qu'il l'avait ramassé puisqu'il lui arrivait souvent de regarder Ciel, plus particulièrement son visage si beau. Il pensait que ces petites boucles d'oreilles lui siéent à merveilles lui donnant une petite touche de charme supplémentaire.

-« Ah eeh oui, il me semble que oui, ça doit être la mienne » Ciel n'était pas très assuré surtout qu'il ne savait pas où le plus âgé l'avait trouvée

-« Eh bien sais-tu où je l'ai trouvée ? » dit Sebastian tout sourire

-« Non, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire »Ciel n'avait plus aucun doute de l'endroit où il l'avait trouvéz

-« Allons, tu veux vraiment que je t'embarrasse plus que tu l'es déjà ? » dit-il avec un sourire complaisant. Alors que Ciel toujours allongé avait tourné la tête et demeurait muet comme une carpe.

-« Pourquoi tu m'espionnais ? »

Toute d'un coup Ciel sembla avoir repris usage de la parole **« je ne t'espionnais pas** ! comme si je n'avais que ça à faire » rajoute-il plus pour lui que pour le ténébreux

-« alors pourquoi tu nous observais ?»

-« **je ne vous observais pas non plus !** »

-« Alors, tu faisais quoi? Tu comptais les moutons, peut-être? » se moqua-t-il pour irriter Ciel qui ne répondait pas à ses questions correctement.

-« **ne te moque pas de moi ! **» alors que la main de Ciel allait s'écraser sur la joue du ténébreux celui-ci la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'étale sur lui.

-« LACHE-MOI ! » Sebastian ne bougeait pas. Il se contenta de regarder Ciel dans les yeux

-« **Attention ! ne m'oblige pas à me répéter idiot !** » Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire Sebastian ne le lâchait pas.

-« Dis-moi seulement ce que je veux savoir ! » le ténébreux était bien décidé à faire cracher le morceau au sale morveux

Agacé, Ciel soupira « j'étais juste à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille quand j'ai entendu de l'agitation plus loin alors je suis allé voir c'est tout ! »

-« C'est tout ? »

-« OUI c'est tout lâche moi maintenant !»

-« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Si je te tiens c'est seulement pour t'empêcher de me frapper ! » Demanda-il avec un air triste

-« je n'aime pas qu'on me touche comme ça, je n'aime pas qu'on m'immobilise, **je ne veux plus qu'on m'emprisonne ! **» avait-il crié d'une voix désespéré.

-« Ciel ! » avait crié à son tour le ténébreux en emprisonnant ses deux bras pour essayer de l'empêcher de gesticuler et pour l'apaiser.

Ciel respira précipitamment pourquoi avait-il crié ? Cette position lui rappelait tellement ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais pourtant celui qui le mobilisait n'était autre que Sebastian. Pas pour lui faire du mal, mais pour le raisonner et l'empêcher qu'il se face du mal à lui-même. Sebastian se détendit à son tour voyant que le petit brun était plus calme

-« tu t'es calmé ? »demanda-t-il doucement Ciel ne fit rien d'autre qu'acquiescé de la tête, essoufflé.

-« bien, je vais te lâcher maintenant » et il lâcha les bras du garçonnet qui se releva pour se mettre assis par la même occasion. Le garçon inspecta ses bras le ténébreux l'avait tenu vraiment fort. Puis alors que Sebastian allait de nouveau parler Ciel lui asséna une gifle magistrale. Le plus âgé n'ayant pas pu prévoir le geste à l'avance n'avait pas eu le temps de l'éviter. D'ailleurs, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ciel le gifle et avec autant de force il était surpris et le regardait choqué.

-« Aaaaah ! si tu savais à quel point ça fait du bien et depuis quand j'ai envie de tant mettre une que là, je me sens libéré d'un poids énorme. » Dit-il fièrement ne regrettant en aucun cas la gifle.

-« Bien! alors, je suppose que je peux également te mettre une baffe qui, croit moi ne te permettra pas de te relever » Et là, Ciel eut comme des sueurs froides tout au long de son dos. Sebastian lui avait dit avec un tel sérieux que cela lui avait donné la chair de poule. Son regard et son sourire étaient froids comme jamais. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû finalement « et bien va y frappe moi ! ne tant prive surtout pas. Je ne me suis pas retenu, moi ! » Ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Le petit brun releva le visage et attendit la gifle que lui avait promis le ténébreux l'oeil fermé. Mais à la place il sentit juste, une douce pression sur la joue voulant savoir ce que s'était, il rouvrit son oeil. Le ténébreux le fixait tristement, il avait posé délicatement sa main sur la petite joue laiteuse du garçonnet et la caressa tendrement. Tout d'un coup Ciel culpabilisa. Sebastian semblait... triste ?

-« je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. C'était pour cela, la gifle ? » Ciel ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sebastian soit aussi compréhensif. Sa joue, qui normalement et aussi blanche que le marbre était ce coup si plus rouge que ses yeux.

-« je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la boucle d'oreille

-« Mmh ! »

Le ténébreux se pencha alors sur le plus jeune et saisit le lobe de l'oreille pour y faire glisser le petit bouton bleu Ciel se laissa faire sagement. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli rose. Les cheveux ébène de Sebastian frôlèrent sa joue le chatouillant au passage. De là où il était, il pouvait parfaitement voir la joue qu'il avait frappé avec tant de force. Elle était très rouge, alors sans s'en rendre compte il leva petit à petit sa main et la lova tout contre la joue du ténébreux brulante. Alors, Sebastian se retira doucement et ce mit face au garçonnet « que fais-tu ? »dit-il doucement

Ciel baissa sa tête « non rien » Sebastian plaqua sa main sur celle de Ciel avant quel ne s'ôte.

-« ça va ça ne me fais pas mal » il sourit en voyant que Ciel n'avait pas cherché à démentir. Quand Sebastian en a terminé avec l'oreille de Ciel il prit la parole

-« alors dit moi qu'as-tu entendu de la discussion entre moi et cette fille? »

Ciel avait retiré sa main « tout, je suppose. Je suis arrivé au moment où elle a commencé à brailler »

Sebastian pouffa « je vois ... ça t'a surpris ? »

-« Pourquoi ça m'aurait surpris ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie cela ne me regarde pas ?»

-« Alors, pourquoi étais-tu si énervé quand je suis rentré »

-« comme tu l'as dit si bien, je suis en permanence énervé »

Sebastian savait que Ciel mentait, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne dirait rien de ses réelles émotions

-« Au moins maintenant je sais ce que tu fais après les cours ou pendant les poses » Ses joues virèrent au rouge alors qu'il mentionnait « ça »

-« ne pense pas que je fais que « ça » comme tu sembles le penser. Ce n'est pas vrai, disons que ça m'arrive de me sentir seul et alors je cherche un peu de...

-« réconfort ? »

-« eh bien oui en gros c'est un peu ça »

-« Pourquoi l'avoir jeté alors ? »

-« je n'aime pas qu'on me colle ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un moment a passé. Elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir »

-« C'est complètement idiot !»

-« je suis d'accord ! »

-« Non ! je parle de toi tu es complètement idiot » Sebastian écarquilla des yeux

-« Ah bon pourquoi ? »

-« déjà que je ne comprends rien à l'amour. Comment peut-on trouver du plaisir avec une personne que tu n'aimes pas tu es un imbécile »

Sebastian se mit à rire comme jamais auparavant Ciel était sérieux et s'était s'en doute cela le plus drôle.

-« Arrête de rire comme ça ! » le garçon s'empourpra encore plus déjà que s'était gênant de parler de « ça » alors si Sebastian avait décidé de se moquer de lui.

-« Ah ah ah aha ha pffffmmm ahah c'est normal, si tu ne comprends pas. Tu n'as jamais expérimenté ce genre de choses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu comprendras un jour, surement. Parce que, tu penses vraiment qu'on a besoin de s'aimer pour pouvoir se faire plaisir ?

-« Je ne sais pas, je pense ! »

-«Eh bien que dirais-tu si nous testions ton hypothèse »

-« Qu- »

Ciel se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur son lit poussé par le ténébreux qui lui s'était placé au-dessus de lui.

-« S-Seba- qu'est-ce que tu... fais » le petit brun n'arrivait plus à parler il était sans défense face à son opposant. Il avait étrangement chaud et était tout rouge il ne savait plus réellement ce qu'il voulait les yeux écarlates du ténébreux le troublé l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Son coeur palpitait, tellement qu'il avait du mal à respirer, il se sentait bizarre.

-« tu es vraiment adorable Ciel » lui susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille avant d'y poser ses lèvres puis il embrassa son front et enfin son nez, l'oeil de Ciel s'était fermé. Sebastian le regardait avec un sourire, il se doutait que Ciel ne savait pas quoi faire sans doute n'avait-il plus de force pour l'arrêter. Alors, il déposa un baisé sur la nuque du petit garçon qui frissonna et remonta à son oreille « je crois que j'ai gagné Ciel » le garçon rouvrit ses yeux et vit que le ténébreux s'était relevé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire alors il restait gauchement assis sur le lit à regarder avec l'oeil écarquillé le ténébreux qui lui, commençait à se lever.

-« ne soit pas aussi déçu je vais finir par croire que tu voulais vraiment que je le fasse » Mais Ciel ne répondit rien il n'avait plus aucune réaction.

-« Allez ! je vais te laisser pour ce soir il se fait tard » il se pencha et embrassa la joue de Ciel qui se laissa encore faire. Quand Sebastian se releva il caressa du revers de la main le visage de l'enfant. Ses joues, son front, son nez, son menton et enfin remonta pour caresser ses cheveux « bonne nuit, Ciel» et il partit laissant Ciel tout seul

« ... Q- que vient-il de se passer ?

* * *

><p><em>« Les jours passent et je continue de penser à toi, plus le temps s'écoule et plus je te vois partout où je vais. Me suis-tu ? Où est-ce moi qui te suis ? Je ne sais plus, ce petit jeu me fatigue. Arrête de me troubler de chercher à me déstabiliser. Je me perds toujours plus dans mes pensées quand tu te trouves à proximité de moi, de mon corps, de mes lèvres. Je perds le contrôle, je perds mes objectifs, j'ai peur, j'angoisse. Suis-je en train de faire une erreur ?je ne devrais pas te laisser m'approcher, je devrais t'éloigner de moi pour que plus une goutte de sang ne coule sur le sol déjà trop souvent souillé. Pourquoi cherches-tu à te rapprocher de moi ? Le malheur m'encombre tu es si jeune! pourquoi souhaites-tu déjà mourir en me suivant, il n'y a que la mort qui t'attend. Ne me tente plus, ne me cherche plus quand les ailes d'un ange ont été souillé, plus rien ne peut les sauver. C'est trop tard il n'y a que la mort qui l'attend au bout de ce tunnel infernal que l'on appelle la vie. »<em>

* * *

><p>Alors j'espère que ça vous plait ^^ quelle sera donc la réaction de Ciel quand il aura repris contenance et qu'il se rendra compte de ses propres réaction à la prochaine fois ^^<p> 


	10. X Cauchemar

**Mayu-chan= **Salut a toussss ! me revoila ^^ dsl pour avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour publier se chapitre en tout cas comme vous le verrez les choses évolues entre nos deux personnages et l'intrigue commence par être révélées

**plumesdecorbeaux= **merci beaucoup pour ton reviews. en même temps Ciel est petit et chétif c'est normal que j'ai envie de le rendre innocent il est tout mimi. Puis Sebastian on le connait bien c'est un petit démon. en tout cas je te laisse lire la suite

**toroko-sama= **Mdr tes com's me fond toujours autant rire. Mdr tu dis que Ciel aurait pu lui faire une bis mais tu sais que c'est pas vraiment le genre a faire sa. ça c'est plus le style Sebastian. Joker aime efféctivement Ciel. Amour? sa je ne le dirais pas. Après dire que Joker est collant? ça c'est normal après tout il veux le protéger c'est le plus jeune peut être qu'il le vois plus comme son petit frère de substitution remplaçant les frères qu'il a perdu étant jeune. Mais je ne dis pas qu'il n'en est pas amoureux peut être! Bon aller jte laisse lire la suite j'éspère que sa va te plaire ^^ et merci pour ton reviews.

**Lady lisa-chan=** Merci je suis contente que sa ta plus. si tu trouvais que le rapprochement était flagrant alors la tu seras ravis car le rapprochement et plus qu'évidence j'espère que se chapitre te plaira jte laisse a la lecture de se chap ^^

**lalala1995=** je suis contente que tu ai apprécier le chap précédent alors j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire

**Mayu-chan= **et pour tout les autres qui mon lus je vous remercie et j'espère que vous lirez celui ci et je m'escuse d'avance pour les faute d'orthographe j'ai fais de mon mieux pour vous ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre X: Cauchemars<span>_**

_« Pénombre, noir, obscurité, ténèbres, le monde regorge de noirceur, d'horreur, mais les êtres humains préfèrent avancer vers la lumière ou tout n'est que beautés et sérénités. Ils se fourvoient, ils nagent tous dans cette mélasse, cette infamie que de peine et de pitié pour ces choses que l'on appelle 'l'humanité'. Comme les dieux doivent rires de nous, comme ils doivent nous trouver pitoyable du haut de leur palais, à nous regarder comme de vulgaires insectes qui ne manquent plus qu'à être exterminés. Que pouvons-nous faire ? Nous, créatures errant sur terre, alors que vous, nos seigneurs vous brillez en haut. Que de vermine, je nous pleins ! je les pleins ! Ces humains dont je fais partie. Vouloir vivre jusqu'au moment où ils auront rendu leur dernier souffle. Vivre pour fonder une famille, un foyer, pour laisser une trace de leur existence sur cette planète. La seule trace que je laisserais derrière moi sera celle de ma vengeance accomplie et je partirais sans aucun regret. »_

* * *

><p><em>« Tellement sombre, tellement assourdissant. Je veux partir, m'enfuir pour ne plus jamais souffrir. Leurs rires si stridents, si macabres. Taisez-vous ! <em>_**Fermez-la**__ ! ARRETEZ ! ... Pitié ! Au secours ! à l'aid-. Je finis par perdre connaissance sous leur regard impitoyable, inébranlable. __**Son **__regard si froid et jouissif à la fois. __**Il**__ est heureux, je suis **son** joué, je me souviens. __**Lui**__, qui disait vouloir m'aider. C'est __**lui**__ qui m'a traîné dans la boue,__** il**__ m'a fait perdre toute dignité. __**Sa**__ voix, je ne m'en souviens pas, seul un écho me revient, mais __**ses**__ yeux, jamais je ne pourrais les oublier. __**Il**__ me fixe avec un tel dédain, une telle joie. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'__**il**__ veut plus, je __**l'**__excite je vois dans son regard à quel point je __**l'**__excite quand j'hurle de souffrance. Et lorsque mes yeux remplis de larmes ce ferment petit à petit par la douleur, la fatigue je le vois sourire de toutes ses dents. "__**Allons mon petit ange n'ai pas peur nous sommes loin d'avoir fini de jouet. Le petit jeu n'est pas terminé. Il nous reste temps de moment à passer ensemble pour le terminer. Ne t'inquiète pas je resterais avec toi pour toujours, je serais**__**toujours là."**__ Et dans un rire presque démoniaque de cet homme, mes yeux se fermèrent dans un frisson de peur à l'idée qu'ils se rouvrent de nouveau sur cet homme a qui va toutes mes peurs »_

Enfoui dans son lit, en sécurité, bien au chaud, recouvert par de lourdes et moelleuses couvertures beiges. Le petit garçon qui n'avait fait que de se retourner dans le lit se réveilla avec fracas en se positionnant de façon à être assis avec une telle rapidité qu'il en perdait son souffle. Ou peut-être qu'il haletait à cause du cauchemar effroyable qui avait envahi ses rêves toutes la nuit. Le garçon essaya de calmer un tant soit peu sa respiration pour éviter la crise d'asthme, mais vue comment s'était parti ça s'annonçait plutôt mal. Le garçonnet était habitué à faire des cauchemars de ce type, mais là, s'était l'une des rare fois où il se rappelait d'un détail concret. Cet homme ! Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de lui que maintenant ? A cause du choque peut-être. Mais maintenant il se souvenait et cela lui faisait un mal pas possible. Il avait presque envie de rendre en se souvenant de cet homme, car c'était lui, qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Il était là, à le regarder, comme une marchandise. Un monstre prêt à se jeter sur sa proie. Et lui la pauvre brebis qui essayait de se cacher de la bête pour ne pas finir dans sa gueule. Il se souvenait également des petits jeux sadiques qu'il lui faisait faire. Et là, Ciel fut contraint de plaquer ses deux mains sur sa bouche pour empêcher son estomac de se vider entièrement sur les draps. Mais, vu qu'il n'avait quasiment rien avalé hier, son estomac ne pourrait rendre que de la salive acide qui lui brûlera la gorge et lui laissera un goût amer au fin fond de ses entrailles. Ciel se leva finalement et courut au lavabo de sa chambre. Il voulait que ce petit incident ne sorte pas de ces quatre murs. Arrivé au lavabo il se rendit compte que comme prévu son estomac ne cracha qu'un liquide acide lui laissant au passage un goût très désagréable.

Une fois cela fait le garçon se rinça la bouche pour faire partir le goût. C'était vraiment horrible ! Pourquoi était-il aussi faible ? Cela l'exaspérait d'être autant à la merci de ses souvenirs. Quelle misère ! se dit-il Pourquoi ce cauchemar est venu le hanter maintenant ! après tout, Ciel n'avait rien fait de traumatisant la veille pour faire un cauchemar pareil. Ah ! en faîte, si ! Maintenant il se souvenait également de ce qui s'était passé hier soir avec Sebastian. Le jeune homme aux yeux rougeâtre avait fait la même chose qu'Alois en quelque sorte. Pourtant, ce n'était pas aussi désagréable que quand c'était Alois qui l'avait fait. Puis d'une certaine façon s'était assez, 'innocent' ce convainc-t-il. Sebastian l'avait juste embrassé gentiment à divers endroits mais rien de réellement déplacé. Mais ce que Ciel ne comprenait pas c'est son manque total de réaction. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagit ? Il était resté figé et n'avait ni repoussé ni accepté ce que Sebastian avait fait. Même, il se souvenait bien à ce moment-là, il n'avait même pas réalisé ce que le ténébreux faisait ni ce que lui-même faisait, entre autre accepter les caresses et les baisers du jeune homme. Après tout, qui ne dit mot consent. C'est ce qu'avait dû se dire le ténébreux avant de commencer son affaire. Mais Sebastian n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout. Peut-être qu'il avait réalisé que Ciel n'était pas réellement présent à ce que Sebastian faisait. Le garçon finit par s'asseoir par terre et à se mettre en position fœtale les bras enlaçant ses fines jambes laiteuses. Sebastian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui, au juste?

* * *

><p>Le pain posé sur la table en compagnie de délicieux croissant et de pain au lait tout chaud n'attendant qu'à se faire dévorer. Le ténébreux avait préparé la table et était déjà en train de petit déjeuner. Il se demandait ce que le petit brun attendait pour apparaitre. Ils devaient se dépêcher, les cours n'allaient pas tardés à commencer. Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébène pensait que Ciel ne voulait peut-être pas se montrer à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Après tout c'était légitime Sebastian ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était montré aussi impulsif. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment, il avait aimé et désiré ce moment entre lui et Ciel. Cela faisait un moment qu'il y pensait, il appréciait Ciel et pas seulement d'une manière atmosphérique. Il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup et il avait l'espoir qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Quoi ? À vrai dire il ne savait pas, il l'aimait en tant qu'amis, mais il ne le considérait pas tellement comme tel. En tout cas, ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait de l'affection pour lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti pour aucune autre personne. Peut-être qu'il l'estimait comme on estime un petit frère, Sebastian sentait qu'il avait le besoin de le protéger. Quoi qu'il advienne dans l'avenir, il ne pourrait jamais détester le petit brun, voilà quelle conclusion il put constater.<p>

Les pensées du ténébreux s'arrêtèrent là, alors qu'il apercevait le petit garçon venir dans la salle.

-« Eh Bien ! tu n'es pas très matinale aujourd'hui, remarque c'est vrai qu'en général tu n'es pas matinal du tout » se moqua gentiment le ténébreux pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère

-« Oh ! ça va ! si c'est pour dire ça, tu peux te taire je ne suis pas d'humeur ! » Dit Ciel d'une humeur maussade

-« Ah pour changer! » Le garçonnet était toujours de mauvaise humeur s'était dingue

-« tsss fiche moi la paix » dit-il mollement. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir

-« ça ne va pas ? »

-« Si, ça va ! j'ai mal dormi, C'est tout » Ciel ne voulait pas éternisait la conversation et commençait à parler de ce qui l'avait tenu agité toute la nuit.

-« Je vois » Sebastian se demandait si ce manque de sommeil ne provenait pas de ce qu'ils avaient fait hier soir. Ciel était-il choqué ?Il avait l'air de se comporter normalement face à lui cela ne semblait pas venir de ça.

-« tu penses que ça ira pour les cours »

-« Oui c'est bon, je me coucherais plus tôt ce soir »

Après ça ils mangèrent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner et partirent pour leur premier cours de la matinée. Une petite routine semblait s'être mise en place.

Les cours du matin ont été assez laborieux pour Ciel qui avait eu peine à rester éveillé. Mais dès que son oeil se fermait des images du cauchemar de cette nuit refirent surface et Ciel se réveilla automatiquement. Sa fatigue ne passa pas inaperçu dans la classe. En effet, les élèves de la classe voyaient à quel point le petit brun était tourmenté. En particulier, Sebastian, Joker et Soma qui le regardait ayant peur qu'un moment ou un autre le petit garçon chute de sa chaise.

Enfin les cours de la matinée terminée, les élèves filèrent au réfectoire afin de pouvoir manger tranquillement. Les garçons de la classe s'assirent à la même table comme dans leur habitude et commencèrent à manger.

-« Alors, Ciel ça ne va pas ? Tu as passé toute la matinée à t'endormir » dit Soma

-« ... » Ciel ne répondit pas pour autant

-« Si ça ne va pas tu peux aller à l'infirmerie une heure ou deux, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème et comme ça, tu pourras te reposer. » Proposa gentiment Joker avec un regard attentionné à l'égard du plus jeune

Ciel fixa Joker puis pris la parole « c'est bon, je pense que ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas »

Et sur cette dernière réponse qui n'était pas réellement satisfaisante, ils continuèrent à manger. Après la pause déjeunée Ciel n'avait pas de cours. Ils ne commençaient qu'à 14 h 00 aujourd'hui, ce qui ne dérangea pas le moins du monde le cadet qui était réellement fatigué et qui se demandait si finalement ça ne serait pas si mal d'aller faire un tour à l'infirmerie. Dans son chemin, il croisa un banc alors il s'y assit pour se reposer quelques minutes. La journée était encore loin d'être finit et ses cauchemars n'arrêtaient pas de venir le hanter autant la nuit que le jour, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Cela faisait quand même plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas cauchemardé alors pourquoi maintenant ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Cet homme dans son rêve, c'était lui que Ciel détestait le plus au monde, lui qui lui avait fait tant de mal. Mais, était-il encore en vie ? Ça, il ne le savait pas. Le jour ou Ciel fut retrouvé avec le reste des enfants encore en vie, tous ceux qui ont contribué de prêt ou de loin a aidé cette secte à réunir les enfants ou le matériel ou il ne savait quoi encore ont été emprisonnés à perpétuité. Bien que, la plupart de ces monstres ont été tuées. Alors, comment pouvait-il se venger si celui dont il devait se venger se trouvait être un fantôme ? Ses souvenirs commençaient vraiment à le tirailler et il en avait plus que marre ! le petit brun posa une de ses mains sur sa tête, il avait mal. Des mots de tête commencèrent à se former dans son cran.

D'un coup, il ressentit une autre pression sur son cuir chevelu. Il leva automatiquement la tête et tomba dans des yeux couleur sang, il prit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de Sebastian.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

-« et toi ? » contra Sebastian caressant gentiment la tête du cadet

-« Je me repose ! » il repoussa la main de Sebastian. Il en avait aussi franchement marre que le ténébreux se permettait ce genre de gestes affectueux. D'abord, hier soir puis maintenant ça ! il n'était plus un gamin. Le ténébreux s'assit au côté du garçonnet.

-« Ah ! c'est vrai je voulais te demander quelque chose » dit Sebastian en se tournant pour regarder le plus jeune

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je voulais te demander pour hier, quand tu as quitté la table Joker t'a rejoint ? »

-« Oui, pourquoi ? » Ciel regardait à son tour le plus âgé se demandant, là où il voulait en venir

-« Eh bien, que t'a-t-il dit ? Tu avais l'air d'être plus à l'aise après ta discussion avec lui. »

Ciel regarda Sebastian, méfiant. En quoi ça le regardait ? « Ça ne te regarde pas ! »

-« je m'y attendais. Mais sérieusement j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ?»

-« Eh bien ça ne te regarde pas s'était une conversation privée » dit-il avec un sourire non dissimulé qui déformait ses lèvres en un rictus amusé.

Sebastian fronça des sourcils, Ciel était vraiment agaçant a toujours tourné autour du pot. Comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important. Il n'aimait pas vraiment sa relation avec Joker, il savait que lui et l'autre jeune homme s'appréciaient et justement ça l'énervait, car Ciel semblait avoir confiance en Joker, mais pas en lui.

-« Je vois... » Sebastian se redressa

-« Tiens tu t'en vas ? »Demanda Ciel étonné aurait-il blessé le ténébreux ? C'est intéressant.

-« Pourquoi je resterais à un endroit où je ne suis pas désiré ? Je crois que finalement je préfère la compagnie de ces si charmante Ladies, qui sont loin d'être aussi désagréable et qui, elles ne me cachent aucun secret »

Ciel vue rouge et bondit du banc où il était assis jusqu'à maintenant. « A oui, il veut jouer à ce petit jeu minable eh bien il va voir le bougre »

-« Ah vraiment ! mais si elles ne te cachent rien c'est que tu as la technique pour les faire parler il me semble » Dit-il avec sarcasme

-« Ooooh, merci pour le compliment. Oui ! tu as raison, j'ai la technique, mais après m'avoir donné tous leurs secrets, elles en redemandent et crois-moi je me fais un véritable plaisir de les assouvirs.

Le garçonnet se sentit piquer un far. Ce sale...

-« Tu es véritablement répugnant ! » cracha-t-il

-« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui a commencé à parler de 'ça' excuse-moi, mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si tu ne supportes pas de parler de choses naturelles. Ou bien dit-moi Ciel si tu es énervé ce n'est pas parce que tu serais jaloux ? »

L'oeil du jeune garçon s'écarquilla « Jaloux ? C'est une blague ? Et de quoi je te pris ? »

-« Oooh mais c'est à toi de me dire, de quoi serais-tu jaloux ? Se moqua Sebastian en posant sa main sous son menton en signe d'intense réflexion

Là, sans était trop « ET TOI ! tu crois que tu es mieux ! pourquoi ça t'énerve que moi et Joker nous nous entendons bien ? Aller ! dis-moi ! »

Le ténébreux ne savait plus quoi dire, c'est vrai ce n'était pas totalement faux ce que Ciel disait, alors il laissa tombé son rictus moqueur pour un visage neutre. Maintenant il avait pris le temps d'observer Ciel qui était essoufflé. Et avec une attitude sérieuse il répondit à la question que lui avait posée le cadet

-« c'est parce que je n'aime pas qu'il soit aussi proche de toi. »

Ciel fut choqué sur le moment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sebastian lui réponde et avec autant de sincérité. Il s'attendait à ce que Sebastian nie tout en bloc. Mais non, non seulement il approuvait la question de Ciel, mais en plus il y répondait. Est-ce encore un piège que lui tendait le ténébreux ?

-« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ça ? » dit plus calmement le plus jeune qui avait retrouvé son souffle

-« Parce que tu lui fais confiance. »

-« qui te dit que je lui fais confiance »

-« Car tu lui confis tes secrets, alors qu'à moi tu ne dis rien. Tu es plus proche de Joker, tu lui fais confiance et tu es sincère avec lui alors qu'à moi tu mens, tu ne dis rien et tu me caches des choses et je n'aime pas ça »

Le garçonnet ne dit plus rien. Il ne savait pas que Sebastian pensait ça. Ni que ça lui faisait de la peine de rien savoir de lui. D'habitude Sebastian aimait seulement se moquer de lui mais c'est vrai que quand Ciel avait besoin d'aide Sebastian était toujours là pour l'aider. Il savait que même s'il refusait de le reconnaitre, Sebastian et lui étaient liés depuis leur rencontre par un lien invisible, mais au combien réelle.

-« Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire. Ni à toi ni à personne d'autre »

-« je le sais, mais alors pourquoi Joker peut savoir »

-« tu te trompes sur moi et Joker, C'est vrai qu'il connait des choses sur moi, pas parce que je lui ai dit, mais parce qu'il l'a découvert. Mais sinon ce que tu dis est faux.

Sebastian et Ciel se regardèrent sans dire un mot et aucun des deux semblaient vouloir rompre leur contact. Puis Ciel finit par soupirer et se rassoit sur banc

-« tsss sérieusement c'est ridicule pourquoi on se dispute pour des sottises pareilles ! »

Sebastian esquissa un sourire et se rassit à son tour « tu as raison. De plus, j'aurais dû savoir que même en essayant de te faire sortir de tes gonds je n'obtiendrais pas la réponse à ma question. Tu es vraiment têtu. »

Ciel ne répondit pas à la provocation et se mit juste à bayer. Il n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme la fatigue prenait son corps à chaque mouvement que faisait le garçonnet et cette dispute l'avait considérablement épuisé. Son oeil papillonnait, il ne pouvait plus se retenir et il se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de Sebastian qui fut sur le coup surpris. Après la surprise passée Sebastian sourit doucement, Ciel était mignon comme ça. Le visage de Ciel posé délicatement sur son épaule. Il était adorable comme ça, son visage était vraiment semblable à celui d'un ange. Sebastian enroula l'un de ses bras autour des frêles épaules du garçonnet pour le rapprocher un peu de lui

La sonnerie qui annonçait que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre retentit. Les élèves commencèrent à avancer dans la cour pour attendre les salles. Plus loin, sur un banc un petit garçon commençait à émerger tout doucement en ayant entendu la sonnerie. Le garçon remarqua bien vite qu'il était présentement allongé, ce qui était assez étonnant, car il se sentait bien alors qu'il était sur un banc. Il frotta son oeil à l'aide de sa main pour essayer de se réveiller quand il entendit une voix taquine lui parler

-« tu es enfin réveillé ? » Ciel avait senti le sourire qui accompagnait la question, plaqué sur les lèvres de la personne qui lui avaient parlé. Il ronchonna un peu, il était bien là où il était, il ne voulait pas bouger. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, la voix qu'il avait entendue, semblait provenir d'au-dessus de lui et non à côté. Il ouvrit son oeil puis regarda légèrement autour de lui tout était à la verticale montrant ainsi que Ciel était belle et bien allongé. Il était allongé sur le côté, sa tête était posée sur quelque chose de dur mais doux également, quelque chose de chaud alors il ne pouvait probablement pas être allongé sur un banc. En tout cas sa tête ne l'était certainement pas. Alors, il essaya de se mettre sur le dos et une fois cela fait il écarquilla de l'oeil.

Ciel était profondément choqué au-dessus de lui il pouvait voir Sebastian lui souriant gentiment alors il comprit. La chose douce et chaude sur lequel sa tête était allongée était les genoux du ténébreux. En réalisant cela, Ciel se redressa aussitôt, les joues empourprées.

-« M-m-mais pourquoi donc étais-je sur tes genoux !? » demanda Ciel les sourcils baissés paraissant être en colère pour cacher sa gêne et surtout ses joues rouges. Sebastian avait profité du moment où Ciel s'était relevé pour se lever du banc.

-« Pourquoi ? C'est à toi de me le dire. Tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule et ensuite tu t'es retrouvé sur mes genoux. A cause de toi, j'ai dû rester sur ce banc jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. T'en as mis un temps ! «

-« Ah parce que c'est MA faute ! Attend ! Où tu vas ? »

-« En cours ! tu veux que j'aille où ? D'ailleurs, nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, car si on traine trop nous serons au retard » et avec cette dernière phrase Sebastian et Ciel regagnèrent leur salle de classe. Une chose est sûr, c'est que Ciel n'allait pas en rester là !

Sebastian était ravi de son petit effet. Bon d'accord il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité, mais il n'avait pas non plus menti. Le ténébreux a dit que Ciel s'était ''RETROUVER '' sur c'est genoux et s'était la vérité ! La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que si Ciel s'était retrouvé sur c'est genoux c'est parce que Sebastian avait délicatement posé la tête de Ciel sur ses cuisses. Il avait pris plaisir à caresser les doux cheveux soyeux du petit garçon.

* * *

><p>Les cours étaient enfin terminés et les élèves partirent du dernier cours qu'ils avaient eu, le cours de français avec M Sutcliff. Ciel était heureux de pouvoir enfin quitter ce cours ennuyant et surtout le professeur qui occupait ce poste.<p>

-« Dis-moi Sebastian on dirait qu'aujourd'hui le professeur a mis beaucoup plus d'ardeur à te séduire où je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué ? » demanda le cadet

-« non je pense que tu es loin d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué » répondit Sebastian avec un air dégouté

-« Parois je me demande comment tu fais pour l'endurer »

-« Ce n'est pas comme s'il demandait mon avis »

-« Non mais tu pourrais en parler au proviseur »

-« Parce que tu crois que le proviseur ne connait pas ses penchant et son comportement déplacé envers ses élèves ? »

-« Pourquoi ne fait-il rien alors? »

-« Va savoir, ils ont peut-être fricoté ensemble ça expliquerait comment M Sutcliff a été engagé alors qu'il est incompétent »

-« Mmmm je ne trouve pas ça très sain de parler comme cela, de tes professeurs »

-« Ooooh désolé si je ne suis pas du genre chouchou des profs comme toi » se moqua Sebastian bien qu'il savait que Ciel lui disait cela plus par gène de reparler de 'la chose'. Mais en réponse il vit le plus jeune bayer en grattant son oeil humide.

-« Fatigué ? »

-« je ne suis pas un premier de la classe et oui je suis fatigué »

-« la fatigue te ralentit dans tes joutes verbales mon cher »

L'oeil couvert par sa poignée et par sa paupière qui menaçait de se fermer d'un instant à l'autre il ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce que lui disait Sebastian.

-« Tu devrais aller te coucher »

-« pardon ? »

-« je disais que tu devrais aller dormir. Les cours sont terminés tu n'as qu'à aller te coucher maintenant »

-« oui je pense que c'est ce que je vais faire »

-« Tu veux manger ou tu préfères dormir maintenant ? »

-« non je vais dormir je n'ai pas faim »

-« très bien dans ce cas j'irais manger au réfectoire, à plus tard »

-« Tu pars maintenant ? »

-« Oh tu veux que je te borde » demanda-t-il avec un rictus amusé au bord des lèvres

-« Imbécile » et après ce dernier échange Ciel partit vers les appartements, les joues légèrement rosées. En vérité il aurait voulu que Sebastian reste un peu avec lui. Sebastian partit de son côté avec un sourire certain sur son visage.

Dès que le garçonnet fut arrivé à l'appartement Ciel se changea et mit sa petite chemise. Après, il alla se laver puis il s'allongea sur son lit. Le garçonnet se sentait seul, la, tout seul, dans sa chambre. Il faisait encore jour, le petit brun était incroyablement épuisé mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il avait peur. Peur de ses cauchemars, peur de revoir cet homme, peur de revoir des souvenirs, qu'il avait oublié. Ciel se sentait si pitoyable, si minable. La peur, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé ce sentiment avec autant de force. En plus, de tout cela il était seul. Comment pouvait-il gagner une bataille seul ! Même le plus puisant des guerrier a besoin d'alliés pour pouvoir l'emporter sur ses opposants. Mais lui était seul et cela durait depuis déjà deux ans. La solitude le pesait de plus en plus. Mais même s'il ne voulait pas dormir, car il était effrayé a cette idée, la fatigue qui engourdissait son corps le submergea l'emportant dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt l'enlevant de la réalitée là où il était présentement en sécurité.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, certains élèves se rendirent au réfectoire. Le ténébreux était parmi eux, il y aperçut directement ses amis alors il avança vers eux pour les rejoindre à leur table.

-« Ah voilà le séducteur ! » lança gaiement Soma.

-« pourquoi tu dis cela »

-« je t'ai vu en train de parler à une fille tout à l'heure. Alors, tu sors avec elle ?

-« Bien sûr que non ! tu sais bien que Sebastian est du genre frivole » répondit Joker sur le coup « tien où est Ciel ? »

Sebastian toisa Joker du regard « il est parti se coucher, il était épuisé »

-« c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air en forme » constata Agni

-« Alois n'est pas là non plus, et vous en faîte pas toute une histoire » Dit Sebastian en s'asseyant à table

-« C'est vrai il est ou Alois » demanda à son tour Soma

-« va savoir surement à courir après ton cousin » rétorqua Joker. Sebastian le gratifia d'un regard noir

-« ne le dit pas comme cela je ne veux pas que tu disses qu'il s'agit de mon cousin. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui »

-« Bref ! dis-moi plutôt qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Ciel pourquoi était-il si épuisé ? » demanda Joker curieux

-« C'est vrai j'aimerais savoir aussi il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien » dit naïvement Soma

-« je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé »

-« a-t-il fait des cauchemars ? »Joker était curieux quant à la réponse qu'aller lui fournir le ténébreux. Pour Joker il n'avait aucun doute en ce qui concernait la réponse ni de la provenance de ces mystérieux cauchemars

-« je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas »

-« tu ne l'as jamais entendu crier, tu ne lui as jamais demandé ? »

Sebastian allait répondre négativement pour les deux questions, mais il se souvenait de quelque chose. Une fois, il avait entendue Ciel crié seulement le garçonnet lui avait dit qu'il était tombé de son lit.

-« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il s'agit de cauchemars ? Pourquoi en ferait-il d'ailleurs ? » un dialogue tournant sur le petit brun semblait s'être installé entre Sebastian et Joker

-« je ne sais pas, je voulais savoir juste, s'il t'avait confié quelque chose, c'est ton colocataire après tout » Là Sebastian avait eu du mal à se retenir d'injurier ou encore même de frapper Joker qui semblait s'amuser à poser des questions dont il savait que Sebastian n'avait pas les réponses, mais que lui les avaient.

-« Oui peut-être mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il me confit tout ce qu'il lui passe par la tête. Tu sais, Ciel est beaucoup plus tactile qu'autre chose. Il ne s'exprime pas toujours en parole, pas avec moi en tout cas, il préfère toucher que parler. » Dit Sebastian sournoisement avec un sourire digne d'un démon qui aurait commis le pire des blasphème au monde.

Joker avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'appréciait pas comment Sebastian parlait du plus jeune.

-« Ahhhh j'ai l'impression que celle-là ta fait mal ! »

-« je n'aime tout simplement pas comment tu parles de lui. C'est un enfant Sebastian ne t'avise pas de lui faire des choses étranges. »

Joker et Sebastian se confrontèrent du regard s'était à celui qui aurait le regard le plus assassin qui gagnerait le duel.

-« Bon ça va vous deux ! Calmez-vous ! D'abord, Ciel fait ce qu'il veut, avec qui il veut, jeune ou pas. Et vous n'avez pas honte de parler de lui derrière son dos comme ça »

Les deux hommes qui se disputaient il y a quelques instants se tournèrent vers celui qui parlait. Soma, lui ! si naïf et joyeux qui les réprimandaient c'était le monde à l'envers. Mais Sebastian et Joker baissèrent la tête. Soma aussi bête soit-il avait raison.

Le calme reprit son cours dans la pièce du moins en apparence. Cette dispute les avaient tous refroidit rendant le repas moins agréable et plus rapide, car les jeunes hommes cherchaient désespérément à quitter la table au plus vite pour que l'hostilité présente ne disparaissent.

_**« AH AH AH AH AH ! **__**Ou te caches-tu mon petit ange cela ne sert à rien de te cacher je te retrouverais **__» Son rire hystérique me glace le sang. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Je sais qu'__**il**__ va me trouver ce n'est qu'une question de temps, mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de me cacher. J'ai tellement peur, __**il **__va encore me faire des choses effroyables. J'ai mal ! ma jambe droite ne veut plus bouger, je crois que je me suis foulé quelque chose. Elle est engourdie et tourné vers l'intérieur quand j'essaie de la remettre normalement elle me fait souffrir. Rien à faire je ne peux plus bouger de là. J'ai mal partout. Ma peau n'est plus que sang, balafre et écorchure. J'ai des ecchymoses partout sur le corps et des coupures qui ne le sont plus tellement vue leurs grandeurs. Les pas se rapprochent et j'entends __**sa**__ voix qui se fait de plus en plus présente. Mes tremblements deviennent plus violents, j'insère ma tête dans mes genoux blessé, je me bouche les oreilles et ferme les yeux. Je n'ai plus cas attendre mon bourreau. Cela fait un moment que je suis dans cette position. A-t-__**il**__ fini par abandonner ? Je libère mes oreilles de mes mains,** il** n'y avait plus un seul bruit.** Il** est vraiment parti ? Je retire ma tête de mes genoux et ouvre les yeux. Mais lorsque je les ouvre mon coeur s'arrête de battre et mes yeux ne cessent de faire couler de l'eau salée. __**Il **__était juste là, devant moi avec un immense sourire psychopathe. « Nonn ! non ! j-je vous en prie j'ai tellement m- » __**Il **__emprisonne ma bouche en plaquant durement sa main sur celle-ci. Je tremble, je pleurs, je ne peux plus m'arrêter. __**Il **__approche son visage du mien et m'embrasse sur l'oreille et me chuchote doucement « __**chuuuuuuuut ne t'inquiète pas mon petit ange je veux juste que l'on finisse notre petit jeu tu vas voir tu vas aimer comme toujours**__ » suite de cela __**il **__se pourlèche les lèvres comme s'__**il**__ allait me dévorer. Je tremble de plus belle, je veux mourir, je veux que tout cela s'arrête, j'ai tellement mal_ _**Il**__ se relève d'un coup rapide, prend mon bras et me traine au sol comme un vulgaire chien. « NONNNNNN ! AU SECOURS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE! NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN » __**Il **__entre dans une pièce remplies de personnes masquées. Ces monstres qui me regardent, qui se rit de moi. L'homme se place devant moi __**il**__ me force à m'installer à un hôtel. Prend mes deux jambes en main et les tires fortement me faisait basculer sur le dos assez durement, je lâche un hoquet de douleur. J'hurle de toutes mes forces, je continus à les supplier, mais cela ne sert à rien. __**Il**__ m'arrache mes vêtements, impatient. Je suis maintenant complètement nu face à tous ces monstres. Je __**le**__ vois de nouveau se pourlécher les lèvres que va-t-__**il**__ me faire. Plusieurs de ces monstres viennent me tenir pour que je ne puisse pas fuir le châtiment qui m'attend. Je vois l'homme qui brandit un large couteau face à moi et **il** abat la lame sur ma chair la tranchant au passage, je vois mon sang gicler sur **lui** et sur la table sur lequel je suis allongé. J'hurle de plus belle « __**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! AAAARETEZZZZZZZZZZZZ ! **__» je les entends rires à gorge déployé alors que moi je me vide de mon sang et de mes larmes me vidant des seuls liquides vitaux à ma survit se répandre sur le sol. J'halète avec difficulté je vais bientôt perdre connaissance. Mais je continue à voir ce qui se passe autour de moi. L'homme qui me fait tant de mal se rapproche de nouveau de moi.__** Il**__ vient se glisser à mon oreille « __**je vais te gouter mon petit ange. **__**J'en suis sûr, tu dois être délicieux **__» sur ses mots il se baisse sur mon torse et lèche tout le long, partant de mon nombril pour remonter sur mon thorax. Sa bouche et remplis de mon sang, __**il**__ me dégoûte, j'ai presque envie de vomir, mais je n'en ai plus la force alors je chuchote « p-p-pourquoi vv-vous me faite du mal » __**il **__sourit vilainement __**« mais je ne te fais pas de mal je te fais du bien**__ » __**il **__s'éloigne de moi et reprend le couteau ruisselant de sang en main puis la brandir une deuxième fois et avant qu'__**il **__ne l'abatte impitoyablement sur mon corps meurtri, __**il **__prononce une phrase que j'ai peine à entendre tellement les rires des monstres sont strident « __**Tu devrais faire attention au loup dans la bergerie, il pourrait te dévorer **__»_

_-« AHHHHHH ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! NONNNNNNNNN ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »_

_-« CIELLLL ! » Sebastian était rentré à l'appartement il y a quelques minutes. Il avait entendu des cris effroyables venant de la chambre du garçonnet alors il s'était précipité sur celle-ci. Arrivé dans la chambre il fut profondément choqué en voyant le plus jeune se débattre comme un diable sur son lit, face à un ennemi invisible. Alors, il s'était précipité sur le lit du plus jeune tentant de le calmer en emprisonnant ses bras sur son lit l'empêchant de se débattre, mais cela semblait empirer l'état du cadet_

-« NONNNN ! AHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

-« CIELLL ! ARRETE ! CALME-TOI C'EST SEBASTIAN » mais le plus jeune ne se calmait pas

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! NONNNNN ! STOP ! ARRETEZ ! »Criait-il désespérément. Des larmes firent leur apparition sur son visage de porcelaine crispée par la terreur qui le submergeait.

Sebastian resta choqué. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des larmes sur son visage et cela lui brisa le coeur. Alors, tant pis s'il recevrait des coups il décida de prendre Ciel dans ses bras lui offrant une protection face à ses cauchemars.

Mais même si Ciel ressentait l'étreinte il continuait de hurler et de gesticuler.

-« Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Ciel calme-toi calme-toi, tout va bien Ciel, chuuuuut tu es en sécurité, calme-toi » et se fut à ce moment-là que Ciel ouvrit son oeil embrumé par les quelques larmes qui ruisselaient son visage toute haletant

-« LACHEZ-MOI ! » criai Ciel en essayant de se retirer des bras de Sebastian mais à ce moment la Ciel ignorait qui était la personne qui le serrait contre lui

-« Ciel calme toi c'est moi! » Sebastian resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune.

-« S-Se... bastian ? »Demanda-t-il pétrifier

-« Oui c'est moi tout va bien calme toi maintenant » Sebastian avait pris le visage de Ciel entre ses mains pour prouver à Ciel que c'était bien lui et qu'il était en sécurité. Mais ce qu'il vit lui fit une peine incommensurable. Le visage du plus jeune était empli de larme. Il ne reflétait que la peur qui l'a tourmenté et il le regardait désespérément. En cet instant Ciel semblait si fragile, il tremblait encore en peut. Il regarda Ciel d'un air inquiet et désolé.

-« Sebastian » Ciel releva une de ses mains pour la poser sur la joue du ténébreux. Elle était douce, sous sa paume. C'était bel et bien la réalité et c'était vraiment Sebastian en face de lui. Son oeil se plissa tristement.

-« SEBASTIAN ! » Hurle-t-il en enroulant ses deux bras autour du cou de Sebastian qui lui était estomaqué par le soudain comportement du petit brun. Mais Sebastian passa très vite ses bras autour du frêle corps tremblotant du garçonnet.

-« Ciel, tout va bien. » Ciel hocha de la tête en signe de reconnaissance, mais ne desserra pas sa prise

La pièce était sombre, mais pourtant éclairé par les éclats que renvoyait la lune. La chambre était silencieuse les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce n'avaient ni bougé ni parlé, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Sebastian céda finalement et bascula en avant sur le lit. De cette façon Ciel était allongé sur le dos sur les draps fins, et Sebastian le surplombait. Le garçonnet n'avait pas réellement réagi au changement de position que lui avait imposé le ténébreux. Pour l'instant Sebastian était là, il n'était plus seul et le ténébreux le serré fort dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Tant pis pour sa fierté, tant pis si Sebastian voyait une part de sa faiblesse et tant pis si demain il lui poserait un millier de questions. Il voulait que Sebastian l'étreigne le plus fort possible, qu'il éloigne les cauchemars au loin. Il voulait sentir le ténébreux, le sentir contre sa peau. Il voulait savoir que Sebastian était là, qu'il n'était plus seul avec cet homme. Le ténébreux caressa affectueusement les cheveux du plus jeune. Il desserra légèrement l'étreinte même si Ciel l'en empêchait. Il le regarda quelques secondes ses larmes s'étaient taris au moment où il s'était réveillé, mais son visage gardait des traces des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses petites joues les rendant rouge et moite. Le ténébreux posa tendrement son front contre celui du plus jeune. Ciel se sentait légèrement rougir sous le regard brulant que lui livrait Sebastian et sur la proximité de leur visage surtout que leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Sebastian lui sourit gentiment et embrassa la joue du petit brun. Il enfuit ensuite sa tête dans le cou de Ciel la humant doucement caressant de son nez la peau douce de son cou. Ciel referma ses bras sur Sebastian et finit par fermer son oeil. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre dans une position intime et remplis de tendresse. Aucun des deux avaient retiré leurs bras, s'enlaçant de toutes leurs forces.

* * *

><p><em>« La seule chose que je peux constater dans mon état actuelle est que je ne peux survivre sans toi. Je serais sans doute déjà mort si tu ne m'avais pas protégé. Me laissant noyer par mes cauchemars, mes rêves noirs. La peur a fait place à la confiance. Confiance en ce que tu me dis, en tes gestes, en ta fois. Ne me laisse pas couler dans cette mer de sang, ne me laisse pas sombrer dans ce néant. Prend ma main et ne la lâche plus jamais. Remonte moi des abysses, remonte mon âme souiller par mon passé. Tu me regards et je vois dans ton regard de la tendresse, de la gentillesse comme si tu regardais un ange tombé du ciel. Je ne suis pas aussi pur que ce que tu peux le croire. Même pour toi, je ne veux pas être sage et ne pas souiller mes mains du sang de mes prédateurs. Je me vengerais que tu le veuilles ou non. Je ne laisserais pas le blason de ma famille tâché par ces êtres impurs rester dans le déshonneur à cause de ces monstres. »<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mayu-chan<span>** Merci de m'avoir lus alors vous en pensez quoi? 


	11. XI Rapprochement

_**Mayu-chan :**_Eh oui me revoila tout d'abord je m'excuse ENCORE pour mon absence avec les vacances, les cours, etc je n'ai pas pu écrire ce chapitre mais je me rattrape en vous publier le chapitre XI qui j'espère va vous plaire je tiens d'abord avant d'enchainé avec mes réponses au reviews, remercier **Fushigi no Arisu **qui m'a gentiment proposé de corriger ce chapitre alors si vous ne voyez pas de faute c'est grâce à elle ^^

_**Yumeii **_**:** eh bien quel compliment ! je suis heureuse quel te plait tant que sa mais tu me surestime beaucoup trop. En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire autant que le précédent et je suis désolée pour le retard.

_**toroko-sama : **_pauvre ptit Ciel il n'a pas eu une nuit facile sa c'est clair, bon j'avoue le petit passage sur le lavabo j'ai hésité mais je ne voulais pas trop qui dégobille par terre et qu'il soit ensuite obliger de nettoyer ou de laisser Sébastian nettoyer sa n'aurait pas était très séduisant, donc Oui on va dire qu'il a au moins un lavabo ! Après c'est normale qu'il se sent mieux en pensant à Sebastian c'est qd même une pensée nettement plus agréable que de penser à se pervers psychopathe qui l'a fait souffrir. Après l'amour ? Comment vais-je bien pouvoir faire pour faire avouer sa a Ciel ! Eh oui c'est bien Sebastian qui fait toujours la cuisine, tu imagines Ciel cuisiné toi ? C'est comme avoir bard en cuisine sauf que lui ferait pas tout carbonisé enfin sa dépend ? Sebastian commence a montré des signes de jalousie, tu dis ? Oui, après il est plutôt possessif il n'est pas très préteur le bougre mais d'ailleurs qui te fait croire que Joker n'est pas intéressé par Ciel ? je t'avais dit qu'il n'était peut-être pas intéressé, que peut-être il ne le voyait que comme un frère mais c'est peut-être justement comme ça qu'il se justifie par rapport à l'affection qu'il lui porte mais peut-être que la raison est toute autre et qu'il aime véritablement Ciel ! Eh bien tu es plutôt inspiré dans ce chapitre c'est vrai que Sebastian avait mis pas mal d'allusion dans sa phrase « faire parler les ladies » mais c'était surtout pour le rendre jaloux Sebastian aime se sentir irrésistible, quel prétentieux celui-là ! Ciel est un bébé ? mmmmh… oui javoue déjà il sait pas comment on fait … puis il est complétement ignorant dans ce domaine Oui c'est un gros bébé mais on l'aime justement pour ça, parce que Monsieur est « innocent » enfinnnnn pas autant que ça qd même. Woaaaaah alors la tu ma fait trop rire tu vois je n'avais même pas pensée que sa pouvait prêter à confusion, enfinnnnnn… Passons, tu m'as fait rire pendant ce passage mais tu m'as tué quand j'ai lus plus loin « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour avoir la tête de Ciel entre ses jambes » non mais là c'est pire que d'être perverse XD Oh et puis le bouquet finale « Qui sait ces cheveux faisait peut être d'agréable caresses » Oui ! sort vite ! Bon à ce que je vois tu as adorés la fin du chapitre je te la dédicace ^^ Je te remercie pour ce reviews que j'ai ADORE javoue a chaque publication je n'attends que tes reviews je pense que si un jour tu arrêterais de me commenter j'arrêterais de publier ! bon nan faut ptète pas abuser en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que l'autre alors bonne lecture et j'attends ton prochain review avec impatience ^^

_**Lady lisa-chan :**_ merci pour ton review et tu as raison ! moi aussi je n'aime pas cet homme et moi je sais parfaitement ce qu'il lui a fait et qui il est, c'est normeal ^^ heureusement que je sais sinon que ferions-nous ! Ah ! ah ah non non heureusement cet homme aussi horrible soit-il n'a pas violé notre petit Ciel je voulais que Ciel soit complétement pur pour notre petit Seby ^^ bien que mais petit passage des cauchemars de Ciel laisse a penser le contraire quand il parler de le gouter par exemple il ne parler que du sang de Ciel. Et quand il parler de petit jeu c'était plus la torture qu'il lui infliger.

Aprs pour la rivalité sa serait monotone s'il n'y en avait pas mais après Sebastian est certainement celui que Ciel préfère entre Joker et lui

Bon je te laisse et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^

_**Fushigi no Arisu :**_ Bon que dire d'autre je crois que je t'ai déjà tout dit en tous les cas merci pour le review que tu m'as laisser la dernière fois et surtout pour la correction de ce chapitre bien sur ^^ Après je ne me souviens pas trop si je t'avais répondu entièrement a ton premier reviews donc je vais y répondre. Pour les moments entre Ciel et Sebastian j'avoue apprécier les faire ce déchiré si tu vois se que je veux dire. Les disputes contribue a leur relation, et on dit souvent les opposé s'attire alors je vois leur couple plus ainsi que tout mielleux tout le temps après je ne dis pas non a de petit moment d'affection entre les deux personnages. Pour les passages en italique il y a des moments où ils ont un rapport avec le texte et parfois non j'avoue que dans certain cas c'est normal mais parfois ça ne l'ai pas parfois je n'ai pa trop d'inspiration et dans c'est moment là j'écris ce qui me passe par la tête.

_**Sucrette :**_ merci pur ton review j'espère que celui-ci te plaira

_**Lalala1995 : **_je suis heureuse que cela te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ton reviews, je te laisse lire la suite ^^

_**Ayumuri-chan :**_ moi aussi j'aime ces petits moments ou ils ne sont que tout les deux et oui ils peuvent exprimer leurs sentiments. Oui tu as deviné Joker lui plait mais qui ne l'aimerais pas il est trop chou mon Ciel 3

Et tu as aussi deviné pour l'étranger mais ce n'est pas encore dit peut-être qu'il a juste quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi et désolé pour cette longue absence merci beaucoup pour ton reviews ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre XI : Rapprochement<span>_**

_« La vie nous amène à vivre des expériences troublantes, des sentiments, des émotions. Elle nous oblige à faire des choses que nous ne souhaitons pas toujours. Elle nous conduit à faire des choix que nous n'aurions jamais pris auparavant. A prendre des décisions pour protéger les personnes que l'on aime, pour les éloigner du danger. Comme j'aimerais protéger les gens que j'aime ou comme j'aurais aimé les protéger. Toutes les personnes que j'ai estimées on finit par perdre la vie, alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que s'ils sont morts, c'est de ma faute ! Alors, moi qui voulais protéger tous ceux qui ont compté pour moi, je les ai éloignés de moi. Je porte ce fardeau depuis si longtemps. Être seul était la solution que j'avais trouvée, alors pourquoi ne respectes-tu pas mon choix ? J'ai l'impression que plus les jours avancent plus tu te rapproches. Souhaites-tu m'extirper de cette solitude dans laquelle je me suis enfermé. Veux-tu me sauver de la mort que j'ai choisie ? »_

* * *

><p>Le jour était levé, on entendait le chant des oiseaux qui virevoltaient derrière les fenêtres. La rosée du matin avait fait son œuvre, les fleurs et l'herbe étaient humides. Il faisait chaud pour une fois et les élèves se levèrent relativement tôt mais quelques-uns traînaient encore dans leur chambre.<p>

Le ténébreux qui n'avait pas ouvert l'œil de la nuit se sentait agréablement bien. Il n'avait jamais dormi aussi bien. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il pensait mais, alors qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux il vit très vite qu'il n'était pas seul. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la nuit dernière, il était encore un peu dans les brumes du sommeil. Il ne se souvenait certainement pas s'être endormi dans le lit d'une de ses conquêtes. Surtout qu'il n'allait jamais le soir dans la chambre d'une de ses promises. Il ne se rappelait pas non plus en avoir ramené une dans sa chambre surtout qu'il se serait certainement dit que cela aurait été difficile ensuite de la virer de sa chambre.

Quand ses yeux furent assez clairs pour voir, il vit une petite tête aux cheveux bleutés collée à sa chemise. Il sentait des petits bras qui l'entouraient gentiment. Et il sentait également qu'un petit corps était collé au sien. Alors, il reconnut de suite le corps frêle qui était dans ses bras, et là, tout lui répercuta en pleine face. Il se souvenait maintenant avoir trouvé Ciel dans son lit en train de crier et de pleurer. Puis, qu'il était ensuite parti le réveiller en l'enlaçant dans ses bras, que le plus jeune n'avait pas repoussés d'ailleurs. Il sourit en voyant le plus jeune frotter affectueusement sa tête dans sa chemise. Il caressa les cheveux du plus jeune il était adorable endormi ainsi. Mais il aurait tout de même voulu savoir quel cauchemar avait pu faire le plus jeune. Il avait eu si peur et il avait laissé couler tant de larmes. Malgré lui, Sebastian se rappelait de ce que Joker lui avait dit. Comme quoi, si Ciel lui avait parlé de cauchemars qu'il faisait. En pensant à cela Sebastian fut contraint de froncer des sourcils. Comment Joker était-il au courant ? Est-ce que Ciel lui en avait parlé ? Mais Ciel, lui avait assuré qu'il ne disait rien à Joker, qu'il se trompait. Ciel lui aurait menti ? Est-ce qu'il préférait Joker à lui ? Mais pourtant c'est à lui que se cramponnait le plus jeune, c'est lui qu'il étreignait, pas Joker, lui ! le ténébreux expira longuement, il demanderait des explications plus tard, pour l'instant Ciel était calme et dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Pendant plusieurs minutes Sebastian passait en revu le beau visage du garçon. Il n'avait plus aucune trace de larmes sur le visage. Il avait la bouche entre-ouverte laissant passer un léger souffle. Ses yeux se stabilisèrent sur le cache-oeil du plus jeune. Même dans son sommeil il ne l'enlevait pas, il était curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'oeil droit du jeune garçon. Etait-il aussi horrible que cela ? La main qui caressait les cheveux du garçon passa sur les joues du petit brun pour remonter sur son cache oeil. Le ténébreux souhaitait vraiment savoir, il commença à mettre ses doigts en dessous du cache-oeil et à le décaler légèrement. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de le retirer que l'oeil gauche de Ciel s'ouvrit en grand. Il gifla rapidement les doigts du ténébreux et se projeta en arrière en un bond. Il passa sa main sur son cache-oeil comme s'il voulait le protéger de quelque chose et regarda avec un air terrifié Sebastian.

-« NE POSE JAMAIS PLUS TA MAIN SUR MON CACHE-ŒIL ? JAMAIS ! » Hurla-t-il avec terreur.

Sebastian était horrifié. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ciel lui hurle dessus ainsi avec un regard aussi apeuré. Pour qu'il soit dans cet état c'est qu'il devait vraiment souffrir. Il regrettait son geste et surtout son égoïsme.

-« Pardon. » et il ne dit rien de plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire de toute façon, c'était sa faute. Il ne pouvait que le regarder et rien d'autre.

Puis Sebastian réagit quand il vit que Ciel commençait à partir. Il attrapa son bras, Ciel essaya de s'en dégager.

-« Lâche-moi ! Imbécile ! »

Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Ciel lui en voulait à ce point-là ? « C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »

-« Comme quoi !? » Ciel était très énervé, c'était peu dire. Tout d'abord, il était énervé contre Sebastian pour avoir voulu voir son oeil clos sans sa permission, chose qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Ensuite, il était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir été aussi faible et en la présence d'une personne et pas de n'importe laquelle ! Il avait versé des larmes ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps et quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait en la présence de quelqu'un depuis l'incident. La dernière personne à l'avoir vu pleurer était cet homme.

-« Je ne sais pas, le cauchemar que tu as fait par exemple, ça serait un début ! » dit- le ténébreux sans lâcher le poignet du garçonnet qui ruminait à cause de la question, à laquelle il ne voulait absolument pas répondre.

-« Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire, lâche-moi maintenant! » Ciel était borné mais, il ne pouvait rien dire à Sebastian. Quant à lui il ne disait rien, attendant tout simplement sans lâcher Ciel.

-« Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?! je n'ai rien à te dire, lâche-moi ! » Mais le ténébreux ne bougeait toujours pas. Ciel était de dos au ténébreux alors il ne savait pas ce que Sebastian regardait ou ce qu'il faisait.

-« Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI ! JE TE DIS ! TU M'ENEREVES ! » Ciel gesticulait dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise au ténébreux. Quand il fut libéré, il se risqua à tenter de quitter le lit mais fut retenu par les bras puissants du ténébreux qui l'enlaçaient.

-« Euh Se...ba...stian ? » Ciel n'avait plus la force de lui hurler dessus. Sebastian avait plongé sa tête dans le cou du cadet. Le garçonnet sentit ses joues chauffer, face à ce contact.

-« Je ... je m'inquiète pour toi » Ciel écoutait ce que lui disait le ténébreux « Tu m'as fait peur hier soir, que t'est-il arrivé dans le passé pour que tu sois aussi effrayé ? » Sebastian ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui réponde mais, il avait ressenti le besoin de lui poser la question.

Le ton de Sebastian était comme affligé, désespéré. Cela lui faisait de la peine qu'il se mette dans cet état pour lui. Le petit brun posa ses mains sur celles de Sebastian « Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas te dire, je te l'ai déjà dit. »

-« Pourquoi ?! » Sebastian avait relevé la tête et desserré l'étreinte, Ciel en profita pour se lever du lit.

-« Que veux-tu que je te dise Sebastian ? » Sebastian s'assit au bord du lit, Ciel était debout devant lui.

-« Tu ne me dis jamais rien ! tu ne m'as rien dit pour tes cauchemars et ne me dis pas que c'était le premier, car je ne te croirai pas. Tu ne t'ouvres jamais à personne tu ne dis rien de toi. Que veux-tu que je fasse je ne sais plus quoi faire avec toi. » Sebastian baissa la tête « Joker savait pour tes cauchemars. Pourquoi ? »

Ciel détourna le visage « Je ne sais pas. »

-« C'est trop facile, Ciel ! je n'aurais pas été là, hier soir, tu aurais fait quoi ? »

-« J'aurais fait comme j'ai toujours fait. »

-« Ah parce que ça t'arrive souvent ? »

Ciel regarda Sebastian. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien mais il venait de se faire avoir. Sebastian avait esquissé un sourire mais il récupéra bien vite son air attristé et baissa de nouveau la tête.

-« Sebastian » tenta Ciel. Il se mit à genoux devant le ténébreux cherchant son regard. Sebastian en profita pour prendre Ciel dans ses bras. Ciel ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans que l'un des deux n'ouvrent la bouche. Ce genre de geste devenait de plus en plus fréquent entre eux. Ciel ne souhaitait pas repousser le ténébreux, il semblait triste en cet instant et il n'aimait pas le voir comme cela, surtout que si Sebastian était comme ça, c'était de sa faute. Sebastian retira ses bras, à la grande surprise de Ciel.

-« Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner, il va bientôt être l'heure des cours. »

-« Attend ! » Ciel retint Sebastian en attrapant sa main. Le ténébreux fut assez surpris « Un jour... »

-« Un jour ? » l'encourage le ténébreux.

-« Un jour je te le dirai, probablement. »

-« Me dire quoi ? » Sebastian connaissait la réponse, d'ailleurs il avait esquissé un sourire mais il voulait l'entendre.

-« Je te dirai pour mes cauchemars, mon passé, pour ... cet homme. »

-« Cet homme ? » le jeune homme s'était retourné face à Ciel à cette mention, le petit brun avait étrangement tiqué.

-« Mais pour l'instant je ne suis pas prêt, je n'en ai pas la force. » Le garçonnet avait baissé la tête, il n'aimait pas avouer qu'il était faible, c'était beaucoup trop humiliant pour lui.

Sebastian se baissa à son tour et releva le fin visage du garçonnet pour planter ses yeux dans les siens « parce que tu me fais confiance ».

-« Parce que tu es énervant ! » Sebastian ricana légèrement : ce n'était pas la vérité, c'est pour cela qu'il était heureux. Il s'approcha du front du plus jeune et fondit sur celui-ci. Ciel ferma fort l'oeil et rougit légèrement, il avait honte de se l'avouer mais, il aimait sentir les lèvres du ténébreux sur lui.

Sebastian se rapprocha de l'oreille du cadet et lui susurra « Merci » et il se releva complètement.

-« Tu viens m'aider à mettre la table ? »

-« Tu peux le faire tout seul ! » ronchonna Ciel.

-« Ce n'est pas comme si tu le faisais tous les jours, allez ! ça sera pour me remercier de t'avoir consolé et d'avoir dormi avec toi » sourit-il sournoisement.

-« QUOI ! Parce que, je suis censé te remercier. Ça serait plutôt toi qui devrait me remercier, pour avoir permis au pervers que tu es d'avoir dormi avec moi » dit Ciel de mauvaise foi, cramoisi, en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir.

Le ténébreux rit de bon coeur « AH AH ah, ça c'est la meilleure mais, si c'est comme ça. » Il se baissa au niveau de la joue de Ciel et l'embrassa. Plus rouge si c'était encore possible, Ciel se recula.

-« Merci Ciel d'avoir permis au PERVERS que je suis de dormir avec un jeune garçon aussi pur que toi. »

-« Oh ça va, d'ailleurs dépêche-toi ! le petit-déjeuner ne va pas se faire tout seul ! » Sebastian gloussa gentiment et alla à la cuisine.

-« Au fait Ciel si tu veux ça ne me dérange pas de dormir dans ton lit ce soir » dit Sebastian avec un sourire coquin étrangement pervers.

-« TAIS-TOI ! Imbécile ! » Évidement, Sebastian avait fait exprès de dire cela à Ciel quand celui-ci avait posé sa tasse de chocolat sur ses lèvres. Ciel avait donc eu du mal à ne pas recracher tout le liquide et à ne pas s'étrangler, rendant de ce fait ses joues écarlates.

* * *

><p>La journée s'était déroulée sans encombre. Les cours continuaient leur chemin. Ciel trouvait toujours qu'ils étaient ennuyeux mais, il était plus réceptif dans le dernier cours de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient. En effet le professeur principal fit une courte pause.<p>

-« Bien ! à présent j'aimerais vous parler d'une sortie qui aura lieu demain. J'aimerais que vous apportiez de quoi noter, car cela ne sera pas une sortie pour vous détendre bien évidemment. Nous avons beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour le réaliser DONC ! je ne permettrai aucun retard sur le programme. » M. Spears remonta comme à son habitude ses lunettes avec l'aide d'une règle qu'il tenait en main.

-« Alors qu'allons-nous faire durant cette sortie ? » demanda Joker

-« Je vous le dirai le moment venu. » La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à se lever. « Bien vous pouvez partir mais n'oubliez pas d'apporter de quoi écrire. »

Les élèves finirent par quitter la classe et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs, le dernier cours de la journée étant terminé. Ciel se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien faire en dehors de l'école, où allaient-ils aller ?

-« Ciel ! » le jeune garçon se retourna pour tomber face à face avec le jeune homme aux yeux pourpres.

-« Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

-« Toujours autant sur la défensive, tu vas bien ? Je sais qu'hier, tu n'allais pas très bien alors, ça va mieux aujourd'hui ? Tu as pu te reposer comme il faut ? »

Le garçonnet ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il se sentit rougir face à cette question qui n'avait normalement rien d'embarrassant. Enfin... il n'y aurait eu rien d'embarrassant s'il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil grâce aux puissants bras du ténébreux, qui l'avait encerclés toute la nuit pour lui offrir une protection face à ses effrayants cauchemars.

-« Euhhh mmm o-oui enfin non enfin je veux dire oui je me sens mieux »

Joker ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette étonnante réaction. Ciel à ce moment précis était tout simplement adorable. Il bafouillait comme un enfant avec des joues rougies, la tête à moitié baissée. Joker sourire tendrement. Il tendit son bras et posa sa main sur les cheveux bleutés du plus jeune qui releva automatiquement sa tête vers son interlocuteur.

-« Je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux. »

Ciel ne rougissait plus, il regardait attentivement Joker. C'était une personne vraiment bien. Il était gentil et avait de bonnes intentions. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il différent de lorsqu'il était avec Sebastian. Joker lui offrait une protection grâce à son attitude, son sourire mais, aussi parce qu'il était chaleureux et parce qu'il connaissait des choses de son passé. Mais il se sentait aussi en sécurité avec Sebastian quand celui-ci se montrait affectueux avec lui, chose à laquelle il n'était pas habitué. Pourtant, même s'il se sentait en sécurité autant avec l'un qu'avec l'autre, la présence de Sebastian suffisait à le réconforter. Il se rendit compte de l'affection qu'il portait pour le ténébreux. Quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir, un sentiment qui ne devrait pas exister. Et tout d'un coup il se sentit... triste ? Triste, car ce sentiment lui faisait mal. Triste, car il ne voulait pas dépendre de quelqu'un. Triste, car Sebastian n'était pas là.

-« Ciel ? » Joker se rendit compte que le plus jeune avait un peu décroché, qu'il était une fois de plus perdu.

-« Excuse-moi je dois y aller. » Le garçonnet s'en alla sans un mot de plus laissant l'autre homme seul avec ses pensées.

Ciel s'était précipité dans le dortoir. Il ne souhaitait pas se rendre à l'appartement. Il craignait que le ténébreux ne s'y trouve. Il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. Il attendit sagement au rez-de-chaussée, seul.

« -Oh ce n'est que toi ! » Ciel releva le visage directement vers l'auteur de cette phrase et fut submergé par une image désagréable. En effet la personne qui l'avait interpellé était Alois Trancy ! Ce garçon qui avait osé le toucher de façon déplacé.

-« TOI ! » dit-il avec dédain.

-« Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder, comme ça ! Tiens ! tu tombes bien d'ailleurs, je voulais te parler»

-« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! » Ciel prit le chemin de sa chambre mais, Alois intercepta son bras avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

-« Attends ! »

-« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Ciel dégagea énergiquement son bras, il ne supportait plus d'être touché par ce gamin.

-« Mais attends ! C'est important tu crois vraiment que dans la normale je viendrais te parler »

-« Eh bien, dépêches-toi ! »

-« Pas ici. »

-« Tu te moques de moi ! »

-« Oh mais, je te signale que ça te concerne tout particulièrement et si tu veux que tout le monde soit au courant de tes petits secrets, libre à toi »

-« BON c'est bon ! Tais-toi ! » Ciel se demandait sérieusement s'il se moquait de lui ou s'il disait la vérité.

-« Suis-moi dans ma chambre. »

Ciel hésitait mais, il était curieux de savoir ce que le blond voulait lui dire de si important.

-« Bon, tu es content ? Que me veux-tu à la fin ? »

-« Viens t'asseoir si tu veux ? »

-« Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

-« Ca va ! calme-toi, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. »

-« Tu ne t'es pas gêné la dernière fois ! »

-« Oooh c'est bon je t'avais dit que c'était une plaisanterie, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre ! »

-« Qu- »

-« Si j'avais fait ça, c'était pour tester ta réaction qui sur le coup était minable ! »

Ciel resta bouche-bée, ce gamin se fichait-il de lui ?

-« Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça. J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Alois porta sa main à un de ses tiroirs pour sortir quelque chose qu'il tendit au jeune garçon qui regardait la scène sans un certain intérêt.

-« Est-ce que tu reconnais ceci ? »

Ciel resta pendant quelques minutes interdit. Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'étaient les seules questions que le garçon pouvait se poser sur le moment, aucune autre n'arrivait assez vite. Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il blanchit en voyant ce symbole.

-« A en croire la tête que tu fais, tu le reconnais ? »

-« Ou-Ou as-tu trouvé ça ? »

-« C'est un homme qui me l'a donné. Il m'a dit qu'il t'appartenait, encré en toi à jamais. »

Ciel s'empara du papier où le symbole qui le faisait tant trembler se trouvait.

-« Comment était-il ? CET HOMME, COMMENT ? » Ciel n'arrivait plus à se contenir, c'était trop. Ses souvenirs, ce papier, qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Est-ce que tout cela allait recommencer ? la souffrance, la douleur, la peur, l'angoisse, la torture, la solitude !

-« Je ne sais pas, il portait un long manteau noir et une sorte de chapeau haut de forme qui cachait son visage. »

Le garçon eut une sorte de flash : cet homme portait les mêmes vêtements que l'homme qui l'avait raccompagné durant le weekend.

-« Q-quand ? Quand te l'a-t-il donné ? Où ? » Demanda d'une voix tremblante le garçonnet. Alois n'était nullement étonné de la réaction du plus jeune, il avait déjà compris.

-« Il y a quelques minutes, en fait, il était là, à l'entrée du portail de l'école et m'a demandé si je connaissais Ciel Phantomhive. Puis il me l'a donnée. »

A l'école ? Cet homme était allé à cette école, il connaissait l'endroit où il résidait la semaine. Cet étranger « Tu devrais faire attention au loup dans la bergerie, il pourrait te dévorer » son oeil s'écarquilla « J'ai été ravi de te revoir Ciel » Le jeune garçon était sorti de la chambre d'Alois en trombe.

-« ATTENDS ! Où tu vas ! » Demanda l'autre jeune homme mais il était trop tard. Ciel était déjà sorti.

Le garçonnet courait à toute allure pour sortir des dortoirs. Il atteint enfin la porte de sortie et dès qu'il l'eut franchi, plusieurs gouttes d'eau vinrent s'écraser sur son visage. Mais le garçon se fichait éperdument de la tempête qui s'abattait sur lui, tout ce qu'il désirait était de voir cet homme. Cet étranger qui semblait si bien le connaitre et dont il commençait à avoir peur. Mais personne à l'horizon, l'entrée du lycée était fermée et il n'y avait pas un chat dehors, le jeune garçon était le seul dans cette cour désertée de toute vie. La seule chose que l'on pouvait entendre était la pluie qui claquait sur le gravier. La respiration du garçon se faisait haletante par la course qu'il avait menée et par l'angoisse qui l'avait submergé à ce moment. La peur l'envahissait, ses craintes commençaient à se révéler juste. On échappe jamais à son passé ! lui avait-on dit et c'était vrai, on ne peut échapper à son passé, il finit toujours par nous rattraper. Et sur cette dernière pensée le garçon s'écroula à genoux sur les graviers. Une main sur le sol et l'autre tenant toujours fermement le bout de papier qui avait engendré tout ce désespoir chez le petit brun aux yeux d'un bleu sombre qui sur le moment ne reflétait que les gouttes de pluies s'écrasant au sol ou peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de pluie mais, de larmes qu'il laissait couler sur ses joues. Le garçon ne savait pas s'il pleurait vraiment, il était trempé de la tête aux pieds et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière, l'empêchant de penser rationnellement.

* * *

><p>Il était presque 20 h 00, le ténébreux commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Les cours s'étaient terminés à 19 h 00. En général, Ciel rentrait directement à l'appartement et là, il avait une heure de retard et c'était plutôt angoissant. Il continuait vainement à attendre mais s'il tardait encore il irait le chercher lui-même. Il n'aimait pas savoir le petit brun dehors à une heure aussi tardive surtout qu'il pleuvait averse en ce moment. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi le garçonnet tardait tant à revenir. Il soupira pour montrer son agacement. Il se demandait avec qui Ciel était pour être aussi long, pas avec Joker quand même. C'est ce qu'il espérait en tout cas.<p>

Un bruit le retira de ses pensées, un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre à vive allure. Sebastian se leva s'apprêtant à réprimander le plus jeune bien qu'il était heureux qu'il rentre enfin.

-« Enfin ! Qu'est-ce que tu- » Sebastian se stoppa net dans sa phrase en voyant le plus jeune courir vers sa chambre « Ciel ! Qui a-t-il ? » Mais le garçon s'était déjà enfermé laissant derrière lui un Sébastian estomaqué.

Quant à Ciel il s'écroula sur son lit serrant de toutes ses forces l'oreiller dans ses bras. Il était resté plus d'une vingtaine de minutes sous la pluie battante. Le jeune garçon avait de gros problèmes pour respirer correctement. Il avait peur d'avoir une nouvelle crise d'asthme, il haletait difficilement. Les larmes voulaient couler mais, il ne voulait pas les laisser souiller son visage une fois de plus. Il avait un sanglot dans la gorge qui lui faisait mal, l'empêchant de respirer par la bouche. L'angoisse commençait à remonter, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il commençait à trembler de tous ses membres.

On vint frapper à sa porte, mais Ciel ne l'entendit pas. Seuls ses tremblements étaient audibles. Sebastian frappait déjà depuis un moment et il en avait marre d'attendre qu'on lui accorde de rentrer sachant que personne ne lui donnerait l'autorisation. Alors, il ouvrit la porte.

-« Ciel ? » Sebastian identifia avec difficulté la personne qui se trouvait dans la chambre, celle-ci était sombre et il ne voyait qu'une masse tremblotante sur le lit. Quelques éclairs aidaient à illuminer la pièce, permettant au ténébreux de comprendre la situation : Ciel était allongé sur le lit en train de trembler, il était trempé et ne semblait pas aller bien du tout.

-« Ciel ! » le ténébreux accourra auprès de l'enfant pour s'asseoir sur le lit au côté du jeune garçon trempé.

-« Ciel ! que passe-t-il !? tu es trempé ! » Il avait pris le plus jeune par la taille et le tourna pour voir son visage caché par l'oreiller. Une fois cela fait, il s'aperçut que le jeune garçon avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

-« Tu n'arrives pas à respirer ?! » Le ténébreux était paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait senti le plus jeune agripper son bras avec force.

-« Se- hphhhh kheehhhkhohh ba mmmheu stan aahhhmm peux - pas mmeuuh respirer » le plus jeune parlait avec une voix étranglée.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas je vais aller chercher ton inhalateur. » Sebastian était sorti de la chambre le plus vite possible et revint tout aussi vite avec l'objet en question et une serviette. Il releva Ciel d'une main calée derrière son dos et d'une autre présente sur son ventre. Il passa rapidement la serviette autour de ses épaules, enfin il lui tendit l'inhalateur.

-« Ciel ouvre la bouche ! » celui-ci faisait ce qu'on lui disait. Il avait donc pris l'inhalateur, inspirant très fort. Il se sentait mieux et mit ses mains là où Sebastian tenait l'objet. Sebastian se permit un petit sourire, il se sentait rassuré. Enfin, le plus jeune retira l'objet de sa bouche que le ténébreux récupéra pour le poser plus loin. Puis il sera le plus jeune dans ses bras alors que ce dernier lui rendait son étreinte, insérant son visage dans son torse chaud.

-« Ciel... tu es trempé » lui chuchota Sebastian dans le creux de son oreille. Ciel ne dit rien il se sentait bien, ou en tout cas il se sentait mieux que tout à l'heure et cela lui suffisait.

Sebastian défit légèrement l'étreinte et commença à essuyer le garçonnet à l'aide de la serviette. « Il faut que tu te changes, tu vas attraper froid si tu ne le fais pas. Va-y je t'attends ici. »

Le garçon acquiesçait de la tête sans dire un mot. Il n'avait pas trop confiance en sa voix en ce moment. Le plus jeune sortit du lit pour aller chercher une de ses chemises dans son armoire puis il entra dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit bien vite et Sebastian le regarda.

-« Ça va mieux ? »

-« Un peu. »

-« Viens » dit-il. Le garçon le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se montrer une nouvelle fois faible devant lui, pas encore. Mais son angoisse avait pris le dessus, Ciel savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas dormir seul ce soir. Alors, juste pour cette nuit se convainc-t-il. Il marcha d'un pas trainant jusqu'au lit et monta dessus avançant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il s'était quand même rendu compte que le ténébreux s'était mis à l'aise en retirant sa veste et déboutonnant les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il était tellement beau, se dit-il. Il lui souriait d'un sourire sincère et non mesquin. Il se sentait en sécurité à présent. Enfin Ciel finit son trajet entre les jambes du ténébreux pour venir se reposer sur son torse. Sebastian encercla les hanches du petit brun et Ciel lova ses bras autour de son cou pour aller nicher sa tête au creux de celui-ci.

Après un moment de pure tendresse où les deux hommes n'avaient cessé de se caresser le dos, le cou, les hanches, les cheveux, la nuque, le cou, Sebastian décida enfin, de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

-« Que t'est-il arrivé, Ciel ? » Il renifla les cheveux bleutés du plus jeune.

Le garçon enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du ténébreux. Il ne voulait pas lui dire.

-« Bon d'accord, j'ai compris. Pas de question ? »

-« Oui... »

-« Je suis seulement inquiet. Ciel, tu étais dans un tel état. C'est comme si tu avais fait un cauchemar éveillé. » Sebastian souleva doucement Ciel pour qu'il soit plus près de son corps et il l'enlaça, le collant à lui.

-« Ne parle plus de ça, s'il tôt plait. J-je ne veux plus y penser »

-« Comme tu veux » et il embrassa langoureusement son petit front et le mit sur le sien, Ciel toujours autour de son cou.

-« Veux-tu que je reste ? » Ciel ne répondit pas, il hésitait. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sebastian le taquine de nouveau sur ça. Comme si le ténébreux avait deviné ses pensées, il réagit.

-« Je te promets que quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, demain ce sera comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

-« Alors, d'accord » Sebastian sourit, Ciel était vraiment mignon quand il était sans défense

Sebastian s'allongea sur le lit et prit Ciel dans ses bras qui s'y lova avec joie. Ce soir, il ne ferait pas de cauchemar. Ce soir sera une nuit agréable. Ce soir sera le seul où ils s'autoriseront ce genre de familiarité.

* * *

><p>Il était plus de 23 h 00 quand Sebastian se leva pour aller ranger la cuisine. Avec tout ça, il n'avait rien rangé et ni lui ni Ciel n'avait mangé quelque chose. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait faim mais il s'inquiétait pour l'état de Ciel et se dit que, demain, ils devront rattraper ce repas, surtout Ciel.<p>

Avant de quitter la chambre, il remarqua un bout de papier chiffonné et humide par terre. Etrange ? se dit-il. Il le ramassa essayant de le remettre à neuf ce qui n'était pas simple. Le papier était abimé et l'encre avait légèrement coulé mais, on pouvait quand même y voir un dessin étrange. Il semblait s'agir d'un symbole. C'était un cercle avec à l'intérieur ce qui ressemblait a deux serpents s'enroulant autour de quelque chose. Un symbole étrange mais ce qui était vraiment étrange était la raison de sa présence dans la chambre du garçon. Que lui cachait le jeune brun ?

* * *

><p><em>« Le passé me rattrape, rien n'y fait je ne peux pas changer le passé ni faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant, j'aimerais faire comme si ce passé n'était pas le mien. Comme si ma vie était emprunte de joie et de bonheur. Mais les ténèbres finissent toujours par atteindre leurs proies. Et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser aller plus loin. Je ne permettrais pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt par ma faute. Je suis maudit depuis ce jour, la preuve est gravée en moi. J'appartiens à tout jamais au malin alors je ne pourrais jamais être tiens, c'est peine perdu. Toutefois, j'ai envie de m'accrocher à ce fil que tu me tends. Je veux me sortir de cette mélasse et t'appartenir. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué de savoir ce que l'on désire vraiment. Mon coeur saigne de plus d'une blessure, seras-tu le soigner ? Perdre la personne la plus importante de notre vie, celle à qui nous avons donné notre coeur provoque notre propre perte. Seras-tu un jour la cause de ma mort, toi qui cherche à me sauver de celle-ci ? »<em>

* * *

><p><em>Alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Et oui ils dorment encore ensemble il va falloir qu'il cesse cette mauvaise habitude ! ^^ a la prochaine <em>


	12. pause

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ça dépendra de l'heure à laquelle vous verrez ce message et non dsl ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ^^ je tiens déjà à m'excuser d'avance à tous les personnes qui me suivaient de n'avoir rien publié depuis déjà un bon bout de temps mais je tenais à vous dire que je n'abandonne pas cette fic, certainement pas mais j'avoue ne plus avoir trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, et j'ai une panne d'idée aussi ^^' mais je vous promets que dès que j'aurais le temps, je continuerais cette fic et j'espère malgré mon grand retard que vous continuerez à me lire

Encore dsl pour tout ça et merci de votre compréhension ^^

en espèrant vous retrouvez dans les review de mon prochain chapitre


	13. XII En sortie

**Mayu-chan :** Hey bonjour ou bonsoir a tous ^^ et oui je suis de retour je m'excuse de cette longue pause a vous avoir fait attendre ^^ mais j'ai enfin pu écrire la suite et je vais pouvoir publier plus régulièrement à présent l'inspiration met revenu et j'ai la chance d'avoir beaucoup de personnes qui souhaitent m'aider à construire mon histoire, je remercie d'ailleurs **S-Lay L **pour avoir bien voulu me corriger ce chapitre un grand merci ! et je veux remercier une fois de plus **Fushigi no Arisu** pour avoir corriger le chapitre XI. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, j'ai mis du temps à trouver une suite et je voulais que vous sachez qu'elle n'est pas vraiment complète comme j'ai trouvé le chapitre trop long je les coupé en deux vous aurez donc les suites au chapitre XIII ^^ qui devrait surement arriver d'ici le week end ^^

**Bissenshi :** Eh ba non ! XD j'ai fait sa juste pour t'embêter, nan je plaisante. Si Sebastian ne pose pas de question à Ciel c'est parce qu'il a peur de sa réaction puis il se doute que le garçonnet ne va pas lui répondre têtu comme il est, alors qui sait, peut-être qu'il va tenter d'obtenir ses réponses ailleurs…

**toroko-sama :** Tu trouves que Sebastian est UN PEU pédophile ! toi ta pas dû voir la scène avec le corsé XD nan Sebastian n'est pas pervers enfinnnn un peu quand même ^^ et j'avoue que sur le moment "petit corps collé au sien" j'avais pas pensé que sa aurait était interprété d'une manière un peu perverse mais maintenant que tu ldis mdr. Ciel bébé ? mais s'il n'était pas bébé on ne l'aimerait pas autant !

nan mais ! « Franchement si Sebastian bandait tout à l'heure la c'est sur ça l'a refroidit » et après c'est moi qu'a des idées perverse ! Mdr sa ma tué sa XD . Après tu traites Ciel de soumis mais jvoudrais t'y voir toi t'imagine un beau gosse comme Sebastian qui te retient pour pas que tu pars tu fais quoi hein ! tu sors du lit ? mdr moi jpense que tu lui sauterais dessus d'ailleurs qui ne sauterais pas sur lui ! Ah oui Ciel bien sûr c'est un bébé ^^ eh oui tu es complétement pervertit la jreprends entièrement tes remarque mdr mais javoue que Ciel et un peu trop innocent et bébéte mais on l'aime quand même !

Alors l'inhalateur ? j'avoue avoir hésité avec le bouche à bouche mais bon jme suis dit que sté trop rapide c'est plus drôle de vous faire languir ^^ (sourir diabolique). BON d'accord j'avoue que pour la fin jme suis un peu laisser aller avec les phrases à double sens et je vois que sa ta beaucoup plus )

En tout cas j'aime toujours autant tes reviews il me fond rire et j'avoue que ton reviews était encore plus long se coup si mais ma réponse doit l'être tout autant ^^ sinon bon dommage pour toi dans ce chapitre là, tu vas un peu t'ennuyer car y a pas bcp d'allusion perverse ou à double sens et vue que c'est ce que tu préfères ) mais tant fait pas jme rattrapais pour le prochain chapitre qui arrivera d'ici ce week end aller je te laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira

**plumesdecorbeaux**** :** non tkt c'est pas toi c'est mes chapitres qui mettent un moment à être rédigé mes tant fait pas maintenant je vais essayer de publier plus souvent. En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu apprécies ma fic. Sinon je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre Joker le pauvre il est gentil mdr après il a envie de protégé Ciel, il tient a lui ^^ mais je vous comprends puisque vous voulez pas que Joker volle Ciel à Sebastian mais moi je dirais que c'est Sebastian que de l'avance sur Joker après tout Joker n'a pas eu location d'avoir Ciel aussi prét de lui alors que Sebastian lui la constamment dans ses bras ^^ Après Ciel va avoir du mal à lui avoué pour ses cauchemars, son passé, Sebastian va devoir se débrouiller pour savoir par ses propres moyens ce que Ciel refuse de lui avouer. Bon oui on sait tous que Ciel et un peu trop innocent ? Bête ? je me demande ce qui le qualifie le mieux après tout il se laisse entrainer une fois de plus par le blond. Et oui Ciel est traqué par qui ? ah sa tu le veras dans les prochains chapitres pourquoi tu le découvriras bientôt ou pas ^^ aller je te laisse lire la suite

**ninako-yume :** slt je suis ravis que tu es lu mes chapitre et d'autant plus que cette fic te plait ses mon premier essaie alors j'espère que j'arriverais a faire quelque chose de bien. Tu trouves que l'histoire avance bien ? je trouve que sa stagne un peu moi je trouve que ça n'avance pas assez vite c'est déjà le XII chapitre et il y tant de chose qui sont encore flou et vague mais si le rythme de cette fic te plait je suis contente. Et oui tu as raison l'homme mystérieux qu'à rencontrer Ciel et celui qui à laisser le papier avec le symbole a Alois sont la même personne. Cet homme est la personne qui a fait souffrir Ciel lorsqu'il était plus jeune mais Ciel ne tiens pas tellement a le revoir. C'est vrai que Ciel a sa fierté et qu'il souhaite vengeance mais lorsque tu te retrouves nez à nez avec ton plus grand cauchemar tu as tendance à perdre contenance et à avoir peur. Mais bon je ne tant dit pas plus j'espère que tu vas continuer à me suivre et que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Sucrette :** Merci pour ton com' et ne t'inquiète pas je comprends sa me fais déjà très plaisir que tu me laisses un com's j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**lalala1995 :** Merci pr le com's et voilà enfin la suite j'espère que ça te plaira

**Lady lisa-chan :** tkt jte remerci déjà de penser a me laisser un review alors l'homme mystérieux je pense que sa va être un personnage a moi je véré je ne sais pas pour l'instant. Evidement moi j'ai envie qu'il soit tout beau tout vierge tout craquant pour notre Seby ) bon aller je te laisse avec la suite ^^

**Guest :** merci beaucoup pour ton com' il m'a fait grave plaisir et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

**Ayumuri-chan : **je suis contente que sa te plait ^^ et oui les embrouille commence et chieur comme il est Sebastian va s'en mélé ! avec ou sans l'accord de notre petit Ciel. Ciel est en effet très perturbé non seulement quelqu'un le traque depuis quelques temps mais en plus il ne comprend plus la ou il en est ce qu'il veut, de nouveaux sentiments jaillissent en lui et ça n'aide pas. Notre pauvre petit bout de chou ne sait plus quoi faire. Parcontre j'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire par « Mais pourquoi allez voir Alois ? » tu parles de qui de l'homme ? Pourquoi l'homme est allé donner la lettre a Alois ? si c'est ça la question et bien c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas rentré dans l'enceinte de l'école et Alois était la donc il lui a refilé. Puis il ne comptait pas lui remettre le lettre de main propre, il faut préserver un peu de mystère ^^. Enfin voila j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

Enfin je remercie toute les personnes qui mon soutenue durant cette période de page blanche et les remercie de continuer a me suivre maintenant je vous laisse tranquille ^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XII : en sortie<strong>

«_ Les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tout se ressemble et s'assemble comme un puzzle. Plus j'avance et plus je découvre ces pièces que j'essaie d'assembler. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Ces morceaux semblent constituer une partie de mon passé que j'essaie en vain d'oublier. Devrais-je vraiment rassembler ces morceaux ou plutôt les laisser là où ils sont pour que plus jamais le film ne se reconstitue. Que ferais-tu, toi à ma place ? Que me conseillerais-tu de faire ? Devrais-je éternellement fuir ce qui semble inexorable. Je dois l'avouer, j'ai peur ! Je ne veux plus revivre cet enfer, pourtant si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui c'est pour combattre encore, pour me venger. Suis-je en train d'hésiter alors que mes ennemis s'approchent ? Alors que je ne vivais que pour cela, alors que je n'attendais que cela, pourquoi être dépourvu de mon confort habituel me fait-il trembler ? Tant de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas encore de réponse, mais je ne reculerais pas. Il est là, tapit dans l'ombre, à m'épier comme un rapace, à attendre pour venir me dévorer et je l'attends de pied ferme. Allongé, sur mon oreiller, un revolver en dessous, accroché à ma main et une fois qu'il sera suffisamment prêt, il comprendra. »_

* * *

><p>Les élèves de la classe commencèrent à s'impatienter, à trouver le temps long après un quart d'heure d'attente. Car en effet, les élèves attendaient patiemment que leur professeur M. Spears se décide de faire acte de présence. M. Spears était d'ordinaire un professeur mortellement sérieux et très à cheval sur la ponctualité, le retard lui était insupportable. Pourtant c'était bel et bien ce professeur qui était en retard et qui par ailleurs avait déjà perdu quinze précieuses minutes de son temps.<p>

Aujourd'hui les élèves étaient plus impatients que dans la normale car suite à l'annonce d'hier, les élèves allaient faire une sortie éducative et ce n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Il était rare ou les élèves de cette classe avaient le droit de sortir de l'établissement. Mais bien entendu, c'était le jour où le professeur avait choisi d'arriver en retard.

Donc n'ayons pas peur des mots, les élèves en avaient déjà ras le bol d'attendre devant l'entrée à ne rien faire. En particulier le plus jeune de la classe qui n'avait bien sûr aucune patience, ne tolérant absolument pas ce retard inacceptable. Il maugréait son ennui à ses camarades qui durent difficilement le supporter, tentant de le calmer sans réelle conviction. Oui, Ciel était en colère, d'une humeur exécrable et son humeur n'avait bien sûr rien à voir avec son comportement de la veille, non, bien sûr que non, comment le pourrait-il ? Non, vraiment, aucun rapport ! Du moins c'est ce qu'il essayait éperdument de se convaincre. La vérité ? Oui, il la connaissait. Il savait que son énervement venait en partie de ce soir-là, de s'être une nouvelle fois laisser aller. Le plus irritant dans tout ça, ce n'est pas de s'être effondré dans les bras du ténébreux, c'est le fait que celui-ci avait fait comme il avait dit. A son réveil, Ciel était seul dans le lit et Sebastian avait agi comme si de rien était. C'était précisément ce qui l'avait amené à être autant hors de lui.

Sebastian se comportait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Comme si cela ne lui faisait rien, que cela ne le chamboulait en aucune façon et ça ! Ciel l'avait mal, voire très mal pris. Il en voulait certainement au ténébreux. Mais pourquoi ? Après tout, c'est ce que Ciel voulait, même pire c'est ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. Alors pourquoi autant de colère ?

-« Allons Ciel, calme-toi, ça ne t'apportera rien de t'emporter ainsi » lui dit gentiment Joker le sortant de ses rêveries.

-« Je suis très calme ! » Grogna-t-il en guise de réponse.

Joker soupira, il abandonnait. A quoi cela servait d'essayer de raisonner le plus jeune. Il porta un regard compatissant envers le garçonnet, remplis de compréhension.

-« De tout façon » repris le plus jeune « je ne voulais pas sortir, on est mieux dans l'école » Ciel se frotta les bras énergiquement accentuant son argument. Le jeune homme posa un regard désolé sur le cadet, il avait compris le malaise du plus jeune. D'un bras, il prit le plus jeune par les épaules et de son autre main il frotta affectueusement ses cheveux doux comme de la soie. En signe d'approbation le plus jeune se lova contre cette main chaleureuse. Il se décontracta à se contacte.

La main continuait de passer dans les cheveux bleutés du plus jeune lui offrant douceur et réconfort. Joker appréciait sincèrement le cadet. Il le trouvait mignon, attendrissant. Il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Ce jeune garçon était réellement particulier, malgré ses angoisses, il était courageux. N'importe quel gamin de cet âge aurait été brisé par la torture qu'on lui aurait infligée. Peu de gamin ayant vécu un pareil drame survivait. Les survivants devenaient soit psychologiquement instables ayant peur de tout, se méfiant de tout le monde et restant renfermés sur eux-mêmes, soit ils mettaient un terme à leur vie. Mais Ciel était différent, il était renfermé et ne faisait confiance en personne mais malgré ses séquelles, il continuait de vivre et poursuivait sa vie comme si de rien était. Ce n'était pas forcément quelque chose de positif mais au moins Ciel ne se laissait pas submerger par la peur, il se battait. Il était fort, c'est pourquoi Joker tenait tant à lui, il voulait l'aider, le protéger. Lui, qui avait aussi connu des malheurs, certes pas aussi douloureux que ceux du garçonnet mais qui constituaient tout de même une blessure profonde. Il souhaitait aider le plus jeune à retrouver son innocence, sa joie de vivre.

Mais Joker ne savait pas tout malgré ses bonnes intentions, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir. L'homme aux yeux pourpres se doutait qu'il ne pouvait pas percevoir tout le désarroi qui entourait le garçon mais il ferait tout pour en apprendre plus pour ainsi soulager le plus jeune. Joker tenait vraiment à Ciel et il aurait souhaité que ce sentiment soit partagé, que pour le garçonnet, Joker soit le seul rempart sur lequel il pouvait se reposer mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. La relation qui lie Ciel à Sebastian était déroutante pour lui mais il savait qu'elle existait et qu'elle était profonde. Les sentiments de Ciel pour Sebastian étaient étranges car le garçon s'était très vite attaché à lui et sa Joker s'en était aperçu avant Ciel lui-même.

Joker souriait avec gentillesse, ça l'amusait de voir Ciel se tortiller en tournant sa tête de droit à gauche les sourcils froncés. Cette réaction ne laissait nul doute à Joker, il savait déjà ce que le jeune garçon cherchait, et ce n'était pas le professeur qui soit dit en passant était vraiment très en retard.

-« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » demanda Joker un sourire aux lèvres

S'arrêtant instantanément dans son mouvement, Ciel releva son visage vers celui de son ainé et chercha une excuse moins pitoyable. « Je cherche le professeur bien entendu ! »

Joker pouffa discrètement après ce mensonge éhonté. Bien, tant pis il n'obtiendrait rien de Ciel

-« Je vois » lui répondit-il. Joker tourna la tête et sourit de nouveau de façon soutenu « eh bien tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire car M. Spears arrive ».

-« Mmh » Cette réponse suffit à convaincre définitivement Joker.

La vérité, Ciel s'en fichait royalement que M. Spears ait été en retard seulement voilà, le problème, c'est qu'il manquait également une autre personne.

-« Tiens ! Voilà Sebastian » cria Joyeusement le jeune indien. Le garçonnet suivit le regard de Soma

-« Tiens, il n'est pas seul » Remarqua Joker. En effet une magnifique femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de Jade avait son bras enroulé, non accroché à celui du ténébreux « Une asiatique semble-t-il »

-« C'est étrange je pensais qu'il avait mis fin à ses aventures nocturnes » Dit Soma

-« Tss, que tu es stupide un homme reste un homme, tu penses vraiment que Sebastian redeviendrait un homme sage, surtout avec son passé de dépravé » cracha Alois qui jusqu'à présent n'avait pas lâché un mot

Ciel dirigea son regard vers lui pour considérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce que c'était vrai ?

Joker fronça des sourcils « ne dit pas ce genre chose Alois ! Sebastian n'est pas comme ça et puis tu es vraiment très mal placer pour parler de ça, non ? »

-« Pff, ose dire que j'ai tort ! » Cria Alois.

-« Ce n'est pas un dépravé ! Et ce qu'il fait ne regarde que lui ! »

-« Tu parles ! Sebastian a dû coucher avec plus de monde que… »

-« M. Trancy ! Cela suffit ! Cessez vos jérémiades, je vous entends d'ici, ayez plus de décences voyons ! Nous ne sommes pas dans un moulin. » M. Spears remonta ses fines lunettes et toisa son élève d'un regard réprobateur.

-« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur » marmonna Alois qui en profita pour profaner quelques insultes à l'intention de son professeur.

-« Bien ! À présent mettez-vous en ligne et écoutez-moi bien. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre nous en avons déjà perdu que trop » M. Spears était très énervé et c'était le cas de le dire, donc les élèves ne perdirent pas plus de temps et se mirent en rang. Ainsi que le ténébreux qui en profita pour abandonner le bras de la jeune lady qui fit une bien belle grimace quand elle le vit partir aussi vite sans un mot ni sans un dernier baiser.

-« Très bien, sachez d'abord que nous avons eu un souci concernant le transport d'où le retard que nous avons occasionné mais à présent c'est arrangé préparez-vous à partir. Et en ce qui concerne la raison de cette sortie, je vous l'expliquerai durant le transport, nous n'avons pas besoin de perdre plus de temps alors montez ». Un véhicule attendait tout prêt de l'établissement pour transporter les sept élèves. Alors ils commencèrent à monter en s'asseyant par affinité dans le véhicule.

Après être monté, Ciel resta scotché à la fenêtre regardant on ne sait quoi à travers celle-ci. Joker avait pris place au côté du jeune homme en silence. Il considéra Ciel de ses beaux yeux violet. Est-ce que leur conversation autour du ténébreux l'aurait blessé ?

-« Eh ! Toi Ciel ? Tu en penses quoi ? Sebastian t'en a-t-il parlé ? » Demanda doucement Joker au garçonnet

-« De quoi ? »

-« Eh bien, de cette jeune fille avec qui il était. Après tout tu vis avec lui et je sais que Sebastian est quelqu'un de bavard et ne peut s'empêcher de parler de ses prouesses avec les femmes qu'il côtoie »

-« Oh vraiment ? » dit Ciel mine d'être intéressé « eh bien à moi il ne me dit rien et pour tout te dire cela me convient parfaitement, je ne tiens absolument pas à ce qu'il me parle de « ses prouesses ». Sache que je me contre fiche de ce qu'il fait et avec qui il doit le faire, ça ne me concerne en rien j'ai bien d'autres problèmes et d'autres priorités que de penser à ce genre de fumisterie » Les paroles du jeune garçon étaient vides. Joker ne rajouta rien de plus, il voyait que cela était inutile et que ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

Enfin le ténébreux rentra à son tour dans le car et alla s'asseoir à la dernière place vacante. Une place très bien entouré qui plus est. Le ténébreux soupira et se dirigea vers cette place, inutile de dire que Sebastian était très en colère. Alors il s'assit en silence et dirigea son regard parle la fenêtre au moins il n'était pas à côté de son cousin s'était déjà ça. Non, bien que le ténébreux se trouvait à une place non loin de Claude. Non à la place il se retrouvait au côté de la seconde personne la plus détestable de la classe : Alois Trancy. Alois sourit en voyant la tête que faisait Sebastian, c'en était hilarant, un mélange de dégout et de haine.

-« Eh bien pourquoi tu fais cette tête la mon pauvre Sebastian, fait attention je vais finir par croire que tu n'es pas heureux d'être assis à mes côtés, je vais finir par me vexer. » ricana Alois avec un sourire espiègle.

-« Tu as fini, oui ? » Sebastian supportait définitivement très mal cet énergumène et celui-ci n'en pensait pas moins de lui. Sebastian se rappela quand il avait rencontré le petit blond

C'était il y a maintenant deux ans, Alois Trancy s'était présenté comme étant un garçon calme et très timide. Du moins c'est ainsi qu'il s'était montré ce jour-là. Il avait très vite réussi à gagner la sympathie des autres élèves et même des professeurs. Tout le monde le trouvait charmant et gentil mais petit à petit il dévoilait son vrai visage. Celui d'un jeune garçon perverti jusqu'à la moelle. Il avait tenté de le séduire car il connaissait sa réputation de séducteur. Alois lui avait proposé de venir l'aider à étudier car il avait de grosses difficultés donc il avait bien entendu, accepté. Que ne ferait-il pas pour autrui ! Mais lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement du plus jeune, celui-ci l'attendait dans une tenue très peu décente. Mais Sebastian ne s'était pas laissé décontenancer et comme bon camarde qu'il était, il lui avait enseigné ce qu'il pouvait, ennuyant profondément le blond qui était fortement vexé de ne pas avoir réussi à ravir le plus âgé et qui avait très vite abandonné l'idée de le charmer.

C'est ainsi que le jeune blond lâcha son dévolu sur son cousin mais il en était tombé follement amoureux. Enfin c'était ce que conclut Sebastian car ça faisait deux ans qu'il lui courait après et il n'a jamais eu le droit à un regard de Claude. Il était pitoyable pensa-t-il. Et à cette pensée, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en un rictus moqueur. L'amour était sans nul doute un sentiment pitoyable et inconditionnel.

-« Eh ! Tu m'écoute ou quoi ! Je te demande pourquoi tu ris tout d'un coup ! » s'énerva Alois

-« Mmh pour rien, je pensais juste que ton obsession pour mon cousin était complètement stupide »

-« Pfff tu peux parler, au moins, moi je ne couche pas à droit et à gauche, alors que je désire quelqu'un que je ne peux pas avoir » sourit sournoisement Alois.

Les lèvres du ténébreux perdirent leur sourire. Sebastian fronça des sourcils « de quoi tu parles ? » Alois sourit d'autant plus et indiqua de ses yeux ce qu'il avait en tête. Le jeune homme suivit le regard du jeune homme qui le conduisait vers le fond du véhicule à gauche. Précisément là où se trouvait Joker et Ciel. Maintenant qu'il y pensait depuis ce matin Ciel et lui s'était à peine adressée la parole, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était assis à côté de Joker et en voyant celui-ci être aussi proche du garçonnet il fronça des sourcils. Alois ferma les yeux, le sourire encore présent sur ses lèvres heureux de son effet. Il rouvrit ses yeux pour les diriger vers l'objet de toutes ses pensées et son sourire partit laissant la trace d'un sentiment triste et amer.

L'œil bleu contemplait le paysage qui défilait devant celui-ci. Il avait oublié la verdure le long de cette route menant à son établissement, peut-être parce qu'il avait pris le chemin opposé à celui qu'il prenait avec sa tante. Ciel était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait présentement. Il était passé de la colère à l'amertume en une fraction de seconde. Bien que ses deux sentiments ne soient pas si différents l'un de l'autre, mais de la mélancolie s'était mélangé à la colère qu'il ressentait, avec une pointe d'indifférence et de tristesse. Tous ces sentiments sont apparus lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'au final, il ne connaissait rien de Sebastian mais est-ce si mal que ça ? Après tout Ciel ne souhaitait pas être lié à quelqu'un. Actuellement il avait d'autres préoccupations.

En y repensant, il n'avait pas réfléchit à ce qu'il s'était passé hier avant le passage avec le ténébreux dans sa chambre. Et pourtant c'est ce qui devrait le préoccuper en premier, non ? Un individu qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui savait des choses de son passé le recherchait.

Les choses semblaient avoir changé, s'être compliquées, mais pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que tout était fini alors combien même l'un des monstres de son passé aurait été encore en vie, pour quelle raison sévirait-il maintenant. Ce symbole sur le papier, cela signifiait bel et bien que quelqu'un était au courant et qu'il le recherchait. D'ailleurs Ciel avait comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques temps. A présent Ciel regrettait ses mauvaises pensées car l'idée de se retrouver à l'extérieur toute une journée lui plaisait de moins en moins. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très emballé par l'idée maintenant il en était sûr, quelque chose allait mal se passer.

M. Spears se racla la gorge comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'il désirait prendre la parole. « Nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver à destination par conséquent je vais vous expliquer quel sera le but de cette sortie. Tout d'abord, nous allons rejoindre un de vos professeurs, M. Undertaker qui est déjà sur place. Je tiens à préciser que cette sortie est l'idée de M. Undertaker que j'ai cru bon d'appuyer. Quand nous serons arrivés nous formerons des paires mais comme vous êtes sept il y aura un groupe de trois et deux groupes de deux. Nous donnerons une liste à chaque groupe. Cette liste contiendra des éléments que vous devrez chercher. Vous aurez certaines indications sur l'endroit où vous pourrez trouver les éléments demandés. Je vous préviens d'avance qu'il s'agit d'un exercice que vous devrez prendre au sérieux car il sera noté. C'est en effet un excellent exercice qui nous permettrons de noter vos capacités de réflexions, de recherches, vos aptitudes à répondre à un objectif donné et à noter votre travail d'équipe, alors inutile de vous dire que les groupes ne seront pas fait par affinité. Vous devez être capable de travailler même avec quelqu'un que vous n'appréciez pas. Cette note comptera pour la fin du trimestre, elle sera votre note principale dans cette matière. »

Les élèves étaient bouche bée, complètement sidérés. Eux qui étaient ravis de sortir de l'établissement croyant pouvoir un tant soit peu se détendre et voilà qu'on leur annonce qu'il s'agit d'un examen. On peut dire qu'ils se sont bien fait avoir. Quant à Ciel, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout, que leur professeur les libèrent de cette façon comme ça dans la nature, c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais il est vrai qu'il y avait très peu de chance que le jeune garçon ait un problème. Après tout, il ne pensait pas que la personne qui la recherchait irait jusqu'à le suivre en dehors de l'établissement pour s'en prendre à lui. Mais cela restait quand même une mauvaise idée d'autant plus que ce sera les professeurs qui vont choisir avec qui il fera équipe et à cette idée, le garçonnet devenait de plus en plus pâle. Avec le bol qu'il avait en ce moment ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

Enfin après plusieurs minutes d'appréhension le véhicule s'arrêta. Mais lorsque les élèves passèrent leurs regards par la fenêtre leur angoisse repartit de plus belle. En effet, Pour la plupart d'entre eux ils imaginaient qu'ils allaient se retrouver sur un terrain restreint entouré d'immeuble ou d'auberge mais au moins dans un endroit un tant soit peu habité. Seulement leurs illusions partirent en fumé lorsqu'ils virent s'étendre sur des kilomètres des terrains d'herbes, de collines. A certains endroits, on pouvait apercevoir des petits ruisseaux. Plus loin, il y avait une rivière qui formait un fin chemin entouré par quelques roches. De loin on pouvait voir une forêt s'étendre, elle semblait sombre, sinistre, absolument abominable, les arbres formaient d'étranges ombres la rendant encore plus effrayante. Le paysage aurait pu paraitre beau, mais ce qui gâchait la beauté de ce tableau était certainement l'ambiance sinistre que renvoyait l'endroit. Tout semblait gelé, glacé presque inexistant. Le soleil se faisait plutôt rare en cette période de l'année pourtant lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'école le soleil était présent. Même à cette endroit le soleil était présent sans vraiment l'être, il semblait si éloigné, si éteint. Ses rayons n'illuminaient pas l'herbe fraichement dressée ou l'eau qui coulait à flot, tranquillement et sereinement. L'endroit était sombre, le ciel renvoyait une blancheur mortellement terrifiant. Un paysage désolé, inhabité et abandonné.

Le véhicule était déjà mobilisé, les jeunes gens commencèrent à se mouvoir pour descendre sur cette terre morte depuis certainement un bout de temps. Ils se rassemblaient, attendant que leurs professeurs leur donnent les instructions dont ils avaient besoin.

-« Mais on est où là en fait ? Ça craint ici ! Il fait froid et l'endroit me file la chair de poule » s'exclame Alois qui se frotta les bras afin de leur redonner un peu de chaleur.

-« ça m'ennuie de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec lui » répond à son tour Sebastian « ça ne m'inspire pas confiance. »

-« Mmh, après tout cet endroit est à l'image de la personne qui nous a amené ici, en fait ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, dès que j'ai entendu que c'était une idée de M. Undertaker j'ai toute suite senti le coup fourré. » Joker sourit en pensant à son professeur. Oui, c'était sans aucun doute son idée, le paysage était toute à fait à l'image de l'homme, un paysage morne, inexistant terrifiant et étrange.

Sebastian sourit à Joker il pensait la même chose, leur professeur d'SVT était réellement bâti pour tout ce qui relevait être des choses morbides ou inconsidérées.

-« Je me fiche de savoir qui a eu l'idée et pourquoi, mais je ne tiens pas tellement à m'éterniser ici » s'épouvanta Ciel, cet endroit lui faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. Et dire qu'il allait devoir rester ici toute la journée et pire encore devoir explorer le moindre recoin de cette endroit sordide.

Sebastian sourit est se rapprocha du plus jeune il se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota sensuellement « aurais-tu peur, Ciel ? » il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant la caressant tout doucement, Ciel sursauta en réponse à son geste « Oh ! Arrête ! Tu me donnes des frissons ! » Sebastian gloussa. C'était amusant en fin de compte. « Oh vraiment quel genre de frisson ? » Lui demande-t-il sournoisement.

Ciel rougit en ayant parfaitement compris le petit jeu du ténébreux « Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, ne commence pas ! Et ne me touche pas tu m'énerves ! » Voir le plus jeune s'emporter pour si peu amusait énormément le plus vieux. Ah c'est sûr, ses petites mesquineries pour le plus jeune lui avait manqué.

-« Bon rapprochez-vous à présent, nous allons former les groupes. M. Undertaker je vous en prie » Le professeur d'SVT se rapprocha de ses élèves avec le même sourire emblématique qu'il affichait quotidiennement.

-« Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous là encore heureux que vous soyez aussi peu nombreux hi hi hi » se moqua grossièrement le professeur.

-« Ce n'était même pas une blague » se scandalisa le petit blond

-« hi hi. Passons, trêve de plaisanterie je suppose que M. Spears vous a déjà expliqué la raison de votre présence dans ce magnifique endroit, patient comme il est, hi hi hi » de sa main aux ongles longs il couvrit sa bouche pour calmer sa quinte de rire

-« Enfin M. Undertaker, ce n'est pas le moment ! » M. Spears commençait également à être agacé des pseudos plaisanteries du professeur.

-« Bien, je continue, comme nous sommes en fin de trimestre, j'ai souhaité vous évaluer et je me suis décidé à vous noter dans la pratique. C'est beaucoup mieux que d'avoir écrire sur un bout de papier sans intérêt. Mais oui, regardez-moi ce paysage, et sentez-moi cet air frais ! N'est-ce pas mieux que d'être enfermé dans une salle de classe ? » Le professeur faisait des gestes grotesques, exubérants, montrant son excitation et son enthousiasme qui était modérément partagés d'ailleurs.

-« Personnellement j'aurais préféré être noté sur feuille » murmura le plus jeune.

-« Allons ! Tu finiras par apprécier tu verras ! Hi hi hi » ricana-t-il une fois de plus.

-« Incroyable il a fait comment pour m'entendre ! » chuchote-il de nouveau.

-« Ne cherche pas, c'est certainement l'un des profs les plus excentriques que nous ayons » lui répondit le ténébreux.

-« Durant ce trimestre, je vous ai fait découvre de nouvelles matières ainsi que différents minéraux et insectes et bien plus encore. La liste que je vous distribuerai contiendra des éléments que nous avons vus et étudiés, vous devrez rechercher ces éléments suite à leurs caractéristiques particulières. Je veux que vous en prélevez un échantillon, je vais d'ailleurs vous donnez des bocaux pour que vous puissiez les conserver. Une fois cela fait et quand vous aurez trouvé les différents éléments de la liste, vous répondrez à un questionnaire que je vous donnerai. Avez-vous tous bien compris ou avez-vous des questions ? »

-« J'ai une question, M. Spears nous a expliqué que comme nous sommes un nombre impair, il y aura un groupe de trois mais les deux autre groupes serons désavantagé par rapport à celui-ci. » Demanda Joker.

-« Je me permets de répondre à votre question, en ce qui concerne le groupe de trois nous les noterons différemment bien entendus de plus ils auront plus d'éléments à trouver. » Répondit posément M. Spears.

-« Maintenant je vais vous indiquez votre partenaire, sachez d'avance que les groupes ont été fait par tirage, nous ne voulons aucune revendication de votre part » Expliqua M. Spears « Bien donc, M. Michaelis, veuillez avancer vers moi » Sebastian s'exécuta.

-« Vos partenaires seront M. Noé* et M. Faustus » alors la ça ne pouvait pas être pire Joker ça pouvait passer mais Claude, là, on frôlait le sommet. Sebastian se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal, il regrette même de ne pas avoir pu être avec Alois.

Claude fit la même tête que son cousin, lui aussi n'était pas franchement ravi de travailler avec lui. Cette journée allait se finir dans une mare de sang. Alors que les professeurs remettaient aux compères les accessoires dont ils allaient avoir besoin, les deux élèves aux cheveux d'ébène se toisèrent avec mépris.

-« Le deuxième groupe maintenant, M. Ashman Kadar avancez je vous prie, votre partenaire sera M. Agni »

Avec ça, Soma sauta de Joie et courut auprès des professeurs pour récupérer leur matériel

-« Et bien entendu le dernière groupe sera M. Trancy et M. Phantomhive » Les deux jeunes garçons se retrouvèrent avec des yeux exorbités

-« Attendez ! C'est une blague j'espère il est hors de question que je me retrouve avec lui » S'exclama haut et fort Alois qui était consterné par la tournure des évènements.

-« M. Trancy vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! » répond strictement M. Spears

-« Mais c'est injuste, vous avez dit que les groupes ne se feront pas par affinité pourtant Agni et Soma sont dans le même groupe et puis Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec lui il vient d'arriver il ne pourra pas aider à grand-chose, pourquoi nous avoir mis ensemble alors qu'on est les plus jeunes, c'est injuste ! »

-« ça suffit ! Ne sous-estimez pas votre camarde, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi je vous le rappelle et il est trop tard pour changer les groupes, que cela vous plaise ou non, vous allez devoir faire équipe ! » M. Spears détestait qu'on lui réponde, et surtout qu'on ne suive pas c'est directive.

Quant à Alois, il abdiqua enfin et fit la tête comme un gamin qui n'a pas su obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dans toute cette agitation le seul qui n'avait étrangement pas émis de protestation était le garçonnet. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ciel allait devoir rester dans ce trou paumé avec le garçon le plus louche et énigmatique de la classe. Et tout ça dans la même journée ? Il croyait rêver. Sebastian n'était pas non plus ravi de son coté, ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'Alois passe sa journée avec Ciel, d'autant plus si on repensait à ce que le blond avait fait au plus jeune lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvé seul.

-« Bien, il est très exactement 13 heure et quart, le car reviendra nous chercher à 18 heure donc vous devrez revenir ici un peu avant 17 heure, tout retard sera sanctionné ! Maintenant que vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut vous pouvez y aller » Et avec cela, les groupes partirent chacun de leur côté, certains groupes étaient motivés, d'autre moins, plus désemparés qu'autre chose.

* * *

><p>« <em>Me retrouver seul me fait peur, j'ai tant cherché à être seul que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que la seule chose que je voulais, c'était fuir la solitude. J'ai peur des hommes mais j'ai aussi peur d'être seul. Qu'est-ce que je cherche au juste ? Quel est mon but ? La solitude a été la carapace dans laquelle je me suis enfermé pour me protéger de ce monde et des individus qui me voulaient du mal. Seulement, elle est également la cause de mes plus profondes douleurs et de mes plus grands doutes. Dois-je me débarrasser de cette carapace et faire confiance à ces gens qui se disent être mes amis et qui cherchent à m'aider ? Pourtant je ne voulais l'aide de personne, je voulais pouvoir affronter ces monstres moi-même mais serais-je capable d'y parvenir seul ?<em> »

* * *

><p>*pour ceux qui ne voient pas qui s'est, il s'agit de Joker comme on ne connait pas son nom j'ai repris le nom du cirque dans lequel il était<p>

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? des reviews ! le prochain chapitre arrivera ce week end ^^ Merci d'avoir lu


	14. XIII Ensemble

**Mayu chan :** Voici le chapitre XIII comme promis bien que je l'ai publié assez tardivement ^^. Comme d'habitude je remercie sincèrement S-Lay L qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre d'ailleurs j'espère qu'il t'a plus

**aviva94 :** Merci pour ton com's et en effet ça ne va pas se passer aussi bien ^^ je te laisse lire

**JuliaLoveKuro :** Merci ça me fait plaisir j'espère que ce chap te plaira autant

**toroko-sama : **Ciel un ptit vieux ? oh peut être en fait ^^ mais il est plutôt tactile en ce moment mais la jvais pas te contre dire Oui il râle sans arrête il passe sa vie à se plaindre mais on ne l'aimerait pas autant si sn'était pas le cas, si ?

XD ton commentaire sur Joker m'a tué tu te doutes que dans ma fic les mains de Joker ne sont plus des squelettes en fait c'est vrai que j'avais oublié se ptit détails ^^ puis « ça peut servir de brosse » mais où tu vas chercher tout ça mais si tout à l'heure tu m'as tué la tu m'as ressuscité XD Pour Joker je pense que tu as deviné juste après j'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il veut se faire Ciel c'est pas le genre de Joker sa c'est réserver à Claude ou a Alois ce genre de langage ^^ nan mais Joker est intéressé par Ciel après je dis rien de plus !

Je vois que ça te plait les forêts sombre et bien tu vas pouvoir voir si t'es supposition était bonne et j'avoue que quelque uns le sont mais bon je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps

**lalala1995 :** Merci pour ton com' et j'espre que cette suite va te plaire je te plaise lire alors

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre XIII : Ensemble**

_« Il pleuvait ce jour-là, un torrent d'eau se déversait sur le sol, s'écrasant sur les diverses bâtisses qui peuplaient la région. Le ciel semblait trembler de rage, des éclairs perçaient les nuages noirs qui grandissaient perpétuellement. Il faisait nuit mais les éclairs diffusaient une lumière dévastatrice. Quand le temps était aussi mauvais que cette nuit-là, j'avais l'habitude d'aller dans la chambre de mes parents et de dormir à leur côté. Ils me serraient fort contre eux pour faire disparaitre ma peur, mes frayeurs, mes cauchemars… Mais comme je grandissais il avait fallu que je m'habitue à surmonter mes peurs, c'est ce que me disait mon père. Alors j'ai commencé à rester parfois dans ma chambre les soirs de tempête. Dans ces cas-là, je m'emmitouflais dans les couvertures et couinait tellement j'avais peur. Cette nuit-là n'y fit pas exception. J'ai fini par m'endormir de fatigue mais je l'ai très vite regretté quand je me suis aperçu que de la fumée s'était infiltrée dans ma chambre… » _

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que les groupes avaient pris chacun son chemin. Ciel se creusait activement les méninges pour trouver les différents éléments de la liste qui était assez longue. Il y avait une dizaine de minéraux et d'insectes à trouver avec des noms incompréhensibles. Bien que le garçonnet ne fût pas très motivé il se disait que plus Alois et lui-même terminaient rapidement, plus il serait tranquille. Mais ce qui énervait le plus Ciel, ce n'était pas qu'il avait du mal à savoir quel était tel ou tel insecte, mais d'en avoir un bien plus imposant à trainer derrière lui. Le jeune blond était tranquillement allongé les yeux fermés à attendre on ne savait quoi.<p>

-« Bon ! Tu t'y mets quand ? » Ciel commençait à perdre patience, il ne supportait déjà pas d'être avec le blond mais si il ne faisait rien aussi, c'était encore pire. Seulement Alois ne lui répondit pas « Oy ! Tu m'écoutes ! »

-« C'est bon ne t'énerve pas, on a le temps, on a tout la journée. » balança à son tour le petit blond.

-« Si on a toute la journée c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de chose à trouver ! Alors t'as intérêt à te lever !»

-« Pff, c'est pas vrai » Alois se releva avec un énorme soupir exprimant son ennui « tu es toujours aussi chiant dis-moi ? Je me demande comment fait Sebastian pour te supporter »

Ciel ne releva pas le commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins, il se disait que s'il s'emportait maintenant, ça serait difficile de travailler avec Alois, il n'avait pas envie d'être mal noté.

-« Oh ! C'est vrai, c'est parce qu'il a se petit faible pour toi » continue le jeune blond malicieusement.

Ciel releva de suite le visage « De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Et dire que moi, il m'a repoussé alors que je suis bien plus mignon que toi ! » se vanta-t-il.

-« Mais de quoi tu me parles ? » Ciel ne comprenait pas là ou voulait en venir Alois. De quoi il parlait ? De sa relation avec Sebastian ? Et de quoi il se mêlait lui !

Alois se rapprocha du plus jeune avec un sourire sadique. Le garçonnet n'appréciait pas du tout ce sourire il en avait déjà fait les frais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu à l'œuvre.

-« Ce que je te dis ? Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu crois que Sebastian se comporte aussi tendrement avec toutes les personnes qui l'entourent ? Sebastian est loin d'être avec les autres comme il l'est avec toi. Après je m'en fiche, Sebastian ne m'intéresse pas. »

-« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! » Ciel le toisa méchamment.

-« Dis-moi Ciel tu penses quoi de moi ? Que je suis perfide, que je suis stupide, je suis loin, même très loin d'être ce que tu penses que je suis. Par contre moi je ne me fais aucune fausse idée sur toi. Je sais quel genre de personne tu es, je vois dans tes yeux ce qui t'as rendu ainsi. » Alors même que Ciel allait répondre, Alois continua.

-« La façon dont tu as réagi lorsque je t'ai tendu ce papier contenant je ne sais quoi, ne me laisse aucun doute sur ce que tu es, et ce que tu as dû vivre » Alois se rapprocha de l'oreille du cadet « en fait tu es comme moi ! » lui chuchote-il.

Sans en attendre davantage Ciel agrippa la chemise du blond la serrant si fort que ses jointures virèrent au blanc « JE NE SUIS PAS ET NE SERAIS JAMAIS COMME TOI ! »

Alois gloussa « c'est ce que tu espères te convaincre » il recula pour faire lâcher prise au garçonnet « enfin bon, si tu ne parviens pas à assumer. On n'a tous notre part d'ombre »

Les mains du plus jeune tremblèrent sous la colère. Alois osait le comparer à lui, il soupira en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-« C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmé ? »

Mais Ciel continuait de le toiser froidement puis il eut comme un déclic, il se retourna et partit.

-« Eh mais, tu vas où ? Attend ! » Alois le suivi silencieusement. Ce qu'il lui avait dit n'était rien en soit, Ciel réagissait comme un gamin. Le blond savait que Ciel ne l'appréciait pas et il s'en fichait, mais pour Ciel d'être comparé à lui était sûrement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il sourit de nouveau c'était plutôt amusant en fin de compte.

Petit à petit les jeunes garçons pénétrèrent dans la forêt, le blond n'appréciait pas ce changement d'atmosphère « Eh ! Tu nous emmènes ou comme ça ? » Ciel s'immobilisa enfin et soupira, il se tourna vers le blond et sépara la liste en deux.

-« Mais tes malades pourquoi t'as fait ça !? » cria Alois en fronçant des sourcils

-« Arrête d'hurler tu veux ! Comme je ne te supporterai pas davantage on va se séparer ici » Alois ouvra grand les yeux, Ciel soupira et lui tendit la moitié de la liste « tiens prends ça ! Ils veulent qu'on travaille en équipe, et bien ils vont être servi, je te propose une division des tâches pour trouver toute les éléments de la liste plus rapidement. Ainsi chacun d'entre nous n'aura que 10 éléments à chercher je te laisse une dizaine de bocaux et je te laisse partir de ton côté » Ciel lui tendit la moitié de la liste que Alois prit. Il étudia le morceau de papier

-« Ce n'est pas idiot mais tu as bien réfléchi ? Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ? »

-« Ne me sous-estime pas je saurai me débrouiller ! »

-« Mmh très bien fais comme tu veux » et avec cette dernière phrase Alois partit de son côté.

Après un long soupir Ciel sourit au coin il avait enfin pu se débarrasser de se garnement et il allait pouvoir être tranquille. Alois allait pouvoir travailler comme il l'entendait et Ciel était enfin débarrassé de ce poids. Le garçonnet étudia quelques secondes les différents composants à trouver apparemment pour la plupart il devait trouver des minéraux, tant mieux c'est Alois qui allait devoir se charger des répugnants insectes. Malheureusement pour lui, il devait trouver trois insectes et ce ne sont pas les plus faciles à attraper puisque l'un d'entre eux était un « Bleu porte-queue » qui était une espèce de petit papillon. Ciel soupira et se mit en quête des minéraux demandés par la liste « _Il vaut mieux commencer par le plus facile_ » se dit-il

* * *

><p>Dans une autre partie du terrain.<p>

-« C'est bon je l'ai trouvé ! » Cria Joker en espérant que ses compères aient pu l'entendre.

-« Tu as trouvé du granite ? » Demande Claude.

-« Oui enfin ! » Soupira de soulagement Joker qui en avait déjà franchement marre.

-« ça va on avance bien j'ai trouvé de la biotite, il a fallu que je longe pendant un moment la rivière mais je l'ai trouvé » Dit à son tour Sebastian.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis au travail. Joker et les deux cousins sans sortaient pas mal, ils avaient déjà trouvé plus de la moitié des éléments qu'ils devaient trouver mais en même temps avec Sebastian et Claude dans la même équipe, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Après tout, vu que les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas se supporter le seul moyen de passer le moins de temps au même endroit était qu'ils se mettent au travail. De plus Claude avait déjà choisi de récupéré de lui-même tous les insectes demandés sur la liste alors s'était deux fois plus rapide. Sebastian et Joker partaient à la recherche des minéraux, mais s'était surtout Sebastian qui s'en occupait. Joker lui écrivait les caractéristiques des éléments et inscrivait également l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé telles ou telles choses.

-« Parfait ! Si on continue comme ça, on aura surement fini avant tout les autres » S'exclama joyeusement Joker.

-« Ne cherche pas, nous serons sans aucun doute ceux qui auront fini les premiers » Lui répondit Sebastian avec un sourire.

-« Qu'est-ce qui te rend si confiant ? »

-« Le fait qu'on se retrouve tous les trois dans la même équipe ne me plait pas mais je savais parfaitement que si on se retrouvait ensemble on aurait aucun soucis pour compléter la liste. Puis, tu as vu les autres groupes ! Agni était le seul susceptible de terminer avant nous mais avec Soma qui ne pense qu'à jouer, il sera ralenti. De plus se sera certainement Agni qui fera tout le travail seul, non pas que ça le dérangerait mais nous on est trois. Puis enfin Ciel et Alois, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que vaut Ciel mais avec Alois comme boulé, il est très mal barré » Joker sourit et fini par rire, c'est vrai quand y pensant les groupe était très inégaux puis Ciel allait avoir du fil à retordre avec Alois. Cette pensée le faisait rire pourtant quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian, lui ne semblait pas aussi amusé par la situation.

-« ça ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes pas savoir Alois au côté de Ciel ? » Sebastian étudia Joker du regard et s'en retourna à sa besogne sans lui répondre.

Depuis quelques temps Joker trouvait que Sebastian était trop protecteur envers Ciel. Peut-être que c'était légitime mais pour Joker c'était un peu de l'abus, en même temps Sebastian ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de réaction auparavant. Les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis un certain moment à présent. Cela faisait un peu prés cinq ans, Joker à toujours était un garçon simple qui se faisait des amis facilement grâce à sa gentillesse et à sa simplicité. Quant à Sebastian, c'était un séducteur hors pair, il réussissait à séduire aussi bien les femmes que les hommes. Jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait osé se refuser au ténébreux. Il était également très charismatique et avait une grande personnalité que les gens appréciaient, c'était incontestablement un homme très populaire. Bien que les deux hommes n'aient pas de réels points communs apparents, ils se sont retrouvés sur le même chemin et sont devenu des sorts d'amis. Alors Joker savait beaucoup de chose sur Sebastian, il connaissait sa personnalité, pouvait prévoir certaines de ses réactions, les anticiper. Il pouvait même savoir quand quelque chose tracassait le ténébreux. Et à ce moment-là, Sebastian était préoccupé.

De plus il connaissait son comportement, Sebastian n'était jamais proche de personne et n'avait jamais eu de sentiments forts pour quelqu'un. Non pas que ce soit une personne sans cœur bien que parfois il se comportait comme tel, mais il n'avait jamais éprouvé des sentiments tels que l'amour, la compassion, l'inquiétude. Il n'avait d'autant plus jamais protégé quelqu'un. Il se contentait de satisfaire ses besoins par des histoires sans lendemain sans aucune attache.

Le ténébreux revient et déposa une autre pierre au côté de Joker.

-« En voilà une autre » Il s'installa au côté de Joker.

-« Fait moi voir ça. » Joker prit le morceau de pierre dans sa main et l'analysa « Euh oui mais c'est quoi ? »

-« Du Syénite je crois »

-« T'en es sûr ? »

-« Oui ! Dépêche-toi de l'écrire et de le rayer de la liste, j'aimerais en finir au plus vite » s'emporta-t-il.

Son acolyte ne rajouta rien et effectua sa besogne sans un mot, il voyait bien que le ténébreux était de mauvaise humeur.

-« Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu, ça te dérange qu'Alois soit avec Ciel ? » Réitéra Joker.

Sebastian posa ses yeux sur lui, il savait qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'il ne lui dirait pas ce qui l'ennuyait.

-« Pour te dire, oui ça m'ennuie. Tu connais Alois, c'est pas un cadeau et je sens que ça va mal se passer. »

-« Ce n'est pas faux mais bon, Ciel est assez grand pour lui tenir tête et le faire un peu bouger, tu sais il a l'air faible parfois mais il est loin de l'être, Ciel est fort. » Répondit Joker confiant.

Sebastian réfléchit à ce que Joker venait de lui dire, il semblait si sûr de lui, comment peut-il savoir que Ciel était si fort, alors que lui n'avait vu le cadet que dans ses moments de faiblesses.

-« Au fait je voulais savoir, je pensais que tu avais arrêté tes petits rendez-vous ? » Joker voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-« j'y ai mis un terme mais je devais récolter des renseignements, cette fille est celle du dirigeant d'une grande entreprise chinois avec lequel l'entreprise de mon père et en concurrence, tu connais la suite… » Le ténébreux s'était toujours confié à Joker, ils n'étaient pas si proches mais se faisait mutuellement confiance, ils parlaient souvent de leur problèmes avec leur familles ou avec l'entreprise de leur parents.

-« Mmh Alors tu fais toujours ça ? Tu devrais pas faire ça, surtout pour ton père, ce n'est pas une solution pour remonter dans son estime. » Joker a toujours était de bon conseil pour le ténébreux, il se chargeait souvent de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

-« Je ne cherche plus à y entrer, pour tout te dire, les informations que je récolte depuis quelques temps ne sont pas pour lui, je les garde précieusement pour moi. J'ai décidé de voler de mes propres ailes. Tu vois je ne suis plus le Cerbère de mon père, c'est fini » Dit-il avec un rictus qui déformait ses lèvres.

Joker avait peur de comprendre, « tu veux dire que tu comptes détrôner ton père, c'est ça ? » Sebastian se tourna vers lui et garda le même sourire. Joker était choqué, il n'imaginait pas ça de Sebastian. Depuis qu'il était gamin, Sebastian était admiratif envers son père, il l'admirait et essayait de l'aider au mieux si bien que son père l'exploitait impunément. Puisque Sebastian cherchait à rendre son père fier de lui, il faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait, quitte à lui causer des problèmes ou à le rabaisser à des taches dégradantes. Alors imaginer Sebastian trahir son père était impensable.

-« Il est temps pour lui de passer la main de toute manière et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser, j'en ai assez de me démener sans que jamais il ne s'aperçoit de mes efforts, dans ce cas s'il ne veut rien voir je vais lui montrer et il n'aura plus le choix. Le temps où je cherchais à le rendre fier est dépassé. C'est à moi de prendre les rennes, il va falloir qu'il s'y fasse »

-« Et ça faisait longtemps que tu préparais ton coup ? »

L'interpellé émit un léger rire « tu n'as pas idée. » Sebastian a toujours eu de l'ambition, il admirait son père mais plus que tout il cherchait à le dépasser.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher laissant le peu de lumière s'éteindre tout doucement, il était près de 16 heures 30 et les élèves finalisèrent leur recherche. Le Groupe de Sebastian avait terminé depuis 16 heures. En tout ils ne leur manquaient qu'un seul élément, un insecte qui était tout simplement introuvable. Les nuages commencèrent à se prononcer, des nuages remplies d'eau se formé les enveloppant dans une atmosphère encore plus lugubre qu'elle ne l'était. Quelques gouttelettes perlèrent du ciel pour venir s'écraser sur le sol.<p>

-« Mmh le temps se dégrade » examina Joker en tendant sa main afin de recueillir les goutes qui tombèrent dans le creux de sa main.

-« Il semblerait que oui. » Sebastian se leva et s'éloigna du groupe.

-« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda Joker au ténébreux

-« Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais aller faire un tour, voir où en sont les autres groupes. » Joker sourit, il savait où allait Sebastian. Ou plutôt qui il désirait rejoindre. Claude le suivi du regard.

Sebastian se rapprocha de la forêt il la longea contemplant ses reflets effrayant il ne souhaitait pas tellement s'y terrer de nouveau. De loin il aperçut Alois venir vers lui. Le ténébreux fronça des sourcils pourquoi n'était-il pas avec Ciel.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seul ou est Ciel ? » lui demanda-t-il méchamment

- « Ooooh je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi ça fait plaisir ! »

-« C'est bon ne commence pas ! » s'impatienta-t-il

Alois soupira « on s'est séparé » Dit-il simplement, le ténébreux lui envoya un regard noir. Le blond mit ses mains en avant en les secouant en signe de défense « Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je ne lui ai rien fait puis c'était son idée d'abord ! » Se défend-t-il.

-« Où vous êtes-vous quitté ? »

-« Dans la forêt. »

Sebastian regarda la dite forêt, elle était si sombre puis les nuages et la fine pluie qui perlait n'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Il n'y avait que le petit brun pour se mettre dans des situations impossible. Il soupira « tu ne l'as pas revu depuis que vous vous êtes séparés ? »

-« Non, oh et arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça, c'est dégoutant ! » Alois aurait dû se taire car le regard que lui lançait Sebastian était plus que terrifiant, il vit presque le cadet trembler sur place, le ténébreux commença à sourire sournoisement.

-« Tu devrais te dépêcher de rentrer avant que je ne m'énerve davantage » et celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et sans demander son reste il partit en courant.

Quant au ténébreux il pénétra de nouveau dans la forêt humide il devait se dépêcher, la pluie redoublait.

* * *

><p>La pluie battait son plein, elle se déversait sur l'herbe fraiche et la terre devenu boueuse. Comme à son habitude le jeune garçon se demandait comment il avait pu en arriver là, se terrer dans une sorte de caverne pour ne pas être complètement trempé. Eh oui comme vous pouvez vous en douter le jeune garçon en question était le Comte Ciel Phantomhive qui avait le chic pour se retrouver dans des situations grotesques.<p>

Le jeune aristocrate avait effectué son travail avec difficulté mais il avait quand même terminé dans les temps, bien qu'il lui manqué les trois insectes qui se trouvait sur sa partie de liste. A peine s'était-il mis en quête de trouver les insectes en question, qu'il avait abandonné. Mais bon les insectes n'avaient jamais été sa tasse de thé, loin de là.

En regardant le ciel, le jeune garçon s'aperçut qu'il s'était assombri ne laissant que des nuages noirs. Alors qu'il cherchait à sortir de la forêt des gouttes firent leur apparaissons. Ciel se dépêcha alors de trouver la sortie mais comme il n'avait absolument pas le sens de l'orientation, il avait beaucoup de mal à se repérer, d'autant plus qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouver en pleine zone rurale. Voyant que le temps ne se calmait pas, le jeune accéléra le pas puis se mit à courir tout simplement. Voilà comment le jeune Comte se retrouva trempé, abrité dans une caverne.

Les cheveux humides du garçon laissèrent tomber de fines gouttes sur le magnifique visage du Comte. Celles-ci roulèrent sur les joues rebondies de l'enfant se confondant presque à des larmes mais elles ne l'étaient pas. Ciel resserra son étreinte pour préserver le peu de chaleur encore présent. De mini sursauts frappa le plus jeune tant il avait froid. Tous ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau rendant son corps humide et encore plus glacé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le garçon soupira de mécontentement décidément c'était le drame de sa vie de lui arriver pareil situation. Lui qui voulais pouvoir se débrouiller sans aide, le voilà servi. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction d'ailleurs, lui qui ne voulait être seul et pourtant c'est bien lui qui a demandé à Alois d'aller de son côté. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ciel ait été si compliqué ?

Quand Ciel était plus jeune, ça lui arrivait souvent d'aller dehors sous la pluie, malgré l'interdiction de ses parents. Ciel appréciait la pluie, étrangement il ressentait une certaine mélancolie lorsqu'il voyait le ciel « pleurer ». Quand le jeune garçon était triste, il était heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul et c'est ce qu'il lui plaisait. Il aimait la pluie et la détestait en même temps, il aimait la pluie mais pas les orages, or depuis l'incident il la haïssait. D'ailleurs il détestait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ce jour-là. Tout était si monstrueux, si impur, si méprisable. Il se rappelait de ce jour où ces hommes l'avaient emmené de force loin de ses parents, loin de son manoir, loin du feu dévastateur.

Replongeant dans ses plus noirs souvenirs. Ce jour-là, la foudre claquait comme si elle menaçait de tout foudroyer, de faire tout disparaitre. Ciel avait réussi à trouver le sommeil mais il se réveilla très vite lorsqu'il commença à suffoquer. Il ouvrit les yeux en toussant et il vit de la fumée se faufiler par la fine ligne que laissait paraitre la porte. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas réfléchi à deux fois, il sortit de son lit et ouvrit la porte où il fut submergé par une marée de fumée qui s'engouffra dans ses poumons. Il voyait les flammes jaillir et se répandre, ronger les murs, en y laissant une masse noire. Alors il courut en direction de la chambre de ses parents, il hurlait, les appelait pour savoir s'ils étaient encore en vie mais lorsqu'il voulut actionner la poignée, l'un de leur serviteur le retenu par l'épaule et lui demanda de partir au plus vite mais il était déjà trop tard le vieux majordome se fit assommer et le jeune garçon fut enlevé.

Ce moment, il ne s'en souvenait pas précisément. C'était assez flou, tellement vague qu'il ne se souvenait même pas si ces hommes l'avaient assommé ou s'ils l'avaient trainé de force, ni même s'être débattu. La première chose dont il se rappelait, c'était de cette cage infâme qui le retenait et l'empêchait de partir. Puis il y avait cet homme qu'il avait oublié. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Peut-être qu'il souhaitait se protéger en oubliant celui qui était la cause de ses tourments.

_-« Où je suis, pourquoi je suis ici… Snif… MAMAN ! PAPA ! Maman… maman... Snif. »_

_-« Chuuut… Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

_-« Qu-qui êtes-vous ? Où sont mes parents ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Vous êtes là pour m'aider ? »_

_-« Allons, une question à la fois mon ange, tu es ici chez toi mon ange, n'aie pas peur. »_

_-« Po-pour-pourquoi v-vous m'appelez comme ça ? Snif... Vou-vous voulez me faire du mal snif… »_

_-« chuuut ! » _L'homme posa un doigt devant ses lèvres retroussées en un sourire, il s'abaissa pour se rapprocher du garçon enfermé_ « Du calme mon ange, tu vas voir, nous allons bien nous amuser, tu es un petit oiseau qu'il faut enfermer pour ne pas qu'il s'envole et qu'il ne disparaisse à jamais, allons ne t'en fais pas je vais bien m'occuper de toi petit ange. »_

_-« Ar-arrêtez sniff vous… vous me fait peur snif… »_

_-« Tu es à moi petit ange, tu m'appartiens dorénavant, aurais-tu peur de moi _**Ciel**_? » _

Le garçonnet se boucha les oreilles cette voix qu'il ne pouvait reconnaitre, ces paroles qu'il avait oublié il commençait à s'en rappeler _**tu es mon ange, et tu m'appartiens**__ « _taisez-vous !_ » _Ciel commençait à perdre la tête, ce qu'il avait subi était un pur cauchemar et cet homme l'avait anéanti, pire que ces montres qui pourtant l'avaient torturé, non il était encore plus monstrueux qu'eux. La tête lui tournait il ne parvenait pas à reprendre contenance. Son corps tremblait, il avait des spasmes, de l'eau se formait au coin de son œil, son souffle était erratique, il n'allait pas tenir à ce rythme-là. _** Un oiseau aussi beau se doit de rester enfermé pour le bon plaisir de son maitre « **_Non ça suffit je vous en prie ! » _**Tu devrais faire attention au loup dans la bergerie, il pourrait te dévorer.**__ « Non ! J'en peux plus ! »__** J'ai été ravi de te revoir **_**Ciel**_**.**_

-« Ciel est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda une voix mi essoufflée mi inquiète.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit en grand son œil bleu complètement pétrifié, lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule il le repoussa vivement, il était encore dans sa terreur comme s'il était en transe.

-« ça ne va pas, tu as peur de moi, Ciel ? » demanda la voix inquiète.

_**-« aurais-tu peur de moi **_**Ciel**_**? »**_

Ciel resta quelques instants perdu puis enfin il reconnut la personne en face de lui.

-« Se-Sebastian » dit-il avec stupéfaction comme si la personne qu'il attendait voir était quelqu'un d'autre. Le garçon retira tout doucement ses mains de ses oreilles, et soupira.

-« Je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda le ténébreux incrédule.

Le garçon reprit très vite un visage neutre lui faisant croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais le ténébreux n'était pas idiot.

-« Non j'ai été surpris, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » lui demanda-t-il après coup.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas sur l'instant il regarda intensément le plus jeune, il lui cachait encore quelque chose et il ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'il en parle ou s'il valait mieux se taire. Ce regard ne plus pas du tout au plus jeune, il se sentait rougir face à ce regard rougeoyant.

-« Quoi ?! » s'exprima-t-il avec colère pour faire passer le gène.

Vu comment le cadet réagissait, Sebastian préféra faire comme si de rien n'était, de toute manière, depuis quelques temps Ciel et lui passaient leur temps à jouer à ça alors bon. Mais lorsque le plus jeune vit le ténébreux soupirer il s'impatienta.

-« Arrête de me regarder comme ça tu m'énerves ! » Après cette phrase Ciel vit Sebastian retirer sa veste et la poser sur ses épaules, étonné voir choqué il ne rajouta rien de plus.

-« Tu es trempé » se justifia le plus âgé en hochant des épaules.

-« Toi aussi » rétorqua-t-il

-« Bon tu ne veux pas plutôt me remercier ? »

Les joues du garçonnet prirent une teinte rosé et il tourna la tête assez gêné et bafouilla un petit « merci ». Le ténébreux sourit.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? » demanda Ciel le visage toujours tourné n'arrivant pas à lui faire face. Ses joues étaient encore d'un joli rose.

-« Je suis venu te chercher, j'ai vu Alois sans toi alors je suis venu » déclara Sebastian tout en s'asseyant au côté du plus jeune.

Celui-ci rougit encore plus sachant que le ténébreux le cherchait, et finit par froncer des sourcils, ce salopard d'Alois était déjà rentré alors que lui galérait dans cette maudite forêt, seul enfin plus maintenant.

-« Pourquoi tu t'assois ? » demanda précipitamment Ciel en voyant Sebastian se poser.

-« On va devoir attendre que la pluie se calme avant de rentrer. »

-« Non ! Il faut rentrer maintenant on va être en retard et avoir une pénalité » s'emporta le plus jeune puis il tenait pas trop à s'éterniser ici »

-« ne dit pas n'importe quoi ce n'est rien le prof comprendra puis si on rentre maintenant on va être trempé et tomber malade »

-« on est déjà trempé, et la nuit commence à tomber »

Mais maintenant qu'il parlait de ça, il observa Sebastian. Le jeune homme était bien plus trempé que lui, de l'eau coulait sur sa peau d'albâtre, se frayant un chemin pour descendre de sa nuque à son torse, le fin haut que portait le ténébreux laissait l'eau coller sur son torse, son dos. Le froid avait rendu la peau du plus âgé humide et plus clair, le visage du ténébreux était par endroit rougis par le passage de l'eau glacé rendant le visage de Sebastian plus vivant. Le jeune était troublé fasse à ce qu'il voyait le ténébreux était réellement magnifique, il ne trouvait pas d'autres mots, il devait l'avouer même dans cette atmosphère il était beau. Le ténébreux remarqua que le plus jeune l'observait en silence, il sourit.

-« qu'y a-t-il ? Aurais-je réussi à te subjuguer ? »

-« Tu n'as pas froid ? »

Sebastian semblait surpris « Non, ça va ? » Il a été troublé par le regard si enfantin du plus jeune, dans ces paroles il n'avait pas décelé une pointe de sarcasme ou d'irritation, rien. Juste des paroles d'enfant.

Enfin le plus jeune détourna le visage et regarda la pluie devant lui, il espérait qu'elle se tarisse au plus vite. Sebastian fit la même chose. Dans cet instant aucun des deux n'avaient besoin de parler ils étaient juste là à regarder la pluie tomber. Puis Sebastian prit la parole.

-« Alors, il s'est passé quoi avec Alois ? Pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparé »

-« Il m'énervait ! »

-« ça je ne peux pas te le reprocher, il a fait quoi pour t'énerver ? D'autant plus qu'il ne faut pas grand-chose pour en arriver à ce résultat. » se moqua-t-il. Ce qui mérita un regard noir du cadet.

-« Il m'a dit des choses bizarres ! »

-« quelles choses ? » s'intéressa-t-il.

-« Rien, laisse tomber. » Ciel ne souhaitait pas vraiment lui faire part des suppositions du petit blond sur les sentiments du ténébreux qu'il avait envers lui. Mais Sebastian ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille et prit Ciel par l'épaule.

-« Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Alois, Ciel ? » insista Sebastian avec un regard qui gêna le plus jeune.

-« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir, c'est bizarre et je ne tiens pas tant à en parler et surtout à toi ! » et voilà, Ciel avait fait une gaffe maintenant Sebastian allait deviner que c'était sur lui. Sebastian continuait à le fixer sans rien ajouter de plus, Ciel abdiqua.

-« Très bien, il a juste dit d'une façon détourné qu'il trouvait que tu étais étrangement proche de moi, alors que tu ne l'es pas avec les autres, ça va tu es content !»

Le ténébreux resta comme il était, il n'avait eu aucune réaction apparente en tout cas et il lui répondit « qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

-« De quoi ? » Le cadet était surpris de la réponse de son ainé, il pensait qu'il nierait tout.

-« Penses-tu qu'Alois a raison ? Que je suis étrangement proche de toi ? » Ciel rougit de nouveau.

-« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Ce n'est pas le genre de question que je me pose. Je pense qu'il a tort. Après tout tu passes plus de temps avec des filles dont j'ignore le nom. »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, pourquoi tu me parles de filles ? » ricana Sebastian en se rendant compte que le jeune garçon était quelque peu jaloux.

-« Je ne sais pas ! Oh et tes questions commencent à m'énerver » en réalité ce qui l'irritait, c'était surtout le regard enivrant que lui faisait le ténébreux.

-« Comme je l'ai dit, il ne te faut pas grand-chose pour t'énerver » lui sourit-il sournoisement

-« Qu'est-ce que tu di- ! » Ciel n'émit plus un mot au moment où le ténébreux prit le visage du garçonnet dans sa grande main « qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-il d'une voix quasi-inaudible comme un chuchotement. Sebastian caressa le visage du plus jeune en le regardant avec un sourire… Tendre ? Le garçon n'avait pas la force pour retirer la main du ténébreux si douce contre sa joue, ses joues rougirent de nouveau. Les joues bombées et rougies du garçonnet amusaient le ténébreux. Il se rapprocha du visage du plus jeune. Leur visage était à quelques centimètres de l'un de l'autre « peut-être qu'Alois a raison au finale » susurra à son tour d'une voix suave Sebastian. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Ciel sur la même tonalité ayant peur de briser l'atmosphère. L'autre main du jeune homme s'avança également vers le visage du garçon le prenant en coupe et il se rapprocha encore plus, plongeant dans l'œil cobalt du garçonnet. D'une main il dégagea les mèches de cheveux humides qui tombaient sur ses yeux. Sans s'en rendre compte le plus jeune posa ses mains à son tour sur celle du ténébreux, elles étaient petites comparé à celle du plus âgé et cela fit sourire Sebastian à ce moment la Ciel paraissait si mignon qu'il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Est-ce que le plus jeune s'en rendait compte ? Du pouce il vint caresser la joue duveteuse de Ciel et lui marmonna « que je sois peut-être plus affectueux envers toi qu'envers quiconque » et il finit par poser ses lèvres sur le front de Ciel qui rougit fortement en fermant son œil très fort.

Le ténébreux relâcha Les joues de l'enfant et se leva « la pluie s'est calmé, je pense qu'on peut y aller » Ciel rouvrit l'œil il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il semblait que Sebastian l'avait une fois de plus embrassé, et Ciel ne savait pas s'il devait s'énerver, dire quelque chose, il était un peu perdu. Puis les paroles de Sebastian le troublait, est-ce qu'il comptait pour Sebastian ? A cette pensée ses joues auraient brûlé, si cela avait été possible, cela faisait longtemps maintenant que Sebastian le troublait. A cause de lui, il s'énervait et rougissait a tout bout de champ et il ne savait pas comment interpréter les gestes ou les dires de Sebastian. Le ténébreux voyait bien qu'il avait troublé son cadet mais ne dit mot sachant que Ciel s'irriterait de nouveau. « Alors on y va ? » Sans plus attendre, Ciel se leva et suivit le ténébreux qui s'était déjà mis en route. Pourquoi Sebastian redevenait-il distant d'un coup ? Le garçonnet avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre, un coup il était proche et l'embrassait puis l'instant d'après, il s'éloigne de lui comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

><p>-« Mais où étiez-vous passé ?! » Cela fait plus d'une trentaine de minutes que vous auriez dû rejoindre le point de rendez-vous » M. Spears était très fâché, il ne supportait pas le retard et qu'on lui désobéisse, d'autant plus qu'il avait prévenu tout le monde qu'ils devaient revenir avant 17 heure et plus d'une demi-heure de retard, c'était vraiment le comble.<p>

-« Je suis désolé Monsieur c'est de ma faute je me suis perdu » avoua honteux le cadet.

-« Mmh... » M Spears remonta ses lunettes « et où était votre partenaire M Trancy ? » Ciel ne voulait pas avouer qu'il s'était disputé et ne voyait pas quoi dire pour expliquer pourquoi il était avec Sebastian et non Alois

-« Je suis ici, Ciel m'a proposé qu'on se répartisse le travail, alors on est allé chacun de notre côté, on devait se rejoindre ici avant 17 heure mais comme je n'ai pas vu Ciel revenir j'ai envoyé Sebastian le chercher.

Les deux garçons regardèrent avec stupéfaction le blond qui par on ne sait quelle raison les avaient aidé « Mmh. Très bien ça ira pour cette fois » s'exclama le professeur « bien, je vais voir si le car arrive. » le professeur s'éloigna des élèves pour rejoindre son collège.

-« Pour une fois qu'Alois donne un coup de main » dit Sebastian.

-« Je n'arrive pas à le croire » rajouta le plus jeune.

-« Mais tu peux. » lui répondit le blondinet. Ciel se retourna vers lui ainsi que le ténébreux

-« On te doit une fier chandelle » Lui dit le ténébreux « pour une fois… » Souffla-t-il.

-« Oh ne me remerciez pas ce n'était pas gratuit ! » dit le blond avec un grand sourire.

-« ça m'aurait étonné » fit Ciel.

Le blond partit de son côté.

-« Je me demande ce qu'il va te demander » demanda Ciel au ténébreux.

-« Hein ? Pourquoi tu penses que c'est moi à qui il va réclamer quelque chose »

-« As-tu vu la façon dont il te regardait ? C'est clair pour moi. » le garçonnet s'avança lorsqu'il aperçut le car au loin, il en avait marre d'être là et était impatient de rentrer, il était épuisé. Le ténébreux le suivit à son tour.

Dans le bus, Ciel s'était mis dans le fond du car. Cette fois-ci, il était assis à côté du ténébreux et Joker était devant lui. Celui-ci se retourna et sourit au cadet.

-« Alors ça s'est passé comment avec Alois ? » Ciel tourna son visage de la fenêtre pour plonger son regard dans celui du garçon aux yeux pourpres

-« Horrible, ça te va ? »

-« A ce point-là ? » Demanda Joker avec un sourire compatissant.

-« S'il dit ça, c'est parce qu'il s'est perdu » se moqua Sebastian, Ciel le gratifia d'un regard noir mais puisqu'il se trouvait à côté de lui, il se retrouva près de son visage et se mit à rougir en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ciel ? Tu es rouge. » remarqua Joker.

-« C-CE N'EST RIEN » Ciel se retourna vers la fenêtre et n'émit plus aucun son. Sebastian ricana doucement il savait ce qui avait troublé le plus jeune et il n'en était pas peu fier bien au contraire il était ravi de la réaction tout simplement adorable du plus jeune. Quant à Joker il ne posa pas plus de question. La réaction du garçonnet l'étonna également et il se doutait qu'elle ait été provoquée par Sebastian. Du coup il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû laisser Sebastian partir seul à la recherche de Ciel.

Alors que la nuit tombait petit à petit, Ciel apercevait la lune apparaitre. Elle était bientôt pleine, la pluie avait cessé et les nuages s'étaient dissipés laissant un ciel bleu. Le garçonnet se demandait pourquoi Sebastian se comportait de cette façon avec lui. Et surtout, pourquoi lui faisait de même avec Sebastian. Il ne l'avait repoussé ne serait-ce qu'une seul fois. Sa relation avec Sebastian devenait ambiguë et il devait soit y mettre un terme, soit en parler clairement avec lui. Surtout que maintenant, il devait faire face à son passé il devait absolument se débarrasser de tout ce qui était susceptible de le nuire. Mais Ciel se voilait la face. S'il voulait s'éloigner de lui ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne soit un poids, non. Il voulait surtout protéger toutes les personnes à qui il tenait.

* * *

><p><em>« Cette pluie est comme des larmes qui coulent sur tes joues, les rougissant au passage, elle est pure et belle, tout ce que je ne peux plus être. Mon aisance et mon innocence ont disparu depuis bien longtemps. Pourquoi te comportes-tu si familièrement avec moi ? Pourquoi me caresses-tu le visage alors qu'il est souillé ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu si tendrement ? Je ne supporte plus ce regard ardent que tu poses sur moi, je n'arrive plus à le supporter. Tu ne dois plus m'approcher comme tous les autres, tu dois me fuir comme la peste, comme l'être infâme et souillé que je suis. Et pourtant en te regardant dans les yeux j'ai l'impression que je peux croire en ce sentiment, que je peux te faire confiance, que je peux espérer de nouveau mais je me voile la face. Que dois-je faire lorsque se confronte en moi, mon cœur et mon âme ? Amour, Tendresse, Haine, Ténèbres que dois-je finalement choisir ? Mon destin ou toi ? »<em>

* * *

><p>Alors ça vous a plus ^^? laissez-moi des reviews <em><br>_


	15. XIV La marque

**Mayu-chan :**Slt je suis désolé du retard j'ai mis un peu de temps pour tapper ce chap mais maintenant c'est fait ^^ et les choses commences un peu à bouger, on a un Sebastian curieux et un Ciel un peu trop dans les nuages ^^ je remercie une fois encore **S-Lay L **qui malgré quelle est reprit les cours ma corrigée ce chapitre assez rapidement alors merci beaucoup encore une fois de plus ^^

**S-Lay L :** enfin voilà je pense t'avoir suffisamment remercié pour aujourd'hui mais bon encore merci et pour le lémon ça va être assez long à venir déjà que je sais même pas quand ils vont s'embrasser pour la premier fois ^^

**Aviva94 : **Oui c'est une bonne question on ne peut jamais prévoir a l'avance les réactions d'Alois mais il n'est pas réellement quelqu'un de mauvais en tout cas de cette fic il a pour l'instant un fond pervers mais rien de plus. Ciel depuis le début est hanté par son passé et c'est loin de ce calmé même c'est de pire en pire ^^ j'aime torturer notre petit bout de chou ^^ j'espère que ce chap te plaira ^^

**toroko-sama :** j'adore toujours autant tes reviews je sais je me répète et Je suis contente que bien qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment salace le chapitre t'a plus. Oui j'ai publié plus tôt pour me faire pardonner de mon long retard ^^. Ciel et Sebastian ce sont un peu éloigné loin de l'autre et pourtant on a l'impression que leur relation ne fait qu'augmenté. Les deux hommes s'éloigne physiquement l'un de l'autre mais sont encore plus proche mentalement. Chacun pense à l'autre à chaque moment de la journée OUUUUU c'est chou ! bon j'arrête. Oh et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu voulais me dire au début de ton review ^^. Sinon pour Ciel au font on est d'accord c'est une fille ! mdr après si Ciel et si innocence et naïf c'est parce qu'il s'agit d sa partit 'enfant' qui ressort ^^. Le pauvre Ciel il a pas senti venir Sebastian mdr Mmmh oui j'aurais pu faire en sorte que le baiser de Seb soit sur la bouche mais tes trop pressé jpréfère encore vous faire mijoté un peu. Au faite ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas un gros pavé tu m'as déjà fait plus que sa ^^ aller jte laisse lire la suite

**lalala1995 :** je te remercie pour ton review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira d'autant plus que les choses bouge enfin un peu plus ^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre XIV : La marque<strong>_

_« Jamais je n'ai ressenti pareille souffrance de ma vie, et sûrement jamais je ne pourrais ressentir plus de punitions, plus d'humiliations, plus de souillures que d'avoir été marqué comme une bête. Cette marque est gravée sur mon corps à jamais. Je me souviens du jour où ils m'ont imposé ce sceau, ils me répétaient à quel point c'était un privilège pour moi, que j'étais bien ingrat de rejeter leur « cadeau » avec autant de fougue. Ces monstres me regardaient avec un rictus pervers qui déformait leurs lèvres attendant que l'on vienne me marquer pour leur bon plaisir. J'essayais en vain de me débattre mais cet homme s'était approché de moi et m'avait chuchoté « __**un bel oiseau doit être marqué par le sceau de son propriétaire, sans cela l'oiseau ne comprendra jamais à qui il appartient »**__ à ce moment-là j'ai compris que cet homme était le mal personnifié. Puis, tel un gibier ils me marquèrent de cette marque infâme, à ce moment précis j'ai aussi compris que Dieu n'existait pas… » _

* * *

><p>Ciel avait toujours apprécié les cours, il trouvait cela intéressant. Il adorait découvrir de nouvelles choses, que ce soit sur le monde ou autre. Les cours qu'il suivait à l'époque dans le manoir de sa tante avec des professeurs particuliers que celle-ci avait engagé pour l'instruire lui plaisaient énormément. D'autant plus que c'était pratique puisque Ciel était seul avec son professeur alors il pouvait poser toutes les questions qu'il voulait sans avoir peur que cela ralentisse d'autres élèves présents. Mais depuis qu'il a intégré cette école il trouvait les cours particulièrement lassant. Puis, le comble de cet ennui devait surement être attribué aux cours de M. Sutcliff.<p>

Le garçonnet n'avait jamais rencontré un professeur plus incompétent que lui, non pas que le professeur ne connaissait pas la matière qu'il enseignait mais surement ne savait-il pas comment enseigner tout court. C'était un prof mégalomane, qui parlait de lui au féminin, qui exerçait des gestes loufoques et pervers de plus est. Il passait son temps à draguer ses élèves et ses collègues c'en était aberrant. Il plaçait souvent des allusions et des sous-entendus très déplacés. Cependant, le ténébreux se faisait constamment harceler par celui-ci. Bien entendu, Ciel se trouvait non loin du jeune homme alors il était souvent témoin des veines tentatives de séduction de « la folle aux cheveux rouges » l'avait-il surnommé. Seulement voilà, c'était affreusement gênant pour le cadet d'entendre le professeur draguer son élève avec des propos assez explicite car le professeur n'allait pas par quatre chemin et par les dires de M. Sutcliff, le garçonnet put difficilement se retenir de rougir tellement les propos étaient crues. Puis d'une certaine façon, ça gênait le garçon que Sebastian se fasse draguer de cette façon, même si par moment c'était amusant de voir le visage dégouté, voire horrifié du plus vieux complètement révulsé par son enseignant.

L'heure tournait et enfin les élèves enchainèrent avec leur cours suivant. Le cours n'était d'ailleurs pas plus intéressant, M. Spears, leur professeur principal était ennuyeux à mourir. Le professeur, comme dans ses habitudes, était toujours obsédé par l'heure qui tournait et ne répondait à aucune des questions des élèves prétextant qu'ils allaient perdre du temps et qu'ils n'avaient qu'à suivre davantage s'ils voulaient comprendre. Mais dans le fond, Ciel comprenait son professeur. Leur classe exigeait un niveau supérieur alors il était normal que M. Spears ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

Combien même le cours était véritablement intéressant, Ciel ne le verrait pas, car le jeune garçon était ailleurs. Oui, Ciel repensait à plusieurs choses notamment au fait qu'il allait rentrer chez lui ce soir. Le jeune comte ne se rendait pas compte à quel point le temps passait vite, il était déjà Vendredi et le Week-End allait une fois de plus être très mouvementé pour lui. Il avait plusieurs rendez-vous, puis il devait rencontrer quelques collaborateurs et investisseurs de la Compagnie Phantom, accompagné de M. Clause qui avait réussi à se libérer. C'était un bon point pour lui, il allait enfin pouvoir rencontrer du monde et pouvoir s'imposer dans ce milieu. L'ennui c'était qu'il avait peur de revoir cet homme qu'il avait rencontré le Week-End dernier. En fait il ne savait pas s'il avait peur de le revoir ou s'il n'attendait que ça. Cet étranger l'effrayait mais il savait des choses de son passé, donc il voulait le revoir pour savoir qui il était. Et surtout qui il était pour lui vu qu'apparemment l'homme le connaissait. Et puis, comment cet homme savait pour le sceau de la bête ? Seuls ceux qui le lui avaient imposé le connaissaient. Ciel se perdait dans les dizaines de questions qui germaient dans son esprit il ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou excité. Non il ne savait vraiment pas.

Il était enfin l'heure de la pause. A cette heure, le ténébreux s'éloigna des autres élèves, il avait des choses à régler et des questions à poser. Depuis l'autre soir, Sebastian avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et pour cause, il n'a même pas fait référence au papier chiffonné qu'il avait trouvé. Mais tout de même, il n'en avait rien dit, pourtant ça le travaillait beaucoup. Depuis quelques temps il était étrangement curieux à tout ce qui touchait le cadet. Depuis que celui-ci était dans leur établissement le plus jeune l'avait toujours intrigué. C'était un garçon mystérieux, intrigant, tellement qu'il obnubilait le ténébreux.

Sebastian a toujours été curieux de nature, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, il en connaissait beaucoup sur ses camarades de classe. Le ténébreux s'était toujours renseigné sur les gens qu'il côtoyait. C'est vrai que Ciel n'était pas totalement étranger à lui, après tout, par son nom le jeune garçon était connu, en ayant des parents plutôt célèbres dans la société. Son père pour avoir été le dirigeant de la plus grande entreprise de friandise et de jouet, et sa mère connue pour ses actions caritatives et humanitaires. Vincent et Rachel Phantomhive, des personnes engagées qui ont travaillé dur toute leur vie dans le but de bâtir une renommée et se forger un nom connu dans le monde entier. Ils étaient respectés de tous, l'une des familles les plus nobles de toutes, ayant également des relations particulières avec la famille royale.

A l'époque Sebastian c'était intéressé a cette famille, il avait recueilli des informations sur celle-ci et il avait découvert que Vincent Phantomhive effectuait des services pour sa majesté, il avait créé une organisation secrète qui œuvrait dans l'ombre, on le nommé comme étant « le chien de garde de la Reine » ou « le noble du mal ». Mais malgré toute cette renommée la famille avait de nombreux ennemis dont le père de Sebastian, Victor Michaelis. Son père était également connu de beaucoup de monde, il était très respecté mais il était aussi très antipathique et très manipulateur. Son père marchait dans des combines loin d'être net, il n'était pas un homme aussi respectable et vertueux qu'il le faisait paraitre. Quand le ténébreux avait appris la mort de la grande famille Phantomhive cela ne l'avait pas étonné par contre comme pour tous ses camarades il ignorait qu'ils avaient eu un fils. Et surtout qu'il n'ait pu trouver aucune information sur celui-ci, peut-être l'avait-il caché, ça expliquerait pourquoi le jeune garçon n'avait jamais été dans une école par le passé et qu'il n'ait eu que des professeurs particuliers.

Seulement, voilà où était le hic. Sebastian ne connaissait des choses que sur les parents de Ciel, que sur leur nom et leur pouvoir mais mise à part ça il ne connaissait rien du garçonnet. De son passé, de son présent, à chaque fois où il avait voulu savoir, le garçon l'avait toute suite repoussé. Bien que le ténébreux se montrât compréhensif vis-à-vis de cela, il n'en était rien ! Plus le temps passait et plus Sebastian voulait savoir, devenant impatient. Et encore pire dans tout ça, c'est que quelqu'un savait déjà ce que cachait Ciel et c'était surement ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant au monde. Donc de gré ou de force Sebastian saurait tôt ou tard ce que cache le plus jeune, et comme celui-ci avait décidé de ne rien lui dire et bien il irait alors chercher ses réponses tout seul. Mais Sebastian a toujours était très doué pour dégoter des informations et découvrir les secrets les plus noirs soient-ils alors pour sûr, il allait découvrir un jour ou l'autre, que Ciel l'aide ou pas.

Pour l'instant le ténébreux se dirigeait vers les salles de labo. Ce symbole sur le papier, il avait déjà cherché et il avait découvert qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un emblème ou d'un logo quelconque. Donc puisqu'il s'agissait d'un symbole mystérieux, il avait décidé de voir l'une des personnes les plus excentriques au monde. Quoi de plus normal d'aller voir une personne bizarre pour se renseigner sur quelque chose de bizarre. Arrivé devant la salle, il espérait que son professeur soit la espérant ne pas avoir fait le chemin pour rien. Il porta un coup à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit alors il enclencha la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

-« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il

-« hi hi hi » Sebastian entendit un petit rire aigu qu'il reconnut de suite pour l'avoir trop souvent entendu et il soupira, ce prof était vraiment désespérant. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte du font qui s'ouvrit tout doucement. On pouvait apercevoir les doigts long et fin du professeur puis, il mit sa tête entre l'entrebâillement de la porte, comme s'il se cachait de quelque chose.

-« hi hi hi je ne pensais pas vous avoir en cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda le professeur en ouvrant enfin la porte intégralement, il se déplaça silencieusement.

-« Non, en effet nous n'avons pas cours avec vous » Dit-il posément en attendant que le professeur l'invite à entré.

-« Alors que fais-tu ici Sebastian ?... Oh Je sais ! Vous vouliez m'aider à dérouler la toute nouvelle panoplie de membres humains que je viens de recevoir ! Tu vas voir, les morceaux sont magnifiques, on dirait presque des vrais ! » S'excita l'enseignant en commençant à saliver.

Sebastian fit une grimace de dégoût, M. Undertaker était sans aucun doute unique en son genre pour s'extasier sur des membres humains. Et puis c'était vraiment étrange qu'il passe du familier au soutenu « non à vrai dire ce n'est pas pour ç.. »

-« Oh ! Non je sais tu veux me raconter une blague ! Hi hi hi comme tu sais si bien les faire » gloussa-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« NON ! Je ne suis pas venu pour jouer le singe ou pour jouer au chirurgien ! » Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

-« Oooooooh comme c'est dommage… »

-« en réalité je suis venu pour savoir si vous pouviez m'aider »

-« Oh tu veux que je t'aide et pourquoi faire ? Tu ne comprends pas l'un de tes exercices, c'est rare ! »

Le ténébreux soupira puis il s'approcha d'un pas précipité vers son professeur et d'un coup sec il posa le papier sur lequel il y avait le sceau dessiné sur une table. « Pouvez-vous me dire si ce symbole vous dit quelque chose ? » la voix et le regard du ténébreux étaient mortellement sérieux.

Le professeur prit la feuille entre ses mains et l'étudia avec attention avec toujours son sourire énigmatique collé aux lèvres « Pourquoi tu tiens à savoir ce que c'est ? » demanda à son tour le professeur en ayant agrandi son sourire il gloussa de temps à autre.

-« ça me regarde » dit-il, toujours le même air.

-« Mais si tu tiens à savoir il va falloir que tu sois plus coopératif et que tu m'expliques hi hi sinon je ne te dirais rien hi hi hi et puis ce grand service ne va pas être gratuit mon petit Sebastian… hi hi hi tu connais les règles » Il vit le ténébreux soupirer bruyamment, il sourit d'autant plus. Sebastian avait l'habitude de consulter son professeur pour certaines informations, alors M. Undertaker ne se gênait pas pour lui demander quelque chose en contrepartie. Seulement vu qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur excentrique l'enseignant ne demandait qu'une seul chose au ténébreux, (je suppose que vous avez deviné de ce qu'il s'agissait ?) qu'il le fasse rire, rire aux éclats, à gorge déployé, comme il aimait rire !

-« Vous mettrez ça sur ma note ! »

-« Oh… ! Mais ta note est déjà bien longue… et moi j'attends encore »

-« Bref, vous aurez ce que vous voulez pour le moment dite-moi ce que je veux savoir. » mais le professeur ne rajouta rien et il pouffa discrètement en voyant le ténébreux s'irriter encore plus. Alors Sebastian soupira pour la TROISIEME FOIS depuis qu'il était dans cette pièce et reprit avec un ton plus fort montrant qu'il était vraiment agacé « j'ai trouvé ce papier par terre, chiffonné et je voulais savoir pourquoi la personne à qui il appartenait l'a jeté avec tant de mépris, ça vous va ? »

-« Hi hi hi, tu ne me dis pas tout mais bon disons que ça suffira, alors tu veux savoir quoi au juste hi hi »

Là, c'était le comble, la main du ténébreux s'écrasa durement sur son visage en le frottant au passage. Mais ce n'est pas vrai il le faisait vraiment exprès « JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUE C'EST ! QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIE ! »

-« hi hi hi allons calme-toi voyons » Il porta son regard de nouveau sur la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains « mmh si je ne me trompe pas je dirais qu'il s'agit d'un sceau »

Le ténébreux tiqua « d'un sceau ? »

M Undertaker secoua doucement son visage de haut en bas « Oui, c'est cela je pense avoir déjà vu ce sceau auparavant, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit plus précisément du sceau de la bête »

-« L-le sceau de la bête ? Vous voulez dire … du Diable ? » Dit-il perplexe, si c'était vraiment ça, quel rapport y avait-il entre ce sceau et Ciel ?

-« hi hi hi hi… Oui oui c'est bien ça »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Ciel serait-il effrayé par ça ? Bon d'accord ce n'est pas n'importe quel sceau mais c'est quand même pas grand-chose. Si c'était vraiment pour cette raison qu'il avait été aussi apeuré l'autre soir alors il ne comprenait pas. Ou peut-être y avait-il une autre signification derrière ce sceau, peut-être qu'il signifiait plus pour Ciel. Il est possible qu'une organisation de l'ombre ait utilisé ce symbole et en avait après Ciel.

-« Est-ce qu'une organisation aurait pu en faire son emblème, sa marque de fabrique ? »

-« Hi hi hi je ne pense pas, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu d'entreprise utilisé ce genre de symbole. Mais par contre je peux te dire comment ce sceau peut être exploité »

Sebastian reporta toute son intention vers son professeur « comment ? »

-« eh bien… ce ne sont que des rumeurs mais ce sceau est souvent exploité pour des sacrifices. Les sectes satanistes sont très friandes de ce genre de pratique. Vois-tu, pour les satanistes ils voient ce genre de sceau comme une sorte d'intermédiaire entre les démons et eux et ils se servent de ses sceaux pour pratiquer des rituels.

La main du ténébreux repris le papier des mains de son professeur et le regarda avec intention en essayant d'ingérer ce qu'il vient d'apprendre.

-« Mais si tu veux je peux me renseigner sur ce sceau en question, ce que je viens de te dire est une pure hypothèse hi hi il est possible qu'il soit exploité d'une toute autre manière »

-« Vous pensez pouvoir trouver d'autres informations ? » demanda-t-il après coup en détachant ses yeux du papier.

Le professeur reprit la feuille avec lui et se dirigea vers son bureau « Oui, je peux sans doute trouver plus mais ça va prendre surement un peu de temps hi hi hi … aussi, j'aimerais que tu me laisses la feuille »

Le ténébreux marcha jusqu'à la porte de la sortie et enclencha la poignée « gardez-là si ça vous fait plaisir, prenez tout votre temps, du moment que vous parvenez à trouver quelque chose ça m'ira »

-« Oh et j'espère que tu n'oublieras pas ce que tu me dois hi hi hi »

A ce moment-là le ténébreux esquissa un sourire narquois « Mmh ! Ne vous en faites pas, je pense que dès que j'aurais ce que je cherche, je vous donnerais ce que vous me demandez, et je payerais tout en un coup » le professeur sourit et échappa des rires, il jubilait intérieurement si bien qu'il commençait à saliver de nouveau en pensant au moment délicieux qu'il allait passer, ah comme il était impatient.

-« hi hi hi j'attends de voir »

Et le ténébreux parti en laissant derrière lui son professeur dans sa folie enfermé dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre. Quant au ténébreux il se dirigea vers son appartement il avait un coup de fil à passer.

Après ça, la matinée était passé normalement, tranquillement presque. Ciel était en train de se diriger vers le réfectoire, mais il n'avait pas spécialement faim. Cet après-midi, les élèves avaient sport pour deux bonnes heures, la semaine dernière Ciel avait pu en réchapper à cause de la crise qu'il avait eu quelques jours avant, l'infirmière avait cru bon de l'en dispenser pensant qu'il était plus raisonnable qu'il se ménage un peu. Mais ce coup si, il allait y avoir droit ! Il détestait le sport jusqu'aujourd'hui il n'en avait jamais fait et ça l'ennuyait profondément. Tout d'un coup il sentit un poids sur son épaule il tourna rapidement la tête se préparant par la même à cracher son venin sur la personne qui l'avait interrompu dans sa réflexion mais aussi qui avait osé se montrer aussi familier. Mais lorsqu'il découvrit qui était la personne en question il se radoucit sur-le-champ.

-« Pardon, je t'ai fait peur ? » Lui demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire désolé

-« non » lui répondit-il en reprenant son chemin.

-« je t'avais appelé mais tu ne m'as pas entendu, tu étais surement encore dans la lune » rajouta le garçon a yeux pourpre et aux cheveux orangés

Le garçon s'arrêta de nouveau et se retourna vers lui « dans la lune ? »

-« j'ai remarqué que tu étais très souvent plongé dans tes pensées »

-« C'est parce que je pense à pas mal de chose »

-« Ah… ce n'est pas grave j'espère ? » lui demanda-t-il l'air inquiet

-« Mmmh non pas vraiment je pensais a cet après-midi… au cours de sport… »

-« je vois tu n'aimes pas ? »

-« … »

Joker sourit doucement « ne t'inquiète pas, s'il y a un problème je serais là » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ciel le regarda, il aimait bien le caractère enthousiaste du garçon aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraitre, lui qui n'aimait pas tout ce qui était niais et tous les gens qui étaient joyeux pour un rien. Étrangement, l'optimiste du jeune homme le réconfortait.

-« Mmh » et il reprit son chemin sans ne rien ajouter. Joker le suivit sachant ou il allait.

Arrivés au réfectoire, les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs camarades qui étaient déjà installés. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix de toute manière, Soma faisait de grands gestes pour qu'ils viennent s'installer à leur table. Et ils commencèrent à manger. Comme dans ses habitudes Ciel ne disait pas un mot il lui arrivait d'écouter des brides de discussion ici et là mais il ne parlait pas plus. Il n'avait pas réellement des choses à dire. Il s'amusait à écouter le groupe de table parler de choses inintéressantes. Mais étrangement même s'ils racontaient n'importe quoi, Ciel appréciait cette atmosphère sereine.

Fidèle à lui-même, Alois ne se préoccupa pas du tout des gens présent à sa table, il regardait la seul personne qu'il estimait bien que celui-ci ne sût même pas qu'il existait. Depuis quelques jours, Ciel n'était plus autant repoussé par ce garçon. Avant, rien qu'en le regardant il avait des frissons. Maintenant, on ne va pas dire qu'il l'appréciait, non loin de là, mais il le tolérait en quelque sort, sa présence n'était plus aussi insupportable. D'ailleurs il commençait à cerner le caractère du blond même si parfois il restait un vrai mystère pour lui, il commençait à comprendre quel genre de personne il était. Soma, lui était celui qui parlait en permanence pour ne rien dire au final. Il était l'une de ces personnes que le garçon avait du mal à supporter autrefois. Niais, en riant et souriant bêtement à tout bout de champ pour rien. Il se comportait comme un enfant trop gâté qui avait tout ce qu'il voulait quand il le voulait d'ailleurs Agni ressemblait bizarrement à un de ses serviteurs. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et à chaque fois que Soma voulait quelques choses Agni s'empressait de répondre à ses attentes. Oui, ça amusait vraiment beaucoup le garçonnet de voir ces personnes réunis autour de lui en adoptant des comportements aussi insensé. Bien que le garçon faisait erreur car dans tout cela, s'était lui et uniquement lui qui était étranger à se monde, a toujours être seul il en a oublié comment les jeunes se comportaient.

-« Au fait, il est ou Sebastian ? » demanda Soma entre deux conversations ce qui mérita d'attirer l'intention de plus jeune.

-« Tiens, oui c'est drôle ? »

-« Il doit être encore en train de batifoler avec je ne sais qui ! » finit par dire le blond toujours à sa contemplation.

-« Arrête Alois ! Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, je te l'ai déjà dit, et puis tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, je croyais que tu étais occupé à jouer au voyeur. » s'irrita Joker. Alois fulmina mais ne répliqua pas pour autant, il lâcha seulement un « tsss » et regarda à nouveau celui qui faisait apparemment battre son cœur perverti.

-« Depuis quelques temps il a l'air pas mal occupé » répondit Agni.

Joker pensa au fait qu'il devait surement être occupé à essayer de récupérer des infos sur l'entreprise de son père. Le ténébreux lui avait avoué l'autre jour qu'il souhaitait créer une entreprise avec quelques associés de l'entreprise de son père, ceux-ci voulaient démissionner. Ils en avaient marre de l'abus de pouvoir qu'exerçait son père alors Sebastian qui était aussi manipulateur que son père avait réussi à les amadouer pour les pousser à faire une rébellion. Pour sûr, Sebastian était très intelligent peut-être même plus que son père lui-même, mais c'était un pari dangereux qui risquait d'engendrer de lourdes conséquences pour Sebastian, il risquait surtout de se mettre sa famille à dos et pour ça Joker n'était pas réellement convaincu que l'idée du ténébreux soit la meilleure qu'il ait eu. Bien sûr il était heureux que Sebastian ne soit plus sous les boutes de son père, à l'époque ça le détruisait petit à petit mais avec tout ça Sebastian ne risque-t-il pas de tout perdre ?

En entendant une chaise grincer, Joker interrompu ses réflexions pour regarder le plus jeune se lever de table et commencer à partir. « Ou vas-tu Ciel ? »

-« j'ai fini » dit-il simplement et il se retira.

-« mais tu as à peine mang- » mais il était trop tard le plus jeune avait déjà disparu.

* * *

><p>Les élèves se dépêchèrent de se préparer pour le cours de sport. Eh oui il était maintenant leur pour eux d'effectuer leur dernier cours de la journée. Les cours de l'après-midi étaient passés relativement vite, le ténébreux était revenu après son coup de fil mais n'avait pas pris la peine de manger, il n'avait pas très faim de toute façon. Ciel se dépêcha pour se changer, il ne voulait pas trop trainer. Non pas qu'il était impatient de commencer le cours, non pas du tout mais il ne souhaitait pas que ses camarades et le temps de le voir se changer. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'était dépêché de sortir de cours, il était arrivé le premier au vestiaire comme ça personnes n'auraient le temps de le voir torse nu. Non pas qu'il était complexé par son corps, ce n'était pas sa bien que depuis l'incident, il n'aimait pas vraiment être vu torse nu par d'autres personnes, il devait avouer qu'il était quand même assez mal à l'aise. Quand il était là-bas, emprisonné, ces monstres se donnaient un malin plaisir à le déshabiller et à le regarder perversement. Ce fut une sensation horrible pour lui. Depuis, il avait assez de mal à se retrouver nu devant une autre personne quelle qu'elle soit. La véritable raison et qu'il ne tenait pas à ce que les autres voient cette souillure sur le bas de son dos. Cette protubérance qui n'aurait jamais dû y être, cette monstruosité qui montrait à quel point il était souillé. Non personne ne devait jamais la voir, personne ! Alors il se changea en vitesse avant que les autres n'arrivent il enfila son haut le plus vite possible ne se sentant pas très à l'aise en sentant l'air caresser son dos et sortit de la pièce en attendant les autres. Ce qui ne tarda pas il vit les autres élèves aller dans le vestiaire pour se préparer.<p>

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts et en tenue, ils allèrent à l'extérieur en attendant leur professeur M. Bard qui les attendaient déjà avec sa cigarette à ses lèvres. Ciel fut d'ailleurs profondément choqué qu'un de leur professeur fume dans l'enceinte de l'école et qu'il fume en plein milieu d'un cours mais bon après tout, les enseignants dans cette établissement étaient tous louches, alors… .

-« Bien ! Nous allons commencer par de l'endurance » Le garçonnet grimaça « _génial ! Tout ce que j'aime_ » pensa-t-il alors que le garçon sentait qu'il s'évanouira avant la fin du parcourt.

-« Bien sur vous allez y aller doucement, ce n'est que de l'échauffement, vous allez vous mettre par deux et trois comme ça vous pourrez avoir un rythme plus soutenue, c'est compris ! » Oh alors la c'était le bouquet pour Ciel, il ne savait pas avec qui il allait courir mais pour sûr il allait être un boulet pour lui.

-« Bien comme d'habitude Agni, Sebastian et Claude vous courez ensemble, puis Soma et Joker enfin Alois et le nouveau » Décidément c'était une manie de les mettre ensemble, pensa Ciel.

-« eh ptit' on m'a dit que tu avais de l'asthme ? » Ciel grimaça et toisa méchamment son professeur, il détestait qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

-« je m'appelle Ciel Monsieur, et oui je fais de l'asthme » lui répond-il froidement.

-« Très bien, alors si ça ne va pas je t'autorise à t'arrêter, bien maintenant assez parlé, allez-y ! »

Le départ annoncé, les élèves se mirent à courir. Pour la plupart, ils couraient à un rythme léger, soutenu. Mais pour les trois hommes les plus âgés de la classe ce n'était pas le cas, Ils couraient à un rythme effréné comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, cherchant à se dépasser les uns et autres. Ils ne semblaient même pas épuisés par l'effort, alors que Ciel n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le garçonnet était, il devait l'avouer totalement impressionné par la puissance de vitesse de ces hommes. Son œil s'arrêta sur Sebastian, l'homme souriait de toute ses dents comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, en fait les trois avaient le sourire aux lèvres même Claude qu'il n'avait jamais vu sourire jusque-là. Les hommes cherchaient à se dépasser sans que l'un d'entre eux n'arrive à prendre l'avantage, ils étaient au même niveau. Le professeur leur demanda d'arrêter. Heureux le cadet s'immobilisa enfin, il était complètement épuisé, il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour tenir aussi longtemps

* * *

><p>C'était bientôt la fin de la séance, Ciel ne souhaitait qu'une chose, arrêter sa torture. Ce professeur était un malade, il leur avait demandé de faire des étirements puis de faire tout un tas de petites courses entre eux et bien sûr Ciel finissait bon dernier à chaque fois, même Alois était plus fort que lui. Tout le long de la séance le cadet s'était senti humilié. Puis, ils avaient vraiment attaqué car il faut le dire jusque-là ce n'était que de « l'échauffement ». Seulement il devait l'avouer Ciel était non seulement extrêmement fatigué et usé mais aussi il n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer. Pourquoi ? Son œil était rivé sur le jeune homme aux yeux carmin, Pourquoi encore me direz-vous ? Et bien c'est simple, le garçon aux cheveux bleuté était tout simplement fasciné par lui. Ciel savait que Sebastian était assez fort ça se voyait, l'homme avait des muscles saillant. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était à ce point-là, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait autant de succès auprès de la gante féminin. Le ténébreux était non seulement beau mais aussi bien bâti, il fallait l'admettre et il se surprit à le trouver plus beau qu'il ne devrait et à le regarder plus que nécessaire, à cette pensée ses joues s'embrasèrent. Comme il n'était pas concentré sur le jeu Ciel ne vit pas le ballon qui arrivait droit sur lui, il n'eut à peine le temps d'entendre un attention qu'il se prit le ballon de basket en plein dans la tête.<p>

-« Ciel ! » le ténébreux ainsi que Soma Joker et Agni se précipitèrent sur le cadet

Sebastian releva doucement le visage du plus jeune, il avait une légère bosse sur la tête, surement le résultat du ballon. Le ténébreux dégagea affectueusement quelques mèches de cheveux du visage du garçon « Ciel ? Tu m'entends »

Le garçon ouvrit doucement son œil un peu embrumé. Le professeur s'approcha également pour vérifier que ce n'était rien.

-« tout va bien ptit' ? » demande M Bard de sa voix bourru

-« Mmmh Oui, je crois » Ciel repoussa légèrement le ténébreux et se leva avec une main sur la tête

-« Bon, ça n'a pas l'air grave va te passer un coup d'eau et si tu veux, tu peux aller te changer »

Ciel acquiesça juste et partit se changer sous le regard inquisiteur du ténébreux qui ne le quitta pas du regard. Le garçon ne prit pas le temps de se changer, il embarqua ses affaires et partit pensant qu'il était inutile qu'il se change ici. Alors il remonta pour attendre le bâtiment des chambres. Arrivé dans la chambre, il jeta son sac, étant énervé. Il alla dans la salle de bain et vit avec horreur qu'il avait le front rouge avec la marque du ballon et une belle bosse qui y trôner. Magnifique se dit-il, alors qu'il avait des rendez-vous important Samedi, il fallait qu'il se défigure mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi ne regardait-il que Sebastian lorsqu'il était sur le terrain ? Ça l'irritait d'autant plus que c'était de sa faute, il aurait pu éviter la balle mais non il a fallu qu'il se la prenne en pleine tête ! Il soupira et commença à enlever ses vêtements. Sa tante irait le chercher dans une heure il avait juste le temps de prendre une douche histoire de se rafraichir et surtout de faire disparaitre la sueur. L'eau chaude commençait à serpenter sur sa peau couverte de sécrétion, ça lui faisait du bien, il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'enlever son caleçon le tissu colla à sa peau. Il passa son visage dans l'eau nettoyant ses cheveux, c'était agréable, ça éloignait la douleur suite au coup qu'il avait reçu. A cause de ça, il avait un mal de tête effrayant, il se jura mentalement de ne jamais plus regarder le ténébreux quand ils seront en sport. Mais vraiment il ne comprenait plus, depuis quand il regardait les gens de la sorte et surtout le ténébreux ? Cela faisait un moment que le ténébreux et lui ne c'était pas vraiment adressé la parole, il lui semblait que le ténébreux s'éloignait de lui petite à petite. Bizarrement à cette idée, il se sentait mal pourtant c'était une bonne chose, non ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait souhaité ?

Soudain il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et une voix s'élever, Il frissonna et se retourna des que la voix en question se tue. Il ouvrit grand l'œil alors que par automatisme il avait fermé son œil droit qui n'était plus couvert par le tissu, il a été enlevé avec le reste de ses vêtements heureusement son œil droit était recouvert par les mèches de ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait pas à émettre un son, Sebastian se trouvait là, la main sur la porte avec ses yeux carmin exorbité. Puis comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de la situation, Ciel réagit enfin.

-« Q- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA » hurla-t-il rouge.

Mais Sebastian continuait à le regarder toujours avec cet air étonné « Ciel… »

-« QUOI ? SORS DE LA TU VOIS BIEN QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME LAVER ! »

Mais le ténébreux ne disait encore rien et Ciel sentait ses joues s'embrasser de plus en plus sachant que le ténébreux le voyait torse nu ruisselant d'eau.

-« t-ton dos ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos ? »Lui demanda enfin le ténébreux

La pommeau de douche fut lâchée et tomba sur le sol, Ciel mit sa main rapidement là où il y avait la marque, la cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait, bien qu'il fût déjà trop tard et que ce fût inutile vu qu'il était de face au ténébreux et qu'il ne pouvait donc déjà plus la voir. Mais s'était un réflexe comme s'il la cachait maintenant c'était comme si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu mais il était bien trop tard, Sebastian l'avait vu. Il avait vu la chose la plus hideuse qui résidait sur son corps, et maintenant il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

* * *

><p><em>« Ça n'aurait jamais dû être, jamais personne n'aurait dû la voir, cette chose. Non jamais personne n'aurait dû voir cette anomalie gravée sur mon corps. Et toi, surtout toi, toi plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Te mentir ? Faire comme si tu avais allusionner, te dire que ce n'est rien, qu'il n'y a rien. Seulement est-ce que cette fois si tu accepteras le fait que je ne te dise rien une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fermé cette porte, Pourquoi es-tu entré alors que tu savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Que vais-je faire ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Ne me pose pas de questions, fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu. Pourtant je sais que ce n'est qu'une chimère. Tu l'as vu et tu ne l'oublieras pas. Moi-même, ça fait des années que j'essaie de faire comme si elle n'existait pas en vain, car je sais qu'elle est là, qu'elle ne disparaitra pas. Et toi que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu l'as vu, que vas-tu dire ? »<em>

* * *

><p>Alors que va-t-il se passé ? Est-ce que Sebastian a réellement vu ce que cachait Ciel a-t-il reconnu le sceau de la bête ? Va-t-il le harceler de question ? je sais je suis sadique de vous laisser avec ça ^^ j'espère que ça vous a plus ! Merci de m'avoir lu et a la prochain<p>

Des reviews ? Onegai !


	16. XV Mensonge et doute

**Mayu-chan :** Salut à touss et voilà j'ai ENFIN finis mes examin et pour le coup, voilà le chapitre XV je vous préviens ce n'est pas le meilleur que j'ai écrit mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Aussi merci beaucoup pour votre patience ^^'' ça ne doit pas être facile d'attendre après moi mais maintenant puisque c'est les vacances je vais au minimum publier toute les deux semaines voir plus tôt si j'ai le temps ^^ voila

* * *

><p><span><strong>INFO :<strong>** je vous prévenir, pour ceux qui appréciés mes fictions et mon style d'écriture je vais surement écrire une autre fiction comme « si c'est pour toi, je vivrais » mais comme j'ai plusieurs idée je ne sais pas trop par laquelle je devrais commencer. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de mettre sur mon profil les futures fictions que je souhaite écrire aussi ça m'aiderai énormément si vous alliez faire un tour et que vous me disiez laquelle vous préférez, merciiii d'avance )**

* * *

><p><span><strong>S-Lay L :<strong>Je tiens à te dire merci encore une fois pour la correction, et pour répondre à ton ancien review, il y aura encore pas mal de temps avant que Sebastian ne connaisse le passé de Ciel et idem pour Ciel car Sebastian cache quelque secret également )

**Psycho67 :**Oui Sebastian serait un peu mal sens Undertaker, il aurait ramé bien plus longtemps pour connaitre ce que cache Ciel s'il n'était pas là, et puis une fiction sans undertaker, ce n'est pas drole ). Merci pour ton review j'espère que le chapitre te plaira

**aviva94 :** Sebastian ne jugera jamais les autres et en particulier les personnes à qui il tient surtout quand on connait son propre passé. Malheureusement pour le Seby, les choses ne sont pas si simple et le secret sera encore préservé malgré les informations qu'il possède déjà ) je te laisse lire la suite, merci pour ton review

**JuliaLoveKuro :** et bien je ne te fait pas poiroté plus longtemps et je te laisse découvrir ce que Sebastian va dire… merci pour ton review

**toroko-sama :** dsl pour t'avoir fait autant attendre surtout que ma fin était plutôt sadique mais me revoilà ! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette fic. Tu dis que le pire c'est que Ciel n'a toujours pas remarquer son amour… mais Sebastian ne le vois pas non plus on peut donc dire que ces deux-là sont vraiment c***. Après les seuls qui veulent vraiment fouiller le passé de Ciel sont ceux qui s'intéressent à lui et j'ai envie de dire qu'au final il n'y a que Sebastian qui fouille puisque Joker sait déjà l'essentiel.

Je vois que tu as été décontenancé au fait que Ciel s'est radouci quand il avait aperçu Joker, mais c'est vrai que Ciel apprécie sincèrement Joker, de quelle façon ? et bien tu verras plus tard… (hihihi très sadique !). et toi qui pensé que Joker était à côté de la plaque… Joker n'avait pas vraiment tord après tout Sebastian n'a pas que Ciel dans sa vie )

« Ciel tu fantasme sur son coup de hanche puissant » je reprends vite fait cette phrase du review que tu m'as laissé mais j'ai envie de dire QUI NE FANTASMERAI PAS SUR LE CORPS DIVIN D'UN APOLON COMME SEB, HEIN ! C'est un coup à devenir homo pour un mek XD

Voilà donc après avoir un peu répondu à tes interrogations et surtout à tes réflexions je te laisse lire la suite…

**Lady Crimson-Sama :** XD je suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait autant :D et je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce chapitre :'( alors j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre ^^ ce chapitre est légèrement moins intéressant que les autres mais il est nécessaire pour la suite des évènements alors j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même

**BreathOfLife78 :** me revoilà enfin et je m'excuse vraiment pour cette longue très longue attente mais je ne te ferais plus languir plus longtemps d'ailleurs je publierais plus souvent maintenant alors je te laisse lire la suite ^^

** Bonne lecture  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre XV : <strong>__**Mensonge et doute**_

_« Le mensonge est la pire chose qui soit dans ce monde, quand on commence à mentir on ne s'arrête jamais, un mensonge en entraine forcement d'autres. J'ai tellement menti à mon entourage, à ma cousine, ma tante, au monde. Mais quand l'un de nos mensonges est découvert on ne peut plus faire marche arrière et on perd la confiance des personnes qui nous l'on confiée. Cela ne me pose pas autant de problèmes car je ne cherche pas à obtenir la confiance de qui que ce soit et je ne compte pas l'accorder non plus. Mais alors pourquoi donc ai-je autant de mal à te mentir à toi, alors que j'ai tant déjà menti ? Le mensonge est devenu mon quotidien, comme une seconde nature chez moi mais pourras-tu seulement l'accepter ? »_

* * *

><p>Le cours étant enfin terminé, le ténébreux se dépêcha de rentrer à l'appartement, voir si pour Ciel tout allait bien. Une fois la porte franchit, Sebastian observa les alentours, il entendit du bruit vers la salle de bain, le garçon avait surement dû aller se nettoyer la figure. Il enclencha la poignée, elle était ouverte, donc il ouvra la porte mais lorsqu'il vit le garçonnet, torse nu il était sur le point de refermer la porte lorsqu'une chose attira son attention. Ses yeux écarlates avaient brièvement entre-aperçu une étrange meurtrissure sur le corps imberbe du plus jeune. Il ne l'avait aperçu qu'une demi-seconde puisqu'à peine le jeune homme l'avait vu que le garçonnet s'était retourné vers lui. Mais le ténébreux avait bien vu quelque chose, s'était semblait-il, rond, la peau avait l'air à vif, comme brulée. Qu'est-ce que s'était ? Le garçonnet lui parlait pour lui dire de partir ou pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais l'homme ne l'entendait pas, il essayait juste de se rappeler de cette curieuse blessure. Etrangement il avait eu l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette marque quelque part, mais où ? Une chose était certaine, c'était rond et la peau était brulée. Puis il sortit enfin de ses songes et planta ses yeux dans celui du cadet qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait ne portait pas son cache œil, autre surprise. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas voir son œil droit, car il était dissimulé par les longues mèches du garçon, qui lui, était tout rouge soit dit en passant. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait en tête était cette anomalie, il ne cherchait même pas à gêner le plus jeune alors que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait, habituellement alors il demanda au garçon en espérant que celui-ci éclaircisse ses songes<p>

-«Ciel… t-ton dos ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le dos ? »

Lorsque la question fut posée il vit le plus jeune écarquiller l'œil et poser rapidement sa main sur ladite marque du moins c'est ce qu'il en conclut, chose que le garçonnet n'aurait pas dû faire car cette simple réaction amena encore plus de questions. Questions ou le ténébreux souhaitait obtenir des réponses cette fois-ci. Mais le cadet ne répondit rien comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire ou inventer. Alors le ténébreux avança vers Ciel, mais celui-ci vit rouge et réagit enfin.

-« STOP ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FABRIQUES DOUBLE IMBECILE ! TU VOIS BIEN QUE JE ME LAVE SORT IMMEDIATEMENT ! »Menaça-t-il, en se préparant à jeter savon et champoing sur le ténébreux. En voyant à quel point le cadet avait hurlé il jugea bon de se retirer pour l'instant, ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour parler, ni le meilleurs endroit d'ailleurs, alors il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Ciel lâcha prise et tomba à genoux sur le carrelage froid et glissant. Le pire était arrivé, Sebastian avait vu la marque et surement n'allait-il pas s'arrêter là. Pour sûr, dès qu'il sortirait de la salle d'eau le ténébreux allait certainement lui sauter dessus en lui posant mille et une questions mais pour Ciel, il était absolument hors de question de dire au jeune homme de quoi il en retournait. Peu importe si le ténébreux comprenait, non, même il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne devait savoir pour son passé et ni pour le sceau, il ne pourrait le supporter, devoir supporter le regard des gens, un regard de dégout, de pitié, compatissant. Non ! Tout sauf ça, il ne pourrait l'accepter. Le garçon se releva et se remit à ça besogne en prenant le plus de temps possible.

La porte refermée, l'homme aux cheveux ébène resta sur place pendant plusieurs minutes sans bouger, puis il alla s'assoir sur le canapé en attendant que le plus jeune finisse. Sebastian n'avait jamais aimé qu'on lui cache des choses, c'est pourquoi il faisait en sorte de connaitre tous les secrets des personnes qu'il côtoyait. Mais malgré sa curiosité abusive il avait laissé le temps au cadet, il ne l'avait pas bousculé, il se trouvait compréhensif envers lui. Seulement les jours passaient et il ne savait toujours rien, c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à effectuer ses propres recherches. Mais maintenant il considérait qu'il avait assez attendu pour connaitre la vérité et il n'attendrait pas davantage, il en avait marre de prendre des pincettes avec le cadet qui ne rendait franchement pas la tâche aisée. Ce sceau, cette blessure, ses cauchemars, ses peurs, ses crises, tout. Les semaines passaient en amenant davantage de questions alors qu'il espérait justement que laisser le temps défiler aiderait à répondre aux nombreuses énigmes qui se présentaient.

Mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir à tout prix ce que Ciel cachait ? Oui, il était curieux mais est-ce une raison suffisante ? Si c'était vraiment la raison qui le poussait à découvrir ce que le gamin cachait, il tourmenterait simplement Ciel comme il avait toujours fait avec les autres mais là, la situation semblait différente. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive le garçon finissait par occuper une place importante dans sa vie. Peut-être que c'était ça la véritable raison de son entêtement. Peut-être voulait-il juste savoir car Ciel devenait important à ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il y pensait quand le garçonnet était effrayé, en difficulté ou lorsqu'il cauchemardait il avait toujours accouru pour l'aider et le voir dans un état aussi bouleversé, le faisait souffrir. C'était probablement ça, la raison, probablement, surement…

Le visage de Sebastian se tourna rapidement vers la porte de la salle de bain lorsqu'il entendit, celle-ci grincer montrant ainsi qu'on ouvrait la porte. Le garçon regarda Sebastian assit sur le canapé qui lui-même ne le quittait pas du regard. Le ténébreux se leva et continuait de fixer Ciel qui lui ne bronchait pas. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole, ils restaient comme ça, à se dévisager sans qu'un mot ne franchisse leurs lèvres. Surement parce que maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face, toutes les questions qu'ils s'étaient posés lorsqu'ils étaient isolés, ont désertés de leur pensée. (_Désolé je ne sais pas vraiment si la phrase a un sens mais je ne vois pas comment la mettre autrement j'espère que ça passera_ ^^) Ils continuaient à ne rien dire, il n'y avait rien à dire sur le moment.

Les cheveux de Ciel était encore mouillés laissant couler quelques gouttes sur le cou puis la nuque du garçon. Mais lorsque l'eau s'infiltra dans les vêtements du cadet Sebastian reprit ses esprits.

-« Alors ? » lui demanda-t-il seulement

-« Alors quoi? »

-« C'était quoi sur ton dos ? »

Le garçon le fixa sans montrer aucun signe qui laisserait penser que la question le perturbait, il avait pu reprendre contenance lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul dans la salle de bain. Après tout, rien ne dit que Sebastian avait réellement vu, au détail près, la marque sur le bas de son dos. Oui, après tout à peine le ténébreux était rentré dans la pièce qu'il s'était retourné. Il pouvait toujours essayer de nier l'affirmation.

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » lâcha-t-il alors qu'il bougeait enfin pour marcher vers sa chambre

Les yeux du ténébreux se froncèrent légèrement et il suivit le cadet « tu ne vois pas ? Tu te moques de moi ! » il avait haussé le ton. Ciel s'arrêta et fixa d'un regard noir son ainé.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce n'est rien du tout ! »

-« Tu mens ! Tu ne fais que ça, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on parle de ça, tout d'abord tu fais des cauchemars, ensuite des crises de paniques pu-»

-« Je n'ai jamais eu de crise de panique ! » s'offusqua Ciel

-« Ah oui ! Et l'autre soir quand tu es rentré trempé en te jetant sur le lit mort de peur ! » Sebastian en avait marre de la pseudo-fierté du cadet qui niait tout depuis le départ.

-« **Je n'étais pas mort de peur ! »** le rouge lui monta au visage. Il le savait que ça arriverait, Sebastian se servait de ses faiblesses contre lui et c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas que Sebastian le voit dans cet état mais c'était trop tard maintenant.

-« Alors si j'ai tort, si je me trompe et surtout si tu ne mens pas, dis-moi ce que j'ai vu, dis-moi ce qu'était cette brulure circulaire dans ton dos, dis-moi la vérité ! »

-« JE T'AI DIT QU- » le cadet s'arrêta net, il réalisait que ça ne servait à rien de dire que ce n'était rien Sebastian n'abandonnera pas, Alors il regarda l'heure sur une des pendules de sa chambre, il était 18 h 20 sa tante devait être arrivée. Alors le garçon se déplaça vers son lit et ferma le sac qui y était posé se préparant à partir.

Sebastian l'avait suivi du regard mais il ne comprenait pas ou il voulait en venir. Pourquoi s'était-il, d'un coup arrêté comme ça et se comportait de cette façon. « C'est trop facile de fuir comme ça ! » lui dit-il après coup.

-« JE NE M'ENFUIS PAS ! » le ton du plus jeune reprit petit à petit un volume calme « je dois partir ma tante va arriver ! »

-« Alors si tu ne t'enfuis pas répond-moi ! » Lui dit Sebastian en agrippant son bras pour l'empêcher de quitter la chambre

-« Tu veux savoir ? CETTE brulure a été causé lors de l'incendie du manoir Phantomhive ça y est ! Tu es content ?! » Lui cracha le cadet regardant le ténébreux droit dans les yeux.

La main qui tenait si agressivement le bras fin et mince se desserra puis relâcha complétement le bras chétif. Les yeux du ténébreux s'ouvrirent plus, montrant que Sebastian était interloqué « Comment ça ? »

-« le jour où le manoir était assailli par les flammes j'étais à l'intérieur tout comme mes parents. Mais seulement moi je m'en suis sorti et depuis j'ai cette brulure »

-« Pourquoi est-elle circulaire, alors ? » demanda-t-il plus doucement

-« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Tu crois franchement que ça m'intéresse ?! » Lui répondit-il irrité

Le ténébreux ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il n'imaginait pas ça. Il pensait que le garçon cachait un plus grand secret et il pensait que cette brulure sur le corps du cadet était la clé qui ouvrait toutes les autres portes permettant de découvrir enfin la vérité sur lui.

-« Bon si tu as fini j'y vais » le garçon dépassa Sebastian et s'apprêta à partir.

-« Attends… » Ciel se retourna

L'ainé se rapprocha de lui « je sais que je suis brusque avec toi mais je veux que tu comprennes que je déteste que l'on me cache des choses et encore plus, je hais les mensonges »

-« Combien même tu ne devrais pas réagir comme ça » répliqua Ciel sans se laisser désarçonner

-« Je sais… je te revois lundi alors »

-« Oui, à lundi » le garçon s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le ténébreux n'ajouta rien de plus non plus, il ne voulait pas qu'ils se quittent sur une dispute mais le mal était fait. Pourtant il avait la mauvaise impression que ça ne faisait que commencer.

La tante de Ciel l'entendait comme s'imaginait le plus jeune, il partit embrasser sa tante et monta dans le véhicule. Sa tante lui posait une fois de plus mille et une questions plus idiotes et inutiles les unes que les autres mais Ciel n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que sa tante lui demandait. Le garçonnet était conscient de ce qu'il avait dit et des répercutions que cela pouvait avoir mais il les assumerait toutes. Ciel avait menti, seulement il n'avait pas d'autre choix il l'avait dû très vite décider, dire la vérité ou dire **une** vérité. Ciel avait menti mais ce n'était pas complétement faux, à cause de l'incendie du manoir Ciel avait quelques séquelles, de petites brulures qui avaient très vites guéris laissant une léger trace. Mais il savait quand même que ce qu'il avait dit était quelque chose que le ténébreux ne voulait pas entendre. De toute façon il était trop tard maintenant, le plus important est qu'il avait réussi à restreindre les suspicions de Sebastian et ainsi préserver son secret. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ?

_« Un secret aussi sale se doit d'être préservé »_

* * *

><p>Le samedi arriva assez vite si bien que Ciel n'avait pas vu la soirée s'écouler. Mais ça, il l'avait prévu, sa tante voulait savoir tout ce qu'il avait fait durant sa semaine, comment s'était passé la sortie, s'il s'en sortait dans les études, s'il avait beaucoup d'amis, et la question principale pour Mme Red, qu'elle avait bien entendu garder pour la fin « <em>le meilleur pour la fin !<em> » lui avait-elle dit, à savoir si quelqu'un lui plaisait dans l'établissement. Mais bien sûr, manquant cruellement de tact, Mme Red avait posé la question sans ménagement. Et comme la question fut posée pendant le diner Ciel avait manqué de s'étouffer. Et étant donné la réaction du garçonnet sa tante en avait déduit que le garçon s'était trouvé quelqu'un et pendant toute la soirée elle lui avait posé des questions sur la personne qui, selon elle aurait ravi son cœur. Ce qui avait mérité un énorme « pffffffffff ! » de la part du garçon qui avait passé une soirée abominable ! Si bien que lorsque le jeune garçon se leva le samedi, il avait un énorme mal de tête.

De son coté, sa tante s'était un peu calmé et ne cherchait pas la petite bête comme elle aimait tant le faire. Le jour était passé assez vite. Le garçon s'était rendu au lieu des différents rendez-vous qu'il avait programmés pour aujourd'hui en gardant le meilleur pour la fin. Il avait rencontré plusieurs investisseurs et collaborateurs de la Phantom Company qui ont d'ailleurs vantés les mérites de l'entreprise familiale. Puis comme toutes les personnes qui rencontraient le jeune garçon, les Messieurs étaient agréablement surpris de pouvoir parler aussi aisément avec un garçon d'un aussi jeune âge et en particulier de pouvoir utiliser un langage plus technique pour parler du présent et de l'avenir de le Compagnie.

Cette journée s'était déroulée calmement, personne n'avait tenté de lui transmettre un message étrange et personne ne lui avait paru suspect. Non, aujourd'hui toute allait pour le mieux et ce n'était pas plus mal. Pourtant Ciel n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en mentant au ténébreux. Mais dans le fond ce n'était pas si grave, ce n'était pas comme si Sebastian avait un moyen de savoir si ce qu'il avait dit était un mensonge ou non. Et quand bien même il découvrirait qu'il avait menti qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il n'avait absolument rien à perdre du moins plus maintenant il avait déjà tout perdu. On ne pouvait plus rien lui prendre ni famille, ni honneur, ni joie, rien ! Nothing. Et il était bel et bien conscient de ce fait. De toute manière, les personnes qui étaient autrefois à ses côtés l'ont tous quitté, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ça changerait ? Mais est-ce vraiment ses personnes qui avaient décidées de s'éloigner de Ciel ou est-ce le garçon qui les avait fait fuir ? Après l'incident Ciel n'était plus du tout le même, il avait changé.

* * *

><p>La journée promettait d'être radieuse, le soleil était rayonnant. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, très étrange pour cette période de l'année. Une légère brise venait caresser la frêle peau du garçon qui était dans le véhicule. Il s'était pris la tête dans la main pendant que sa tante énumérait tout ce qu'elle devait faire pendant la semaine où le garçon serait à ses cours. La femme devait partir en voyage d'affaire pendant quelques semaines de ce fait Ciel allait devoir rester le Week-End dans l'établissement. La direction de l'école avait déjà été mise au courant par Mme Red qui en avait expliqué les raisons. Ciel était encore trop jeune pour rester seul et elle se voyait mal faire appel à une « nounou » pour le garder. D'abord le garçonnet aurait fait une crise ensuite elle aurait été obligé de faire passer un entretien pour s'assurer que Ciel serait garder par quelqu'un d'intègre. Alors la meilleure solution et qu'il reste dans l'école qui lui était maintenant familier.<p>

La voiture s'arrêta et les personnes présentes dans celle-ci descendirent. Mme Red serra son neuve dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-« Vous m'étranglez, Mme Red ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon

-« Oooh pardonne-moi ! Je m'inquiète, puis nous n'allons pas nous voir avant un moment, alors… »

-« Il y aura le téléphone »

-« Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose » lui dit-elle avec un sourire semi-attendrie, semi-triste. « Bon si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je resterais mais je dois y aller sinon mon avion va partir sans moi » Gloussa-t-elle avec un sourire

-« Très bien, alors… au revoir »

Elle le regarda puis de nouveau elle le sera fort dans ses bras ne voulant pas le lâcher « j'espère que tout se passera bien » elle relâcha le garçon puis monta dans la voiture « à bientôt mon chéri, je t'aime » lui dit-elle avant que la voiture ne démarre et ne l'éloigne de lui.

Le garçon continuait de regarder la voiture qui s'éloignait petit à petit de lui, les derniers mots prononcés qui trottaient encore dans sa tête. _Je t'aime _lui avait-elle dit, trois petits mots que Ciel n'avait pas prononcé depuis très longtemps, depuis la mort de ses parents. Des mots qu'il ne comprenait plus, des mots vides de sens, des mots qui pour lui ne signifiait rien. Et pourtant les gens voyaient en ces quelques mots un réconfort agréable. Pathétique ! Sur ces dernières pensées le garçon se tourna du côté de la bâtis et marcha jusqu'au bâtiment des chambres.

Il enclencha la porte après avoir inséré la clé dans la serrure puis entra. Seulement l'appartement était désert, Sebastian ne semblait pas être là. Surprenant d'ailleurs, le ténébreux était sur place à chaque fois d'habitude. Enfin ! Ce n'était pas si mal après tout, il n'aurait pas à subir les commentaires désobligeants du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène. Mais sans la présence de l'homme, l'appartement semblait vide et triste, il se surprit presque à regretter l'absence du ténébreux. Ciel se secoua la tête vigoureusement pour faire passer ces étranges pensées et partit dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires.

Il était bientôt l'heure des cours, plus que quelques minutes et le ténébreux n'était toujours pas là. Alors Ciel partit seul pour rejoindre la salle de cours. Peut-être qu'il était déjà là-bas après tout. Voilà que la sonnerie avait retenti et toujours aucune trace du ténébreux. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent attendant sagement que leur professeur arrive. Ciel jetait des regards furibonds vers la porte en espérant voir Sebastian arriver mais toujours rien. C'était frustrant dans un sens, l'ainé ne l'avait pas habitué à un tel traitement. M. Spears arriva le dernier et ferma la porte pour pouvoir commencer le cours, il salua ses élèves et commença le cours. Seulement le cadet continuait à regarder la porte avec insistance, c'était étrange que l'homme soit en retard ou absent, depuis qu'il le connaissait il ne l'avait jamais vu malade. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas là ? Était-il encore avec une femme comme il avait l'habitude de l'être depuis quelques temps ?

Tandis que ses questions restaient en suspens, on toqua à la porte. D'un ton qui se voulait irriter, M. Spears donna la permission d'entrer. Ciel dirigea dans l'immédiat son regard vers le nouvel arrivant mais la surprise se peignit sur son visage lorsqu'il vit que l'homme qui rentrait dans la pièce n'était pas Sebastian mais son cousin Claude. Le garçon n'avait même pas remarqué son absence tant il était aveuglé par le ténébreux. Bien que l'absence de Claude passait inaperçu aux yeux de tous, l'homme était d'un nature plutôt discret. Mais le plus surprenant dans tout ça était que l'homme aux cheveux de jais semblait blesser. Il avait des sortes d'ecchymoses dans le cou, comme si on avait essayé de l'étrangler. Des yeux jaunâtres se posa sur le jeune garçon, apparemment son regard insistant ne passait pas inaperçu. Mais Ciel ne broncha pas et d'un air sérieux et confiant il planta son œil bleu améthyste dans le regard jaunit de l'homme.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, Ciel avait essayé de comparer Claude à son cousin mais, bien que physiquement ils se ressemblaient, le mental n'y était pas. Les traits de visage de Claude étaient complètement raids. Aucun sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres, il restait de marbre. Mais cet homme avait un air effrayant, Ciel le trouvait malsain dans sa façon d'être et de regarder les autres. Il ne comprenait pas comment Alois avait fait pour « tomber amoureux » de cet homme, enfin si ce n'était que ça qu'il ne comprenait pas. L'homme le dépassa enfin pour rejoindre sa place au fond de la classe alors ils durent rompre le contact visuel. Ce contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais le garçon avait comme l'étrange impression que ça avait duré des heures. Pas loin de lui, un garçon avait aperçu leur petit manège, d'ailleurs il regardait d'un œil hostile le plus jeune.

Après cet accrochage l'heure passa rapidement et la sonnerie retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Au final, le ténébreux ne s'était toujours pas montré et Ciel devait bien admettre que ça l'ennuyer. Il finit de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'il vit un de ses camarades venir dans sa direction.

-« Bonjour Ciel » dit-il amicalement de sa voix clair et fluette

-« Bonjour Joker.. » balança le plus jeune d'un ton maussade

-« Sebastian sèche les cours ? » Demanda-t-il amusé

-« je ne sais pas je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée, il n'était même pas dans l'appartement lorsque je suis arrivé »

Les sourcilles de Joker se retroussèrent, attirant l'attention du cadet « Tiens, c'est curieux… » Marmonna-t-il. Puis il dirigea subitement son regard vers Claude lui envoyant un regard noir que celui-ci lui rendit. Ces réactions intriguèrent profondément Ciel, pourquoi Joker fixait-il Claude de cette façon ? Est-ce que Sebastian et son cousin auraient-ils eu une altercation ? Ça pourrait expliquer les ecchymoses sur le cou de Claude mais dans ce cas, où est Sebastian ?

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il enfin

Mais Joker ne faisait plus trop attention à Ciel il était perdu dans ses pensées, Mais quand le plus jeune insista il redirigea son attention vers lui « hein ? Euh… rien non ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien je dois te laisser » bafouilla l'homme aux yeux pourpre

Seulement, le plus jeune ne l'entendait pas de cet avis et suivit Joker « dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

Joker se retourna et pris Ciel par les épaules en un bref signe d'apaisement « Ciel écoute je ne vais pas te dire de mensonge mais je ne peux rien te dire… je suis vraiment désolé, toi tu as tes secrets, tu dois savoir que Sebastian en a aussi, c'est tout » Joker lâcha le garçonnet mais lorsqu'il voulut partir le plus jeune le retint.

-« Attends ! Et ces secrets tu les connais ? Pourquoi ? C'est par rapport à Claude ? J'ai vu qu'il était blessé, puis ce n'est pas commun qu'il arrive en retard. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sebastian ? Lui et Claude… ils se sont battus ? » Les questions s'enchainaient s'en que Ciel ne puisse les empêcher de sortir

-« tu te poses beaucoup trop de questions, ne t'inquiète pas pour Sebastian je pense qu'il a du se charger de quelques affaires, en ce qui concerne Claude… » Joker semblait hésiter à répondre. Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

-« Joker ? » insista Ciel

-« je suis désolé je dois y aller, et ne te fait pas de souci, je suis sûr que tout va bien » et Joker partit aussi vite que possible laissant un Ciel sur sa faim

Le jeune garçon n'en revenait pas. Joker l'avait planté comme ça, le plus normalement du monde sans lui donner la moindre raison et explication quant à son comportement étrange et à l'absence du ténébreux. Résultat, Ciel avait encore plus de questions que lors du début du cours. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout, c'était qu'on le gardait éloigné de cette affaire alors que depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, Joker et Sebastian faisaient tout pour s'immiscer dans ses histoires, c'était le comble ! Alors Ciel n'allait surement pas laissait tomber. Le garçon était d'un naturel curieux, il aimait savoir ce que cachaient les gens. En général il aimait ça surtout pour retourner ces secrets contre eux. S'était amusant de ce servir de la faiblesse des autres pour les faire plier. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si Sebastian avait des secrets mais maintenant il sait que le ténébreux en a et il allait se donner un plaisir de les découvrir. Ce matin il avait un trou d'une heure avant le déjeuner alors Ciel allait en profiter pour farfouiller un peu partout, en attendant il se pressa pour rejoindre son prochain cours.

* * *

><p>Les cours de la matinée sont passées extrêmement vites, peut-être parce que Ciel n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'il s'y était dit. Dans tous les cas Ciel était en train de se diriger vers les appartements avec une idée bien en tête. Depuis le premier cours de la journée Joker s'était comporté bizarrement et puis il était arrivé très en retard au cours prochain. Ce n'était pas le seul d'ailleurs, Claude aussi était une fois de plus arrivé en retard. Toute cette affaire l'intriguait, on cherchait à lui cacher des choses et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Quand il était sorti du dernier cours, Ciel avait vu Joker et Claude qui semblaient sortir de l'établissement, mais pour aller où ? Ne voulant pas vraiment sortir dehors pour les suivre le garçon avait eu une autre idée. Alors le garçon se dirigea vers la chambre du ténébreux aux yeux jaunâtres. Bien qu'il avait le pressentiment que s'il essayait de mettre son nez dans les affaires de cet homme à l'allure sombre rien de bon en ressortirai, il avait pourtant l'impression que cet être cacher quelque chose d'important, qui concernait aussi Sebastian. D'ailleurs puisque celui-ci avait étrangement disparu, Ciel se dit que se renseigner ne serait pas de trop.<p>

Discrètement, Ciel arpenta les couloirs, pour attendre ladite chambre mais lorsque le jeune garçon se retrouva devant celle-ci un problème se posa irrémédiablement à lui, la porte était verrouillée ! Les sourcils de Ciel se froncèrent il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. En réfléchissant bien il n'avait pas beaucoup de solutions alors il se dépêcha de retourner dans son propre appartement. Une fois qu'il avait mis la main sur l'objet convoité il courut dans les longs couloirs des dortoirs pour atteindre la chambre de Claude et c'est essoufflé qu'il parvient enfin à destination. C'est après avoir repris son souffle que Ciel introduit l'objet qu'il avait récupéré, dans la serrure de la chambre. Le garçon avait l'habitude autrefois de crocheter les serrures pour entrer à sa guise dans les nombreuses pièces du manoir de sa tante qui refusait que Ciel s'y aventure. Pour cela il n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose, seul un fin fil de fer suffisait ou bien une simple barrette à cheveux, c'était si simple maintenant qu'il avait pris le coup de main. C'est lorsque Ciel entendit enfin le petit cliquetis provenant de la serrure qu'un rictus jovial apparut sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui et lorsqu'il était certain que personne n'était dans les environs il rentra rapidement dans la chambre.

Sa première impression était que la chambre était incroyablement sombre pas juste parce qu'aucune lumière éclairait la pièce, non même l'atmosphère était sinistre. Les volets étaient clos renforçant l'image sordide de la pièce une étrange odeur parcourait la pièce aussi et plus Ciel avançait, plus se sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait se consolidait. Le garçonnet était impatient d'en finir il ne souhaitait pas s'éterniser ici. Alors il reprit ses esprits et se dépêcha de fouiller dans l'appartement d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas non plus des heures devant lui, il se doutait bien que Claude pouvait revenir à tout moment bien que depuis ce matin il était constamment à droite et à gauche rien ne disait qu'il ne rentrerait pas entre deux dans la chambre pour récupérer quelques affaires avant le début de leur dernier cour de la matinée.

Mais bien que l'appartement ne fût pas bien grand, il avait du mal à savoir ou chercher. La pièce n'était pas en désordre loin de là, le jeune homme semblait d'un naturel maniaque, alors toute était rangé à la perfection. La chambre était soignée, très propre malgré cet air glacial. Ciel se dirigea sans plus tarder dans la chambre de Claude, contrairement aux autres élèves il avait l'air d'avoir été privilégié, en effet il n'avait pas de colocataire, il avait la chambre pour lui seul. Ciel avait appris par ses camarades que c'était également le cas pour Sebastian avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans cet établissement. Pourquoi c'est deux hommes avaient-ils eu un traitement de faveur ? Il avait déjà posé cette question aux autres élèves mais ils ne savaient pas plus que lui ou ils refusaient de lui avouer la raison.

Ses mains ne cessèrent de faire défiler des documents que Ciel avait trouvés mais elles s'immobilisèrent lorsqu'un papier attira son attention. C'était une sorte de contrat passé entre deux entreprises et pas des moindres, de grandes entreprises industrielles, enfin c'était plutôt la photocopie d'un contrat. L'œil de Ciel balayait rapidement les détails, il connaissait ces entreprises, en particulier une d'entre elle qui était assez connut et renommé. Presque aussi populaire que la Phantom company seulement elle ne sévissait pas dans le même secteur d'activité. La Phantom company occupait le marché des jouets et des sucreries, confiseries. Alors que cette entreprise avait une grande place dans le marché de la grande gastronomie à la fois française, asiatique et indienne, la Cook corporation*(complètement inventé désolée si ça existe déjà :b) Mais ce qui attira son attention fut surtout le nom du directeur de l'entreprise _Victor Michaelis,_ ce nom lui disait quelque chose, bien sûr cela lui faisait penser à Sebastian mais pas que ça. Son père Vincent Phantomhive, avait souvent traité avec cet homme s'il s'en souvenait bien, il les avait même surpris en pleine dispute au téléphone et une dispute assez violente d'ailleurs. Cette homme était vraisemblablement le père de Sebastian, Ciel ne croyait pas vraiment aux coïncidences. Serait-il possible que le père de Sebastian et le sien fut rivaux, voire ennemis ?

Il n'y a pas que cela qui tourmentait Ciel, pourquoi Claude avait ces papiers ici ? Travaillait-il pour le compte du père de Sebastian ou de l'autre entreprise ? Est-ce la raison de la soudaine disparaissions de Sebastian et du manque de présence de Claude et Joker ? D'ailleurs pourquoi Joker était mêlé à tout ça ? Avait-il un rapport entre la famille de Sebastian et la destruction de sa famille ? Mais quand cette question traversa les pensées du garçon, il secoua la tête pour se reprendre, il commençait à partir beaucoup trop loin. Ce n'était pas parce que leurs parents se connaissaient et qu'ils avaient traité des affaires ensembles que le père de Sebastian soit automatiquement mêlé à la mort de sa famille. Pourtant il avait le pressentiment qu'il devait creuser un peu plus dans cette direction peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver davantage et répondre à certaines questions qu'il se posait depuis quelques années ou bien éclaircir certains mystères qui tournait autour du ténébreux.

Ciel était absorbé par ses pensées et ses recherches si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le léger bruit que la porte fit qui signalait que quelqu'un était entré, et il n'entendit pas non plus les pas qui se rapprochait de lui. Par contre, il sentit très distinctement la main qui couvrait sa bouche avec force pour l'empêcher d'hurler et il sentit également son dos se faire plaquer contre un corps pour l'empêcher de gesticuler. L'œil écarquillé et ses sens en alerte, Ciel sentit son cœur battre plus fort témoignant de sa peur, et alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, il se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver…

* * *

><p><em>« La peur… je connais ce sentiment, je connais cet état d'esprit car pendant plusieurs semaines ce sentiment n'a cessé de me tourmenter. Nuit et jour, mon cœur battait comme un tambour dans mon corps meurtrit, j'avais peur, j'étais jeune, j'étais seul. Je suis toujours seul je suis toujours jeune mais je n'ai plus vraiment peur, comment pourrais-je avoir peur d'une chose si insignifiante alors qu'avant ça, j'avais vécu l'enfer. La peur, ce n'est pas le bref moment de panique que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se fait surprendre ou bien attrapé. Ce n'est pas ce qui fait battre ton cœur plus vite, la vrai peur c'est celle qui te trou l'estomac, celle qui t'empêche de respirer, celle que tu ressens et qui sur le moment te donne envie de mourir plutôt que de continuer à la ressentir. La vraie peur c'est celle qui te fait désirer la mort, pas celle qui te fait supplier pour que l'on te laisse vivre. Et je les ai supplié, oh oui, je voulais qu'<em>_**il**__ m'achève, qu'__**il**__ arrête de me faire souffrir de m'inspirer ce sentiment qui m'a détruit. Seulement lorsque la peur s'empare de toi, tu ne peux plus en échapper, tu es prisonnier de son piège mortel… »_

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Pas trop déçu ? En tout cas je publierais le prochain au plus vite ^^ laissez des reviews et surtout n'oubliez pas de me dire quel prochaine longue fic vous voulez que j'écris parmi celle que je vous propose sur mon profil Merci !<p> 


	17. XVI Trahison et déception

**Mayu-chan :** Hey ! Salut à touss, j'espère que vous allez bien ^^ oui oui je suis un peu en retard, avec les vacances j'ai un peu plus de mal à me mettre à écrire mais vous savez ce que c'est ^^'' Avec cette chaleur on a facilement la flemme, enfin bref, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, en particulier si je vous apprends que dans les 2 prochains chapitres qui suivront, la relation entre Ciel et Sebastian va prendre plus d'envergure ^^.

* * *

><p><strong>AUSSI : <strong>je voulais prévenir ceux qui me lisse, déjà merci sincèrement de continuer à me suivre, malgré mais retard répétitif ^^ et aussi j'aimerais vraiment que vous me donniez vos avis concernant la prochaine fic que je vais écrire alors, s'il vous plait j'ai **VRAIMENT **besoin de vous, aider moi à commencer par la bonne fic en allant sur mon profil pour voir ce que je vous propose et en donnant votre avis par review ou par MP ou tout simplement dites-moi laquelle vous préférez Merci ! D'avance :)

**toroko-sama : **donc voila enfinnn la suite dsl de t'avoir fait attendre un peu plus de 2 semaines ^^ ''. Donc pour ne pas te laisser aller dans une mauvaise direction, je t'arrete toute suite, Ciel et Sebastian n'ont pas de passé commun si Sebastian a l'impression d'avoir vu la marque sur le dos de Ciel c'est parce qu'il s'agit de la marque qu'il a trouvé inscrit dans le morceau de papier qu'il a refilé a Undertaker, fallait repartir loin ^^. Mais puisque Sebastian a à peine vu la marque sur le dos il n'a pas pu faire le lien. Après j'avoue que l'idée de faire avancer Sebastian vers Ciel pour que celui-ci retourne son cadet pour mieux voir la marque et ainsi le toucher sur les hanche me tenté mais je voulais encore faire durer le plaisir (pour moi) et le supplice (pour toi ! :D) . Ensuite je vais un peu défendre Joker, ^^ le pauvre tu le démolie COMPLÉTEMENT PTDR je vois que tu ne l'aime pas trop lui… tu le casses a tout mais chapitre. Mais le pauvre essai de protéger ses amis et leur secret rien de plus… OK j'avoue qu'il a du culot sa je ne te l'enlève pas mais il faut bien qu'il garde le secret. Enfin bref en ce qui concerne le fait que le père ou Sebastian peut avoir un rapport avec la mort de ses parents, je te laisse le découvrir plus tard ) Merci pour m'avoir guidé en ce qui concerne le choix de ma prochaine fic j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**aviva94 : **et voilà la suite… j'espère que ça te plaira et en ce qui concerne tes interrogations tu pourras trouver pour certaines questions des réponses dans ce chapitre

**JuliaLoveKuro :** Aaaah ! ça fait plaisir vu qu'il n'y avait pas Sebastian j'avais peur que le chapitre soit légèrement assommant mais puisqu'il ta plus je suis contente ! ^^ et Sebastian revient dans ce chapitre je te laisse découvrir…

**lalala1995 : **Merci ^^ je suis ravie que le rythme de l'histoire te plait je te laisse lire la suite ^^…

**Zazou 54 : **Salut ! ^^ heureuse de découvrir une nouvelle lectrice ^^, je suis contente que l'histoire te plait ^^ . En ce qui concerne Ciel tu as tout à fait raison, Ciel projette ce masque d'indifférence pour se protéger et pour ne plus souffrir mais également parce qu'il considère que les sentiments sont des faiblesses.

Pour la relation Ciel / Sebastian… oui je ne veux pas trop être excessive sachant d'abord que aucun des deux ne se considère comme gay, je les laisse découvrir les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent réciproquement l'un pour l'autre. Mais l'histoire va avancer et leur relation aussi et j'ai peur que ça ne te plaise pas tellement si tu n'es pas yaoiste. Car plus leur sentiments se développeront plus les gestes de chacun seront nettement moins chaste, sachant en plus que le rated soit M il y aura des lemon ^^''. J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier l'histoire malgré leur relation et les artifices ^^.

Donc pour Joker… Aaaah enfin quelqu'un qu'il l'aime bien ! toute le monde le dénigre le pauvre mais il n'en pêche que c'est quelqu'un de très Très sincère et adorable. Evidement il apprécie énormément Ciel, il veut le protéger mais aussi se rapprocher de lui. C'est pourquoi il a un peu peur de la relation de Ciel et Sebastian, il connait le passé du ténébreux et c'est que c'est un coureur qui aime avoir tout quand il veut alors il se fait du souci. Après je préfère te prévenir tes doutes sur Joker ne sont pas du tout justifier. Je préfère te le dire plutôt que tu te lances dans une mauvaise direction mais Joker n'a rien à voir avec le passé de Ciel. Ils ont juste subie des traumatismes un peu semblables

En ce qui concerne l'homme au chapeau tu n'as pas toute a fait tort pour certaines choses mais tu pars un peu trop loin… XD et Sebastian ne veut pas briser Ciel. En ce qui concerne l'identité de l'homme au chapeau je préfère laisser l'histoire parler ^^ et faire planer le doute…

Voilà j'espère avoir répondu à quelques-unes de tes questions, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que ça continuera )

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre XVI : Trahison et déception<strong>_

_« Dans ce monde où beaucoup pensent que le bonheur existe et qu'ils peuvent l'obtenir en travaillant dur, je suis l'un de ceux qui pensent que le bonheur en ce monde n'existe pas. Comment pourrais-je bien croire en un bonheur lorsqu'on m'a enlevé les seules personnes qui faisaient ma joie. Mes parents… Père… Mère vous me manquez tellement… pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à mes côtés alors que j'en ai tant besoin ? Vous m'avez trahi, vous aussi ? Vous m'avez laissé seul dans ce monde où je ne suis plus rien sans vous, pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec vous ? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas sauvé de cet enfer ? Comme Dieu vous m'avez abandonné et maintenant je suis seul. Seul face à mes tourments, à mes cauchemars, ma tristesse, je suis seul, seul, SEUL… seul … .Toi aussi, comme eux tu m'as abandonné, Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que je t'ai menti… ?»_

* * *

><p>Une respiration se faisait lente et régulière alors qu'une autre accélérait au rythme des secondes qui s'écoulaient. De son front des gouttes de sueurs perlaient témoignant de l'angoisse qui terrassait le garçon à ce moment-là. Ciel se demandait ce qui allait lui arriver… Qui était l'homme qui le retenait avec une poigne d'acier ? Qu'allait-t-il faire de lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu arriver ? Comment était-il entré ? Seulement les secondes passaient et l'homme derrière lui ne faisait pas un mouvement il n'esquissait pas un seul son et ça commençait à inquiéter le plus jeune.<p>

La main sur la bouche du plus jeune se desserra un peu et enfin une voix s'éleva dans la pièce. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » demande l'homme. Ciel tourna la tête vers l'homme en question et le reconnut mais cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça. Après tout il était dans sa chambre, Ciel le repoussa pour retrouver sa mobilité, l'homme aux yeux jaunâtres le regardait curieusement. Le garçonnet soutenait le regard jaune de l'autre sans broncher, comme il avait si bien fait la dernière fois. Pendant plusieurs minutes aucun des deux ne parlèrent, ils se dévisagèrent, tout simplement. Mais Claude reprit rapidement cet air froid qu'il a constamment sur le visage et se rapprocha de Ciel qui lui recula.

-« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? » Claude continuait son manège et s'amusait de la réaction du plus jeune qui reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait vert lui, si bien que le plus jeune ne tarda pas à se retrouver coincer par le mur.

-« On dirait que tu es coincé » lui fit remarquer l'homme avec un sourire narquois alors qu'il finissait son chemin jusqu'à se retrouver devant le plus jeune, séparé d'à peine 2 ou 3 centimètres. Ciel n'appréciait pas du tout cette proximité, il toisa méchamment son ainé de son regard glacial.

-« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je te signale que l'intrus c'est toi. Alors je te le redemande pour la dernière fois… » L'homme se pencha vers le plus jeune en posant chaque mains sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage du garçon qui ne cillait pas. « … Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

-« Ca me regarde ! » répond agressivement Ciel toute en gardant son impassibilité. Il vit légèrement l'homme devant lui sourire narquoisement.

-« Oh ! Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ça ne me regarde pas, alors que **tu** es dans ma chambre à fouiller dans **mes **papiers » Claude regardait bien consciencieusement ce que tenait le plus jeune dans ses mains. Mais Ciel continuait à rester muet et à le toiser. « C'est inutile, tu devrais parler, sinon tu sais bien que je ne te laisserais pas partir d'ici… »

-« Les cours vont commencer » dit posément le plus jeune

-« Ca n'a pas d'importance… » Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et Ciel n'aimait pas ça. Cela lui faisait penser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Alois.

-« Dois-je répéter la question ou… » L'homme prit le menton du garçon de sa main forçant Ciel à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui n'a pas plus du tout au garçonnet qui gifla ladite main « **ne me touche pa- » **Claude plaqua violement Ciel sur le mur en maintenant les bras du garçon plus haut sur le mur, l'immobilisant. Le garçon serra des dents.

Le regard de Claude se fit plus féroce plus hostile « Je crains que tu ne sois pas réellement en situation d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! » Les mains se resserrèrent encore plus sur les frêles bras du plus jeune, qui ne put empêcher une grimace de franchir ses lèvres à cause de la douleur.

-« Arrête ! » s'irrita Ciel

-« C'est bon ? Tu es prêt à parler »

-« Oooh mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous dans cette famille à être aussi obstiné pour pas grand-chose ! » Cracha Ciel il en avait marre d'être toujours celui qui devait avouer et jamais celui qui recueillait les informations qui l'intéressait.

-« Tu fais référence à Sebastian, mais il est loin d'être comme moi, ses méthodes sont moins radicales que les miennes et surement moins douloureuses… » Continue-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant. A la mention du nom de Sebastian, le garçonnet se reprit et regarda de nouveau Claude

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Qui ça » demanda faussement l'homme aux yeux jaunâtres.

-« SEBASTIAN ! Tu savais très bien de qui je parlais ! » Ciel perdait contenance.

-« Je me demande bien ce que tu lui trouves… » Pensa tout haut Claude « par contre je vois parfaitement ce que lui, te trouve… » Un de ses longs doigt diaphragme vint caresser la pommette rebondit du garçon qui sur le coup se raidit automatiquement « _mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous !_ » Pensa le plus jeune qui n'arrêtait pas d'attirer des gens étranges. La main de Claude se retira du visage enfantin « Sebastian a toujours aimé s'amuser avec ses proies » ricana l'homme. _« Ses proies ? Comment ça ? »_

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

-« D'après toi ? Tu crois que Sebastian se rapproche de toi pour quelle raison ? Pour ton joli minois ? Ma foi je suppose que c'est aussi pour ça… Sebastian aime et a toujours aimé jouer avec les personnes qui l'intéressaient. D'après toi pourquoi Sebastian n'avait-il pas de colocataire avant toi ?

-« … » Ciel se tût, c'est l'une des questions parmi des centaines qu'il se posait.

-« Sache qu'avant toi, Sebastian avait déjà eu d'autres colocataires, seulement jamais aucun d'entre eux ne sont restés, tous ont voulu changer d'établissement après avoir subi les traitements de Sebastian. » L'œil unique de Ciel s'écarquilla.

-« Tu men- »

-« Mens ? Pourquoi je mentirais ? Sebastian ne s'est-il pas rapproché de toi ? N'a-t-il pas essayé d'en découvrir plus sur toi ? Alors que lui ne ta rien dit sur lui »

-« Non il n'essaie pas de- »

-« Dans découvrir plus sur toi ? Tu es naïf, t'a-t-il déjà parlé de lui ? De ses secrets je suppose que non puisque tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il est absent aujourd'hui »

-« Tu essais de m'embrouiller ! C'est de ta faute s'il n'est pas là ! » Il essayait de reprendre l'avantage de la situation mais s'était peine perdu…

-« de** ma **faute ? Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ? »

-« J'ai remarqué l'ecchymose dans ton cou ! Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes battu »

Claude considéra le plus jeune de ses yeux or d'un air impassible puis il reprit rapidement un sourire « tu es naïf mais perspicace, je te concède au moins ça »

-« Alors j'ai raison ! Où est Sebastian ! » S'énerva Ciel

-« Si tu es venu dans ma chambre dans l'intention de trouver des réponses qui expliquerai la raison de son absence je te conseille d'aller fouiller dans sa propre chambre » reprit d'un air désinvolte Claude qui s'éloigna de Ciel pour aller s'assoir sur son canapé

-« Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel après coup décontenancé par le comportement de Claude et par le changement de situation. Claude tourna le visage vers Ciel et sourit d'un air sournois « tu comprendras »

Sachant que Ciel n'obtiendrait rien de plus de ça part, il prit la direction de la porte. Il passa à côté du canapé de Claude alors celui-ci en profita pour accrocher le bras du plus jeune d'un geste vif et calculé. Le garçon se retrouva pencher juste en face du visage de Claude, quelques centimètres les séparaient. « Je te conseille vivement de ne pas revenir fouiner ici, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi gentil »

-« Ah parce que tu l'étais là ! » s'offusqua faussement le plus jeune, qui essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux, inutile. Claude sourit encore plus devant l'audace du garçon décidément celui-ci n'avait peur de rien, il avait du cran ce petit, il était très intéressant. « Méfis-toi la prochaine fois… je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement et sans que je n'ai eu de compensation…» Ciel avait compris l'allusion que l'homme lui faisait, Claude le dégoutait ! Comment Alois pouvait aimer une telle personne, enfin Alois n'était pas mieux dans son genre.

-« et… tu me lâches maintenant » demande Ciel impassible, comme depuis le début qu'il était dans cette pièce. Ils continuèrent à se toiser pendant quelques minutes pour que chacun puisse imprimer l'expression que l'un et l'autre avait à ce moment-là. Puis doucement Claude lâcha le bras du plus jeune qui se releva rapidement pour enfin sortir de cet appartement sordide et pour échapper à son propriétaire.

* * *

><p>La pause était terminée et les élèves rejoignirent leur dernier cours de la matinée. Ciel n'avait pas eu le temps de retourner à l'appartement entre deux alors il cherchera surement après ses cours puisqu'il finissait plus tôt que d'habitude. En rejoignant la classe le regard du garçonnet et du ténébreux aux yeux jaunâtre s'accrochèrent sans vouloir se lâcher. Dans ce regard, Ciel espérait transmettre tout le dégoût, la haine que cet homme lui inspirait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son regard plaisait énormément au ténébreux qui ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus sournois. Le cours commença et les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur mêlé, mais dans son dos le plus jeune sentit un regard insistant braqué sur lui. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait encore de Claude mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour confirmer son hypothèse, il comprit que le regard qui le transperçait de toute part était celui d'Alois. Son regard semblait lui envoyer des éclairs, Ciel n'en fit pas plus attention et se retourna pour écouter le professeur et ainsi suivre de nouveau le cours. Mais bien qu'il essayait de se convaincre que prêté d'intention a Alois n'avait pas d'importance il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de ses yeux qui le foudroyait.<p>

Sans qu'il ne s'en rend compte la sonnerie retentit et il rangea ses affaires afin de rejoindre le prochain cours. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Alois qui d'ailleurs continuait de le toiser. Pourquoi lui en voulait-t-il au juste ? Après avoir rangé tout correctement il sortit de la salle. Ciel se rendit compte à l'instant que Joker n'était pas présent… .Le garçonnet soupira bruyamment, il était réellement impatient d'en finir avec cette journée qui continuait de l'exaspéré.

Tout d'un coup, le plus jeune sentit qu'on exerçait une forte pression sur son épaule, ses sourcils se courbèrent et il se retourna rapidement pour voir quel était l'impudent qui osait le déranger dans ses réflexions. Mais après la colère se fut l'étonnement qui passa sur son visage. Un blondinet aux yeux bleu clair semblant en furie, était là, devant lui, à attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! » Commença le cadet agressivement, il en avait marre de ses regards électrisant.

-« tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège sans doute ! » cracha méchamment le blond

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ! Quel manège ? »

-« Je veux que tu restes loin de Claude ! Il est à moi ! » En disant cela le blond accrocha la chemise du plus jeune

-« Claude… ? Non attend, tu n'es tout de même pas sérieux ? Tu crois sincèrement que je m'intéresse à lui ? Si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, c'est un homme ! » S'offusqua le garçonnet aux cheveux bleuté qui repoussa les mains qui l'étreignaient avec force.

-« Et alors ? Ça te dérange si c'est un homme, c'est ça ? Tu vas me faire croire ça ? Ne me fais pas rire j'ai vu comment tu regardais Sebastian ! Que ce soit pendant les cours ou au sport » Ricana Alois en croisant des bras

Le visage de Ciel se teint d'un rouge honorable. « Ce n'e- » il voulait crier que ce qu'Alois racontait été totalement faux mais il n'y parvenait pas, sa bouche ne lui permettait pas de former les lettres qui le lui permettrai.

-« Alors ? Toi-même tu sais que c'est la vérité, enfin bref je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, alors je t'interdis de t'AP- »

-« Ça suffit ! Tais-toi, imbécile! Comme si ton Claude m'intéressait si tu veux savoir je n'ai aucune sympathie pour lui et encore plus il me dégoute ! Alors ne t'imagine pas n'importe quoi et puis tu l'as dit toi-même non ? Selon ce que tu m'as dit, je m'intéresserai à Sebastian et non à Claude »

-« tu peux très bien jouer sur les deux tableaux ! »

-« C'est bon ! Arrête je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! J'ai ma dignité et je ne m'intéresse pas aux hommes, j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter figure-toi que de me caser avec quelqu'un ! D'ailleurs je ne m'approche pas de Claude et si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'il ne m'approche pas tu n'as qu'à lui dire ! Ça m'arrangerait aussi tu vois. Bon si tu as fini on va pouvoir ENFIN rejoindre le prochain cours qui d'ailleurs à du déjà commencer avec toutes ces sottises » maugréa le plus jeune en reprenant sa marche jusqu'à la prochaine classe ou ils avaient normalement cours, il pressa un peu le pas surtout qu'Alois le suivait et continuait ses élucubrations.

* * *

><p>C'est avec un long soupir de soulagement que le jeune garçon à l'œil droit bandé rentra dans son appartement. L'après-midi avait été longue très TRES longue ! Il maudissait ce foutu blond qui ne comprenait rien à la vie et qui était jaloux comme un tigre. Toute l'après-midi il l'avait collé pour voir s'il ne draguerait pas en cachette son bel éphèbe. C'était le comble ! Non seulement il n'avait rien trouvé par rapport à Sebastian, en plus il s'était fait choppé par l'autre ténébreux et avait eu une altercation avec lui mais en plus, pour couronner le tout il fallait que ce bond le fasse littéralement chier ! Oui c'était le mot exact, certes, vulgaire mais il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour dire à quel point Ciel était blasé de tout cela. Et maintenant le voilà à l'appartement, Sebastian n'était toujours pas revenu, Joker, lui par contre était revenu au prochain cours. Bien sûr il avait posé des questions mais l'autre ne lui avait bien entendu rien dit, il s'était contenté de sourire et de lui dire que toute aller bien ! Raaaaah qu'est-ce que Ciel n'aimait pas qu'on le laisse dans l'ignorance ! Et c'est dans cela qu'il nageait depuis ce matin voir depuis le début qu'il était arrivé dans cette école.<p>

Bien qu'une petite sieste n'aurait pas était de trop le jeune préféra se rendre dans l'immédiat dans la chambre du ténébreux. Alors il ouvra la porte et commença à pénétrer dans celle-ci qui était plus accueillante que celle de son cousin si austère. En y réfléchissant bien s'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans sa chambre, à cette idée ses joues se teintèrent d'un petit rose. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas mais cela le rendait bizarre de pouvoir être dans la chambre de Sebastian. Elle était grande, elle dégageait quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant, tout le contraire de la chambre de Claude. Le rougissement des joues du cadet s'intensifia lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la chambre du ténébreux était imprégnée de son odeur. Ciel s'était très vite rendu compte que Sebastian dégageait une délicate odeur, mais il ne parvenait pas à deviner ce que s'était… peut-être du jasmin ?

Enfin Ciel reprit ses esprits et essaya d'oublier l'odeur pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il cherchait, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait et où il devait le chercher mais comme il l'avait fait précédemment dans la chambre de Claude, Ciel se dirigea vers le bureau de Sebastian et fouilla un peu dans les papiers. Cependant, il n'y trouva pas grand-chose, les papiers semblaient peu importants et il semblait que cela ne soit pas ce qu'il cherchait. Est-ce que Claude l'aurait berné ? Après tout c'est possible, il avait surement voulu le manipuler de façon à ce qu'il oubli ce qu'il était venu chercher. Mais déjà qu'est-ce que Ciel cherchait au juste ? C'est bien beau de fouiller mais s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait trouver… Après celui qui l'avait quasiment poussé à chercher dans la chambre de Sebastian s'était Claude et pour quelle raison déjà… ? Ah oui c'était par rapport au fait que Sebastian tentait d'en savoir plus sur lui… mais comment avaient-ils pu en arrivait là ? A la base, si Ciel faisait des recherches c'était juste pour savoir où était Sebastian et pour savoir ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son cousin. Alors pourquoi est-il réellement dans la chambre de Sebastian ?

Décidément, il ne savait plus où il en était ! L'œil valide de Ciel se promenait un peu partout dans la chambre du ténébreux. Celle-ci n'était pas trop remplit, il y avait un lit à deux places, une armoire plus ou moins grande, un bureau, des étagères et une bibliothèque. Ciel se rapprocha de la bibliothèque, lui-même n'en avait pas en plus elle était bien fournit, il y avait tout type de livre que ce soit pour le divertissement que pour le travail. Ciel sourit quand il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Sebastian lire, d'ailleurs en avait-il le temps ? Il semblait être un homme très occupé, surtout ces derniers temps !

Le sourire de Ciel s'effaça rapidement le remplaçant par un air perplexe. On pouvait voir que la bibliothèque était très bien rangée et entretenu mais Ciel perçu un papier dépassant d'un livre, ce qui attira son attention. Il tira le morceau de papier se trouvent dans un livre qui était une sorte de manuel, il tira également le livre de l'étagère, curieux. Son visage ce crispa lorsqu'il lut sur la couverture « deus me relinquit », Signes et symboles occultes écrit juste en bas du titre. Le jeune Ciel avait déjà pris des cours de latin dans le passé et ces mots il les connaissait, « _dieu m'a abandonné_ ». Alors sans perdre plus de temps il ouvrit le papier plié en deux, et à la vue de ce que contenait le papier l'œil de Ciel s'écarquilla tellement il était sous le choc. Comment et pourquoi ? Se demandait le garçonnet. Comment Sebastian avait eu connaissance de cette chose ? Pourquoi avait-il en possession ce symbole ? L'aurait-il dupé ? Lui aurait-il mentit ?

Les mains de Ciel commencèrent à trembler, tellement la colère l'envahissait. En effet sur ce papier il y avait le sceau qui avait été gravé sur son dos à jamais. Est-ce que cela signifie que Sebastian savait ? Où est-ce encore autre chose ? Mais comment avait-il mis la main sur ce papier !

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, une voix familière, le garçon se retourna et regarda la personne qui venait de faire son apparition. Et c'était lui ! Lui qu'il attendait depuis le début de la journée, lui qu'il voulait voir depuis des heures, lui, lui seulement lui ! Lui qui se présentait enfin devant ses yeux et pourtant à ce moment précis Ciel ne tenait mais alors pas du tout à le voir, mais pas du tout. Pas après ce qu'il venait de découvrir non il lui fallait encore du temps pour assimiler tout ça. Et malgré que le ténébreux lui ait posé une question il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à le fixer, toujours avec le même air étonné.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? » demanda-t-il se rendant compte de l'état de son cadet et surtout ce rendant compte qu'il avait quelque chose dans les mains. Mais de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il en retournait alors il entreprit de se rapprocher du cadet « Qu'est-ce que c'est Ciel ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? » Le comportement de son cadet commençait à l'inquiéter, c'est rare de ne pas le voir riposter.

C'est après ces dernières questions posées que Ciel réagit enfin, d'un geste vif il tendit le morceau de papier au ténébreux, la colère voilait l'œil de Ciel. « C'est quoi ça ! »

Lorsque le ténébreux reconnut le symbole il s'immobilisa. Pourquoi fallait-il que Ciel fouille dans ses affaires et qu'il trouve ce foutu papier ! Non, pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sebastian redessine ce symbole après avoir donné l'original a Undertaker, vous pouvez lui dire pourquoi ?! Parce qu'il était CON voilà pourquoi et voilà ce qu'il se répété indéfiniment ! « Pourquoi as-tu fouillé dans ma chambre ! » ne se laissant nullement perturbait le ténébreux riposta aussitôt.

-« TU TE FOIS DE MOI ! » Hurla presque le cadet, rouge de rage ! « POURQUOI TU AS CA DANS TA CHAMBRE ! Et me dit pas que c'est une coïncidence, Oh non ! Ne fais surtout pas l'ignorant ! Et n'essaie pas de détourner la situation ! »

-« je ne détourne rien, je constate ! Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre et je ne dois rien dire ! » S'irrita Sebastian

-« J'en ai bien le droit ! Tu t'es bien permis de fouiller dans mon passé ! »

-« D'abord calme-toi ! Je n'ai rien fait de particulier ! Ce symbole je l'ai trouvé le soir où tu es revenu trempé et terrorisé. Je l'ai trouvé par terre alors je l'ai récupéré, je ne vois pas le mal ! »

-« Tu ne vois pas le mal ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? »

-« Ça aurait changé quelque chose ? »

-« J- » Ciel aurait voulu dire que oui, mais la vérité c'est que cela n'aurait rien changé, il n'aurait rien dit ou pire encore il aurait menti.

-« Tu vois ! Ça n'aurait rien changé du tout, tu ne m'aurais rien dit, tu ne me dis jamais rien. Alors comme tu es têtu et borné il faut bien que j'aille trouver mes réponses moi-même ! »

Cette phrase fit piquer un fard au cadet « des réponses toi-même ? Comment ça… ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Sebastian se rendit très vite de la bourde qu'il avait faite, alors il se tut et Ciel comprit.

-« Alors… c'est vrai ? Tu fais des recherches sur moi ? Sur mon passé ! »

-« Il le faut bien ! Comment veux-tu que je comprenne après, tu ne me dis rien ! »

-« Mais toi non plus ! Ou étais-tu aujourd'hui par exemple ? » Lui demanda-t-il. Mais Sebastian reprit son calme et ne répondit pas, restant impassible.

-« Tu vois ! Tu ne dis rien toi aussi et tu espères que je te dise quelque chose ? Claude avait raison… » Constata le plus jeune. Mais celui-ci qui avait détourné le regard ne se rendit pas compte qu'à l'entente de ce seul mot dans sa bouche avait fait bouillonné de colère le ténébreux qui se propulsa sur le cadet le plaquant rudement au mur. Ciel gémit et regarda étonné le ténébreux. C'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait du mal, s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait autant en colère et surtout s'était la première fois qu'il le regarda de cette façon. Et ce regard lui faisait mal, son cœur lui faisait mal.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

-«** Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Claude avait raison » **?! » Cracha le ténébreux qui toisa méchamment le plus jeune

Mais Ciel ne répondait pas, grosse erreur d'ailleurs le mutisme du plus jeune irrita d'autant plus Sebastian qui resserra son étreinte. Ce qui mettait Sebastian dans une rage pareille c'est le fait que le garçon avait apparemment discuté avec son cousin, et ça il ne l'acceptait pas ! Sebastian n'a jamais été très partageur quand il tenait à quelque chose, il refusait de voir ce quelque chose dans les mains d'une autre personne. Et actuellement, le quelque chose auquel il tenait depuis quelque temps était ce jeune garçon à l'œil droit bandé qui semblait attirer pas mal de problème. Mais encore il pouvait accepter que d'autres personnes le touche comme Joker ou Soma, même Alois. Oui toute le monde avait le droit de se l'approprier amicalement sans bien sûr ne jamais aller trop loin, tout le monde… sauf Claude, sauf son cousin si détestable. Non ! Celui-là, lui avait suffisamment dérobé de choses, alors imaginer Ciel en compagnie de Claude et que le jeune garçon clame ou et fort qu'il avait confiance en Claude et que soit dit en « il avait raison » pour il ne savait quel raison d'ailleurs, ça l'horripilait !

Le cadet essayait de ne pas paraitre perturbé par ce regard mais il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait du mal. Ce regard lui glaçait le sang maintenant il comprenait pourquoi tout le monde se tenait à carreau quand Sebastian était en colère. Il se souvient du jour où il l'avait sauvé des bras d'Alois et que pendant que lui était dans les bras chaud et réconfortant du ténébreux, Alois, lui, subissait les foudres de Sebastian et surtout qu'il soutenait un regard en tout point identique au regard qu'il soutenait présentement. Oui le regard de Sebastian était dévastateur et il se rendit très vite compte que son propre regard de glace ne faisait pas le poids face à cette froideur qu'affichait le ténébreux.

Quand la poigne de l'ainé s'était resserré Ciel avait lâché un couinement plaintif signifiant qu'il avait mal mais le ténébreux n'en fit rien, il s'en fichait éperdument, tout ce qui semblait compter, pour l'instant s'était que Ciel lui réponde.

-« **Ne me fais pas répéter, CIEL ! » **_Encore !_se dit-il, s'était décidément sa journée !

**-« Tu veux savoir quoi ! **Déjà tu vas me lâcher, tu me fais mal IMBECILE ! Ensuite pourquoi tu te mets en colère ! C'est moi qui suis censé être haineux, pas toi ! Je t'interdis d'inverser les rôles ! Oui Claude avait raison et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que tripe imbécile que tu es, tu m'as caché des choses ! Et que Claude me l'a dit ! Je ne voulais pas le croire, je ne l'ai pas cru d'ailleurs si je fouillais dans ta chambre c'était pour savoir pourquoi, TOI abruti fini, était ABSENT toute la journée ! » S'écria Ciel à bout de souffle alors qu'il avait fini sa tirade.

-« Claude ne t'aurait pas adressé la parole si facilement ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! » Sebastian restait buté sur le fait que Ciel et Claude s'étaient adressé la parole et ça ne voulait pas partir de son esprit. Bien que le ténébreux avait relevé la légère inquiétude qui avait assombrit les traits du plus jeune lorsqu'il avait parlé de son absence il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de sa colère.

-« Claude était en retard, il était blessé aussi… »

-« Et Alors ? » se demanda le ténébreux qui ne voyait pas le rapport entre sa question et la réponse du plus jeune

-« Alors ? Alors j'ai facilement fait le lien entre ton absence soudaine et le retard de ton cousin ainsi que de ses blessures, c'est évident que vous vous être battu, lui-même me l'a avoué. Si Claude et moi avons parlé c'est parce que je voulais savoir qu'est-ce qui t'était arrivé, et comme personne ne voulait rien me dire comme tu l'as si bien dit je suis allé chercher mes propres réponses. Je me suis introduit dans l'appartement de Claude et j'ai fouillé et je suppose que tu peux t'imaginer facilement la suite… Claude est rentré, il m'a surpris et il m'a demandé des explications »

Le ténébreux le regarda les yeux écarquillés semi-surprit, semi-irrité « C'est une blague ? »

-« CA EN A L'AIR !? LACHE-MOI MAINTENANT ! » Hurla le cadet en se tortillant dans tous les sens pour faire lâcher prise au ténébreux qui pourtant ne relâcha pas sa prise

Très vite Sebastian reprit contenance et reprit son air coléreux fixant ses iris sur le garçonnet « Comment as-tu pu être aussi imprudent, aussi idiot ? C'est décevant ! »

-« que-»

-« Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Claude tu m'entends ! » Cria Sebastian en agrippant le cou mince du cadet qui mit ses mains sur celle qui tenait son cou pour tenter de les retirer.

-« Pourquoi ! D'abord je t'interdis de m'insulter ! Toi plus que n'importe quelle autre personne ! Et puis toi ! Qui ne se gêne pas pour se mêler de mes histoires pourquoi je devrais m'arrêter là, hein ? » Un rictus narquois prit place sur les lèvres de Ciel.

Pourtant Sebastian était en ne peut plus sérieux à propos de cela et resserra une nouvelle fois sa prise qui cette fois si était sur le cou du garçonnet l'étranglant à moitié. Il fit le regard le plus tueur qu'il n'avait jamais lancé jusqu'à présent et d'une voix agressive, il proliféra des menaces à l'encontre du plus jeune. « **Ne joue pas à ça Ciel, oh vraiment ne joue pas à ça **! J'ai été beaucoup trop gentil et patient avec toi mais tu vas apprendre à me connaitre ! Ma vie ne te concerne pas ! Mes affaires non plus ! Je te conseille de ne pas avancer plus loin… »

Le cœur de Ciel battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, il avait mal, de plus en plus mal et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la main qui l'étranglait au passage. Non, s'était les paroles du ténébreux qui lui causait des blessures qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

-« Alors que toi tu as le droit ! Moi je n'ai pas le droit d'allé chercher mes réponses mais toi si ! Moi, je dois me taire et te dire ce que je suis, ce que j'ai vécu ! Ce qui me torture mais toi tu peux garder tes secrets, ne pas les partager ! » C'était plus une plainte qu'autre chose les forces du plus jeune s'évanouirent petite à petite, son cœur le faisait souffrir.

Avec un sourire de dédain Sebastian reprit sans avoir remarqué le ton que Ciel avait pris, sans avoir remarqué dans quel état le plus jeune était, sans avoir remarqué son regard remplit de tristesse. A ce moment-là tout ce que Sebastian voyait s'était un garçon capricieux qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs « me dire ce que tu es, et ce que tu as vécu ? Jamais, non jamais tu ne m'as jamais rien dit de tout ça. Tu vois, je ne suis pas dupe Ciel ! Tu ne me dis rien et tu tais tes secrets, mais pire tu me mens ! Ne crois pas que j'ai cru une seconde à l'excuse que tu m'as sorti pour la drôle de balafre dans ton dos, je sais que tu as menti ! »

Ciel se sentit mal et ne dit rien car c'était vrai, il avait menti pour que Sebastian ne pose pas plus de questions mais il n'aurait jamais cru que Sebastian aurait su qu'il avait menti.

Sebastian relâcha le plus jeune, qui couvrit automatiquement de ses mains son cou blessé. « C'est bon ! C'est fini maintenant » Ciel leva son visage pour regarder Sebastian

-« Je ne suis plus un gamin Ciel ! Tu fais ta vie, je fais la mienne ! Tu compares de situations qui n'ont rien à voir, je voulais t'aidé mais tu ne m'écoutes pas alors que toi tu t'immisces volontairement dans ma vie ! Alors écoute moi, je ne chercherais plus quoi que ce soit sur toi, je ne te poserais plus de questions, de toute manière tu dois être content, non ? C'est toi qui me repousse sans cesse, mais rassure-toi j'ai compris et je ne chercherais plus. Et je te conseille d'en faire autant » Sebastian se retourna se préparant à sortir de l'appartement mais avant ça il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le plus jeune en le toisant méchamment « Par contre si tu te mêles une fois de plus de mes affaires ou si tu tentes encore un contact avec Claude, notre relation risque de fortement se compliquer ! Je n'aime pas les fouines, je te préviens… ne m'oblige pas à m'occuper de toi » dit-il froidement avant de claquer la porte.

Ciel n'avait pas bougé depuis que Sebastian l'avait relâché, il n'avait rien dit en le voyant partir. Il avait peur de l'intonation de sa voix, il savait que s'il disait quelque chose celle-ci aurait tremblé montrant à quel point Ciel était bouleversé. Depuis la mort de ses parents, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Son cœur battait douloureusement, sa gorge l'irrité, ses lèvres étaient sèche. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé lorsque la porte d'entrée s'était refermée sur le ténébreux. Pourtant Ciel devrait être heureux, non ? Sebastian ne se mêlerait plus de ses secrets et lui ficherait la paix maintenant. Il ne sera plus là, toujours derrière lui à lui lancer des remarques agaçantes, et il n'aurait plus à supporter ses sourires, de suffisances, de complaisances qu'il affichait toujours.

Les genoux du garçon lâchèrent le garçon se retrouva à genoux sur le sol. De son œil visible il regarda ce qu'il tenait encore en main et lorsqu'il vit le papier avec le sceau il le réduit en millier de morceau tellement la colère lui brulait les membres. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le sol, haletant légèrement par l'effort qu'il avait fourni à réduire ce morceau de papier en charpie. Il sera les dents et les points et frappa de manière colérique le sol avec ses petits points « fait chier ! » cria-t-il vulgairement à cause de la rage qui l'étreignait et de la tristesse qui se répandait dans son cœur meurtri

* * *

><p>« <em>Je vis dans un monde ou la déception fait partie intégralement du quotidien. Je suis déçu par ceux qui m'entourent et je déçois également. Mes parents mon déçu pour m'avoir abandonné, mes anciens amis m'ont déçu pour m'avoir repoussé. Mais jamais j'ai été déçu par mon propre comportement pourtant à cause de toi non seulement je me déçois mais toi-même, tu me déçois. Tu m'as déçu en me parlant de cette façon, en n'ayant pas répondu totalement à mes questions mais surtout pour avoir baissé les bras… .Je me déçois d'avoir réagi de cette façon, de ne pas avoir pu esquisser un geste, une parole, mais surtout d'avoir ressenti un sentiment qui m'a serré le cœur. Pourquoi me suis-je accroché à toi alors que je m'étais juré de ne jamais plus rien ressentir ? Aujourd'hui j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas compter sur toi, j'ai compris que, comme les autres, tu étais parti… » <em>

* * *

><p>Reviews ? ^^<p> 


	18. XVII La fin du jeu!

**Mayu-chan**** :** Salut à tousss, alors tout d'abord comme d'habitude je commencerais par m'excuser pour mon retard d'une semaine au moins ^^ » (pas fier d'elle :/) mais j'étais partie quelques jours en vacance sans internet et sans mon ordi mais me revoilà et avant que je ne reprenne les cours j'espère bien publier plusieurs chapitre et avancer un peu dans cette histoire pour enfin pouvoir passé peut-être à une autre long fic.

Je suis triste que vous soyez si peu nombreux à m'avoir laissé des avis, sur quelle fic vous aimeriez que j'écrive après celle-ci, sachant que j'ai écrit les idées sur mon profil et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me décider. J'hésite en particulier sur deux d'entre elle « Forbbiden love » et « revealing soul/ soul power » voilà, alors pour ceux qui ne sont pas allé voir… ça ne coute rien de jeter un coup d'œil et vos avis m'aiderai réellement à choisir ^^.

Donc j'aimerais faire une dernière annonce pour ceux qui aimerait connaitre l'avancé des prochains chapitres. Je compte écrire sur mon profil quand je suis en cours d'écriture et quand elle est en cours de correction sa vous donnerez une légère idée de quand elle sera publiée.

Pour finir je remercie une fois de plus ma correctrice **S-Lay L,** comme toujours tu as fait du bon boulot )

Voilà j'en ai fini avec les annonces et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.

* * *

><p><span><strong>S-Lay L<strong>** :** Alors en ce qui concerne la relation Ciel/ Sebastian tu pourras être satisfaite dès le prochain chapitre, car grâce à ce qu'il va se passer dans ce chapitre les deux garçons vont nettement se rapprocher. Par rapport à Claude, merci je fais de mon mieux pour qu'il soit le plus infâme possible ^^, et pour Sebastian disons qu'il a ses raisons ^^, même si cela n'excuse rien.

**aviva94 :** Baaaa c'est Sebastian après tout, même dans ma fic il a gardé des caractéristique du démon qu'il était ^^

**lalala1995 :** et ba t'es servitttt ! ^^

**Zazou 54 :** ^^ je suis contente que même si la relation Ciel/Sebastian évolue, tu continueras à lire ^^ j'espère que je ne ferais pas de chose trop guimauve, et ne t'en fait pas si j'écris des choses trop hard dans le chapitre je te préviendrais dans les réponses de reviews comme je le fais ici. D'ailleurs prépare-toi dans le prochain chapitre il va y avoir pas mal de rapprochement entre les personnages, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura leur premier baiser mais ça ne serait tardé ^^. Après pour ton histoire de salade c'est vrai que je n'ai pas bien comprit mais c'est pas grave, je vois ou tu veux un peu prêt en venir. Je ne ferais surement pas une relation guimauve, tu as raison Ciel à sa fierté et donc de ce fait ça ne tombera pas dans la niaiserie même si au final il craquera ) (qui peut résister à Sebastian quand-même ?)

Pour Joker j'avoue que j'aurais pu en faire un complice quand on voit l'histoire original, tu as raison il a également était complice des enlèvements d'enfant. Mais dans cette histoire Joker m'a beaucoup touché et même s'il n'était pas tout blanc, Joker n'était pas méchant et c'est pourquoi dans mon histoire je lui ai donné un rôle de confident.

Pour l'homme au chapeau bien sûr que je ne dirais rien ! je ne veux pas gâcher ta surprise, je vais juste te donner une petite piste à exploiter, disons que la famille de Sebastian n'est pas toute blanche dans cette histoire. )

Pour Alois baaa… il est jaloux alors comme lui-même ne parvient pas à attirer l'attention de Claude, il n'aime pas voir Ciel lui tournait autour et ainsi captivé son attention à sa place.

Tu as toute à fait raison de ce que tu m'as écrit sur l'impuissance que Ciel a ressenti vis-à-vis de Sebastian. Mais tu dis que c'est une erreur ? mais tu ne penses pas qu'il en a fait un peu exprès ? c'est rare que Sebastian s'énerve réellement mais ce n'est pas pour rien, il est également un bon manipulateur et tu comprendras les intention de Sebastian dans ce chapitre, les raisons qui l'on poussé à être si cruel. Peut-être que ça n'expliquerai, d'après toi, pas pourquoi il a été aussi rude mais pour Sebastian s'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé sur le moment.

Et oui tu as encore trouvé, il y a une bonne raison qui fait que Claude et Sebastian se déteste mais ça, sa appartient au passé de notre ténébreux que nous découvrirons dans un bon moment encore, il y a encore beaucoup de chose à expliquer avant d'en venir au passé de Sebastian. ^^

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes interrogations. Bonne lecture ^^

**toroko-sama :** Oui je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plus, et oui les choses vont se compliquer au fur et à mesure, et la dispute se poursuite dans ce chapitre également ^^. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le redoux revient dans le prochain chapitre ). Eh oui tu as raison pour Claude et je crains que nous en sommes loin d'en être débarrassé, mais sa t'étonne tant que ça ? déjà que dans l'anime il ne désirait que de posséder l'amé de Ciel … . XD Ciel une allumeuse ? J'avoue seulement il ne le remarque même pas mais il a du culot et sa fait son charme. Et oui notre petit bout de chou tient beaucoup à notre beau ténébreux même s'il préférerait crever que de l'avouer, le bougre! Eh bien toi qui aime tant Joker je pense que tu v ce chapitre, je pense surtout que tu vas m'égorger à la fin du chapitre ^^''. « Merde pourquoi Ciel ne s'est pas jeté sur son lit en humant son odeur » mais ça va pas ! s'il aurait fait ça, elle serait passé ou sa fierté, hein ? déjà que je pense que de lui faire admettre que l'odeur du ténébreux lui plaisait été déjà beaucoup pour lui… . Et maintenant tu veux que Sebastian le câline alors qu'il l'engueule ? s'il aurait fait ça il aurait perdu en crédibilité voyons… . Eh oui le passé de Sebastian n'est pas tout blanc non plus mais pour son passé il y a encore du chemin à parcourir avant d'en arriver là ^^. Et Non « s'occuper de toi » dans le sens où je l'ai mi n'avait AUCUNE allusion sexuelle caché mais qu'elle perverse tu fais OO XD, sinon j'imagine très bien que tu serais ravis que Sebastian s'occupe de Ciel de cette manière mais n'ai craint ça ne serait tardé ). Sinon ne t'en fait pas comme je te l'ai dit les disputes vont se dissoudre et la tendresse sera au rendez-vous dans le chapitre prochain, un premier baiser ? je ne sais pas nous verrons bien mais pardon de te décevoir mais les lemon ce ne sera pas pour toute suite ) en attendant je te laisse ce chapitre ^^

**didou :** Merci pour ton review, je suis contente que ça te plait et voici la suite ^^

**Hitori-kun :** XD et bien peut être que ça n'a pas déplut a Ciel de se faire étrangler alors ) non je pense quand même qu'il préférait un gros câlin comme il lui faisait à l'époque c'est plus agréable. Je te laisse lire la suite ^^ merci pour ton review

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre XVII : La fin du jeu !<strong>_

_« La vie que nous vivons chaque jour est comme une longue partie d'échec, qui prend fin lorsque quelqu'un fait échec et mat ! Chaque joueur doit adopter une stratégie afin de faire échec au roi et permettre de remporter la partie. Mon adversaire a joué presque tous ses pions et a réussi à bloquer ma pièce maitresse mais je ne me suis pas encore avoué vaincu. Il me reste quelques pions à jouer et parfois cela suffit à renverser la cadence. Mais c'est loin d'être gagné car je suis pas mal devancé et il ne me reste ni beaucoup de temps, ni beaucoup d'options. Je vais devoir user de ruses et de stratégies afin de conquérir ton roi, afin de gagner la partie et te montrer qui mène la dance. Je ne baisserai pas les bras le premier, tu me connais, tu m'excuseras mais la partie n'est pas finie. »_

* * *

><p>Deux jours.<p>

Cela faisait deux jours que l'atmosphère était pesante. Et tout le monde subissait l'air glacial qui s'était installé depuis peu. D'où provenait cette tension ? De nos deux jeunes ténébreux. Depuis la crise de lundi, aucun des deux protagonistes n'avaient tenté d'apaiser les tensions, ils ne se parlaient que par nécessité. D'ailleurs, le reste des élèves avaient très vite remarqué cette distance qui subsistait entre les deux garçons. Après tout, Sebastian qui avait l'habitude de titiller le plus jeune devant les autres élèves pendant l'heure du déjeuner, ne lui jetait même plus un regard, il était évident que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais les autres étudiants préféraient ne pas s'en mêler, jugeant que c'était à eux de régler leur problème. Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Seul Joker semblait vraiment s'inquiéter de la situation. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas que Sebastian soit beaucoup plus distant avec Ciel, non. Autrefois cette proximité entre eux le dérangeait non le vrai problème c'est que Joker avait peur de ce qui avait pu arriver entre eux pour qu'ils se retrouvent aussi distant l'un de l'autre. Et puis il avait remarqué l'attitude de Ciel, il avait l'air triste même si celui-ci faisait son possible pour le dissimuler. Le garçonnet était impassible la plupart du temps mais si d'habitude cette attitude paraissait normale, l'état stoïque actuel du garçon était déconcertant. Joker était curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais il avait peur de le demander à l'un ou à l'autre. Il savait que Sebastian l'enverrait sûrement bouler et quant à Ciel, il avait peur de lui remémorer de mauvais souvenirs.

De son côté, Sebastian décida de partir de table. Il n'avait pas réellement fini son repas, enfin… il n'y avait pas vraiment touché. Et avec un bref signe de la main, il abandonna le reste du groupe. Ce qui n'étonna pas le moins du monde les autres attablés puisqu'ils en avaient l'habitude. Ciel, lui, faisait son possible pour faire comme s'il l'ignorait complètement, bien que son œil suivait la silhouette qui s'éloignait.

Le ténébreux avait encore beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui et il comptait bien se servir de ses temps de pause pour régler ses affaires. Surtout qu'avec la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Ciel, il avait perdu du temps enfin puisqu'il avait présentement abandonné ses recherches sur le garçon, il allait en gagner maintenant. Cette situation qui s'était établie entre lui et Ciel le dérangeait tout de même. Quand il se remémorait leur dispute, il se souvenait de ses gestes brutes, de ses paroles sévères, menaçantes, et de son regard froid.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait, maintenant que c'était fait, pourquoi avoir des regrets ? D'ailleurs Sebastian n'en avait aucun, bien qu'il se soit emporté, il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait dit, il acceptait chaque geste qu'il avait eu. C'était pour lui la seule solution pour protéger Ciel. A vrai dire il n'en voulait plus tellement au plus jeune, la seule chose qu'il avait encore du mal à encaisser, c'était le fait qu'il semblait faire plus confiance à son cousin qu'à lui, ou tout simplement qu'il se soit approché de lui. Alors la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour que Ciel reste éloigné de l'autre ténébreux avait été de lui faire suffisamment peur pour lui passer l'envie d'aller fouiner.

Et puis Sebastian n'aimait pas non plus que Ciel veuille s'immiscer dans ses affaires, cela risquait de lui apporter des problèmes à lui comme au garçonnet. Et puis tout ça ne le concernait absolument pas, c'était entre lui, Claude et son père. Alors pour l'instant c'était mieux de tenir Ciel à distance de lui et de son monde. Seulement tous ces arguments n'étaient pas les principaux sur lesquels le ténébreux se basait.

Et oui la vérité, c'est qu'il avait remarqué son rapprochement avec Ciel. Il tenait réellement à lui, et ça, c'était la première fois, avant, jamais personne ne l'avait vraiment intéressé. Mais Ciel était un garçon intriguant, et Sebastian avait comme l'étrange sentiment de devoir le protéger.

Le jeune garçon avait un intellectuel qui se rapprochait de celui d'un adulte malgré ses réactions quelques fois enfantine et son apparence de petit garçon juvénile à la peau porcelaine. Il semblait si puissant et à la fois si faible, ça, il le lui avait prouvé plus d'une fois. Il ne savait pas réellement comment réagir avec lui, alors la meilleure solution était de le garder en retrait jusqu'à que les choses se calment d'elles-mêmes. Le ténébreux avait également peur de se rapprochement trop soudain, trop anodin, un rapprochement qui c'était fait si naturellement que ça en devenait étrange. Surtout de la part du jeune homme qui n'avait jamais été aussi taquin et protecteur avec une autre personne. C'était vrai que l'apparence de Ciel donnait envie de le protéger, de le sublimer de faire en sorte qu'il ne souffre d'aucune souillure, que personne ne mette un doigt sur cette peau pure et laiteuse. Quant à sa personnalité et son attitude, elles étaient attachantes et mystérieuses, donnant envie à n'importe qui, d'en découvrir plus encore, de creuser derrière cette beauté froide que laissait transparaitre ce garçonnet.

Mais les rapprochements devront en rester là. La première fois que Sebastian avait rencontré ce garçon, il s'était senti irrémédiablement attiré par la magnificence du jeune garçon. Tant et si bien que Sebastian s'était donné pour objectif de posséder ce jeune éphèbe. Pourtant avec le temps il était réticent à répondre à cet objectif. Non pas que Ciel ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire, mais il était vraiment très jeune et bien marqué par la vie, alors il ne se sentait pas, juste, jouer avec lui de cette manière. Même si d'habitude cela ne le dérangeait pas de jouer avec les personnes les plus faibles qu'il puisse trouver, dans ce cas-là, ça ne l'amusait pas du tout. C'était justement ça le problème ! Le fait que les douleurs du plus jeune ne l'amusaient pas alors que d'habitude il se moquait des douleurs des autres. Le jeune garçon bouleversait beaucoup trop ses réactions habituelles et cela le dérangeait. C'est pourquoi il devait maintenir une distance entre eux, c'était la seule façon pour lui de ne pas s'attacher trop au garçonnet et ainsi rester celui qu'il a toujours été.

Finissant ses réflexions, Sebastian s'arrêta devant une porte. Il était parti vers les dortoirs lorsqu'il était parti du réfectoire. Il se retrouvait donc dans le bâtiment B, à savoir le bâtiment des dortoirs des jeunes ladies. Il toqua à celle-ci par deux coups légers mais audibles et la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme qui arborait un sourire magnifique et qui fit les yeux doux à l'homme présent en face de lui. Celui-ci lui fit son sourire le plus beau et surtout le plus hypocrite et tendit son poignet. De sa main il prit celle de la lady entre les siennes et l'avança près de ses lèvres qu'il entrouvrit pour déposer un baiser doux comme du sucre et remplit de promesse à cette main duveteuse. La jeune femme laissa un rire léger mais surtout niais lui échappé et laissa l'homme devant lui rentrer dans l'appartement. La porte se referma sur eux cachant aux yeux de tous ce qui pouvait bien se passer à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>De son côté Ciel avait rapidement fini de déjeuner après que le ténébreux s'est retiré. Puis le garçonnet partit de son côté, il avait une heure de trou à combler jusqu'au prochain cours et il se sentait bien las. Surtout que l'heure suivante allait se passer avec le professeur le plus détestable de tous, à savoir « La folle aux cheveux rouges » et oui vous l'aurez compris, nous parlons ici de Grell Sutcliff. Il se sentait déjà épuisé de devoir assister à ce cours et d'autant plus le voir faire du rentre dedans au ténébreux. Maintenant que lui et Sebastian ne communiquaient plus beaucoup ça l'irritait encore de plus de voir ce prof beaucoup trop entreprenant en vers le plus âgé. Quand bien même autrefois Ciel se riait de cette situation, maintenant cela ne l'amusait plus du tout. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était plus aussi proche du ténébreux qu'autrefois.<p>

Mais pourquoi le fait que lui et Sebastian étaient distants le dérangeait-il autant ? C'est ce qu'il désirait avant, non ?

Arriver à l'endroit que le garçonnet cherchait, Ciel s'assis tranquillement en reprenant ses réflexions là où elles s'étaient arrêtées. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver de solution, il était toujours bloqué et n'arrivait pas à penser que c'était une bonne chose que Sebastian ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Enfin… le problème était de l'accepter, après tout il pensait en réalité que c'était effectivement la meilleur solution, mais cette solution lui faisait mal. La distance que lui imposait le ténébreux lui faisait mal. Il n'arrivait pas à se sentir bien, à tout bout de champs, il sentait cette douleur remplir sa poitrine et la comprimer comme un poison qui se répand doucement dans le corps de sa victime. Et plus, il attendait, plus il souffrait, d'ailleurs en plus de cette boule qu'il sentait constamment dans son ventre une sensation de manque s'y rajoutait. Lui faisant comprendre que cet éloignement n'était peut-être pas pour le mieux pour lui. Mais que pouvait-il y faire, s'excuser ?... et puis quoi encore ! Ramper à ses pieds ? N'importe quoi ! Comme si leur dispute était de sa faute ! Mais bien sûr que Non ! D'ailleurs, c'était à lui de reprocher quelque chose au ténébreux pas l'inverse.

Pourtant même s'il avait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, il n'y parvenait pas. La tête de Ciel se baissa, cette dispute le préoccupait plus qu'autre chose il se souvint très clairement des yeux froids posé sur lui de cette main rugueuse plaquée sur sa gorge, la saisissant, la comprimant. De ses mots acides qui proférait des menaces à son encontre. Rien que d'y repenser sa poitrine se serrait de nouveau, c'était douloureux, de ressentir de nouveau cette sensation de trahison, d'abandon, de déception.

Désespoir.

Tristesse.

Douleur.

…Cruauté.

**-« **_**Cielllll… » **__Encore __**cette**__ voix, encore __**cet**__ homme_

_-« Non… arrêtez… j-j'ai mal. _Snif_ je-je veux partir s'il vous plait ! » Dis-je d'une voix entrecoupée et épuisée__**. Il**__ me sourit, de ce rictus qui m'effraie tant. __**Il**__ s'approche de moi et vient me porter pour me prendre dans ses bras. C'est rare qu__**'il**__ fasse ça, __**il**__ me porte et m'amène autre part._

_**-« Ciel tu es tellement mignon… »**__Me chuchote-__**il**__ en me resserrant à __**lui**__ et en reniflant mes cheveux. Je ne bouge pas trop épuisé, ces monstres viennent de finir l'un de leur rituel quotidien avec moi. C'était douloureux… humiliant… j'ai mal… mes larmes ne veulent plus descendre. En ai-je encore, d'ailleurs ? Même quand __**il **__vient me baiser la joue, je ne dis rien je n'ai plus de force et si je le repousse __**il**__ me fera encore mal. __**Il**__ vient m'assoir sur une sorte de roche, j'ai les yeux dans le brouillard. Je ne vois pas ce qu'__**il**__ fait, je le sens à peine aussi. Mais je sais ce qu'__**il**__ fait, pas besoin de le voir ou de le sentir mon corps réagit tout seul. Je tremble… j'ai peur… mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de mon corps. __**Ses**__ mains qui viennent toucher mon cou, mes clavicules, mon torse… mon-mon ventre. Mes tremblements s'accélère je n'aime pas quand __**il**__ fait ça. Je l'entends soupirer comme déçu._

_**-« Aaah mon ange comme j'aimerais te toucher… encore, encore et encore… comme tu es beau mon ange… tellement, mais je ne peux rien faire. Il faut attendre la dernière cérémonie celle qui sellera ton destin et ensuite mon ange ton corps m'appartiendra » **__di__**t-il**__ en se resserrant contre moi et me touchant encore. J'ai peur._

_**-« Pourquoi trembles-tu de cette façon mon ange… ? »**__ me demande-__**il**__ de cette voix qui me fait tellement souffrir, je le vois sourire sournoisement, je n'aime pas ce sourire, ça ne présage rien de bon…_

_-__**« Tu as froid, mon ange ? » **__me demande-__**il **__encore en soulevant mon menton tremblant pour que mes yeux plongent dans les siens. __**« Oooooh mais ne t'en fait pas je vais te réchauffer… »**__ Me dit-__**il**__ alors que ma peur s'accentue en le voyant s'approcher de moi et continuer ses caresses répugnantes, cette fois je réagis en sentant ses lèvres venir embrasser mon torse puis en sentant sa langue me lécher. Je le pousse violement avec le reste de force qu'__**il**__ me reste mais il ne recule que de trois pas et moi je me suis éjecté en arrière par cette tentative désespérée._

_-« A-Aaaa-arrétez de faire ç-ça, je vous en suppliiiie_-snif_ » dis-je avec difficulté en me contorsionnant de tous mes membres. Après cette phrase que j'ai prononcée, je l'entends rire de façon démente qui le rend encore plus effrayant._

_**-« Allons mon ange pourquoi veux-tu que j'arrête je pensais que tu avais froid ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus avoir mal, que je sois plus doux avec toi ? Je croyais que tu voulais jouer à un autre jeu ? Mais soit, si tu veux que je continue l'autre jeu, nous continuerons mon ange… » **__Me dit-__**il **__en s'approchant de moi et m'agrippant le bras pour me tirait me trainant comme un pantin sur le sol froid. Que va-t-__**il **__me faire ? Ou m'emmène-t-__**il**__ encore ? De quel jeu me parle-t-__**il **__? J'appréhende, j'ai peur, je tremble, je couine et je pleure de nouveau, finalement elles ne se sont pas totalement taris, mes larmes. _

_Mais quand je le vit ouvrir une porte et m'entrainer à l'intérieur je compris ce qu__**'il **__voulait faire et où __**il **__m'avait emmené. Alors la peur me prit au trippe et je serpentais à terre pour qu'__**il**__ me lâche en gémissant encore plus fort et en commençant à hurler. Pas encore… _

_-« NOOOOON PITIEEEEEEEE ARRRTEEEEEEEZ NOOOON »_

_Je ne voulais pas, __**il**__ me prit de nouveau dans ses bras plus violement et me posa sur cette table gorgée de sang. __**« Je croyais que tu voulais continuer ce jeu, maintenant ça suffit, arrête d'être capricieux et de changer d'avis »**__ me dit-__**il**__ avec un grand sourire, il ramassa un couteau qui se trouvait à ses côtés et le brandit sur moi. Et avant que la lame ne m'empale il me dit __**« Allez Ciel Jouons ! »**_

-« Ciel ? » Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, Ciel sursauta il sentit par la même, une main se poser sur son épaule et par réflexe il l'enleva rudement. Le plus jeune se retourna et quand il vit qui l'avait surpris il reprit doucement contenance. Un léger soupir parti de ses lèvres comme soulagé que ce ne fût pas cet homme qui était derrière lui. Son camarade sourit à cette réaction en comprenant pourquoi le jeune était aussi tendu. Il avait compris que avant qu'il n'arrive son cadet était plongé dans son sombre passé mais préféra ne rien en dire et s'assis à ses côtés sans un mot.

Les deux garçons restèrent assis tranquillement à regarder le paysage qui se dressait à eux, non pas qu'il y avait beaucoup à regarder mais leur regard était perdu dans la contemplation des quelques arbres qui recouvraient la cours.

Pour sa part, Ciel n'aimait pas trop que quelqu'un occupe son espace mais en ce qui concernait son ainé assis à côté de lui cela ne le dérangeait pas. L'homme à ses côtés était calme et serin, il ne disait rien et profitait de la brise. Sa présence était plutôt rassurante, elle rejetait au loin ses souvenirs douloureux qui l'assaillaient il y a quelques minutes. Puis il savait que Joker avait vu son trouble et avait sûrement deviné d'où cela venait, et il n'avait pourtant posé aucune question sachant que ce n'était pas ce que Ciel désirait parler. C'est ce que Ciel appréciait également cher Joker, il comprenait ses sentiments et les respectait pas comme Sebastian qui voulait seulement savoir et c'est tout, Joker ne cherchait pas à comprendre, il le laissait tranquille et il appréciait ce geste

Ciel ce décida enfin à briser ce silence et pour une fois engagea la conversation « qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Joker mit un temps avant de répondre « Je savais que tu étais là »

Un des sourcils du cadet se releva en une question d'incompréhension « et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Tu n'as pas répondu »

Joker tourna sa tête vers le plus jeune et lui fit un sourire attendrissant « je veux te parler »

-« De quoi ? »

-« De Sebastian » répondit-il du tac au tac, il savait que dans ce cas-là, c'était du « ça passe ou ça casse » Il vit Ciel faire une grimace, comprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas trop en parler

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Pourquoi ? Ciel ne joue pas les innocents, tu veux ? Je sais que vous vous êtes disputés, de quoi ? Je ne sais pas, j'ai bien ma petite idée mais bon… »

Ciel ne dit rien il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait parler de ça avec lui « qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » demanda-t-il après coup. C'est vrai qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il ne parlait plus à Sebastian, qu'ils se soient disputés.

Joker regarda Ciel d'une mine triste, chose qui n'échappa pas au cadet mais qu'il faisait en sorte d'ignorer « C'est à cause de ton secret, n'est-ce pas » conclu-t-il

Le plus jeune regarda l'homme à côté de lui d'un air étonné « comment tu- »

-« C'était évident Ciel, sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous seriez disputés »

-« et alors ? Tu penses que je suis sensé faire quoi ? Lui dire la vérité ? répondit Ciel ironiquement

-« Pourquoi le ferais-tu ? » Demanda Joker étonnant encore une fois le plus jeune. En voyant l'œil légèrement écarquillé du plus jeune il ricana gentiment « pourquoi cette tête ? Tu pensais que j'aurais été pour, que tu lui dises la vérité sur toi ? »

-« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas pour ? » C'est vrai, Ciel pensait que Joker lui dirait de révéler la vérité au ténébreux comme il l'avait fait pour lui, bien que lui, l'avait découvert.

Joker cessa de ricaner et reposa son regard vers les arbres, comme fait précédemment, le même sourire aux lèvres. « Pourquoi devrait-il le savoir dis-moi ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas contre à ce que tu lui révèles la vérité. Après tout je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, c'est à toi de décider. Mais tu vois, Sebastian n'aime pas qu'on lui cache des choses mais lui en cache beaucoup. Sebastian a ses secrets et sait d'avance qu'il ne les révèlera pas, alors si Sebastian à le droit d'avoir ses secrets pourquoi toi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'en avoir aussi ? Une amitié se construit par la confiance que chaque personne à l'un pour l'autre et par des compromis qu'ils créent pour garder un équilibre. Dans votre cas à toi et Sebastian ce n'est pas la confiance qu'ils vous manquent, c'est l'équilibre. »

Ce que Joker lui disait était censé, même plus, c'est ce que lui-même pensait. Alors il avait raison depuis le début… C'est Sebastian qui avait tort, tort d'avoir entrepris des recherches sur lui, tort de ne lui avoir rien dit et tort de lui avoir interdit de chercher des informations sur le ténébreux. Pourtant ça ne l'aidait pas plus que ça…

-« Oui c'est bien beau de me dire ça à moi mais je savais déjà tout ça. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça c'est à Sebastian ! »

-« Ciel… dois-je réellement lui en parler ou a-t-il déjà arrêté de te poser des questions sur toi ? Vous ne vous parlez plus, pourquoi ? »

-« Il m'a dit qu'il ne chercherait plus à savoir et que je devrais faire pareil »

-« Alors où est le problème si vous êtes d'accord ? »

-« … » Ciel ne dit rien, car il n'avait pas la réponse. Quel était le problème ? Bonne question. Il ne savait pas. Ils avaient tout deux décidé d'arrêter de fouiller dans le passé de l'autre alors oui il n'y avait plus de problème normalement, non? Ciel n'en voulait pas à Sebastian ou plutôt il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, en ce qui concerne Sebastian, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui en voulait. Pourquoi Sebastian lui en voudrait ? Alors pourquoi ce disputaient-ils, enfin non, pourquoi ne se parlaient-ils plus ?

L'œil du cadet se ferma en signe d'intense réflexion puis il le rouvrit rapidement, il savait quoi faire alors il se mit debout sous les yeux de Joker qui le fixait depuis tout le long de sa réflexion, et il se leva également.

-« Je dois partir » dit simplement Ciel avant de tournait le dos. Mais avant qu'il ne parte Joker agrippa son bras, étonnant Ciel qui se tourna pour voir ce qu'il lui voulait.

-« Tu sais Sebastian est têtu et à sa fierté, il est vrai que parfois il se sert des gens et s'amuse avec eux mais je suis certain qu'il tient à toi et c'est pour ça qu'il veut savoir qu'est-ce qui te tourmente tout comme moi je voulais savoir parce que je tenais à toi. »

Par cet aveu sincère et remplis de tendresse Ciel se sentit rougir sous les yeux du garçon aux yeux pourpre. Cela faisait longtemps que personne hormis ses proches ne lui avait dit qu'on tenait à lui depuis son accident, même ses proches avaient beaucoup de mal à lui dire cela. Il était touché par cet aveu.

-« Eumh je… » Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas de la pitié ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait, alors… que dire ? Sachant que cela lui faisait du bien ? Merci ? Il ne savait pas.

Joker sourit encore plus tendrement face à cette réaction adorable et ne put s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il avait voulu faire depuis déjà un bon moment. Il prit affectueusement le cadet dans ses bras dans une étreinte remplis de chaleur et de gentillesse. Ciel se raidit, par ce geste, il ne savait pas quoi faire, le repousser ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Alors que Joker était la quand il en avait besoin. Lui rendre son étreinte ? Non c'était peut-être trop, alors il se contenta de s'affaisser pour se détendre et se laissa ainsi dorloter en fermant les yeux.

Joker appréciait beaucoup l'abandon du plus jeune, il aimait vraiment beaucoup Ciel, et cette facette de lui ne le rendait que plus attendrissant, plus mignon, plus fragile. Il resserra son étreinte encore un peu et laissa la tête du plus jeune toucher sa nuque, juste toucher, le cadet n'essaya pas de poser sa tête sur l'homme. Mais à peine Joker avait resserré l'étreinte qu'il se raidit légèrement et se décolla un peu du plus jeune en ayant remarqué le regard rouge sang qui le fusillait méchamment du regard. Joker ne se laissa pas impressionner et lui rendit son regard.

Quand Ciel avait senti l'homme qui l'encerclait dans ses bras se tendre étrangement sans aucune raison, il mit fin à l'étreinte en s'écartant et il se retourna se sentant observé et là il vit, ces deux globes oculaires sanguine qui semblaient livrer une bataille féroce avec l'autre homme à ses côtés. Puis les yeux sanguins se posèrent enfin sur lui le scrutant avec un regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce regard, quelque chose de gênant, d'intimidant, comme s'il regardait quelque chose qui lui appartenait et ce regard lui faisait étrangement peur. Ce regard trop intense pour le plus jeune lui fit détourner les yeux et c'est là qu'il remarqua la jeune femme qui était accroché à son bras qui regardait la scène sans vraiment la regarder. Enfin Sebastian reprit sa marche sans rajouter un seul regard de plus et s'enfonça avec la jeune femme dans le dortoir pour homme. Pourquoi cette femme allait dans le dortoir pour homme ? Puis Ciel réalisa, Sebastian l'amenait dans leur appartement commun et ils allaient… ? Quand il réalisa ses sourcils se froncèrent durement et il reprit sa marche avec plus de rapidité, courant à moitié.

La main de Joker le stoppa de nouveau mais ce coup-ci il se dégagea nette sans un regard derrière lui il entendit Joker lui parler « ATTEND ! Ne les suis pas Ciel, tu devrais attendre ! Je ne sais pas ce que compte faire Sabastian il vaut mieux- »

Se retournant rapidement Ciel cria « eh bien moi je vois très bien ce qu'ils comptent faire et il est hors de question qu'ils fassent ça dans l'appartement ! » Il reprit de nouveau sa course encore plus énervé si c'était possible.

-« Ciel ! Vraiment tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler… » Mais c'était trop tard Ciel était déjà parti et Joker soupira exaspéré. Il avait peur de la façon dont Sebastian allait réagir. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de le serrer dans ses bas maintenant, c'est Ciel qui allait en pâtir.

* * *

><p>Arriver à l'appartement Ciel se dépêcha de rentrer à l'intérieur, et il vit la jeune fille de toute à l'heure. Elle le salut d'un sourire niais et Ciel lui demanda agressivement ou était Sebastian. Elle lui répondit qu'il était dans sa chambre et qu'il n'allait pas tarder, alors celui-ci se précipita dans la chambre du dénommé et entra brutalement la porte en la refermant après son passage. Quant au ténébreux il savait déjà que c'était Ciel qui était dans sa chambre, il l'avait suffisamment entendu aboyer comme un chien dans le salon, alors il ne daigna même pas se retourner.<p>

Ciel perdit patiente « Je peux savoir ce que fait une fille ici !? »

-« en quoi ça te regarde » Balança de nouveau Sebastian sans se retourner, il semblait chercher quelque chose dans son bureau.

-« C'est mon appartement aussi je te signale ! » s'énerva Ciel.

-« Eh ? »

-« Eh je t'interdis formellement de faire vos- enfin- je veux dire-ça ici ! » Bafouilla Ciel en imaginant ce que comptait faire Sebastian.

Celui-ci daigna enfin se retourner pour lui adresser un regard « je te rappelle que je fais ce que je veux dans MON apparemment ou TOI tu es venu te taper l'incruste, alors tu n'as AUCUN ordre à me donner »

Les poings du cadet se serrèrent tellement fort qu'il sentit ses propres ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, la blanchissant.

-« Tu n'as cas aller ailleurs pendant ce temps, va voir Joker tient, je suis sûr qu'il sera content… » Dit-il sournoisement. Il savait que cela énerverait Ciel, c'était trop facile et en effet cela eu l'effet escompté. Mais Ciel n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et même s'il savait qu'il allait morfler, même s'il savait qu'il allait regretter et que cela n'allait qu'empirer les choses il dit la seule chose qui allait toucher le ténébreux. Après tout rien ne peut compter plus que ça fierté, même pas sa propre vie

-« Je te préviens Sebastian, je ne plaisante pas si elle reste ici, si vous fait ça ! Je te le jure je pars toute suite et je me rends dans la chambre de Claude, je ne plaisante pa- ! » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la réaction du ténébreux ne se fit pas attendre, Ciel se retrouva propulsé comme il y a deux jours contre le mur avec en face de lui, Sebastian et son regard qui était encore plus froid que de la glace.

-« N'OSE MÊME PAS ME PROVOQUER, CIEL ! C'EST FINI JE TE L'AI DEJA DIT ! LE JEU EST TERMINE, ALORS NE T'AMUSE PAS A CA ! Ne me pousse pas à bout ! Je ne me retiendrais pas ! »

Mais Ciel ne se laissa pas décontenancer cette fois si, il savait ce qui allait arriver et il l'avait provoqué « J'ose ! J'oserais si tu fais ce que tu comptais faire ! » Dit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Ils continuèrent alors à se jauger du regard pendant encore plusieurs minutes sans que l'un des deux ne baissent les yeux, jugeant de la détermination de l'un et de l'autre. Puis une voix brisa leur échange

-« _Sebastian, que fais-tu je t'attends, moi_ » dit-elle de sa voix fluette.

Sebastian fit son sourire narquois avant de lâcher Ciel, il partit en direction de son bureau et reparti avec ce qu'il cherchait pour ensuite dire « J'arrive, my lady » arrivait dans le salon il prit sa dame par le bras et lui dit « et si nous allions ailleurs, ma chère ? »

-« Mais pourquoi donc ? »

-« Et bien mon colocataire est rentré, il est fatigué, alors je ne veux pas que nous le dérangeons, de plus il est assez jeune il faudrait éviter que des bruits viennent le pervertir, ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout » dit-il sur un ton coquin

La jeune femme se mit à rougir en comprenant. Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent de l'appartement sans un mot de plus.

Ciel se trouva de nouveau seul dans l'appartement, il se sentait tellement fatigué, lui qui avait voulu parler à Sebastian, arranger leur situation. Voilà qu'il l'avait empiré, et en plus d'avoir eu une seconde grosse dispute Sebastian était parti pour… . Ça lui faisait encore plus mal ce que faisait Sebastian, il était dégouté de lui, il lui en voulait. Joker se trompait, Sebastian ne se souciait pas du tout de lui, il s'en fichait royalement, la preuve il avait voulu… . Il n'arrivait même pas à le dire tellement il était dégouté, déçu.

Avec tout ça il se sentait épuisé alors il alla s'allonger sur le canapé, il ne voulait même pas aller dormir dans sa chambre pour l'instant. Allonger sur le canapé il repensa aux dernières minutes écoulées, il ne voulait plus que Sebastian ne s'approche de lui tellement à ce moment précis il le dégoutait. Il se sentait si mal… . Tellement mal… il avait tellement mal.

Douleur.

Souffrance.

Peur… .

Et il s'endormit sur ces pensées douloureuses.

* * *

><p>Un bruit étrange se fit entendre dans la chambre, ce qui réveilla doucement le cadet, il se releva légèrement pour voir si c'était le ténébreux qui était rentré mais non il n'y avait rien. Il observa la pendule il était 22 heures passés, il avait dormi un moment. Il se releva et contourna le canapé il voulait aller dans sa chambre pour ce coucher mais un papier blanc gisant à terre avait suscité son attention. Et quand il réalisa que le papier en question était en fait une lettre et qu'elle se trouvait non loin de la porte, il comprit que le bruit qui l'avait réveillé provenait de cette lettre. Il ramassa la lettre et retourna sur le canapé pour être à son aise.<p>

Il y avait son nom sur la lettre, elle était écrite d'une belle écriture comme celle qu'utiliserait une femme. Il ouvrit donc l'enveloppe et plongea sa main à l'intérieur pour récupérer le morceau de papier s'y trouvant. Une fois le papier sorti il vit qu'il n'y avait que trois petites lignes d'écrites, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il commença à lire.

_« Tu dois te demander qui je suis, ce que je veux, et comment je connais tout cela sur toi et pourquoi je te harcelle depuis quelques temps, non ? Et bien je t'offre la possibilité de le savoir, rejoins-moi seul devant la rue adjacente de ton établissement, je t'entendrais à 22 h 30 précisément. A bientôt Ciel. »_

_ L'homme en noir. _

Le cœur de Ciel s'accéléra de plus belle, après la lecture de cette lettre. Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce un piège ? Il ne le savait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait savoir et si cet homme voulait prendre contact avec lui, il n'allait certainement pas reculer. Alors il regarda la pendule, il était 22 h 23, il lâcha la lettre et fonça pour sortir de l'appartement, et courut au travers des couloirs pour enfin attendre les grilles de l'établissement. Il ouvrit les barrières qui n'étaient, étrangement, pas fermées et courut vers la rue demandée.

Arriver sur le point de rendez-vous, Ciel était essoufflé, une dizaine de questions se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Allait-il réellement savoir ce que cet homme lui voulait ? Est-ce un allié ou bien au contraire un fantôme de son passé ? Une fois qu'il sera face à lui que fera-t-il ? Pourrait-il le renseigner sur les assassins de ses parents ? Alors que les questions continuaient d'apparaitre dans son esprit occupant tout son attention, il n'entendit pas le couinement d'une voiture qui avancer rapidement vers lui et il ne vit pas plus celle-ci foncer sur lui. Mais il revenu à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit une voix bien familière l'appeler.

-« CIELLLL ! » Hurlait-il « ATTENTION ! »

Quand bien même il entendit cette voix, il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle lui disait, pourquoi attention ? Pourquoi était-elle si forte, si désespérée, si affolée. C'est lorsqu'il tourna sa tête du côté du couinement qu'il comprit. Mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait entendu trop tard.

-« CIELLLLL ! »

La seule chose qu'il vit était cette voiture qui fonçait sur lui et ces phares qui l'aveuglaient totalement. Cette voiture qui se rapprochait de plus en plus et ses phares qui l'éblouissait encore plus et après…

Plus rien… .

Rien que le noir… .

Rien d'autre.

* * *

><p><em>« Le noir, j'ai toujours eu peur du noir, même quand j'étais encore plus jeune. Même sans cet incident. Ce drame n'a servi qu'augmenter cette peur, en la transformant en une phobie destructrice, révélatrice. Pendant ma captivité, je vivais nuit et jour dans le noir le plus totale, un noir ou l'on ne voit absolument rien ou même un léger rayon ne peut filtrer des murs ou des fenêtres, en avait-il seulement, des fenêtres ? Je ne me souviens pas une seule fois avoir ressenti l'air me caresser le visage pendant mon enfermement. Nous n'étions que des cobayes rien de plus, nos conditions d'existence était semblable à celle des créatures qui servaient aux expériences scientifiques. Tellement effrayant, tellement… inhumain… . » <em>

* * *

><p><strong>A suivre :<strong> Chapitre XVIII : Menace et Audace ! 

-« Pardonne-moi, Ciel… » lui susurre –t-il au creux de son oreille, caressant son visage tendrement.

-« Sebastian… »

* * *

><p>Voilà, je sais, je sais, je fais toujours autant planer le suspense XD désolé ^^ hi hi hi. Alors comme vous avez dû le remarquer je vais mettre quelques mots des prochains chapitres à la fin des chapitres comme ça, ça fait encore plus sadique ^^ hi hi hi ! p<p>

Reviews ? Pleassssssssssssse ^^


	19. XVIII Menace et Audace !

**Mayu-chan : **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre donc comme vous allez le remarquer les choses vont changer et de dispute en va passer a quelque chose de différent enfin je ne vais pas gâcher votre lecture donc je vous laisse voir par vous-même ^^.

**NOTE **: Je préviens une seconde fois pour ce qui n'auraient pas vu sur le chapitre précédant. Mais si vous souhaitez voir l'avancer des chapitres vous pouvez venir sur mon profil. J'écrirais s'il est en court d'écriture ou de correction et lorsqu'elle est en cours de correction généralement ça signifie que le chapitre ne serait tardé.

Avant de passer au reviews : un grand merci à S-Lay L qui corrigé le chapitre en un temps recourt, toujours la pour m'aider, merci beaucoup ^^.

* * *

><p><strong><span>S-Lay L :<span>** Je comprends que le chapitre précédent n'a pas dû être très agréable après tout j'y ai mis la totale ). Pour Sebastian tu as du comprendre que ce n'est pas pour oublier qu'il couche c'est bien pire que ça. ) enfin sa dépend comment on se place et comment on voit ce genre de stratégie. Donc voilà je crois que tu as du un peu mieux apprécier ce chapitre qui est à l'opposé de l'autre enfin de mon point de vue

**lalala1995 :** merci pour ton reviews et ton impatience j'espère que ce chapitre te comblera )

**zariapotter:** Merci, heureuse qu'elle te plaise ^^ voilà la suite ^^

**didou :** Oui tu as raison mais j'aime être sadique ^^ donc j'espère que dans ce chapitre tu changeras d'opinons sur Sebastian.

**toroko-sama :** et oui je suis TOUJOURS sadique si tu n'avais pas encore remarqué hi hi hi XD. Donc je pense que tu vas être très contente de ce chapitre, déjà Ciel ne se fera pas renverser et la voix ne sera pas celle de Joker encore mieux ! Joker n'apparaitra pas dans ce chapitre tu peux crier un HIAOUUUU tu as le droit ). Après tu dis que Ciel il est têtu mais Sebastian et pire encore il faut bien qu'il se rebelle un peu puis on aime un Ciel rebelle qui n'est pas toujours tout sucre tout miel. Oh et oui Joker prend Ciel dans ses bras il s'enhardit le petit coquin ba et faut bien qu'il essaie de se rapprocher de Ciel et après tu voulais qu'il fasse quoi Sebastian ? « TOUCHE PAS A MON PTIT HOMME » du genre PTDR Sebastian aussi à sa fierté alors il va juste toiser Joker avec classe et embarquer sa belle pour une partie de jambe en l'air et on récolte quoi : un Ciel totalement dégouté ! Enfin bref… toi qui voulais du croustillant en veux-tu en voilà moi je dis ^^ mais désolé le premier baiser ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre mais surement pour le prochain ) aller jte laisse lire tranquille. Je pense que ce coup-ci tu me remercieras je n'ai pas été sadique (pour une fois)

**Zazou 54 :** aaah oui j'adore être sadique… c'est tellement jouissif de vous laisser mariner comme ça, ça ne rend que plus impatient de lire la suite.

Donc comme je te l'avais dit oui je te préviendrais lorsqu'il y aura quelque chose et je te préviens : Il y aura un petit moment d'intimité entre Ciel et Sebastian j'espère que ça ne fera pas trop QQ ^^, aussi je te rassure ma fic ne fera surement pas plus de 100 chapitres peut-être en fera-t-elle une 40ène voir 50ène mais surement pas plus ! J'avoue que les fics trop long je trouve ça un peu chiant ! comme tu le dis, après on ne se souvient plus du début et c'est agaçant.

Après ne tant fait pas pour l'histoire de la salade, j'avais plus ou moi comprit même si c'était cafouille XD

Oui tu as raison pour Joker et c'est bien pour cette raison que je voulais que Joker soit quelqu'un de bien dans mon histoire, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais j'ai un peu utilisé l'histoire de Joker et sa famille enfinnn… vraiment un tout ptit peu. Au début de l'histoire on découvre que les frères et sœurs de Joker ont été enlevé tout comme Ciel sauf que eux, sont morts. C'est ce que j'ai utilisé pour relier l'histoire de Ciel et de Joker. Mais bon ce n'est pas la même chose que dans l'histoire original mais je repris cette misère qui caractérisait Joker si tu vois là où je veux en venir, je crois que je ne suis pas trop clair non plus ^^''

Passons… Pour la famille de Sebastian ce que j'ai imaginé et un peu complexe, pour moi en tout cas vu que c'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris alors j'espère pouvoir bien introduire l'idée ^^. Après oui je te laisse découvrir mais dans le prochain chapitre on aura déjà quelques petits indices par rapport à cette affaire.

Donc en ce qui concerne Alois je vais passer… à vrai dire je n'aime pas ce personnage et à la base je voulais en faire quelqu'un d'abominable dans cette fic mais finalement j'ai opté pour le faire pitoyable. Mais finalement je ne suis pas méchante car la personne abominable dans ma fic c'est Claude donc ça va j'ai été gentille ^^ avec Alois.

En ce qui concerne l'histoire entre Claude, Sebastian et son père tu as raison mais c'est assez compliqué, mais au fil de l'histoire, le passé de Sebastian sera dévoilé. Il faut savoir que le passé de Seb et chargé que ce soit pour Ciel ou Seb ils ont tous deux des secrets difficiles a avoué et c'est là, que ça se complique entre eux.

J'ai envie de dire que tu es très perspicace pour tout ce que tu as dit sur les sentiments que Sebastian pouvait ressentir. Ensuite tu dis que Seb a peur et souhaite se protégé à cause de ce qu'il a vécu dans le passé, c'est pas faux… mais ce n'est pas réellement une protection c'est surtout que dans son enfance il n'a jamais eu de l'affection, il ne sait pas ce que c'est et c'est de ça qu'il a peur, de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais ressenti ou même vécu. Ce que tu as dit en ce qui concerne Sebastian qui souhaite se protéger serait plutôt attribué à Ciel. Sebastian a peur car il découvre un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu et Ciel a peur car il ne veut plus souffrir de perdre quelqu'un qu'il aime. C'est Ciel qui se protège en repoussant Sebastian car il veut se protéger, car il ne veut plus perdre quiconque et la seul solution et de ne laisser personne l'approcher

Ciel et Sebastian sont étroitement liés par leur sentiment. Ils ont tous deux peur, ils ont vécu chacun quelque chose d'horrible et non pas eu le droit à l'amour.

Au mon dieu ! que tu es PERSPICACE tu as raison, totalement raison sur cet homme qui suit Ciel, son but n'est pas tant, pour l'instant de le tué mais de l'effrayer de rappeler continuellement sa présence au cadet. Et oui il et, en quelque sort lié à Sebastien, enfin… pas tellement a Sebastian mais tu comprendras.

Par contre tu as tord son but n'est pas d'éliminé Ciel dans un bref accident, le truck de la voiture s'était une fois de plus pour l'effrayer, tu comprendras… ensuite je vais te donner un indice, tu veux savoir pourquoi cet homme le traque, pour savoir il faut replonger dans le passé de Ciel. Je pense, puisque tu es très maline, tu devineras assez vite, d'ailleurs je suis étonné que tu n'es pas déjà trouvé mais j'ai pas tellement envie de te donner plus d'indice, j'aimerais que tu comprennes le moment venu sa sera plus amusant pour moi hi hi hi !

Donc oui tu as deviné Ciel ne sera pas renversé, qui donc l'aura-t-il sauvé… ?

Voilà je ne vais plus t'en bête plus longtemps je te laisse lire la suite qui promet d'être croustillant encore une fois j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop dégoulinant

**Pimeki :** salut désolé de ne pas avoir pu te répondre mais malheureusement puisque tu passes en inconnu (en gros que tu ne fais pas parti du site) je n'ai pas moyen de te laisser un message privé, donc si tu as une autre question de ce genre j'y répondrais et pour voir la réponse tu pourras venir sur mon profil je l'écrirais toute en bas en mettant ton nom voilà ^^ donc ba la suite tu l'as maintenant ! ^^

**Grimmichi77760 :** Merci pour ton reviews, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plus et je pense que celui-là te plaira d'avantage puisqu'il est loin d'être triste )

**J'adore :** Salut ^^ j'espère que tu verras mon message, je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir prévenu, ça me fait très plaisir que des personnes prennent le temps de m'informer de ce genre de chose mais ne t'inquiète pas personne ne m'a plagiée je me suis inscrit également sur ce site pour publier mes fics ^^ sauf que je ne publie pas tout d'un coup. Voilà et merci beaucoup ^^

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre XVIII : Menace et Audace !<strong>_

« _Ce couinement, je m'en souviens, il me rappelle celui des voitures de police. Ce jour-là, ces monstres m'avaient installé sur l'autel, ils frémissaient tous d'impatience, c'était le grand jour, celui qu'ils attendaient tous. Alors qu'ils avaient tout préparé dans les moindres détails, qu'ils m'installèrent. Je voyais les autres moutons autours de moi qui avaient tous aussi peur bien que ce soit moi qui allais subir les louanges de leur folie. J'attendais mon heure arriver. Allais-je mourir ? Mon cauchemar serait-il enfin terminé ? Vais-je m'éveiller d'un profond sommeil ? Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer après cela. Tout que j'ai pu voir était un homme qui s'approchait de moi, couteau à la main, formulant des incantations et alors qu'il allait abaisser son arme… »_

* * *

><p>En sortant de la pièce dans lequel le ténébreux était enfermé, il se demandait combien de temps il lui en avait fallu pour la soumettre. Même pas une heure surement, que c'était pathétique, et pourtant son père était un homme puissant, et sa fille était réputée pour être une carpe quand il s'agissait de parler des affaires de son père. Pourtant, là, Sebastian pouvait en témoigner, elle était tout sauf une porte close. Il lui avait été si facile de récupérer les informations qui l'intéressait, sans était presque triste. Enfin toutes les femmes étaient ainsi, dès qu'elles accédaient aux faveurs de notre beau brun elles devenaient toute très vocales.<p>

Enfin bon, il n'allait pas sans plaindre, il n'avait pas que ça à faire aussi, puis il ne ressentait pas forcément de plaisir à coucher avec ses femmes trop soumises. Alors il traça son chemin et se rendit dans les dortoirs des hommes se demandant dans quel état il allait retrouver le plus jeune. Surement devait-il déjà être couché, il était un peu plus de 22 heures, et après ce qu'il lui avait fait, il savait que Ciel ne l'attendrait certainement pas. Non, il allait plutôt l'ignorer, enfin ça ne changerait pas de d'habitude.

Seulement était-il réellement resté dans l'appartement ? Ou était-il parti voir Joker comme il lui avait proposé plus tôt. Rien qu'à cette idée, ses sourcils se froncèrent, la scène qui s'était déroulé quelques heures l'avait tellement énervé ! Voir Ciel dans les bras de Joker, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait si proche et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il allait régler cette affaire au plus vite avec les deux personnes concernées.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans les couloirs, il croisa la dernière personne au monde qu'il voulait voir, à savoir son cher cousin. Cousin que Sebastian ignora totalement, il n'était réellement pas d'humeur à engager une dispute avec ce vil insecte. Quand il le dépassa dans le couloir, Claude avait compris le manège de l'autre homme mais lui contrairement à Sebastian était d'humeur joueuse. Et puisque Sebastian avait l'air d'être franchement irrité, il se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal de s'amuser avec la patience légendaire de son cousin qui lorsque celui-ci était en colère, était quasi nul. Alors il commença, 'sa tentative pour mettre son cousin à bout' en parlant de la personne qui semblait le mieux toucher le ténébreux aux yeux écarlates.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu tournes autant autour de ce gamin »

Et la tentative de Claude semblait être un succès, car la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Alors c'est avec une joie immense que Claude vit un Sebastian se retourner vers lui, plus irrité que jamais avec un regard meurtrier. « Ne commence pas ! » Lui cracha-t-il

-« Je suis sérieux tu sais, il a de l'audace comme j'en ai rarement vu, à part toi je n'avais jamais vu quiconque me parler sur ce ton, il me plait beaucoup » finit-il par lâcher avec un rictus inquiétant

Alors sans prévenir Sebastian s'élança sur son cousin que celui-ci évita soigneusement. « Je te jure que si tu ne touches qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, je n'hésiterais pas à te trancher la gorge et peu importe si tu es** son** protégé, je n'hésiterais pas ! »

-« Eh bien, eh bien… en dirait que tu y tiens à ce morveux, c'est rare. » Gloussa sournoisement Claude qui d'habitude était impassible. « Mais je t'avoue qu'il est séduisant et je trouve son côté farouche horriblement excitant. Je peux te dire que s'il était resté dans mon appartement une seconde de plus je n'aurais pas hésité à lui sauter dessus consentent ou non. Tu m'excuseras mais tu me connais, j'aime qu'on me résiste d'ailleurs de ce côté-là, tu es comme moi ? Les proies faciles, ce n'est pas pour nous, il nous faut quelque chose de plus croustillant pour nous mettre en appétit, et ce petit mignon et exactement ce qu'il nous faut pour nous mettre en compétition, non ? »

La mâchoire de Sebastian se crispa dans la colère et il agrippa le col de Claude avec force. « Ça suffit ! Avec lui, on ne joue pas, tu as compris ! » Il lui lança le regard le plus froid qu'il pouvait exprimer pour appuyer chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

-« Je croyais que c'était pourtant déjà fait, le jeu a déjà commencé, et tu me connais, je n'aime pas perdre, garde bien ton protégé sous le coude. Ce serait bête qu'il t'échappe » Sebastian redressa son poigné dans l'espoir d'envoyer un croché à son cousin mais celui-ci se dégagea de nouveau et commença à partir.

-« Bien pour l'instant je te laisse à ses bons soins, à plus tard Sebastian » et sur ces derniers mots il partit rejoindre son appartement.

Quant à Sebastian il ne rajouta rien de plus et rejoignit également son propre habitacle. Cette conversation l'avait bien énervé et maintenant les choses allaient se compliquer comme il le craignait. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas que Ciel s'approche de Claude et maintenant c'était trop tard, Ciel avait suscité l'intérêt de son cousin et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Claude oublie Ciel. Surtout que maintenant que Claude savait qu'il tenait à Ciel, il avait une raison supplémentaire de ne pas le lâcher.

Alors sans y penser plus longtemps il partit dans la direction de son appartement, maintenant il fallait qu'il règle ses différends avec le garçonnet. Il ouvrit la porte et vérifia si le plus jeune était à l'intérieur, personne pourtant semblait y être. Ses craintes commencèrent à se confirmer, il alla dans la chambre du cadet mais personne, mais alors qu'il allait partir pour se rendre dans l'appartement de Joker il vit une lettre sur le sol. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en signe d'interrogation. Il la ramassa et commença à lire comprenant que cette lettre était destinée au cadet. Mais quand il avait fini de lire, il comprit, il vérifia rapidement l'heure et partit en courant de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Le ténébreux courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait et arriva enfin à l'entrée du portail. Il resta statufié devant la situation qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Ciel était au beau milieu de la route, « <em>quel inconscient<em> », se dit-il. Il semblait plonger profondément dans ses pensées et là il vit une voiture foncer sur le plus jeune qui ne bougeait toujours pas comme s'il ne l'avait même pas aperçu.

Sebastian commençait à craindre pour la vie de Ciel alors n'y pensant pas plus il fonça sur le plus jeune essayant de l'appelait pour le réveiller de ses songes. Ciel se tourna vers lui d'un air d'incompréhension, puis il se tourna vers la voiture qui fonçait sur lui, la voiture n'allait pas tarder à le percuter.

-« CIELLLLL ! » Hurla désespérément Sebastian dans une dernière tentative.

Puis plus rien.

Rien que le noir.

Le noir…

Ciel ne voyait plus rien mais il savait… il n'avait pas mal. Et ce noir, c'est parce que ses yeux étaient fermement fermé, alors il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Et il sentit par la même, des bras qui l'encerclait, un bruit de couinement de voiture qui s'éloignait, une respiration haletante, hachée, un cœur qui battait plus fort que de raison et un souffle qui caressait la peau de la naissance de son cou. Il avait enfin compris, quelqu'un avait attenté à sa vie, surement le même homme qui lui avait envoyé la lettre. Et le cadet était présentement allongé sur le côté de la route, entouré de bras musclés, qui le serrait fort contre un torse chaud, bien que des vêtements couvraient celui-ci, il sentait la chaleur qui y émanait. Puis, il comprit, Sebastian venait de lui sauver la vie, alors que Ciel était incapable de bouger lorsque la voiture avait foncé sur lui, Sebastian, lui, s'était jeté sur le cadet pour le pousser de la trajectoire de la voiture. Il l'avait sauvé… .

-« Se- ba- stian » dit-il dans un murmure statufié par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Alors tout cela n'était qu'un piège ? Pour enfin en finir avec le dernier des membres Phantomhive. Cela signifiait donc que le garçonnet avait encore des ennemis en libertés, des personnes qui étaient certainement, probablement ceux qui avaient assassinés ses parents et qui par la suite l'avait conduit à la déchéance. Donc il n'en avait décidément pas terminé avec son passé, il y avait encore des personnes à abattre, des personnes qui lui voulaient du mal.

Mais il repoussa ses noirs pensées pour plus tard, pour l'instant son attention se porta sur l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. L'homme qui l'avait protégé de tout son être et même s'il ne tenait pas forcément à la vie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier intérieurement le ténébreux qui s'était jeté sur lui pour le protéger, sans se préoccuper de sa propre vie. Et maintenant il le sentait essouffler contre lui montrant à quel point il avait dépassé ses propres limites pour lui porter secours, et il n'en fut que plus reconnaissant.

Les mains relâchèrent leur prise, et l'homme à bout de souffle se releva légèrement se détachant du corps qui était comprimé à lui. Ciel se releva à son tour sur ses coudes.

-« Seba- » mais il ne put finir le mot qu'il voulait prononcer qu'il se reçu une énorme gifle par le ténébreux qui le regardait d'un air mauvais. Ciel ne comprenait pas il le regarda dans les yeux, l'œil grand ouvert, il aurait dû être en colère mais non il ne l'était pas. Il aurait dû lui rendre sa gifle à son tour mais il n'en fit rien, la seule chose qu'il arrivait à faire c'était de le regarder, incrédule.

Quant à Sebastian il était encore à bout de souffle, sa respiration était erratique. « NON MAIS TU ES COMPLÊTEMENT MALADE MA PAROLE ! » Hurla-t-il de tous ses poumons. Le garçonnet n'arrivait plus à esquisser un geste, c'était la première fois que Sebastian était aussi hors de lui. Même dans les disputes qu'ils avaient eues, il n'avait pas autant hurlé. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait dire un mot, dans la voix de Sebastian on pouvait y discerner différents sentiments. De la rage, de la colère, de la peur, de la tristesse et une certaine forme de réconfort. C'était étrange.

Sebastian agrippa fortement les frêles bras du plus jeune le regardant dans le bleu de son œil et reprit. « TU TE RENDS COMPTES QUE SI JE N'AVAIS PAS ETAIS LA, TU SERAIS MORT ! » Mais le cadet ne dit rien de plus et laissa Sebastian continuer « **Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de te mettre au beau milieu de la route de cette façon, tu es complètement inconscient ! **» Sebastian ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, il avait vraiment eu peur, pour la première fois de sa vie il avait eu peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était surement que Ciel ne répondait rien, il le laissait se vider de sa colère sur lui sans rien dire, semblant estomaqué de la réaction qu'il avait. Ne pensait-il pas qu'il s'inquièterait pour lui ? pensait-il qu'il ne comptait pas pour lui ?

-« IMBECILE ! » cria-t-il de nouveau avant de le prendre dans ses bras, étonnant encore plus le garçon qui se laissa totalement faire. « J'ai eu tellement peur… » Dit-il plus bas, comme un murmure que Ciel entendit quand même. Et lorsqu'il mesura la portée de ces paroles, il eut enfin une réaction. Le garçonnet se sentit mal, très mal pas parce qu'il avait eu peur de perdre la vie mais parce qu'il avait fait peur à Sebastian, parce qu'il était triste à cause de lui. Alors il rendit son étreinte à l'autre homme, en lui susurrant « pardon » d'une toute petite voix, cassé montrant à quel point il s'en voulait. Sebastian ne rajouta rien de plus, il a été dur, il en était conscient, mais Ciel était beaucoup trop insouciant. Comment avait-il pu tranquillement se mettre au milieu de la route alors qu'il venait de recevoir une lettre disant qu'un homme l'épiait, c'était inimaginable, impensable. Le ténébreux avait été si près de le perdre pour de bon…

En réalisant enfin qu'ils se trouvaient encore sur le trottoir à moitié allongé, Sebastian se releva et pris les bras du plus jeune pour l'aider à se relever. Puis toujours la main sur le bras de son cadet ils partirent vers les appartements, il était temps de rentrer. Ciel n'avait pas réagi par rapport au bras qui le trainait à la suite du ténébreux, il ne parvenait pas à protester. Les paroles de Sebastian hantèrent son esprit jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à l'appartement.

Sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps Sebastian amena Ciel dans sa chambre, il le lâcha enfin après que celui-ci se soit assis sur son lit. Le ténébreux pensait que c'était le moment ou jamais pour que Ciel et lui s'expliquent sur les derniers évènements qui sont survenus depuis leur dispute fatidique. Il était temps que les deux jeunes s'affrontent, et se disent clairement les choses. Jusqu'à présent chacun avait fui pour ne pas avoir à discuter, et comme chacun était buté aucun des deux n'avaient tenté de faire le premier pas. Alors maintenant que Ciel avait failli se faire renverser, Sebastian jugeait bon qu'ils devait régler leur querelle inutile. D'autant plus que Sebastian n'en voulait pas réellement à Ciel et il lui semblait que le garçonnet ne lui en voulait pas non plus.

Alors avec un soupir vaincu Sebastian s'assis à côté de Ciel « tu n'es pas blessé » demanda-t-il. Sur le trottoir il n'avait pas vérifié que Ciel n'avait rien, trop occupé à lui crier dessus.

-« ça va… et toi ?» Ciel était incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire

-« Ciel… si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot »

-« et si tu me disais ce que tu as en tête » Rétorqua le plus jeune, à son tour

-« Je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé, j'ai lu la lettre, qui est cette personne qui semble te suivre ? »

-« Sebastian… » Souffla-t-il, il ne voulait pas lui répondre mais il savait qu'il en démordrait pas « je ne sais pas »

-« Ne me men- »

-« Je ne mens pas ! Je te dis la vérité, je ne sais pas. Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Tu as lu la lettre et dedans tu as du comprendre que je ne savais pas qui pouvait bien être cet homme puisque justement il voulait me rencontrer pour soi-disant me dire qui il était. » Ciel baissa la tête, normal que Sebastian ne lui faisait plus confiance, il lui avait déjà menti mais il ne voulait pas parler de ça. « S'il te plait ne me pose pas de questions, ne me parle pas de ça… » Finit-il tristement.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes pendant lequel le plus vieux regardait son cadet. Il ne voulait pas non plus parler de ça mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait que Ciel comprenne son attitude, ses paroles…

-« je sais que ces derniers jours n'ont pas été facile, que je n'étais pas forcément agréable à côtoyer » Ciel regarda Sebastian surpris. « Bien que l'on ne s'adressait pas la parole, je ne t'en voulais pas. Ciel si j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait, si j'ai été aussi dur c'était pour te protéger. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux rien partager avec toi, c'est que, dans ma vie je n'ai pas que des amis, Claude fait partie des personnes que je n'apprécie pas et évidement c'est réciproque. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui parce que j'ai peur qu'il te fasse du mal, c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé de te faire peur pour te tenir éloigner. » Ciel écoutait silencieusement son ainé sans l'interrompe. « Et puis, tout comme toi j'ai des secrets. Des secrets qui pourraient nuire aux personnes qui voudraient les découvrir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'obliger non plus à me dire ce qui ne va pas cher toi, ce qui te fait peur, ce qui te poursuit, mais je me fais du soucis pour toi. Ce n'est pas que de la curiosité mal placé, je veux savoir car j'ai envie de t'aider, d'être là pour toi. Mais si tu tiens tant à ce que je ne sache rien, je le respecterais à présent. Mais parfois c'est dur, tu comprends ? De seulement te voir souffrir et de ne pouvoir rien faire à part te regarder, de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu souffres, je me sens impuissant dans ces moments-là. »

Après le long monologue de son ainé, Ciel tourna la tête et la baissa. Que pouvait-il dire ? Sebastian était en train de lui avouer qu'il avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal, qu'il voulait l'aider à se sentir mieux ! Que pouvait-il dire face à cela, rien, absolument rien. Sebastian lui disait tout simplement que Ciel comptait pour lui. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'essayer de m'apaiser » finit-il par dire

-« Je sais, mais j'en ai envie, pour une fois j'aurais voulu aider quelqu'un à se sentir bien. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps j'en suis conscient mais avec le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble je me suis attaché à toi. Ne va pas croire que je me fiche totalement de toi, ce n'est pas le cas, et je ne compte pas non plus me servir de toi, je ne sais pas ce que l'on a pu te dire sur moi mais personne me connait plus que moi-même. Je peux être un vrai salaud, manipulateur, égoïste, sadique je ne traite pas tout le monde de la même manière. »

Et c'était la triste vérité, Sebastian était un manipulateur qui pouvait traiter les autres comme de la merde, comme des moins que rien, les toisant avec dédain et supériorité. Ciel en avait fait les frais pendants quelques jours d'ailleurs. Mais comme le ténébreux le disait, il ne traitait pas tout le monde de la même manière, et depuis le début que lui et son ainé se connaissait, Sebastian ne l'avait jamais traité comme de la merde. Il avait beau le taquiné, l'ennuyer, lui faire du mal sans en être conscient, Sebastian avait été tout de même présent pour lui. Le rassurant quand quelque chose n'allait pas, être une épaule sur laquelle Ciel pouvait se laisser aller, être une oreille attentive sur laquelle se reposer.

Et lui ? qu'avait-il fait pour lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui donner pour le remercier de son soutien ? Il était vrai que le cadet n'avait rien demandé à personne et qu'il n'avait pas réclamé l'oreille et l'épaule du ténébreux. Il aurait pu le repousser pour le soutien que le ténébreux voulait lui apporter alors que lui n'avait rien réclamé. D'ailleurs c'est ce que Ciel faisait d'habitude avec les autres personnes qui voulaient se mêler de sa vie privée mais avec Sebastian ce n'était pas la même chose… .

Plus le temps passait et plus Ciel ressentait le besoin d'avoir le ténébreux à ses côtés. Si bien que ces deux jours à ne pas être avec lui, l'avait beaucoup affecté. Il se sentait tellement faible depuis qu'il avait rencontré Sebastian et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'était-il aussi vite attaché ?

Depuis le tout début, Ciel et Sebastian semblaient être connecté par un fil invisible, c'est de cette façon en tout cas que Ciel voyait les choses. Cette connexion, le dérangeait énormément d'ailleurs, Ciel voulait quelque chose de Sebastian. Il voulait que Sebastian lui apporte quelque chose mais le problème c'est qu'il ne savait justement pas quoi. Ça en devenait frustrant de ne pas savoir alors il pouvait parfois être très agaçant et cassant avec le ténébreux et parfois être gentil et tendre. Tendre ? C'était étrange de penser ça mais il devait avouer que parfois son comportement envers son ainé était… suspect.

Perdu dans ses pensées il en venait à oublier la présence du ténébreux. Que devait-il dire à présent ? Sebastian lui avait en quelque sort ouvert son cœur, devait-il en faire autant ? Mais que pouvait-il dire ? Il ne savait même pas ce que son cœur désirait…Mais coupant court à ses réflexions et au silence demeurant Sebastian prit de nouveau la parole.

-« Combien de temps ça dur ? » demanda-t-il

Ciel parut étonné, il ne comprenait pas « de quoi ? »

-« depuis combien de temps tu te fais harceler ? Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ou que c'est la première fois je ne te croirais pas ! C'est cette même personne qui t'a envoyé le papier avec le sceau que j'ai trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? » Mais sa demande sonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une question

Pendant quelques secondes Ciel n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le regarder, extatique. Se disant que son ainé était réellement très perspicace d'avoir pu relier les deux situations. Et que répondre à ça ? S'il lui disait la vérité Sebastian risquait de continuer dans sa lancée et de continuer à le bombarder de questions. Mais il ne voulait ou plutôt pouvait plus mentir au ténébreux, il n'en avait plus la force. Alors il se lança

-« Ça a commencé le week-end dernier » Le ténébreux le fixa, les sourcils froncé l'invitant à continuer

-« J'étais parti régler des affaires en ville et j'ai rendu visite à plusieurs personnes. Quand je devais rentrer, il était tard alors j'attendais une voiture afin de pouvoir partir. Un homme est apparu et m'a proposé de me raccompagner. J'étais méfiant au début mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix, j'ai accepté, je n'avais pas pu voir correctement l'homme en question il portait un long manteau noir avec un chapeau haut de forme. Ensuite il m'a tout simplement raccompagné et au moment où il m'a déposé il m'a dit quelque chose d'étrange…

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il semblait me connaitre, il a dit qu'il était heureux de me revoir et il a prononcé mon prénom alors que je ne lui avait pas donné » finit-il par avouer. Bon il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout dit au ténébreux, en ce qui concernait cette phrase qui l'avait bouleversé lui faisant ressasser de douloureux souvenirs mais s'il devait lui parler de ça, il aurait été obligé de lui parler du reste et pour l'instant c'était impensable.

Aucun mot ne fut rajouté par le ténébreux. Il n'y avait rien à dire après tout, il était heureux que Ciel lui fasse par de cette information. Il aurait pu dire au cadet qu'il était réellement inconscient d'avoir suivi un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas mais il ne le fit pas. C'était inutile.

-« Tu as eu de la chance sur ce coup-là. S'il s'agit du même homme de ce week-end-là, il aurait pu te tuer !

-« je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait… » Cette phrase piqua à vif la curiosité de Sebastian qui le regardait intensément. Devinant la question muette du ténébreux Ciel continue. « S'il avait voulu me tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait ce week-end-là. Non je pense qu'il veut m'effrayer, il veut que je sache qu'il est là, qu'il me guète. Il veut me voir submerger par la peur, assailli par l'angoisse ! » Finit-il par dire avec colère.

-« qui sait ? Tu as peut être raison mais tu vas devoir être vigilant. Répondit Sebastian avec un ton ferme et sérieux, scrutant Ciel de ses yeux écarlates.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la chambre. Sebastian avait compris qu'il ne devait pas trop parler de cet incident qui perdure depuis quelques temps. Mais il se posait pas mal de questions sur le sujet, pourquoi Ciel était-il traqué ? Quant à Ciel il voyait que Sebastian s'efforcer à ne poser aucune question mais que ça le tracassait

-« et Joker ? Il sait que tu es… poursuivi ? »

-« Non »

Sebastian eu un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres, voilà enfin quelque chose que lui sait et pas Joker. Il perdit cependant son sourire en pensant que Joker devait savoir bien plus encore. « Je n'aime pas être dans cette situation d'infériorité ! » s'exclama-t-il, sous l'air étonné du plus jeune

-« de qu- »

-« Je sais que je t'ai dit que je ne t'obligerais plus à me dire quoi que ce soit et je m'y tiendrais même si c'est dur ! Joker sait des choses que je ne sais pas, il comprend des choses que je ne vois pas ! Il peut se permettre des gestes et des regards que moi je ne peux pas puisque lui, il sait ! Et ça m'énerve plus que ça ne devrait ! » Sebastian s'était relevé rapidement sur l'air ébahi du plus jeune.

Ciel comprenait la frustration de Sebastian, il s'en voulait un peu, il se rappelait du moment où Sebastian les avait surpris enlacé et il sentit ses joues se teindre d'un rouge honorable.

A son tour Sebastian retourna près de Ciel et s'agenouilla devant lui pour avoir son visage en face du cadet. « J'aimerais savoir, tu sais… » Il tendit son bras et caressa la joue rougit du plus jeune qui avait ancré son regard dans celui de son opposé.

Les deux hommes ne rajouta rien de plus, ils se contentèrent de se fixer dans les yeux essayant de déceler quelque chose dans le regard de l'autre. Essayant de découvrir dans les yeux de l'autre ses secrets, ses sentiments et les vérités si secrètement dissimulés.

Par ce regard, Ciel se sentait perdu, ses pensées s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure que son regard se perdait dans celui de l'autre. De par son regard transcendant il ne savait pu quoi dire, quoi faire, quoi penser. Il se noyait dans ce regard sang qui le faisait plonger de plus en plus profondément. Ciel voulait le repousser, partir, éloigner ces yeux qui le pénétrait littéralement. Que pouvait-il faire ? Avec ce regard Ciel se sentait en sécurité, protégé, confiant. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait confier sa vie sans aucune hésitation à cet homme qui lui faisait face.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait faire, qui il devait écouter ? Son cœur ou sa raison ? Son cœur lui disait de lui faire confiance, de tout lui donner, de le laisser entrer. Il voulait approfondir se contacte, l'approcher de lui, loger ses bras autour du cou du ténébreux qui le fixait avec une telle dévotion, introduire son visage dans son cou, renifler son odeur fraiche et familière, sentir la douceur de sa peau contre sa joue. Il voulait se sentir engourdit par l'étreinte de cet homme. Mais bien au contraire sa raison voulait repousser tous ces désirs inavoués, repousser cet homme trop près à son goût, lui crier dessus, lui dire de ne jamais plus s'approcher, de ne plus le toucher. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas céder, de ne pas lui faire confiance que s'il le faisait, il finirait brisé comme il a déjà mainte fois été par le passé. Il avait peur que sa raison puisse dire vrai, il ne voulait plus être trahi, souffrir à cause d'autrui. Alors que faire ?

Sebastian céda finalement le premier et s'éloigna de plus jeune en se relevant finalement toute en éloigna sa main qui s'était logé sur la joue bombée du plus jeune. Il soupira doucement et alla vers la petite salle adjacente pour aller se déshabiller, se préparant à aller se coucher. Ciel lui, continuait à regarder le moindre fait et geste du ténébreux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus dans son champ de vision. Les questions continuaient à fuser dans sa tête, n'arrivant pas à trouver une solution qui pourrait l'apaisait. Il voulait montrer a Sebastian qu'il lui faisait ne serait-ce qu'un peu confiance toute en préservant son secret.

Sebastian revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre. Sa chemise était ouverte sur trois boutons dévoilant le début de son torse, ce qui fit rougir le plus jeune et il portait un bas plus confortable pour dormir.

-« Tu devrais aller te changer » dit le ténébreux une fois qu'il s'était rassis sur le lit.

Acquiesçant seulement Ciel sortit de la chambre et partit dans la sienne pour récupérer une chemise. Il l'enfila rapidement. Une fois en tenu Ciel se posta devant la chambre du ténébreux. Il hésitait à entrer, s'il rentrait il montrerait une fois de plus sa faiblesse au plus âgé mais s'il restait dans sa chambre il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit. Mais ce qu'il lui faisait réellement peur, c'est ce que lui-même comptait faire. Il avait réfléchi et en était arrivé à une solution, une solution qui mettrait un terme aux désarrois du ténébreux pendant un moment et qui n'entacherait pas totalement son secret. C'était la seule chose à faire, la seule chose qu'il pouvait donner à Sebastian, celui-ci venait de lui sauver la vie et faisait son possible pour ne pas lui poser de questions qui mettrait à mal le plus jeune il pouvait au moins faire sa pour lui.

La main posait sur la poignée tremblait horriblement, il avait réellement peur. Comment allait-il réagir ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Verrait-il du dégoût dans ses yeux sanguins ? Reprenant contenance de lui-même il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre. Il chercha le ténébreux du regard toute en gardant cet air indifférent et remarqua que le plus vieux s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit. Celui-ci s'arrêta dans ses gestes lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune. Un petit sourire étira ses traits en voyant que le plus jeune s'approchait du lit. Ciel s'assis sur celui-là, seulement le ténébreux était étonné de voir que Ciel lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi ?

-« Cie- » prononça-t-il mais il fut coupé

-« Je te préviens Sebastian je veux que tu ne me poses aucune question tu as compris ! Peu importe si c'est dur pour toi. Dis-toi bien que ça l'est encore plus pour moi… » Dit-il d'un ton ferme mais tremblant, qui fut perçu par le ténébreux.

-« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? » Il ne comprenait pas les paroles du plus jeune

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas à ça question et posa sa main sur sa trop grande chemise commençant à la déboutonner avec des gestes peu assurés et tremblants. Avec ça, Sebastian comprenait de moins en moins la situation, puis ensuite un élan de lucidité le prit. Ciel lui montrait son dos, son dos ou il y avait vu cet étrange anomalie. Alors le visage de Sebastian se transforma, et passa d'un visage d'incompréhension à celui d'appréhension, et posa fixement son regard dans le dos de Ciel qui se battait avec les derniers boutons. Plus un mot ne fut prononcé, Sebastian ne voulait pas décourager le plus jeune qui se dévoilait enfin à lui, qui lui ouvrait une porte parmi tant d'autres. Il ne pouvait imaginer à quel point ça devait être difficile de se montrer à nue comme Ciel le faisait. Il voyait la peur tirailler les membres du garçonnet, la peur de quoi d'ailleurs ? De se montrer au grand jour, de baisser ses barrières, de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que soi, du rejet qui pourrait en suivre ? Mais comment Sebastian pourrait-il le rejeter après la confiance qu'il avait accepté de lui confier. Jamais il ne pourrait le rejeter et peu importait les secrets du cadet aussi noirs pouvaient-ils être, il resterait un rempart pour lui.

Une fois la chemise déboutonnée les mains de Ciel se crispèrent sur les pentes de la chemise. Des tremblements secouaient les frêles épaules du garçon alors qu'il hésitait encore, l'œil de Ciel se ferma fortement il avait peur, il savait que c'était la seule solution mais il avait peur. Cependant il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière Sebastian avait dû deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et s'il renonçait, le ténébreux serait surement profondément déçu. Alors les mains se raffermirent et enfin il baissa la chemise jusqu'en bas du dos, exposant son dos au ténébreux, présentant cette… horreur, cette abomination au jeune homme qui n'avait esquissé aucun geste, qui n'avait émis aucun bruit. Si bien que le plus jeune se demandait s'il avait bien baissé sa chemise mais il n'osait pas tourner son visage pour voir comment Sebastian prenait la chose.

Quant au ténébreux il n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement n'étant pas sur de ce qu'il devait faire. Mais ce que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'il était profondément choqué, même si aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Maintenant il comprenait, il comprenait tout. L'anxiété du garçonnet, la feuille qu'il avait trouvée, la colère qui avait animé le plus jeune lorsqu'il avait su, la brulure circulaire sur son dos, son impression de déjà vu, et le mensonge de son cadet. Il se sentait bête, bête de n'avoir pas fait le lien, bête pour avoir était aussi dur, aussi persistant. Cette marque sur son dos, il n'avait aucun doute quant à la manière dont elle avait été faite, et il se dit que ça avait dû être douloureux. Douloureux n'était même pas un mot assez puissant pour déterminer la souffrance que Ciel avait dû ressentir. Comment pouvait-on faire ce genre de chose, c'était horrible, immonde, infâme, monstrueux, atroce mais tous ces mots ne s'appliquaient pas au dos du cadet, ni à la blessure en elle-même, ils étaient pour celui ou ceux qui lui avait imposé cette marque, endolorissant son dos pâle et magnifique.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation à distance, le ténébreux sortit enfin de son état de léthargie et tendit son bras vers la chair à vif. Du bout des doigts il la frôla à peine que Ciel tressailli, il se retourna vivement vers son opposé.

-« NE LA TOUCHE PAS ! » hurla-t-il sans pouvoir contrôler le flot d'émotion qui le bouleversait. La respiration de Ciel s'était précipité a un tel point qu'il haletait difficilement

Après cette réaction Sebastian recula rapidement la main et s'éloigna doucement du corps tremblotant se maudissant de n'avoir pas pu contrôler ses propres mouvement « pardonne-moi, je suis désolé » se confond-t-il en excuse.

En ayant aperçu le trouble dans les yeux de Sebastian le cadet se ressaisi « je- elle est encore trop fraiche j-je ne supporte pas que quelque chose la touche » avoua-t-il en se retournant

Trop fraiche ? Donc elle était récente, ça ne rassura pas plus le ténébreux, il était vrai qu'elle était bien ancré dans sa peau et quel ne semblait pas encore avoir cicatrisé mais pouvait-elle seulement disparaitre avec le temps ? Une blessure aussi profonde que celle-ci ne partirait surement jamais. A cette pensée le ténébreux fit une grimace. Voyant que le plus jeune s'était calmé il se rapprocha de nouveau du plus jeune jusqu'à être juste derrière Ciel, à quelque centimètre de lui.

-« Pas de questions ? » se risqua-t-il à demander.

La chemise du plus jeune remonta sur ses épaules pour éviter que celui-ci attrape froid

-« Pas de questions. » répondit-il simplement. Il n'était pas irrité, il avait juste affirmé qu'il ne voulait pas que Sebastian lui en pose et savait que celui-ci n'insisterait pas.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu que son ainé laisse sa tête retombé sur le haut de son dos. Il ne fit d'ailleurs rien pour le repousser, la pression sur son dos était agréable et réconfortante, son œil se ferma doucement appréciant tout simplement ce moment. Il se sentait apaisé, Sebastian ne lui posait aucune question, il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté, Sebastian restait Sebastian. Il n'agissait pas différemment avec lui et il en était heureux tellement qu'il aurait pu en verser des larmes. Mais il ne se laissa pas totalement aller, les larmes auraient été de trop, il ne voulait pas se montrer plus faible pour l'instant.

Le sommet du crâne de Sebastian remonta pour aller s'écraser dans le cou du jeune garçon, frottant affectueusement la chair tendre et chaude. Ses mains jusque-là inoccupées se posèrent en douceur sur les épaules de celui-ci. Comme Ciel ne protestait pas il continuait son manège. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de toucher le garçonnet de cette manière, si intime pour eux. Tout lui avait manqué chez lui, son odeur, sa douce peau, ses cheveux soyeux qui chatouillaient son crâne, cette chaleur qui animait se petit corps. Il inspira se cou gracile, heureux des effluves qui l'envahit. Ses mains caressaient ses épaules minces pour ensuite glisser doucement sur ses bras. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été borné, bon sang qu'il avait été bête, il s'en voulait. Il comprenait pourquoi Ciel voulait lui cacher et il se disait maintenant qu'il ne chercherait plus à savoir. Si un jour Ciel avait besoin de lui parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, son oreille serait là pour l'écouter, son épaule là pour l'accueillir et ses bras là pour le consoler. Mais il n'obligerait plus Ciel a avoué des choses trop difficile à dire, des choses qui le feraient profondément souffrir. Il voulait que Ciel n'ait plus à souffrir autant…

-« Pardonne-moi, Ciel… » Lui susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, caressant son visage tendrement.

-« Sebastian… » Il comprenait pourquoi Sebastian s'excusait, et ça le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Sans un mot de plus Sebastian se laissa tomber sur son lit entrainant le cadet avec lui. Ciel n'avait pas changé de position il était toujours de dos au ténébreux et son dos était compressé sur le torse de son ainé. Sebastian entoura de ses bras puissant le torse du plus jeune et l'installa confortablement sur lui. Ciel entoura à son tour les bras qui le serraient aussi étroitement et tourna son visage pour l'enfouir dans le cou du ténébreux y respirant son envoutant parfum. Il y a une chose que Ciel savait et qu'il reconnaissait à présent c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que dans ses bras, aussi en sécurité que dans cette étreinte, en sécurité mais aussi vulnérable. Car il savait aussi que peu importait ce que Sebastian lui ferait Ciel le laisserait faire, il ne voulait plus lutter, il était bien et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Jamais depuis la mort de ses parents il ne s'était senti aussi vivant et fébrile à la fois. Dans ses bras il s'abandonnait tout simplement, il oubliait tout, sa dispute avec le ténébreux, la marque dans son dos, la lettre, cet homme et son accident. Sebastian en cet instant était devenu son monde, son univers et la seule personne à qui il avait montré cette marque sur son dos. En repensant à ça, il releva son visage et ouvrit son œil pour le planter dans le regard du ténébreux qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du ténébreux, il desserra sa prise et enleva un de ses bras du ventre du plus jeune qui essayait désespérément de le retenir, ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Quand celui-ci vu le petit rictus moqueur il lâcha le bras et fit une moue adorable, une légère rougeur avait coloré ses joues rondes. Sebastian ricana gentiment et lova sa main jusqu'au visage de Ciel et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui prodiguant de légères caresses. En attendant leur regard ne se lâcha pas. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches, et pour chacun d'entre eux c'était un sentiment étrange car aucun deux n'avaient déjà vécu une telle situation avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La main du ténébreux descendit caresser son visage, ses joues, son front, parfois elle remontait dans ses cheveux pour mieux redescendre caresser son menton, son cou, sa nuque. Les joues du garçonnet se transformèrent en brasier, ce qui amusa d'autant plus Sebastian. Rougi ainsi, il le trouvait encore plus mignon, ça changeait de l'air indifférent que dégageait le visage de Ciel en temps normal.

Sebastian repositionna ses mains sur le torse du cadet pour le ramener plus vers lui le tournant un peu. Ils se dévisagèrent alors que leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les rougeurs n'ayant toujours pas disparu, Sebastian eu une furieuse envie de croquer ses joues enfantines. Il passa un de ses bras sous l'une de aisselle de Ciel et de l'autre il caressa ses cheveux, son visage, il déposa doucement son front contre son opposé qui n'émit aucune protestation et continua de voyager dans cet œil ou transperçait tant d'émotions. Il se disait que ça devrait être banni d'avoir un œil aussi beau. Ses propres yeux étaient par leur couleur sensationnelle et irréelle et pourtant il n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux que ceux de Ciel, même si celui-ci ne possédait qu'un œil. Il se demandait comment son autre œil était, était-il aussi beau sinon plus ? Comment serait le cadet sans son cache œil qui pourtant lui donnait un certain charme. N'y tenant plus Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur le sommet du crâne de Ciel, celui-ci ferma automatiquement les yeux.

Des baisers papillons pleuvaient sur son visage, d'abord sur le front puis sur les joues. Il aimait le contact des lèvres du ténébreux sur sa peau et étrangement il finit par se demander quel goût pourrait avoir celle-ci sur ses lèvres. Mais à l'instant où il l'avait pensé il le regretta aussitôt, avoir ce genre de pensées sur le ténébreux était encore plus bizarre. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir essayer. Alors les joues toujours rougies il releva son visage mais ses lèvres atterrirent sur le menton de Sebastian et il décida de s'en tenir à ça. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que l'un des membres de sa famille alors il s'était senti horriblement gêné. Le cadet finit par lover de nouveau son visage dans le creux du cou de Sebastian et l'enlaça avant de se laisser porter par le sommeil.

Sebastian comprit que Ciel était fatigué, alors il le laissa se reposer en embrassant ses cheveux. Il avait été étonné que Ciel prenne l'initiative de l'embrasser, c'était rare de sa part mais il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver encore plus adorable. Il découvrait des facettes du plus jeune et il en était que plus heureux. Ciel s'était confié à lui, il lui faisait confiance et il était de plus en plus ouvert et enhardi avec lui. Et sur ces dernières pensées il laissa le sommeil le ravir à son tour. La suite promettait d'être passionnante.

* * *

><p><em>« La vérité est souvent dur à avouer. Mais je l'ai fait, pour toi j'ai dû dévoiler cette partie répugnante de moi, la vérité est dure à avouer mais elle est encore plus dure à entendre. Si tu savais, que ferais-tu ? Serais-tu toujours aussi tendre avec moi ou me rejetterais-tu par dégoût ou par peur de me briser encore plus que je ne le suis déjà. J'ai toujours eu peur de faire confiance à mon entourage et pourtant j'ai décidé de te faire confiance. Sais-tu que tu es le seul à qui j'ai montré cette chose ? Sais-tu que personne d'autre que toi n'avait vu cette marque ? Comprends-tu à quel point c'était une épreuve pour moi ? J'aimerais que tu comprennes que tu comptes pour moi et j'ai tellement peur de ça. Devoir aimer une personne comme j'ai autrefois aimé mes parents… est-ce qu'un jour je pourrais laisser quelqu'un rentrer de nouveau dans ma vie. »<em>

* * *

><p>VOILA ! alors vous en pensez quoi ? reviews ?<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre XIX : <strong>**Découverte et ivresse**

-« Tanaka, oui c'est moi, est-ce que tu peux te renseigner sur une personne pour moi. Son nom et Victor Michaelis » Prononça-t-il le plus sérieux du monde


	20. XIX Découverte et Ivresse

**Mayu-chan :** BONSOIR a toussss, me revoila enfin après un LONG mois d'absence et j'en suis vraiment désolé mais avec les cours, la recherche de stage blablabla... j'ai de plus en plus de mal à trouver le temps pour écrire malheureusement. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que je ne laisserais pas 1 an s'écouler entre deux chapitres et je ne compte pas non plus arrêter cette fic. Combien même je n'arriverais pas à publier toute les 2 semaines je m'arrangerais au moins pour en publier un par mois. Je compte mener cette fic jusqu'au bout !

Un dernier mot pour **S-Lay L, **encore merci pour m'avoir corrigé le chapitre ^^

Alors bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span><strong>LoveDevil :<strong> salut ! Vraiment ? tu trouves que j'ai un bon style sa me fait tellement plaisir (je vais rougir o^-^o). Un tout ptit peu sadique ?... nan TRES sadique mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas publier depuis un moment et je suis désolé... mais c'est vrai qu'avec les cours, la recherche de stage et autre j'ai pas eu de temps pour écrire. Tu as très bien résumé mon chapitre en tout cas XD. Oui j'ai voulu pousser un peu l'émotion et en ce qui concerne la marque je me suis dit qu'il était tant que je fasse avancer les choses sinon sa aller devenir ennuyant. Tu sais que pour l'histoire de la marque, je compter, au début la faire dévoilé a Sebastian au chapitre XIV qui parle déjà beaucoup de la marque en question. Puis après je me suis dit que c'était trop tôt... donc voilà ! Et sinon sa ne me dérange pas que tu cris un grand YES XD, je suis heureuse de savoir que mes chapitres te donne cet effet là ^^. en tout cas je pense que tu vas aimé la fin du chapitre et LA tu auras réellement une raison de me traiter de sadique MDR je te laisse lire Bonne lecture

**Gravityy :** salut ! ^^ je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaît, désolé pour ne pas avoir publier au-delà du chapitre 16 dans le site fanfic fr, c'est que ce n'est pas pratique de publier sur ce site. Il y a peut de format txt accepter sur ce site et c'est pas très pratique...

Vraiment ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ma fic à ce point et j'espère qu'elle continuera a te plaire toujours autant. Je ne vais pas t'embêter plus longtemps et je te laisse lire la suite ^^ Bonne lecture

**Cocicnelle : **salut ! Désolé pour le retard merci beaucoup pour le review, je te laisse lire la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira Bonne lecture ^^

**Zazou :** Salut ! ^^ et oui je préfère répondre au review, c'est la moindre des choses ! Sa prend du temps mais mes lecteurs prennent également du temps pour m'envoyer un review et je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus insultant que de ne pas y répondre, et puis personnellement lorsque j'envoie un review et que l'on ne me répond pas je n'en envoi plus après ! ^^ Oh ! Je suis désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps pour publier mais c'est vrai qu'avec mes cours, je n'ai pas trop le temps mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas arrêté du jour au lendemain cette fic ! Je compte la mener jusqu'à son terme, je déteste ne pas finir les choses que j'ai commencé.

Et oui c'est normal, je préfère te prévenir quand même, d'ailleurs dans la fin de ce chapitre tu as un nouveau passage de ce genre ^^.

Ooh problème sentimental hein ? Ba c'est la même pour moi moi c'est plus problème d'affection c'est peut être aussi pourquoi j'aime écrire les choses comme sa l'amour, la tendresse et tout le reste, je compense en quelque sorte;). Et oui beaucoup de mes lectrices ont été très frustré, j'aime être sadique et aller doucement. Cela dit tu as quand-même lu le passage ou Ciel donnait un baiser à Sebastian... XD.

Oui, je pensais que ça serait original de reprendre un peu de l'histoire original et puis comme ça sa permet de parler sur d'autres personnages que seulement Ciel et Sebastian. L'histoire est principalement basé sur leur enfance à tout les deux mais je voulais installé une histoire qui toucherai un peu les autre personnages. C'est vrai qu'on entend pas trop parlé des autres mise à par Ciel, Claude, Sebastian et Joker et un peu Alois et je ne sais pas du tout si je compte faire quelque chose de plus poussé concernant les autres personnages. Si je fais ça, je risque de m'embrouiller un peu et j'ai peur que l'histoire perde son objectif au final.

En ce qui concerne la façon dont je vais introduire l'indice... a vrai dire je l'ai déjà introduit dans les chapitre précédent disons juste que Claude sera l'élément déclencheur. Et bien sur Ciel ne pourra s'empêcher de fouiller mais en réalité Ciel ne cherche pas particulièrement sur le passé de Sebastian, il cherche des informations concernant la mort de ses parents, ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute si cette affaire et la famille de Seb semblent relié...

Je suis complètement d'accord en ce qui concerne le fait de préférer le manga à l'anime. Moi aussi je préfère le manga, comme tu dis c'est plus cohérent et puis plus intéressant et comme ça, au moins il n'y a pas Claude ni Alois. Bien que j'aime beaucoup la rivalité entre Claude et Seb, j'adore lorsqu'ils se battent pour Ciel !

Eh ! ça va les chevilles ? Te monte pas le bourrichon XD. Le passé de Sebastian sera assez... perturbant je pense, tu comprendras, d'ailleurs je ferais peut être un ptit sondage après, du genre... quel enfance auriez-vous préféré ou plutôt mieux toléré, le passé de Ciel ou Sebastian car je trouve quand-même que les deux se vaut !

Comme tu dis, Ciel a peur de ressentir de nouveau et Sebastian a peur de ressentir tout court et oui sa à un rapport directe avec son passé, le pauvre je ne lui ai réellement pas fait une vie facile...

Oui, c'est comme tu dis, si cet homme voulait le tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait facilement mais lui tourne autour de sa proie parce qu'il n'est pas encore près à l'attrapé, mais il fait en sorte de rappelé continuellement sa présence à Ciel pour que lui n'oublie pas son passé.

Encore perspicace … oui il y a un rapport avec la famille Michaelis

mais je tant pris donne moi tes suppositions, j'aimerais bien savoir si tu te diriges dans la bonne direction, mais ce coup-ci je resterais très évasive puisque je t'ai donné suffisamment d'indice pour te faire une idée.

Heureuse de savoir que je n'ai pas fait de fausse note pour l'instant ^^. tu dois savoir que c'est ma toute première fic alors... quand je l'ai commencé je n'avais aucune idée du déroulement que prendra l'histoire, j'ai écrit au feeling si je peu dire ça comme ça. Mais maintenant j'ai réellement l'idée de ce que je veux écrire et je suis contente qu'il n'y ait pas d'incohérence.

J'aime particulièrement écrire l'analyse des personnages, quand j'écris je me mets à la place des personnage et donc j'écris ce que je penserais à un moment comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas facile car qui dit se mettre à la place des personnages dit adopter leur comportement. Enfin bref, comme tu l'as dit la marque en elle même représente tout les tourments de Ciel mais c'est surtout car elle montre que ce qu'il s'est passé et réelle.

Donc d'abord il ne faut pas que tu associes découverte et ivresse, ils n'ont clairement aucun rapport l'un envers l'autre.

Et pour ivresse, tu as encore trouvé car comme tu l'as dit le première chose qu'on associe à ce mot et l'alcool mais il a un sens plus profond il ne faut pas le prendre au premier degré;).

Je te remercie sincèrement d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et de m'avoir laissé un review aussi imposant ! XD j'adore quand il y a de quoi lire. Et j'ignorais que tu étais un collège ! Tu es assez jeune, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'es pas yaoiste XD je ne le suis que depuis 2 ou 3 ans ^^. Peut être que tu finiras par devenir une de ces folles adorant le Yaoi a tout va XD (comme moi quoi...) aller je te laisse la suite Bonne lecture.

**Hitori-kun :** XD j'aurais bien voulu voir la tête de ta mère à ce moment-là hihihi ! Je sais je suis sadique et oui il y aura forcément un Lemon malheureusement tu vas attendre un bon moment car je ne compte pas le faire maintenant, d'abord il faut qu'ils s'embrassent, non ? Et nan bien sur que non tu n'est pas une perverse comme moi je suis un ange ! XD voilà la suite Bonne lecture ^^

**Loulyss :** Salut ! bienvenue à toi ! Je suis heureuse de te compter parmi l'une de mes lectrices ^^ et je suis encore plus heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait ^^. alors pour en venir aux questions que tu m'as posé... Tu es bien la seule qui me demande d'expliquer quel lien relie Joker à Sebastian et toute tes remarques son très bonne, et ne t'inquiète pas j'ai une bonne explication pour tout ça. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, je sais que sa t'intrigue mais j'expliquerais tout ça bien plus tard car la rencontre entre Sebastian et Joker fait partis du sombre passé de Sebastian et donc je n'expliquerai ce lien que lorsque je parlerais de l'enfance de Sebastian donc il faut que tu patientes car ça ne sera pas pour toute suite ^^.

Après tu peux partir sur ton idée de l'adoption car c'est ce qu'il c'est passé, je peux bien au moins te dire ça, de toute manière je crois que j'en parle brièvement dans ce chapitre. Et je vois que ça te travaille bien mais ne t'inquiète pas tout cela sera éclairci un moment ou à un autre. En attendant je te laisse lire la suite bonne lecture ^^

**Lalala1995:** me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! Et oui pour Ciel sa a été très dur de devoir s'ouvrir encore un peu plus à Sebastian mais il le fallait pour amélioré leur relation. Pour nos deux héros les choses ne pourrons aller qu'en avant, du moins leur relation qui va se développer de plus en plus, tu en auras d'ailleurs une idée dans ce chapitre;). Sinon en ce qui concerne les fautes... merci de me le signaler mais malheureusement j'ai déjà fait de mon mieux, je suis très très loin d'être bonne en orthographe et je relis mais chapitre 3 ou 4 fois avant de les publier j'ai même une bétalectrice alors je ne peux pas faire mieux, puis avec mes cours... mais merci du conseil ^^. Et merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur. J'ai commencé cette fic, sans réellement savoir ce que sera le dénouement de l'histoire, j'avais une brève idée de ce que je voulais mais j'ai réellement su comment l'histoire aller tourner qu'à partir de 4 ou 5 chapitres après. Alors savoir que je ne me suis pas embrouiller quelque fois et que les choses sont clair me rend heureuse ! ^^ voilà enfin bref je vais te laisser lire ce chapitre maintenant, encore merci et bonne lecture !

**Didou :** Salut ! merci à toi pour m'avoir dit quel avait été ta préférence dans le choix de la prochaine fic, je prend tout ça en compte. Voila le chapitre XIX vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente avec mes études je n'ai pu trop le temps pour écrire malheureusement mais je compte bien finir cette fic, je ne la mettrai jamais en suspend ^^. Après bien évidemment que Seb sauvre notre petit Ciel comment aurais-je pu finir ma fic sans Ciel ;). et oui je suis sadique et j'adore ça ! Moua ah ah ah... enfin bon ne nous égarons pas, donc je ne sais pas de quel phrase tu parles la dernière phrase de du chapitre ou bien l'extrait du prochain chapitre ? Je me suis dit que ça maintiendrait encore plus de suspense XD. Aaah heureuse de savoir que tu commences a apprécier Sebastian ! Et oui j'ai enfin décidé de bouger les choses entre eux et tu auras encore plus de surprise dans ce chapitre la ! Enfin breff merci beaucoup pour ton review, je suis heureuse que le chapitre t'ai plus et ne t'inquiète pas je suis TRES TRES TRES vulgaire moi aussi ;). je vais te laisser lire la suite bonne lecture ^^

**Toroko-sama :**Et me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ^^ ! désolé pour cette longue attente ^^''. ça t'étonne que Claude soit aussi sadique ? Mmmmh pas moi ! XD et oui Claude ne dit pas que des connerie et ce n'est sûrement pas le seul à avoir remarquer à quel point Ciel peut être sexy énervé ;). Oh la oh la ! Tu pars loin toi ! Tu penses que parce que Ciel se laisse incendier par Sebastian, il doit se laisser sodomiser ba t'attend que ça toi ! Malheureusement pour toi ce passage viendra dans encore pas mal de chapitre, j'aime être SADIQUE ! Eh oui comme tu dis Ciel se lâche ! Mais s'est pas pour ça qu'il va se la jouer tout sucre tout miel par la suite ;), on connaît tousss Ciel XD. Tout de même j'étais impatiente d'en venir à ce moment particulier, je voulais réellement que ce passage soit réussi et soit touchant après tout ce n'est jamais réellement facile de dévoiler un tel secret. Et toi tu ne vois pas le coté touchant nan toi tu remarques qu'il se désappp XD tu sais quoi, je pense que j'ai du penser à toi quand j'ai écris ce passage ça expliquerai pourquoi j'ai décidé de présenté ce moment-là aussi sensuellement. OO Attend t'a dû avoir un orgasme au moment ou Sebastian et Ciel s'échangeaient des baisers c'est pas possible XD, non non dsl ! Je ne le redirais plus, promis ! quant à la suite oui les choses seront un peu moins routinier, et la relation CielXSebastian va réellement se développer ! D'ailleurs j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre dsl mais ton grand copain Joker reviens en force ^^, et à la fin du chapitre une petite surprise t'attend ! Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre XIX : Découverte et ivresse<strong>

_« Avec les événements qui ont précédé la mort de mes parents, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ce que je dois faire, ou je vais. Je n'ai plus de raison d'exister. J'avais prévu de disparaître après avoir entraîné les assassins de mes parents dans la mort, la déchéance mais comment vais-je faire maintenant que tu es la... .J'aimerais ne pas prendre compte de ta présence, de ton existence mais de toute évidence il est déjà trop tard pour faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Alors, réussiras-tu à me faire oublier mon passé tempétueux et ma haine envers cette société beaucoup trop corrompue par le pouvoir et le sang. Réussiras-tu là où tant d'autres ont échoué ? Pourras-tu atteindre cette lumière si profondément enfouie dans mon cœur »_

* * *

><p>Les rayons du soleil venaient à peine d'éclaircir les environs, que le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleutés était déjà installé afin d'observer l'astre lumineux qui apparaît. La nuit fut courte pour Ciel il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi avec tout ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que le garçon était levé, et qu'il toisait le paysage de son regard toujours aussi dur et impénétrable.<p>

Ce n'était pas à cause d'un éventuel cauchemar qui avait poussé le jeune à se lever, il était bien dans les bras de son compère, qui formait, avec ses bras une protection réconfortante et chaude face à ses tourments. Lui, d'ailleurs avait dormi à poing fermé toute la nuit. Non ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir plus longtemps était ses pensées. Oui il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qui était arrivé avec Sebastian. A son rapprochement avec cet homme, à leur complicité. Encore avant hier les deux garçons ne s'adressaient pas la parole et hier, le ténébreux lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ciel se rendait compte qu'au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il ressentait beaucoup d'affection pour son aîné. C'était nouveau, il n'avait encore jamais rien connu de tel, mais cette situation le dérangeait furieusement. A cause de ses drôles de sentiments, Ciel avait dévoilé à Sebastian une partie de ses douleurs, quelque chose que personne n'avait encore vu. Ciel ne comprenait même plus quel avait bien pu être le sentiment qui l'avait animé à ce moment-là pour qu'il trouve le courage de montrer cette chose au ténébreux. Peut-être que sur le moment il avait trouvé le courage de lui montrer mais à présent qu'il était réellement conscient de la situation, qu'il avait pu dormir et réfléchir à tout cela, il ne savait plus comment il devait se comporter devant Sebastian.

Et il n'y avait que ça... comment Ciel devait interpréter les derniers éventements passés ? Cet homme, qui était-il ? Que lui voulait-il ? Juste l'effrayer... .Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière tout ça, beaucoup trop d'incohérence. Il était temps pour lui de recueillir plus d'informations sur certaines choses. Tout d'abord, il devait se renseigner sur les personnes qui avaient participées à l'incident. Et puis il devait chercher les ennemis potentiels de son père. Car après tout l'assassin de ses parents n'avait encore jamais était retrouvé, il n'y avait aucun indice et aucun suspect, les inspecteurs n'avaient absolument rien trouvé, et cela le mettait à bout. Deux ans que ce drame s'était produit, et deux ans qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit, pourtant il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à trouver. Jusqu'à présent Ciel avait laissé les inspecteurs s'occuper de cette affaire mais maintenant il était bien décidé à faire quelques recherches de son côté. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il était tout de même le fils du grand Vincent Phantomhive, qui lui était connu pour ses immenses compétences en matière d'enquêteur pour sa majesté la Reine d'Angleterre.

Il avait le temps d'y penser, mais pas trop non plus car apparemment quelqu'un le pourchasse, certainement la même personne qui avait tué ses parents. Pourtant Ciel avait un drôle de présentement, il avait comme l'intuition qu'il connaissait déjà cet homme.

Les mains du garçon se crispèrent dans une tentative futile de concentration, il cherchait réellement à savoir d'où lui venait cette sensation. Il ferma les yeux mais ne trouvait rien, le vent vint caresser son visage, faisant virevolter les quelques méchés de cheveux plus ou moins longues du garçon. Ciel voulu rabattre l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille mais il fut pris de court par une main plus grande et blafarde que la sienne. Il cligna plusieurs fois de l'œil et se retourna pour voir son aîné qui lui souriait tendrement.

-« Bonjour » Dis Sebastian dans un sourire

-« oui bonjour... » Répondit Ciel en se retournant, il pensait que Sebastian se lèverait plus tard, il était assez tôt.

-« tu t'es levé tôt dis-moi quelque chose ne va pas ? » le ténébreux alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, non loin de la fenêtre, là où Ciel se tenait. Il observa attentivement le plus jeune qui n'avait pas réagir directement à sa question.

-« Je vais bien, je réfléchissais... » Répondit le plus jeune sans prêter attention au jeune homme derrière lui.

-«A quoi-donc ? »

L'œil cobalt affronta le regard sanguin irréel « pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

Les yeux rouges se refermèrent visiblement contrarié. Et revoilà le jeune garçon froid et impénétrable, où était passé le garçonnet doux et affectueux d'hier soir ? Mais ça n'étonnait pas Sebastian qui était habitué au changement d'humeur et de caractère du garçon lorsque celui-ci se retrouvait dans des situations périlleuses. Faut-il que Ciel soit toujours en danger pour que le ténébreux ait le droit à des câlins comme hier soir ? « Pour savoir, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse visiblement alors dis-moi »

Gardant la même attitude que depuis qu'il était en la présence du ténébreux, Ciel se retourna vers lui et commença à se rapprocher du canapé « ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai montré ce que j'ai dans le dos, que je vais faire de toi mon confident et que je vais te raconter de tout et du n'importe quoi Sebastian. Les choses n'ont pas changé entre nous, tu comprends ? » Demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

Ce qui enclencha un rictus narquois au coin des lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux de jais. « Tu es dur » il avait les yeux toujours fermé.

-« A quoi tu t'attendais ? » le garçonnet croisa les bras sur son torse et toisé le ténébreux toujours assis sur le canapé alors que le jeune s'était placé juste en face de lui le surplombant de sa hauteur.

Les paupières se relevèrent et les iris flamboyant accrochèrent l'œil glacial. Son rictus s'élargit faisant apparaître ses dents dans un sourire enjôleur. « Oh je ne sais pas moi je pensais déjà qu'à mon réveille tu serais encore dans le lit avec moi. Mes bras toujours autour de ton corps, ton visage blottit sur mon torse, tes bras serrant ma chemise. Je t'aurais ensuite observé quelques minutes, attendrit par ton visage de poupon endormi et serein, sans ce masque d'indifférence sur ton visage. Ensuite je t'aurais sûrement baisé le front pour te cajoler un peu, par ce geste tu aurais commencé à émerger de ton sommeil, ton œil aurait délicieusement papillonné pour ensuite se planter dans mes yeux. Pendant plusieurs minutes nos regards ne se seraient pas lâcher puis tes joues auraient pris une adorable couleur cerise, et je les aurais embrassées, ne pouvant pas résister. Tes lèvres rosées, douces mais sèches à cause du sommeil se seraient avanc- »

Les mains en avant, Ciel s'était littéralement jeté sur le ténébreux pour l'empêcher de dire des bêtises comme il s'amusait à le faire depuis toute à l'heure. Enfin il ne voulait surtout pas entendre la fin de la phrase de Sebastian et surtout connaître le cheminement des pensées tordues de son compère, ses joues étaient suffisamment rouge de gêne ou autre, pour en rajouter plus. « Bon ça va ! J'ai compris arrête de dire des bêtises pareilles ! »

Sebastian aurait ri si les mains de Ciel n'emprisonnaient pas ses lèvres. Le visage du plus jeune était réellement craquant rougissant ainsi. Il voulait continuer à jouer avec lui et puis, ils avaient encore le temps pour aller déjeuner et pour se préparer le premier cours ne commençaient que dans 2 heures 30 alors le ténébreux pouvait bien se détendre un peu. D'autant plus que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de moment avec Ciel puisqu'ils se faisaient la tête.

Alors que Ciel continuait à s'égosiller, Sebastian attrapa les poignets tendus et les tira vers lui. Surpris, le plus jeune ne lâcha qu'un léger cri sur le moment et tomba sur le ténébreux qui souriait toujours avec douceur. Comprenant l'étrange position dans laquelle le plus jeune se trouvait, il gigota les joues rougit et continua à beugler, énerver.

-«Mais lâche-moi imbécile ! »

Sebastian attrapa le menton du plus jeune de son index et de son pousse et le tourna vers lui. Sur le coup, Ciel ne réagit pas. Son œil se perdit de nouveau dans les yeux si beaux de son aîné et en les voyant d'aussi prêt Ciel ne pouvait que les trouver magnifique, ils étaient différents et très expressifs contrairement à son œil qui était aussi mort que celui qu'il tentait désespérément de cacher. Son regard se détourna de celui de Sebastian et son regard se durci. « Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? » demanda-t-il enfin

Après un léger soupir Sebastian aida Ciel à se mettre assit. Il avait légèrement relâché ses bras qui étaient autour des hanches du plus jeune. « Rien » souffla-t-il à son tour.

Ciel tourna son visage vers celui du plus vieux l'air agacé « rien ? » répéta-t-il.

-« rien » sourit à nouveau le plus âgé.

Le plus jeune tourna son visage pour regarder droit devant tout comme son aîné qui regardait dans le vague. A quoi pouvait bien penser le jeune homme. Ciel savait que Sebastian prenait un malin plaisir à être taquin avec lui et savait qu'il essayait de lui montrer que malgré ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, rien n'avait changé entre eux et c'est ce que ce « rien » voulait dire. Oui rien n'avait changé et c'était toute aussi bien comme ça, mais Ciel ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le torse du ténébreux derrière lui et laissa sa tête se loger contre le cou et l'épaule de Sebastian. Il sentit la mâchoire du plus vieux se contracter montrant que son sourire s'était élargi suite à son abandon et les bras du ténébreux passèrent en dessous des bras de Ciel entourant son ventre, pour le coller plus contre son torse.

Étrangement Ciel ne voulait pas partir, il était bien là, le corps de Sebastian était chaud et il avait besoin de chaleur. Les mains qui caressaient son ventre par-dessus son t-shirt étaient douces et il avait besoin de douceur. La respiration du ténébreux était légère comme une brise et il avait besoin de cette fraîcheur. Le cœur du ténébreux cognait contre son dos en de silencieux battement et il avait besoin de ces pulsations. Ciel se sentait tout simplement en paix dans ses bras. Sa nuit avait été écourté et là, il avait une irrépressible envie de dormir, sa tête se frotta un peu contre le cou de Sebastian ce qui attendrit celui-ci. L'une des mains du ténébreux remonta du ventre du garçonnet jusqu'à son cœur, son cou, ses joues les caressant gentiment, comme si, par ce geste il récompensait Ciel de se laisser enfin aller avec lui. Mais sans rien y comprendre le poids sur lui disparut, ainsi que l'odeur attrayante qui l'entourait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, Ciel était debout devant lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Sebastian le regardait avec une question qui menaçait de sortir de ses lèvres mais Ciel le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu la prononcer.

-« j'ai faim... » Se justifia le plus jeune commençant sa marche jusqu'à la cuisine. « Il faut se préparer Sebastian ! »

Toujours étonné, Sebastian récupéra son sourire très vite, ils avaient encore le temps avant le début des cours, Ciel se défilait encore une fois. Mais bon il ne devait pas se plaindre il avait eu le droit à deux, trois câlins au moins, c'est déjà beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Alors à son tour, il se leva et alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuné.

* * *

><p>Cette fois il en était sûr, Ciel allait définitivement sauter par la première fenêtre qui voudrait bien se présenter devant lui car oui il était à bout. Deux heures, pourquoi fallait-il que ce jeudi il ait deux heures avec ce professeur complètement loufoque. Ah oui c'est vrai, c'était parce que la semaine dernière le professeur en question n'était pas là, et puisque qu'il avait deux heures de libre après le cours de ce professeur, celui-ci avait eu la merveilleuse idée de rattrapé le cours qu'il avait manqué. Mais pourquoi fallait-il punir les élèves alors qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien si la semaine dernière Monsieur Sutcliff avait trouvé mieux à faire que de faire son cours. Alors avec un énième soupir Ciel essaya de suivre le mieux possible le cours ennuyeux de son professeur de français. Qui par ailleurs passé le tiers de son temps à amorcer des techniques de séductions toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres envers le beau ténébreux plutôt que de suivre le raisonnement du texte qu'il travaillait présentement, ENCORE.<p>

Sebastian aussi commençait à en avoir marre, depuis ce matin il avait une furieuse envie d'aller passer un coup de fil. Il n'avait pas eu le temps ce midi et maintenant il en avait vraiment assez de ce cours idiot alors que d'habitude à cette heure-ci ils étaient en pause. Et puis il fallait qu'il parle à Joker aussi par rapport à la dernière fois avec Ciel. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin celui-ci le regardait sans lui dire quoi que ce soit. Lui aussi avait sûrement des choses à lui dire.

Pour le bonheur des élèves présents dans la salle, la sonnerie retentit et les jeunes élèves ne se firent pas prier pour sortir au plus vite de la salle alors que le professeur de français continuait à piailler tout seul.

Sebastian était l'un des premiers à sortir il prit son téléphone et passa son appel, avec un certain roux à ses trousses. Quant à Ciel, il avait remarqué que Sebastian s'était dépêche de sortir, devait-il le suivre ? Après tout, c'est vrai que lui et le ténébreux avaient réglé leur différend mais ce n'était pas pour autant que Sebastian s'était lui aussi confié à lui. Au fond de lui, Ciel savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de Sebastian, celui-là ne désiré réellement pas lui confier quoi que ce soit sur lui ou son passé. Quel était l'excuse qu'il lui avait donné déjà ? A oui, cela risquait de le mettre en danger. Voilà ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, pourtant le secret de Ciel aussi risquait de mettre en danger le ténébreux. Mais cela ne semblait pas plus l'affecter que ça, d'un côté Ciel se sentait flatté que son aîné veuille le protéger mais de là à le tenir à l'écart, il n'était plus un gamin.

Une soudaine envie de suivre Sebastian le prit mais lorsqu'il vit Joker se précipiter à son tour vers le ténébreux, il abandonna et partit dans son coin. Il avait remarqué la relation étrange que Joker et Sebastian entretenait. En réalité bien qu'on ressentait qu'entre eux deux il y avait une certaine rivalité, ils étaient réellement proches. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait remarqué cela, ils se disputaient souvent mais ils s'entraidaient également. Chacun avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur l'autre, contrairement à Ciel qui ne savait pas grand chose de Joker et rien du tout sur Sebastian et il se sentit incroyablement frustré.

Joker lui avait raconté son histoire avec ces frères qu'il avait perdus à cause de l'incident, mais il ne savait rien d'autre. Joker lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'autrefois il était assez pauvre et qu'il s'était fait adopté quelques années auparavant par une riche famille, comment avait-il connu Sebastian ? Lui et le ténébreux semblaient se connaître depuis bien longtemps, et chacun d'entre eux semblaient avoir une dette envers l'autre. Ils semblaient être plus que des amis, Ciel les voyait comme des frères. Le garçonnet ne voyait pas leur relation d'un mauvaise œil mais il se sentait horriblement en retrait car Joker, de toute évidence en connaissait long sur le passé de Sebastian. Avec ces dernières pensait il partit dans le fond de la cours afin de pouvoir se poser tranquillement avant que les cours ne reprennent.

De son côté Sebastian raccrocha le téléphone, il avait enfin pu passer son coup de fil, mais cela ne l'avait pas plus avancé. En effet, il avait appelé une entreprise qui était en coopération avec celle de son père seulement celle-ci s'était avéré très loyale envers son père et ne s'était pas rallié à sa cause à son grand désarroi. « Alors comme ça, il n'a pas que des ennemis, surprenant! » murmura le ténébreux avec un sourire amusé. Mais son sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu maintenant il devait trouver une autre entreprise à débaucher à son père. Un long soupir exaspérer lui échappa. En plus de devoir s'occuper de cette affaire il avait un deuxième problème à régler, un problème qui pensait être discret en l'épiant derrière un mur.

-« qu'est-ce que tu me veux Joker ? » le ténébreux ne s'était même pas retourné

Joker eu l'air légèrement surpris et se montra enfin mais alors qu'il pensait se heurter à deux yeux flamboyant il tomba sur un dos. « Tu savais que je te suivais » ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation qui permettait au ténébreux de reprendre la parole.

Un nouveau soupir franchi les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau qui se retourna enfin faisant face à son acolyte « Bien entendu, comment tu peux t'imaginais ne serait-ce qu'une seconde être discret, je t'ai entendu et puis j'avais bien vu que tu me fixais depuis le début de la journée, alors je savais que tu viendrais. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Ils restèrent sans émettre un mot à se contempler de long en large essayant de faire flancher l'autre. Puis Joker soupira et reprit la parole en se rapprochant de Sebastian « dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ? »

Les sourcils du noir ce courbèrent, il ne semblait pas comprendre. Ce qu'il avait ? Mais rien jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est Joker qui était étrange. Ayant capté l'incompréhension du ténébreux Joker s'expliqua « depuis que tu nous as vu moi et Ciel la dernière fois, tu nous as complètement ignoré, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ton jeu et puis comme si de rien était toi et Ciel semblait plus proche depuis ce matin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sebastian ? »

-« Rien, ça ne te regarde pas Joker » répondit-il simplement

-« j'ai du mal à te reconnaître ces derniers temps, tu agis bizarrement. Jamais tu n'avais été comme ça auparavant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? En ce moment tu as l'air... je ne sais pas enfin tu... tu sembles complètement dépasser. C'est à cause de tes projets vis à vis de ton père » se tenta-t-il à demander.

-« Joker ! » l'arrêta-t-il alors que Joker faisait mention de son père. « Il n'y a pas que ça Joker, je ne suis pas toujours ou plutôt à cent pour cent obnubilé par mon père ni par les projets que j'ai en tête. D'ailleurs si j'ai accepté de t'en parler ce n'était pas pour que tu me le remettes sur le tapis maintenant. Si je l'ai fait c'est parce tu étais têtu et envahissant. »

Joker pouffa à cette remarque, c'était vrai qu'à l'époque il ne laissait pas trop le choix au ténébreux « tu sais très bien qu'en cas de besoin tu peux me parler » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes puis redevint sérieux « ou est-ce que tu en es ? »

-« et bien j'avance doucement, malheureusement à ce que j'ai pu constater mon père n'a pas que des rivaux et il peut être persévérant quand il veut » répondit le ténébreux avec un rictus aux lèvres montrant que la situation bien que contre lui, l'amusait.

Ce qui agaça Joker, comment pouvait-il sourire dans ce genre de cas. Il n'aimait pas la tournure des choses et encore moins les méthodes bien « basses » que Sebastian utilisait pour parvenir à ses fins. « Tu vas arrêter tes bêtises Sebastian »

-« quel genre de bêtises ? » se défendit-il

Plus qu'agacé par l'attitude « je-m'en-foutiste » de son camarade Joker éleva la voix « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle! »

Toujours mettre de ses émotions Sebastian planta ses iris dans celle incandescent de son opposé « Je n'ai pas à me justifier, c'est la meilleure façon de récolter, le plus rapidement possible des informations »

-« tu ne te rends compte de rien ? Tu agis exactement de la même façon que quand tu travaillais pour ton père ! »

-« ARRÊTE ! Je ne suis et ne serais jamais comme lui ! »

-« et pourtant tu utilises les même armes que lui »

-« pour pouvoir rivaliser avec lui, le détrôner il faut bien que j'utilise les même outils » se défendit-il

-«mais dans ce cas, la situation ne changera jamais entre vous ? Rien ne changera ! Tu comptes réellement continuer dans cette voie même si tu sais que tu peux perdre à tout moment, et perdre des années de ta vie ? Nous ne sommes pas immortels Sebastian et tu n'es pas seul ! » Joker agrippa les épaules de Sebastian le fixant droit dans les yeux afin de lui transmettre toutes les paroles non prononcés à l'aide d'un seul regard.

-« ce que je fais n'est en rien illégal Joker, toi-même tu m'as dit à l'époque que je devais cesser d'être le pantin de mon père, alors pourquoi tu changes de discours maintenant ? N'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis, ou de me convaincre de négocier avec mon père. Si j'en suis là où j'en suis aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de me battre. Je veux écraser mon père, je veux lui montrer ce que c'est d'écraser les autres sans même faire attention à ce que ça peut bien provoquer par la suite. »

-« je sais !... je sais, je sais ! Ton père est un monstre, je ne le nie pas. Il n'a pas été un père pour toi et tu n'as pas eu de famille, ni d'enfance à cause de lui et de sa cupidité mais est-ce que c'est nécessaire de vouloir te venger ? »

-« ne cherche pas à me raisonner Joker ! Tout ça est un jeu entre mon père et mo- » Sebastian se fit aussitôt couper par Joker.

-« Arrête de tout prendre pour un jeu ! » s'irrita l'homme aux prunelles violacées « ce n'est pas un jeu Sebastian, c'est la réalité ! La vie n'est pas un jeu, ce combat que tu mènes contre ton père n'est pas un jeu et ta relation avec Ciel non plus ! »

-« je sais tout ça ! Mais peu importe de quelle manière tu me le répéteras, pour moi les choses sont différentes, je ne vois pas les choses comme toi tu les vois. Et je n'agirais pas autrement que ça te plaise ou non. Je continuerais mon combat contre mon père et pour ça j'ai besoin d'informations. Cette école est une mine d'informations puisque la moitié des filles y étudiants se trouvent être les enfants des plus grands hommes d'affaire du pays et pour la plupart d'entre eux, des collaborateurs de mon père. Alors excuse-moi si mes méthodes ne te plaisent pas mais crois-moi qu'elles sont des plus efficaces ! »

-«Ah oui ? Dès plus efficaces ? Et dis-moi tu crois que Ciel verrait ça d'un bonne œil ?» demanda-t-il plus méchamment sachant très bien que c'était la seule façon de le faire réagir.

-« JOKER ! » pesta-t-il « déjà, je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarderai et puis je ne vois pas de quelle façon il le découvrira. Puis, que je sache je ne commets aucun crime, je ne vois pas quel importance ça ait que je fasse ça pour ce genre de raison. » S'énerva Sebastian, il ne voyait que trop bien ce que Joker essayait de lui faire comprendre et ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne voulait pas que Joker ne lui reproche ça !

-«je comprends très bien Sebastian ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'entendre mais écoute ! Je m'inquiète pour toi et... pour Ciel aussi » rajouta-t-il plus, comme un murmure. Murmure que Sebastian avait très bien entendu et son visage commença à se crisper par la colère, il n'aimait franchement pas la tournure de cette discussion.

-« vous vous être rapprochés ? » dit Joker d'une petite voix le visage baissé. En voyant que Sebastian ne réagissait pas il rajouta pour que le ténébreux comprenne « toi et Ciel... hier soir il s'est passé quelque chose non ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi vous être plus proches que ces derniers jours » Mais il continuait à se heurter à un mur car le noiraud ne lui répondait pas confirmant ce que Joker avançait. « Tu as changé Sebastian »

A cette constatation, Sebastian considéra de nouveau Joker d'un air étonné, comment ça il avait changé ?

-« tu es.. »

-«je suis quoi ? »

-«je ne sais pas ! » tempêta Joker. « Avant,... tu n'avais jamais était proche de quelqu'un, tu ne t'étais jamais attaché à qui que ce soit, et maintenant tu as l'air si proche de Ciel » éluda-t-il.

Un gloussement échappa au ténébreux qui poursuivi « tu l'es aussi » dit-il avec dédain.

Les deux hommes se jonchèrent pendant un moment un sourire énigmatique collé au visage. Mais les minutes passaient et les deux étudiants ne semblaient pas vouloir rajouter quelque chose. Ça faisait déjà un moment qu'ils parlaient sans que l'un des deux ne puisse faire entendre raison à l'autre. Chacun avait ses arguments et aucun des deux ne voulaient plier et abandonner ses convictions.

Voyant bien que cette conversation ne les menait nulle part, Joker se retourna et s'éloigna du ténébreux mais avant qu'il ne parte définitivement, il dit d'une voix morne « réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, que ce soit pour ton père ou Ciel. Tu sais les jours passent et se tassent, si tu continues à ne penser qu'à la vengeance tu finiras par passer à côté des beaux moments et des bonnes personnes mais crois moi je ne ferais pas la même erreur que toi. » L'homme aux yeux violet s'arrêta et lança un regard au ténébreux « je sais ce que je veux, et je n'ai pas besoin de sentiments tel que la vengeance. N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas seul Sebastian » et il reprit son chemin. Quant à Sebastian, il semblait méditer sur les dernières paroles de Joker.

* * *

><p>La journée se terminait tranquillement, Ciel se dirigeait vers les dortoirs, un peu pensif. Après le dernier cours, alors qu'il quittait la classe, il regardait le ténébreux partir de son côté, une chose et sur il n'allait pas vers le dortoir. Cela faisait un moment que Ciel se demandait ce que le ténébreux faisait réellement après les cours. C'était vrai que depuis hier soir, ils avaient tous deux retrouvé une relation normale et qu'ils étaient même un peu plus proche. Pourtant une chose était certaine c'était qu'il ne savait toujours rien de Sebastian et ça l'agaçait profondément.<p>

Les dents du jeune garçon se crispèrent sous la frustration qu'il ressentait. Il accéléra et pénétra dans le bâtiment mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il regretta profondément d'avoir pressé le pas. Devant lui se tenait la personne la plus détestable en ce monde. Celui-ci au contraire eu un rictus appréciateur en voyant le garçonnet qui le toisait violemment du regard. Essayant de faire abstraction des sentiments négatifs qui l'envahissait rien qu'en regardant cet homme de son œil, Ciel le contourna puis se dépêcha de rentrer. Sans compter sur l'autre homme qui s'empressa d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer au garçon, l'une de ses piques acides dont il avait le secret.

-« Vous me faites beaucoup rire, tu sais. » Ciel s'arrêta, interloqué par les propos de l'autre. Il se retourna pour le regardait, lui posant une question muette sur les lèvres.

-« toi et Sebastian » Un rictus aux lèvres s'étirèrent sur son visage.

Malgré l'explication évasive que lui avait fourni Claude, Ciel restait dans son mutisme et observé Claude.

-« seulement... dis-moi est-ce que tu peux vraiment lui faire confiance ? » les sourcils du plus jeune se rembrunirent.

-« qu- »

-« j'en connais bien plus sur toi que ce que tu peux imaginer... tu veux avoir des réponses, tu veux savoir pourquoi les choses ont tourné de cette manière. Tu cherches pourtant très mal. On t'a jamais dit que les réponses que l'on cherches son souvent plus près de nous que ce que l'on pourrait penser. »

Ciel ne comprenait pas où Claude voulait en venir. Comment ça il savait plus sur lui qu'il pouvait l'imaginer ? Savait-il quelque chose sur son passé ? Et Sebastian dans tout ça ? Que voulait-il lui dire.

-« qu'essaies-tu de me faire comprendre !? » s'impatienta le plus jeune

-« j'essaie juste de te faire ouvrir les yeux, à ta place je chercherais du côté de Sebastian, il y a tant de chose que tu ne sais pas. Sur ta famille, sur ton père... sur Sebastian, sur les Michaelis mais tu finiras par comprendre. » Et sur ces derniers mots il partit avec ce même rictus narquois.

Quant à Ciel, il était complètement perdu. Que voulait dire Claude ? Pourquoi parlait-il de Sebastian ou même de la famille Michaelis en général. Puis il eut un déclic, son œil s'écarquilla et sans plus attendre il fonça dans l'appartement. Le jeune garçon entra en trombe dans l'habitacle et il se dirigea vers la chambre du ténébreux. Il ouvrit la porte et contrairement à la dernière fois où il était resté extatique à admirer la chambre de Sebastian, il se précipita vers le bureau de son aîné et fouilla dans ses papiers. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher, à savoir une photocopie d'un contrat passé entre deux entreprises. Ciel savait qu'il trouverait le même contract ans la chambre de Sebastian. Pouquoi? il en avait eu l'intuision. Étrangement, contrairement à celui retrouvé dans la chambre de Claude, il y vit une énorme croix qui barrait la feuille, qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Enfin il ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps et observa comme il se doit le dit contrat. Comme sur l'autre contrat, quelque chose le dérangeait, le nom de l'autre entreprise lui disait véritablement quelque chose. Son père avait jadis été partenaire avec cette entreprise, était-ce une coïncidence ? Après tout, cela se faisait beaucoup dans le monde des affaires de s'allier avec une autre entreprise pour pouvoir bénéficier d'aide supplémentaire. Pourtant Ciel avait un étrange présentement. Il étudia le contrat et s'arrêta pendant plusieurs minutes sur un nom Victor Michaelis. Le père de Sebastian. Il réfléchit et se rappela des paroles du ténébreux aux yeux jaunâtre.

Ce que Claude lui avait dit, il s'en fichait éperdument. Pour lui, Sebastian ne pouvait définitivement pas être mêlé à l'affaire du meurtre de ses parents ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre qui lui était arrivé, c'était impossible, il le savait. Mais ce nom, Victor Michaelis... Ciel secoua vivement sa tête, l'œil fermé, il le rouvrit et rangea ce qu'il avait désordonné puis partit de la chambre du ténébreux. Il prit le téléphone et composa le seul numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, il le mit à son oreille et entendit. Un homme décrocha.

-« Tanaka, oui, c'est moi, est-ce que tu peux te renseigner sur une personne pour moi. Son nom est Victor Michaelis » Prononça-t-il le plus sérieux du monde.

Après cela il raccrocha en ayant remercié l'homme au combiner. Un soupir lui échappa puis lorsqu'il se retourna il eut un sursaut.

-« A qui tu téléphonais ? Demanda le ténébreux qui avait surpris le plus jeune au téléphone, quelque seconde alors que celui-ci raccrochait. Heureusement pour le plus jeune, il n'avait pas pu entendre l'échange des deux hommes.

Ciel ne s'attendait pas à voir le ténébreux, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. « c'e- Eh enfin ce n'était rien »

Non convaincu par la réponse très hésitante du plus jeune, Sebastian s'approcha doucement de lui le collant au mur. Ciel respira plus fort il avait un notre mauvais pressentiment, le corbeau le regardait avec un air de reproche.

-« tu as parlé à Claude ? » cela sonnait plus comme un reproche, qu'une question. Ce qui fit piquer un fard au plus jeune, non mais il avait vraiment la poisse.

-« non... » se hasarda-t-il à dire. Réponse qui semblait ne pas du tout plaire à son aîné.

-« Ne me mens pas Ciel ! On a déjà eu cette discussion, je viens de le croiser. » S'énerva-t-il.

-« ça veut pas dire qu'on a parlé. » continua à nier Ciel, qui pourtant savait que c'était peine perdue.

-« il me l'a dit ! » et voilà ! Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des situations aussi désespérer.

Un long soupir irrité sortit des lèvres de Sebastian, il reporta son regard de nouveau vers Ciel « je déteste quand tu me mens Ciel, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et je t'ai aussi déjà dit que je ne voulais pas que tu t'approches de Claude »

Irrité par le fait de subir des reproches non justifiées Ciel releva son visage et planta son œil dans ceux de l'homme devant lui qui le surplombait, avec un regard qui le défiait clairement. « Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute s'il me parle ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ! J'aurais dû faire quoi, hein ? pourquoi tu t'énerves encore, ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allait lui parler et si tu veux pas qu'il s'approcha de moi ou qu'il me parle et bien tu n'avais qu'à lui dire ou rentrer avec moi au lieu d'être partit je ne sais où avec je ne sais qui encore ! » Cracha à son tour Ciel mais lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il avait dit à la fin, il ferma la bouche et son œil s'ouvrit en grand. Pourquoi il avait dit ça ?

-« qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me reprocher ? Pourquoi ça te dérange que je vois d'autres personnes ? »

-« je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

-« c'est ce que tu as voulu dire ! »La conversation commençait sérieusement à mal tourner. Sebastian était déjà horriblement énervé d'avoir croisé Claude et que celui-ci lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il avait parlé à Ciel encore une fois ! Ciel détourna son regard, ce qui irrita d'autant plus le ténébreux. « Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! » il attrapa le menton du plus jeune entre son pousse et son index et l'obligea à lui faire face.

-« tu es jaloux ? C'est pour ça que tu me fais une scène » les joues du cadet prirent une couleur rouge cramoisie suite à cette réflexion. Son œil s'ouvrit plus encore montrant son étonnement flagrant.

-« Quoi ! ne dit pas n'importe quoi imbécile ! Lâche-moi » commença-t-il à s'exciter, il essayait de se défaire des doigts et des bras puissants qui le retenaient prisonnier du mur et du ténébreux. « Moi jaloux ! Et de quoi s'il te plaît ! Ne dit pas de bêtises c'est plutôt toi ! Toi qui es jaloux, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que Claude ou même encore Joker s'approche de moi ! »

Les bras du cadet se débattaient pour éloigner Sebastian mais celui-ci en avait marre alors il lâcha le visage de Ciel et prit les deux poignets de Ciel les maintenant au mur de chaque côté de la tête de Ciel.

-« tu m'énerves ! Tu ne comprends pas, tu me mens et tu n'assumes pas ce que tu ressens ! Ah et puis zut j'en ai assez ! »

Sans que Ciel ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce qu'il lui arrivait, Sebastian posa brusquement ses lèvres, contre celles plus frêles qui lui faisaient face. Et là pour Ciel se fut le trou noir. Il ne bougeait plus comme paralysé. Il ne comprenait plus rien, ce qui se passé, ou il était, qui il était, tout avait disparu. Ses pensées se cassèrent une par une, il n'y avait plus rien autour de lui, plus de vision, son œil était comme voilé. Il n'y avait que cette sensation de chaleur sur ses lèvres, un goût à la fois sucré et salé.

De sa vie, Ciel n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela, c'était tellement différent de tous ce qu'il avait connu, il avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait, se consumait sous cette sensation de chaleur qui se propageait dans son ventre et sur ses lèvres. Même s'il aurait voulu fuir, même s'il aurait ardemment désiré repousser Sebastian, il n'aurait pas pu tellement cette nouvelle sensation l'enivrait. Il se perdait dans cette sensation affriolante, délectable, il aimait comment son corps se liquéfier au contact de cette peau contre la sienne. Des papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac à lui en faire mal au ventre, il avait l'impression de perdre pied, perdre tout contact avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Ou était-il ? Il était ivre de cette nouvelle sensation qui se propagé dans ses veines, dans son sang qui bouillonnait littéralement. C'est cela ! Ivre. L'ivresse qui se répandait. Il n'avait jamais touché à une seule goutte d'alcool mais il se sentait ivre, ne sachant déjà plus penser et encore moins marcher. D'ailleurs si Sebastian ne le maintenait pas au mur de ses bras et de son corps, ses jambes l'auraient lâché depuis longtemps. Il n'avait jamais connu une sensation aussi chaude, aussi forte. Il en avait le cœur qui palpitait plus fort, ne laissant aucun répit à l'organe vital qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. C'était son premier baiser et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il ressentirait cela. Surtout il ne se serait jamais imaginé qu'il l'aurait obtenu d'un autre homme, de cette façon. Et alors que l'effervescence du moment se terminait, une question se présentait à Ciel, que fait-on à présent ?

* * *

><p><em>« Je ne comprends plus ce que tu cherches, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'obsèdes de jour en jour ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de plus important ? Tu me forces à oublier ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, tu me distrais et j'ai peur d'oublier. Si je ne vis plus pour venger ma famille, qui suis-je ? Je n'ai plus de valeur en ce monde, alors arrête de me détourner du chemin qui est le mien. Je ne veux pas me perdre dans cette chaleur que tu m'offres, mon cœur est froid depuis bien trop longtemps et j'ai besoin qu'il reste ainsi sinon je vais disparaître et oublier ce qui est vraiment important. Vas-tu, comme je le souhaite, me laisser dans les ténèbres ? »<em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre XX: Jalousie et Envie<span>

-« NE ME TOUCHE PAS! ne me touche plus plus jamais! je te hais, je te déteste!  
>» Hurla Ciel se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait<em><br>_

* * *

><p>Alors ? j'espère que ça vous a plus et que ce premier baiser était à votre goût;) je sais, pour l'instant c'est plutôt soft mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas mit rating M pour rien !<p> 


	21. XX Jalousie et envie

**Mayu-chan :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous voilà, alors tout d'abord je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2014 et un joyeux Noël en retard ^^, et voici le chapitre que je suppose vous attendiez avec impatience.

Merci à **S-Lay L ** d'avoir bien voulu me corriger ce chapitre malgré les fêtes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Love Devil : <strong>et Oui enfin ils s'embrassent... j'ai mis le temps ! Je sais, je sais je suis sadique, je suis TOUJOURS sadique, j'adore sa ! Mais au moins tu as pu avoir un petite aperçu de leur baiser, j'aurais pu couper au moment ou Sebastian s'approchait de Ciel pour l'embrasser et couper juste avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent la j'aurais été une vraie ****. et sinon, non tu ne trompes pas, il y a bien une ptit compét' entre Seb et Joker pour conquérir le cœur de Ciel mais bon il en faut bien un ! Seulement Seb a quand meme pas mal d'avance sur Joker.

OOOOOOh merci BEAUCOUP ! oui oui je rougie o^^o, je suis contente que tu apprécies autant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu continueras a aimer ^^.

**Loulyss : **J'adore ton expression ! ^^ et oui enfin ! C'est que j'ai mis le temps ! j'aime vous faire patienter, et on dit plus loin on attend meilleur c'est ! Enfin quelque chose comme ça... pour tes questions même si c'est long n'hésite pas ! Je reçois de c'est pavé parfois mais j'y répond toujours, c'est la moindre des choses.

**Gravityy : **et voilà le chapitre que tu attendais ! ^^ je suis heureuse que ma fic te plais toujours autant j'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre ^^

**Zizou 54: **OOOOoooh je suis désolée ! je sais j'ai mis très longtemps mais avec tout ce que j'avais a faire, entre la rentrée, mon stage a trouver et les cours je n'avais plus une minute a moi, sans compter que j'ai aussi des activité extra scolaire... mais ne tant fait pas si je me mets en pause je préviendrais mais je compte réellement mener cette fic jusqu'à son terme !

Perso je n'aime pas vraiment les fins tristes je m'arrange toujours pour que ça finisse un peu près bien, je ne supporte pas quand sa finit mal ! Moi j'aime quand et tout beau tout rose !

Eh oui, il y a eu un baiser mais pas sur les lèvres, c'était Ciel qui avait embrassé Seb sur le menton ^^

je suis d'accord sur ce que tu as dis quand au fait d'introduire Claude et pas Alois, je trouverais sa moi aussi intéressant mais Alois... non pas moyen ! Même s'il est relié a la mort des parents de Ciel, j'aime vraiment pas Alois, je le trouve vraiment pitoyable...

Oui oui « l'homme au chapeau » à un nom ne tant fait pas par contre, il ne fera sûrement pas parti des personnages de Kuroshitsuji, enfin... appart si je trouve un bon personnage, sinon il sera le fruit de mon imagination. Je crois même qu'il ne va pas tarder à réapparaître dans l'histoire celui-la.

OSE OSE ! Ne t'inquiete pas je suis sur que tu écris très bien, au moins ça te donnera une idée de ta façon écrire, c'est toujours enrichissant et constructif d'avoir des critiques ou des compliments XD.

PTDR c'est normal que tu penses ça tes encore collégienne ! Tu verras quand t'aura mon age, tes hormones te travailleront ! Tu sais, plus jeune, jamais je n'aurais eu l'idée de voir deux hommes ensemble, ce n'est qu'à partir de 18-19 ans que j'ai commencé à avoir l'esprit un peu dérangé XD. Mais ta raison certaines auteurs sont très atteinte, perso je n'écrirais jamais une fic juste pour que deux perso se saute dessus, j'aime quand il y a une petite touche de romance... sinon je te trouve assez mature pour une collégienne.

Du moment que tu me laisses un review je suis très contente peut importe le moment ou tu l'écris, puis excuse-moi mais tu dis ne pas avoir écrit de pavé mais as-tu seulement vu les reviews que les autres m'envoient ? Tu es probablement la seule à m'envoyer ce genre de review, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'apprécie beaucoup !

**Kit :** alors tout d'abord bien venue à toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic ^^. et oui tu as raison pour la famille de Ciel et celle de Seb, tu verras de quel façon la famille de Seb et relié a la mort des parents de Ciel plus tard. C'est vrai que sa fait remark de Roméo et Juliette, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé...

J'espère pour toi que tu ne ressens pas réellement la souffrance de Ciel... entre la torture physique et psychologue... le pauvre il chôme pas !

Bon je te laisse avec la suite, j'espère que je n'ai pas était trop longue à publier... c'est mon cadeau pour le nouvelle an ^^

**kenza :** et oui je suis toujours sadique, ça ne vous rend que plus impatient bon voilà la suite ^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre XX : Jalousie et Envie<strong>

_« J'ai toujours su où j'allais. Il ne faut pas dépasser les limites, prendre son temps pour comprendre et agir. Bien que je sois de nature impulsive, je sais me contrôler. Mais il y a des choses que je n'accepte pas, que je ne peux tolérer et c'est bien pour ça que l'on se moque de moi. Je ne te laisserais pas jouer avec moi comme eux l'ont fait, ne cherche pas à trouver une échappatoire tu n'en trouveras pas. Assume tes actes et tes mesquineries, ne me traite pas de la même façon que tu traites les autres, je suis différents et cela doit se voir dans ton comportement. Choisis ! Avec moi c'est tout ou rien. Je ne te laisse pas la possibilité de fuir, je suis impérieux et non excessif. Ne pense pas avoir gagné le jeu, tu risques de tomber de haut. »_

* * *

><p>La pièce s'assombrit, le sifflement du vent qui s'agite dehors, le silence dans l'habitacle. Deux corps, l'un collé au mur, l'autre s'appuyant sur un corps plus frêle. Les lèvres fraîches du noiraud sur celles plus fines. Un cœur battant plus fort contre sa cage thoracique. Des mains devenant moites tremblantes, sans qu'elles ne sachent vraiment quoi faire ni ou se poser.<p>

Le temps s'était comme arrêté durant le moment ou les lèvres de Sebastian s'étaient brusquement posées sur celles de son opposé. Ciel, lui n'avait pas réagi, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait c'était trop soudain, beaucoup trop inattendu. Il y a encore quelques minutes les deux garçons se disputaient et là ils… il ne savait même pas quoi d'ailleurs. Le garçonnet était perdu, il voulait bouger, repousser Sebastian qui lui faisait, il ne savait trop quoi mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'une voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de repousser le ténébreux et maintenant.

Mais son corps ne réagissait plus, une chaleur agréable se répandait en lui l'immobilisant complètement sur place, ne le laissant que spectateur. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il jurait que jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi vivant qu'à l'instant. Ciel se sentait tellement dépendant de cette nouvelle sensation qu'il ne parvenait pas à revenir parmi le monde réel, car là, toute suite il n'était plus dans le monde réel, c'était impossible. Cette sensation de poids et de froid n'étaient plus là, ses pensées qui d'habitude, l'obligeaient à toute analyser d'une logique implacable, étaient à l'instant inexistante. Il n'y avait plus de voix dans sa tête, elle était lourde mais plus aucune pensée ne l'assaillit.

On aurait pu croire que cela avait durée des heures, c'est d'ailleurs ce que pensait Ciel mais il en était rien et Ciel revint brusquement à la réalité en sentant les lèvres de Sebastian se décoller aussi vivement que lorsqu'il les avait posé. Le jeune garçon regardait le corbeau devant lui comme s'il ne le voyait pas, la sensation de plénitude qu'il avait ressentie lors du contact où leurs lèvres s'unissaient le submergeait encore.

Il n'avait jusque-là jamais embrassé et Ciel était chamboulé après avoir reçu son premier baiser qu'il n'espérait pas. Car oui, jamais Ciel n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il vivrait un jour cet instant. Ce qu'il désirait le plus était de venger ses parents et de laver son honneur en trouvant leurs assassins et qu'ils soient définitivement punis pour leur crime. Alors il avait décidé de répudier toute autre espérance qu'aurait pu désirer un garçon de son âge. Il ne voulait ni trouver l'amour, ni fonder une belle et heureuse famille, tout ce qui compter était de mettre à mort ses tirants et ainsi sa vie se serait achevée. Il ne souhaitait pas réellement continuer à vivre et avoir une vie prospère. La seule chose qui le retenait encore en vie sur cette terre était sa haine et son désir de vengeance. Si autrefois il ne s'en était pas tenu à ça, il aurait sombré depuis bien longtemps. Alors pourquoi son ventre s'était contracté, lui provoquant une douleur désagréable lorsque Sebastian s'était éloigné ?

Alors que Sebastian s'était reculé, il observa silencieusement le plus jeune perdu en face de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser de force Ciel, il en avait eu juste l'envie, là, maintenant. Il voulait le faire taire, Ciel ne comprenait pas et ça l'énervait, il l'accusait d'être jaloux alors qu'il cherchait à le protéger. En ce qui concerne Joker, il savait très bien que Ciel ne risquait rien avec lui mais il n'aimait pas leur proximité. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire, cette sensation désagréable qu'il ressentait quand Joker et Ciel étaient trop proches ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Ciel ne devait voir que lui et personne d'autre il était conscient d'être égoïste, voire pire possessif mais il le savait déjà depuis longtemps.

Quand Sebastian était jeune, il n'avait eu droit à rien, ni amour, ni tendresse, ni affection et rien pour combler ce manque. Lui n'avait eu droit qu'au mépris, à une haine non justifiée et à un profond ressentiment. Alors maintenant qu'il pouvait considérer certaines choses comme étant siennes, il se refusait de les partager avec quiconque. Ciel ne lui appartenait pas, ça il le savait très bien, seulement il savait que lui et Ciel étaient proches et que le noiraud avait consciemment accepté ce rapprochement, et de ce fait, Sebastian considérer que Ciel lui devait quelque chose. Jamais Sebastian n'avait laissé quelqu'un être aussi proche de lui, mise à part Joker peut-être mais s'était différent. Sebastian avait toujours était froid et sournois avec les autres, il ne s'était jamais montré faible car il savait qu'on pouvait s'en servir contre lui. Mais Ciel était le seul à réussir à le faire changer de comportement, il n'arrivait pas à le traiter comme les autres. Le garçonnet était différent pour lui il était pur et cachait une immense solitude, quelque part il se retrouvait en lui.

Voyant que Ciel n'avait toujours pas repris ses esprits Sebastian se rapprocha de lui. Les mains du plus vieux se posèrent sur celle plus petite. Avec ce contact, Ciel reprit enfin connaissance et en analysant très vite la situation il eut un sursaut et recula instinctivement des grandes et fines mains qui l'étreignaient. Il plaqua rapidement ses mains sur ses lèvres et regarda son opposé avec un air offusqué.

-« Qu'est-ce- qu'est-ce qui t'a pris !? Pourquoi t'as fait ça !? Ça ne va pas ! Ne me touche pas ! » Les joues du plus jeune s'étaient colorées d'un jolie rouge exprimant clairement sa gêne. Oui Ciel était gêné mais en aucun cas dégoûté ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs… enfin bon il avait vécu pire ce n'était pas un baiser qui allait le choquer vu ce qu'il lui était déjà arrivé.

Toujours dans son effarement, il vit le plus vieux soupiré d'un air désespéré, comme s'il réagissait bizarrement. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est Sebastian qui était en tort ce n'était pas normal qu'un homme en embrasse un autre et en pleine dispute de surcroît. Étrangement cette pensée lui rappelait la discussion qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir avec Joker et Sebastian sur le fait que deux hommes pouvaient entretenir ce genre de relation. Mais alors c'était normal ? Que Sebastian veuille l'embrasser et que lui n'en soit pas écœuré ? Mais à quoi il pensait ! Ce n'était pas le moment.

-« ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Répond à ma question ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » Hurla Ciel déjà grandement énervé. Un hurlement qui lui valut un second soupir ainsi que le retrait du ténébreux qui lui lança un « j'en avais envie ».

Rouge de colère Ciel suivit Sebastian, il n'avait pas le droit de s'échapper de cette manière après ce qu'il lui avait fait ! « Ne t'en va pas comme ça ! Explique-toi ! Tu ne peux pas me balancer un « j'en avais envie » ! Tout simplement c'est trop facile de partir comme tu le fais ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de m'em- » Mais Ciel fut coupé par le ténébreux qui entre deux insultes, s'était retourné pour venir plaquer le cadet contre un mur.

-« pas le droit tu dis ? » il avait pris un sourire narquois comme il le faisait souvent et se rapprocha de nouveau du plus jeune collant quasiment son corps contre celui de Ciel. Son visage aussi s'était rapproché pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du plus jeune. « J'ai tous les droits Ciel » il avait prononcé sa phrase au creux de l'oreille du cadet. Ciel ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ni comment réagir il était déstabilisé par la situation, complètement dépasser par les événements. « Je te l'avais déjà dit Ciel, non ? Pourquoi tu te braques ? Deux garçons peuvent entretenir ce genre de relation ça n'a rien d'anormal… » Continua-t-il à susurrer à son oreille.

-« je ne veux pas d- »

-« Bien sûr que si ! Tu te mens à toi-même Ciel » Sebastian releva son visage et retourna frôler les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes, il les sentait trembler contre sa bouche.

Ciel détourna violemment le visage et ferma les yeux en poussant un « NON arrête ! » ce qui agaça profondément le ténébreux qui pris d'autorité le menton du plus jeune de ses mains et l'obligea à tourner son visage de nouveau vers lui. « Tu es très pénible, tu sais. Pourquoi tu continues à nier, je trouve que le jeu a assez duré tu ne crois pas ? Je te ferais avouer, Ciel. » Et sans qu'il n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit Sebastian se retira et partie de l'appartement.

Ciel était littéralement cloué au mur, il ne faisait plus un geste, un mouvement, la dernière phrase du ténébreux tournait dans sa tête « _je te ferais avouer_ ». Avouer quoi ? Et comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose les doigts fins de Ciel se pressèrent sur ses lèvres un peu rougies. Cette sensation, il ne l'oubliera pas, ça il en était sûr, c'était doux, ça n'avait pas duré longtemps mais jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable.

* * *

><p>Il était bientôt 20 heures 30 passés, Sebastian se pressa pour ne pas être en retard, ce qui s'était passé avec Ciel l'avait retardé dans ses affaires, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir avec tant d'impulsivité. Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Ciel ? Parce qu'il en avait eu envie tiens ! Et c'était la pure et stricte vérité. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Ciel, le ténébreux se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui et le corbeau savait qu'il produisait le même effet cher le plus jeune alors pourquoi encore attendre plus longtemps. Comme il l'avait dit à Ciel, il en avait plus que marre de jouer, car depuis le début lui et le garçonnet se tournaient autour, non ? Il voyait bien comment Ciel le regardait parfois sans qu'il n'en soit réellement conscient.<p>

Pour Sebastian, ce n'était pas si nouveau. Il se savait beau, séduisant et apprécier autant de la gente féminine que masculine. Certains garçons ne s'étaient pas gênés pour le lui faire remarquer ou même tenter de le séduire. Mais le ténébreux ne s'était jamais intéressé que ce soit aux hommes, qu'aux femmes. Il s'amusait à rentrer dans leur jeu de séduction, à leur faire espérer des choses mais il n'en était rien. Sebastian n'avait jamais essayé de sortir concrètement avec quelqu'un, bien sûr il avait déjà couché avec des femmes mais ça en restait là. Généralement, il ne tirait aucun plaisir à se laisser aller dans les bras d'une femme, il ne faisait cela que par nécessité. Quant aux hommes, il n'avait jamais essayé d'avoir une relation intime avec eux, pas que ça le répugnait, homme ou femme il ne voyait pas trop la différence, mais c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le faire avec eux.

Depuis qu'il était enfant on l'avait élevé pour qu'il devienne un homme capable de se construire seul et d'obtenir des informations avec des moyens qui lui étaient propre. Son physique faisait partie de l'une de ses plus grandes qualités, avec son charisme et son charme enjôleur il avait appris à soutirer des renseignements bénéfiques à des personnes de grande importance. Seulement ces dons spéciaux qu'il possédait, autrefois une seule personne s'en servait, son père. C'était cet homme qui lui avait toute appris, la manière de séduire, de conquérir, d'amadouer que ce soit avec des mots ou avec son corps. Son père avait fait de lui une arme imparable, implacable, capable de trahison sans remord. D'user de n'importe quel moyen pour parvenir à ses fins.

En se remémorant ces douloureux souvenirs, il sentait son corps devenir froid et son cœur cogner plus fort, son père s'était toujours servi de lui d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était l'une des raisons qui faisait qu'aujourd'hui Sebastian ne s'était jamais attaché à qui que ce soit, son père lui avait appris, que s'il s'attachait à quelqu'un, il deviendrait faible et inutile. Même si, à présent le ténébreux n'était plus sous les ordres de son père, et qu'il haïssait cet homme plus que tout, il n'arrivait pas à oublier de quelle façon il avait été élevé, et de quelle façon il devait se comporter. Toujours rester fort, ne jamais laisser une faille, ne jamais laisser entrer quelqu'un dans sa vie, c'était une façon de se protéger.

Avec Ciel, ça devenait compliqué de suivre ses principes. Pourtant en y réfléchissant bien Ciel n'avait jamais rien fait de spéciale pour obtenir réellement l'intention du ténébreux. Contrairement à d'autre qui essayait sans cesse de montrer qu'ils existaient. Ciel était discret et faisait tout pour que personne ne s'immisce dans sa vie, et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que le ténébreux s'était intéressé à lui. Ciel était différent, il avait également des blessures profondément ancré dans sa chair, et c'était le cas de le dire. Malgré son jeune âge, le garçonnet avait également vécu l'enfer et sûrement, avait perdu son enfance ainsi que sa famille. Ciel lui ressemblait, s'était incontestable et c'était pour cette raison que Sebastian était autant attiré par lui, pas seulement parce qu'il était beau à se damner mais bien parce que Ciel comprenait ce qu'il ressentait comme personne ne pourrait comprendre.

Alors oui, il avait embrassé Ciel, et il ne regrettait rien, Sebastian voulait enfin faire comprendre à Ciel ce qu'il attendait de lui. Il ne savait pas où cela allait bien les conduire mais pour une fois il se sentait près à essayer.

Après cette dernière pensée, il arriva enfin à la chambre convoité, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Le noiraud n'attendit pas très longtemps d'ailleurs car la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme aux longs cheveux argentés entremêlés pour former une tresse. Elle avait la peau plutôt halée et ses yeux étaient d'une jolie couleur pourpre comme ceux de Joker légèrement plus terne. Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres coloré de violé de la jeune femme.

-« Tu es en retard, Sebastian »

Le dit concerné força un sourire et répondit

-« Excusez-moi my lady Anafeloz, j'ai été retenu par une affaire importante et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé » dit le corbeau en s'inclinant légèrement, la main sur le cœur.

Un ricanement passa sur les lèvres de la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne laisse entrer l'homme à sa porte. « Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être retenu, tu t'arranges souvent pour écourter le plus vite possible, et pourquoi autant de simagrée avec moi. Tu sais bien que je suis bien l'une des seules femmes à ne pas être sensible à ton charme. » Dit-elle en conduisant l'homme aux yeux flamboyant vers le canapé. Quand celui-ci fut invité à s'asseoir, il prit la parole.

-« disons que c'était plutôt… important. »

-« Voyons… nous savons tous les deux que rien n'a d'importance à tes yeux » se moqua la femme en prenant place à côté de l'homme.

-« Plus important Hannah je ne suis pas venu pour prendre une tasse de Thé » commença-t-il à s'agacer.

-« ce que tu peux être déplaisant » soupira-t-elle ennuyé par tant d'impatience « tu ne me laisses même pas l'occasion d'apprécier ta si plaisant compagnie avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Te rends-tu compte que cela fait un peu après un mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu alors que nous nous trouvons tous deux dans le même établissement ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant ce temps ? Tu étais à ce point-là occupé pour ne pas me rendre visite ? Tu sais à quel point je m'ennuie moi, ici, toute seule dans cette école qui manque cruellement de distraction.

-« Hannah… arrête ton jeu maintenant je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire, et ce n'est pas amusant du tout. » s'irrita le ténébreux, cette femme était définitivement très étrange. Il n'aimait pas trop se trouver en sa présence, elle dégageait quelque chose de malsain.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit devant l'agacement flagrant du ténébreux, elle aimait tellement le faire sortir de ses gonds. Lui qui était si manipulateur, et si stoïque pouvoir le faire réagir était tellement jouissif. « Très bien dans ce cas si tu ne veux pas jouer qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? »

-« Arrête ! Tu sais très bien, écoute c'était une longue journée alors maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir. »

-« Très bien ! Très bien, calme-toi tu es soupe au lait ce soir, Dis-moi ? Tu voulais que je trouve des informations sur les entreprises qui t'intéressaient et bien j'en ai trouvé. » Elle sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et se rassit au côté du ténébreux. Elle le lui remit entre les mains.

Sebastian commença à étudier avec intention les documents que présentait le dossier. « Tu sais dans quoi ses entreprises magouillent avec mon père ? je suppose que ce que j'ai sous les yeux ne représente qu'une couverture pour cacher le véritable objet de leur collaboration »

-« Cela va de soit » le sourire d'Hannah s'agrandit. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle travaillait pour la COOK corporation, l'entreprise de Victor Michaelis. Et voilà un an qu'elle récupérait des informations de l'entreprise pour les donner au fils du directeur, notamment des informations sur les partenaires ou collaborateurs de l'entreprise. La COOK corporation était une grande entreprise, l'une des meilleures, connue et aimée de tous. Seulement peu de personnes connaissaient la véritable fonction de cette entreprise. Autant le jour, l'entreprise éblouissait son entourage grâce à ses délicieux mets. Autant le soir elle avait une toute autre image.

-« Alors ? Tu sais sur quoi ils travaillent ? »

-« je n'ai pas accès à ce genre d'informations… je peux juste te dire que ce qu'ils font, est plutôt rentable pour l'entreprise. La COOK corporation a multiplié par 2 son chiffre d'affaire depuis l'année dernière.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent et il les planta dans ceux d'Hannah. « Par 2 ? »

-« Oui par 2. Je sais, quand je l'ai appris j'ai été choqué aussi. Et c'est pourquoi ton père cherche d'autres collaborateurs. Depuis qu'il a commencé. Les affaires décollent de plus en plus. Alors ne me demande pas qu'est-ce qu'il a commencé car je n'en sais rien. Je sais juste que ça se passe le soir, où ? Je ne sais pas, ils sont discrets. Ça fait un peu prêt un 1 an que Victor est sur ce coup, au début ça ne rapportait pas beaucoup mais plus il s'associer avec d'autres entreprises plus c'est devenu rentable. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce qu'il trafic n'a rien de légal. »

-« Je m'en serais douté… mon père a passé son temps à se construire une bonne image auprès des médias et des clients mais il cache bien son jeu. Il a toujours été comme ça… manipulateur et faux, il s'est toujours embarqué dans des affaires illicites pensant que ça lui rapporterait plus que ce qu'il gagne en faisait un travail honnête. Mon père est stupide, pire encore cupide, avec son entreprise il gagne suffisamment, pourquoi faut-il absolument qu'il trempe dans ces affaires douteuses ? »

-« tu sais, beaucoup n'ont aucune excuse, il voulait de l'argent, du pouvoir. Il pense sûrement que pour être respecté par tous il faut être craint et être mêlé à toutes les affaires qui rapportent, légal ou non. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. »

Sebastian réfléchit aux paroles d'Hannah, quelque part ça l'arrangeait que son père trempe dans des affaires louches, cela serait plus simple pour lui de le faire tomber.

-« quel genre de moyen utilise-t-il pour rallier ces entreprises à ses projets ? »

-« tu penses qu'il utilise un moyen de pression sur eux ? »

-« généralement c'est sa façon de faire… il y a quelque jour j'ai parlé avec le directeur d'une entreprise Américain que je voulais déboucher à mon père. Il ne semblait pas tellement contre l'idée, le problème c'est qu'il semblait être retenu par quelque chose. »

-« je vois, tu sais je connais une lady dans l'école qui pourrait éventuellement te donner plus d'informations sur le sujet. Son père avait autrefois collaboré avec Victor, mais ça s'était… mal passé… »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu entends par 'mal passé' ?

-« et bien tu en parleras avec la principale concernée. Elle s'appelle Marie-Gold Urvika, je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, je sais très bien que tu te débrouilleras pour lui soutirer les informations dont tu as besoin. » Hannah fit un sourire provocateur, elle n'imaginait que trop bien de quelle manière Sebastian se débrouillait pour avoir toujours tous ce qu'il désirait.

- « Bien… tu n'as pas d'autres informations ? »

-« Eh bien… j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs mais je ne peux pas te garantir qu'elles sont fondés »

-« dit toujours ? »

Hannah baissa la tête et prit un air grave « c'est plutôt malsain à vrai dire… il semblerait que ton père ait engagé des hommes avec un passé assez… tempétueux »

Sebastian n'avait pas spécialement réagit ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié son père était lui-même fou. « Explique ? »

-« j'ai entendu dire que l'un des employés étaient un meurtrier, d'autres sortiraient d'asile. »

-« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment tu sais avant que je ne travaille dans son entreprise à l'époque mon père m'avait obligé à faire certaines choses… et puis je n'ai pas la majorité...»

-« Ce n'est pas tout… »

-« Alors dis-moi ! »

-« Je suppose que tu es au courant pour le réseau de trafiquant de drogue qui sévis depuis plusieurs mois dans la capitale, ton père n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire »

-«… je sais ou plutôt je m'en doutais »

-« et bien il y a une autre rumeur disant que ton père s'était embarqué dans un autre trafic, je ne te certifie pas de sa fiabilité mais à ce qui se raconte… Victor aurait participé de près ou de loin à un réseau de trafiquant d'êtres humains. »

Tout d'abord étonné, Sebastian ne répondit pas, il savait son père cruel mais de là à penser qu'il pouvait être mêlé à ça… .Le trafic d'êtres humains était rare mais depuis quelques années certains cas avaient prouvé qu'un réseau avait été mis en place. Des femmes, des hommes et même des enfants disparaissaient, des familles assassinées, des enfants disparus que l'on n'avait jamais pu retrouver.

-« et tu penses qu'il serait capable de ça ? » demanda-t-il après avoir repris contenance.

-« je te l'ai dit, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, et personnellement s'il était réellement mêlé à cette histoire je pense plutôt que ça serait de loin. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il se débrouille pour obtenir des informations pour le compte de quelqu'un d'autre. »

-« Oui, peut-être je verrais ça plus tard » Sebastian se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. « Je vais devoir te laisser maintenant il me reste encore beaucoup de chose à faire et peu de temps. »

-« Bien sûr » avec son éternel sourire narquois Hannah se leva à son tour et se rapprocha du ténébreux.

-« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit pourquoi tu cherchais à m'aider ? » demanda Sebastian à la jeune femme

Hannah ricana, moqueuse « ce n'est pas pour t'aider que je fais cela. Disons que ça m'est profitable. » Elle se rapprocha du visage de l'homme noir toujours avec le même rictus « dans un avenir proche, tu me devras à ton tour quelque chose, et bien sûr tu ne pourras que m'aider en retour il en va de ton honneur. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu n'aimes pas la trahison et les mensonges, tu ne pourras que tenir ta promesse. » En finissant sa phrase, elle posa ses lèvres sur celle du ténébreux qui ne réagis pas, la laissant faire à sa guise. Elle s'éloigna, puis avec un dernier sourire, referma la porte.

Quant à Sebastian il rebroussa chemin. Avec la désagréable impression qu'il repartait avec plus de questions que lorsqu'il était venu.

Son père, que trafiquait-il ? Plus les années avançaient et plus son père se rendait coupable de bien des délits. Des malversations, des ententes, des trafics en tout genre… la seule chose que son père ne semblait pas avoir encore commis était le meurtre. Le noiraud se rappela vaguement les paroles de Joker. Non il ne serait définitivement jamais comme lui, son père était pourri jusqu'à l'os. Sebastian, lui, employait des moyens légaux, d'accord il manipulait mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Mais contrairement à son père Sebastian n'avait jamais trempé dans ce genre d'affaire louche pour s'enrichir. Il comptait monter son entreprise avec ses propres moyens, il était en bonne voie pour y parvenir. Il avait trouvé des fonds pour la bâtir, des associés pour se battre et il ne lui manquait plus cas ternir l'image de son père et de sa prétendue COOK corporation qui n'avait rien d'une entreprise qui vendait seulement de la nourriture. Son but était pourtant simple, mettre fin aux agissements de son père, redorer le nom Michaelis, souillé par les activités de son père et ainsi sortir de son ombre à jamais.

Pour cela il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire le ruiné ou le faire emprisonner ou les deux. Sebastian avait commencé à emmagasiner des preuves concernant les activités illicites qu'il exerçait. Mais si jusqu'à présent il n'en avait pas fait part aux autorités, c'était parce que le ténébreux savait que son père aurait pu s'en sortir sans trop de mal grâce à son nom et son argent. Aujourd'hui la justice ne faisait plus grand-chose, elle laissait les personnes de pouvoir agir à leur guise. Mais s'il trouvait quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que son père ne puisse s'en tirer il ne se gênerait pas pour dénoncer son père. L'ennui, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait pas ternir son nom et être catalogué comme étant le fils du pourri qui croupit à présent en prison pour multiples crimes. Mais il fallait bien qu'il mette son père sur la touche.

Dehors le vent soufflé fort, les mèches du ténébreux virevoltaient dans tous les sens. Il regarda brièvement la pendule accrochée sur la grande porte centrale de l'établissement affichant pratiquement 21 heures. Son entretien avec Hannah avait duré plus longtemps que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il rentra dans le bâtiment des dortoirs pour homme et se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs. Le corbeau avait encore quelqu'un à voir avant de rentrer à l'appartement. À ce moment-là, il eut une pensée pour le garçonnet resté dans l'habitacle, que faisait-il ? à quoi pensait-il ? Arrivé à destination il laissa ses questions de côté pour se concentrer sur ce qui allait suivre.

* * *

><p>Les sourcils froncés, le plus jeune essayait en vain de se concentrer sur le cours. Il avait deux cernes qui trahissaient son état de fatigue actuel. Ciel avait à peine dormi cette nuit, il se sentait incroyablement stupide de n'avoir pas pu trouver le sommeil et tout ça à cause d'un simple baiser de rien du tout et ça l'agaçait profondément. Tout la nuit, le garçonnet n'avait cessait d'y penser, de se répéter la scène d'hier soir, la dispute puis le baiser, le baiser et la dispute, le baiser, le baiser… . Il sera les dents, pour éviter d'y repenser, ses joues redevenant subitement rouge. Il n'avait cessé de se demander pourquoi il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ça, enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il avait vu la chose arriver, mais il n'avait rien fait lorsqu'il avait réalisé que les lèvres de Sebastian étaient pressées sur les siennes. Il n'avait pas repoussé Sebastian, il n'avait rien tenté du tout, Ciel s'était contenté de ne pas bouger et d'attendre. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas si désagréable… . Même si toute la nuit le cadet avait tenté de se persuader du contraire, ses joues et son cœur le trahissaient vraisemblablement.<p>

C'était clément, que Ciel avait consenti à accepter qu'il avait pu trouver le baiser agréable. Mais de très mauvaise foi, il mettait tout ça sur le compte de son inexpérience en la matière. Pour lui, il était inconcevable qu'il soit réellement attiré par le ténébreux, s'il avait aimé, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé personne d'autre. Et quelque part, il se disait que des lèvres restaient des lèvres, homme ou femme il n'y avait pas trop de différence. Il avait aimé certes mais le garçonnet n'avait jamais embrassé une femme. Alors fier de son constat, il reprit sa tentative de concentration sur le cours qui se déroulait présentement devant ses yeux sans réelle succès.

A vrai dire l'enfant était également préoccupé par autre chose. Sebastian était rentré tard dans la nuit, et ça il pouvait le dire puisqu'il n'avait pas dormi Qu'avait-il fait tout ce temps ? Avec qui était-il ? Puis ce matin, lui et le ténébreux s'étaient à peine adresser la parole. Enfin… c'était le garçonnet qui avait fait en sorte de ne pas répondre lorsque le ténébreux lui disait quelque chose mais bon, d'habitude le noiraud était plus tenace. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ?

En se rendant compte de ses propres réflexions, Ciel commençait à sentir ses joues se réchauffer de nouveau. Pourquoi lui, s'inquiétait-il autant quant à leur relation ? Il était clairement perturbé et ça se voyait dans son comportement. Même Joker avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas lui faisant toute suite la réflexion. Mais le garçon n'était pas étonné, Joker était très perspicace comme garçon.

L'œil du plus jeune se posa sur l'horloge, il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de cours après cela il aurait cours d'EPS. En se rappelant d'un détail, Ciel se frotta rageusement le visage, ce week-end il était censé rester dans l'école. C'était bien sa veine, il ne savait pas en plus si généralement Sebastian restait lui aussi dans l'école le week-end. Ciel voyait mal Sebastian rentrer chez lui surtout qu'il avait compris d'une certaine manière que le ténébreux était plutôt en froid avec sa famille.

Donc s'il suivait sa logique lui et Sebastian allaient passer le week-end ensemble. Après ce qu'il s'était passé il imaginait mal qu'il ne se passerait rien ce week-end, surtout s'il passait ces deux jours collé à Sebastian. Ciel appréhendait quelque part mais au moins il pourrait peut-être apprendre à connaître un peu plus le ténébreux qui semblait lui cacher beaucoup de chose sur son passé et sa famille.

La sonnerie retentit les garçons s'empressèrent de partir, le ténébreux se dépêchait également. Hier soir il avait réussi à intercepter le dossier de la mystérieuse Marie-Gold Urvika, ce n'était pas un nom commun se dit le ténébreux. Il avait appris que la jeune fille avait des origines, russe, japonaise et anglaise. Son père était anglais, sa mère était japonaise et russe par leur origines. C'était le genre de fille née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, pourtant durant un temps la famille avait connu une crise financière assez importante.

Dans l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille, elle avait fini les cours à cette heure-ci, c'est pourquoi le ténébreux voulait absolument la voir, il ne voulait pas attendre la fin du week-end pour pouvoir l'interroger, quitte à sécher le cours d'EPS. Alors d'un pas assuré il prit la direction de la sortie de l'établissement pouvant ainsi intercepter la fille quand il la croiserait car elle devait obligatoirement passer par là.

Arrivé au gymnase, Ciel se dirigea dans les vestiaires et se prépara avant que les autres élèves n'arrivent. Le plus jeune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au ténébreux. Il était bizarre depuis ce matin, ça l'inquiétait. Il se demandait si le corbeau réapparaîtrait pour le cours de sport. Sur cette pensé Ciel tourna les talons et sortie du bâtiment il voulait trouver le ténébreux, il avait besoin de lui parler. Leur relation était beaucoup trop ambiguë en ce moment et ça ne lui plaisait pas, Ciel avait horreur de ne pas avoir le contrôle de la situation et là il était loin de l'avoir. Il faisait réellement n'importe quoi, la preuve est ce baiser échangé avec Sebastian.

Le garçonnet ne voulait pas fuir, il voulait avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément, pourquoi Sebastian l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Et quelque chose lui disait que s'il parlait avec lui il trouverait ses réponses.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuse, il reprit le chemin pour retourner au gymnase, le cours allait commencer. Cependant Ciel s'arrêta nette quand il crut reconnaître la voix de son compère, enfin... son rire plutôt. Il suivit le son qu'il avait précédemment entendu ce qui le conduisit à l'entrée de l'établissement. En se rapprochant, il remarqua que le ténébreux n'était pas seul, ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette constatation. De plus il commençait à percevoir des brides de conversation qui ne lui plaisait pas.

-« Alors ? Et si on trouvait un coin plus... tranquille pour ainsi parler plus amplement ? » Sebastian était presque collé à la jeune fille qui rougissait fortement à la présence de cet homme ténébreux qui lui parlait de sa voix la plus sensuelle.

-Euuuuh j-jeee je enfin » bafouilla-t-elle intimidée par le regard rougeoyant posé sur elle.

Le sourire du noiraud s'agrandit, il savait que ça n'allait pas être loin avant que la fille ne craque « allons ma chère ne soyez pas si troublé, je n'ai rien d'un impudent vous savez ? » dit-il de son sourire le plus ravageur

-« Ah non ! Je ne me le permettrais pas... v-vous être très charmant, je- » dit-elle avec précipitation rougissant encore plus si c'est possible.

-« alors... » Sebastian se rapprocha des lèvres de la jeune femme et lui chuchota alors que les lèvres de celle-ci tremblaient d'impatience. « Laissez-vous tenter... » Tel le serpent cherchant à corrompre la belle Eve, et alors que les lèvres du prédateur allaient fondre sur sa proie, un bruit le stoppa le faisant se redresser pour se retourner vers l'opportun qui les avait interrompu.

Quel ne fut pas la surprise du ténébreux lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent cet abysse sans fond qu'était l'œil cobalt du garçonnet. D'ailleurs cet œil semblait lui envoyer des éclairs, tellement qu'il était empreint de colère et de rage.

-« Ciel ? » prononça le ténébreux mais dès que ce mot fut sorti d'entre ses lèvres, Ciel partit ne le laissant pas le temps de dire autre chose. Sebastian réagit au quart de tour, avant de partir rattraper Ciel il s'excusa auprès de la jeune Lady qui n'y comprit rien, toujours dans sa bulle.

C'est arrivé à l'appartement que Ciel commença réellement à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, sa respiration se faisait saccadé, Sebastian se moquait de lui. Il l'avait embrassé pourquoi ? Parce qu'il en avait enviz ? Pourquoi a-t-il embrassé cette femme ? Jouait-il en réalité ? À cette constatation son cœur se faisait douloureux, Ciel avait voulu faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même, il pensait qu'il pouvait sincèrement faire confiance à Sebastian, qu'il était sincère.

Un rire désabusé vint secouer son corps de petit sursaut, alors il avait été une fois de plus trompé ? Cela ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça il en avait l'habitude mais alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi en voulait-il à ce point-là au corbeau ?

Ciel mordit avec rage et force ses lèvres il ne voulait pas être faible pour quelque chose comme ça, pour des sentiments qui n'auraient jamais dû voir le jour, il se contorsionna, s'entourant de ses bras. Il avait mal, s'était douloureux... . La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un fracas.

-« Ciel ! » Sebastian s'arrêta quand il vit que le cadet était bien là. « Tu es là... écoute ce que tu as vu » Sebastian comprit bien vite que Ciel ne l'écoutait pas, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il avança rapidement jusqu'à atteindre le plus jeune, qui n'émettait pas un son ni un geste. Il voulut agripper le bras de Ciel pour le tourner vers lui mais dès qu'il eut le malheur de posé sa main sur son bras, Ciel le repoussa agressivement.

-« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Ne me touche plus, plus jamais ! Je te hais, je te déteste ! » Hurla Ciel se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que ces bras le touchent, il ne voulait pas que ces mains se posent sur lui alors qu'il y avait encore quelques minutes elles s'étaient posées sur une autre. Ciel le foudroya du regard, lui montrant toute la colère qu'il ressentait.

Le visage de Sebastian se crispa, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ciel s'énervait de cette manière.

-« ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu me dégoûtes... » Finit-il par dire en baissant le visage.

La colère du ténébreux s'intensifia suite à cette dernière phrase. Le comportement de son cadet l'irritait plus qu'à l'accoutumé, il le dégoûtait ? C'était une blague ? Dans l'emportement Sebastian empoigna agressivement le bras du garçonnet qui gémit de douleur.

-« Ne me touche pas je t'ai dit ! Tu es sourd ! Lâche-moi tu me fais mal imbécile ! » Se débattu-t-il

-« ASSEZ ! » Cria le ténébreux, ce qui stoppa nette les gestes du cadet plus que surprit par l'emportement du ténébreux, c'était rare qu'il s'énerve comme ça... « Mais enfin tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ! En quoi je te dégoûte ! Et encore plus, pourquoi tu me fais une scène comme ça, tu vas m'expliquer ! » Le bras du plus jeune toujours sous l'emprise de la poigne du ténébreux qui formait une marque rougeâtre sur le bras amoindri.

L'œil de Ciel s'écarquilla, c'était une blague ? Comment Sebastian osait retourner la situation contre lui ! « Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu me fais des reproches ? Comment tu peux ne serait-ce qu'élever la voix, alors que toi, toi ! Tu tu- » le visage de Ciel vira au rouge alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer la raison de son énervement.

-« je quoi ? » continua le ténébreux qui s'impatientait.

-« ne te moque pas de moi ! Hier tu- tu m'as embrassé ! Tu as osé me faire ça à moi, et pire encore aujourd'hui tu fais ton numéro à une autre, tu t'es moqué de moi, TU TE SERS DE MOI ! » Cria-t-il en détournant le visage les yeux fermés, haineux de s'être laissé fait avoir.

-« mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes... » Sebastian desserra sa prise sur le bras, Ciel en profita pour retrouver l'usage de celui-ci, il tira d'un coup sec et se retourna faisant dos au ténébreux, il ne voulait plus le voir. Ciel était déçu, trahi, c'était comme ça qu'il se sentait.

-« écoute... il n'y a rien avec cette fille, c'est pour mon travail c'est tout » avoua le ténébreux ayant retrouvé son calme.

Encore plus choqué que toute à l'heure Ciel répéta hébété « ton travail... » Il se retourna « tu te moques de moi ! Comment on peut faire ça pour son travail » s'irrita le plus jeune de nouveau en exécutant des mouvements dans sa colère.

-« la façon que j'ai de travailler ne te regarde pas ! » rétorqua Sebastian

-« ça suffit ! Ne dis pas que ça ne me regarde pas ! Tu plaisantes ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ce que tu as fait, c'était pour ton travaille aussi, c'est ça ? »

-«NON » Hurla presque le ténébreux déjà bien ennuyé par cette nouvelle dispute « non... bien sûr que non je t'ai dit que j'en avais eu envie... » Répéta-t-il plus doucement

Le visage de Ciel se contracta, il en avait marre de crier, de se disputer mais il était bouleversé, il avait mal et se sentait trahi.

Un silence étouffant s'étendit pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que Sebastian décide d'y mettre fin en déclarant « tu es jaloux, c'est pour ça que tu me fais une scène ? »

-« qu- N'IMPOR- »

-« si c'est pour ça que ça t'énerve ! » Sebastian se rapprocha au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait « c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je m'approche des autres, que je n'embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que toi » Sebastian surplomba de toute sa hauteur le plus jeune qui le regardé consterné par ses propos « tu es tout simplement jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Soudain réveiller Ciel répondit « ce n'est pas ça ! » clama-t-il fermant les yeux en se retournant pour ne put à affronter les iris hypnotisant du ténébreux. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, sachant que tu embrassais d'autre personne, sachant que je- je n'étais pas le seul » les joues du plus jeune se colorèrent de rouge, il avait honte d'avouer qu'il voulait être le seul, qu'il voulait être unique.

Les yeux du ténébreux le jonchèrent, que répondre à cela ? Le visage du noiraud se baissa pour venir épouser le creux que formaient l'épaule et le cou de Ciel pour venir chuchoter à son oreille. « Et si je faisais en sorte que tu étais le seul, tu me laisserais encore agir comme ça avec toi ?»

Cette réplique laissa le garçonnet sans voix, que pouvait-il dire ? « Non, je- enfin tu ne dois pas faire ce genre de chose avec moi ! » s'épouvanta-t-il.

-« dans ce cas tu n'as rien à dire » rajouta le ténébreux en se relevant. Ciel se retourna furibond.

-« tu me fais du chantage ! » cracha-t-il outré

-« Bien sûr que non » sourit innocemment le corbeau.

-« Si ! Tu oses me faire du chantage ! Si je ne te laisse pas faire ce que tu veux, tu retourneras ave- »

-« Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est un compromis, je te signale que bien avant que je ne te rencontre je faisais déjà ça. Alors si j'arrête d'utiliser cette méthode qui m'est, je dois dire, ô combien efficace il faut que ça en vaille la peine » dit-il en attrapant de ses doigts le menton gracile de Ciel qui avait les sourcils froncé montrant son agacement. « C'est à toi de voir... ». La main du ténébreux vint caresser la joue duveteuse du cadet, elle était douce et un peu chaude à cause du rougissement présent. Les yeux du ténébreux se posa sur les lèvres fines de Ciel qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, être embrassées. Les doigts qui soutenaient le menton chétif vinrent frôler les lèvres du plus jeune qui ne dit un mot. Sebastian soutint de ses deux mains le visage de Ciel et rapprocha son visage du sien. « Je te laisse choisir, Ciel » Pour la seconde fois les lèvres du ténébreux trouvèrent celles plus fines. Ce n'était rien de poussé comme la dernière fois, Sebastian ne fit que posé tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune qui se laissa faire. Le noiraud donna un baiser à ces petites lèvres et les retira. Les mains du ténébreux glissèrent le long du corps de Ciel et le quittèrent totalement. Sebastian partit sans un mot, il devait laisser le temps à Ciel de réfléchir.

* * *

><p><em>« Jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais su ce qu'était la jalousie, ce que l'on pouvait ressentir lorsque l'on éprouvait ce sentiments. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est horriblement douloureux et que ça nous fait faire des choses que l'on n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire autrefois. Ça nous pousse à faire des choses qui sont contre nos principes, mais avons-nous vraiment la chose ? Choisir entre souffrir ou mettre nos principes de côté, le choix est rude... et pourtant quoique je choisisse, je sais qu'au finale je souffrirais alors pourquoi faire un choix qui me fera plus de mal que de bien. J'ai l'impression d'être attiré par la douleur car j'ai peur de choisir ce qui me fera le plus de mal à la fin. Ce que je souhaite, ce dont j'ai envie... cela me conduira à ma perte ! »<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre XI : Décision et interrogation<strong>

Ciel s'extirpa des bras du ténébreux et pris le téléphone qui sonnait depuis un moment.

- « Allo ? Tanaka ?, qu'y-a-t-il ? »

-« Pardonnez-moi d'appeler à une heure aussi tardive jeune maître, mais j'aurais besoin de vous parlez de toute urgence, suite à la demande que vous m'avez faite concernant Monsieur Victor Michaelis »

* * *

><p>Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez-moi des reviews ;)<p> 


End file.
